


The Last Scorpion of Wutai

by Cassus84



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Drama & Romance, Espionage, F/M, Ninja, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Spy - Freeform, Thriller, noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 85
Words: 129,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassus84/pseuds/Cassus84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious murders began to terrorize the people of Edge, all the deaths former members of the Shinra company or are in the WRO. A mysterious man from Yuffie's past shows up and Vincent suspects he may very well be the killer. But the murders are only the beginning as a much larger conspiracy shows its face and enemies of old return. A thrilling tale of love, sex, espionage, and intrigue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Lost Children of Wutai

**Prologue: The Lost Children of Wutai.**

 

The tiny shuriken flashed through the air finding its mark in the tree stump piercing the paper target nailed to the tree. The shuriken was only a few centimeters off from the bull’s-eye. Kayaku frowned and threw another managing to hit the target but once again finding the weapon slightly off target.  
“That one was close!” a voice sounded from the trees above, Kayaku looked up to see a young short haired girl sitting in the branches above skinny legs dangling. “Keep practicing like that and you’ll be as good as me someday.” She smirked jumping down from the trees next to him. “We’ll maybe not quite as good as me, Yuffie Kisaragi!”  
Kayaku rolled his eyes, he doubted the small six year old girl could do any better than him, even if she was Godo’s daughter.  
Kayaku handed the girl a single shuriken, “Prove it,” he said.  
“What’ll you give me if I can hit the bull’s-eye?” She said a toothy grin spreading across her face.  
“I’m not betting anything,” Kayaku said crossing his arms.  
“But then it’s no fun!” She whined, “If I win you give me ten Gil how about it?” she said.  
“And if I win?” Kayaku asked running his fingers through his copper hair.  
“You won’t win,” the girl said smugly, “But just to be fair we’ll say that I’ll give you ten gil if I miss as unlikely and impossible as that is.”  
“Fine,” Kayaku agreed, stepping aside and letting the little kunoichi take aim.  
The little girl tossed the tiny weapon and it spun through the air towards the target finding the bull’s-eye with perfect accuracy.  
“Got it!” the girl yelled jumping up and down in victory, “You owe me ten gil pay up!”  
Sighing the copper haired teenager fished the coins out of his pocket and handed them over to the little girl, what did the daughter of Godo’s need with ten gil anyways her farther was loaded and had more than enough money to spoil her rotten, but here she was dirty and dusty with twigs and tree sap in her hair and dirt caked onto her face.  
“Why aren’t you training with the other kunoichis?” Kayaku asked walking over and retrieving his shuriken and kunai knives from the target stumps.  
“Those classes are boring!” she whined picking up a stick and drawing in the dirk, “Today we’re learning how to make our own dresses all month we’re learning about the different fashions of the world. What kind of ninja wears dresses anyways? Their long and hard to move it and are so uncomfortable. We should be learning to throw shuriken and steal things like you’ve been practicing.”  
“A Shinobi should master many skills,” Kayaku said, “even things and mundane as fashion.”  
“But I can throw shuriken better than anyone,” Yuffie said, “And have you talked to those other girls? Most of them don’t even know how to hold shuriken and the teachers say I’m too young to handle sharp things. And everyone treats me different just because my old man’s the leader of Wutai.”  
Keyaku walked back and sheathed the weapons putting them back on his belt and walking back to his position, from a holster on his belt he produced a small snub-nosed revolver. Pulling the hammer back he took aim at the stumps.  
“What are you doing with a gun?” Yuffie said, “That’s not a ninja weapon.”  
“Times are changing,” Kayaku said, “plenty of people are using guns, they’re more accurate than kunai or shuriken and do more damage, though they’re loud and bulky compared to shuriken.”  
Kayaku fired the gun emptying all six shots into the trunks.  
Yuffie watch as the shots impacted with almost flawless accuracy, “Well you’re better with that gun than you are with your shuriken.”  
Kayaku holstered the weapon and cleaned up to go home, “It’s getting late you should go home.”  
Yuffie nodded, “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Kayaku Sasori,” he said simply, “youngest member of the Sasori clan.”  
“Well Kayaku if you want I’ll allow you to train with me,” she said stretching, “If you’re lucky some of my natural ninja talent might rub off on you.”  
“Thanks but I’ll have to decline,” he said walking towards the city.  
“What! Why?!” the young girl exclaimed.  
“I’m leaving Wutai in the morning,” he explained, “And I don’t know when I’ll be returning.”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

Kayaku sat on his knees face facing the wooden floor his weapons laid out in front of him, his three brothers sat beside him from him the youngest to his oldest, the proud loyal children of Clan Sasori laid out for Lord Godo like an armory.  
“Feel no need to advert your eyes,” Godo said to them, Kayaku looked up to face his lord. “Warriors such as you have the right to look me in the face.”  
His brothers all faced him intent and determined. “What is your mission?” Godo asked them.  
“To infiltrate Shinra and lift ourselves to the highest ranks of their military,” They all said in unison expecting the questions and armed with the programed responses. “To destroy it from within should they seek war with the Shinobi of Wutai, to be the poisoned tail of the scorpion and protect our home and all who live within it. We will earn the trust of the enemy and do their bidding we will act as a blade for Shinra and turn when ordered severing the vitals of organs when the time is right. We will perform ever duty, every task and every kill, we will not shy in the face of darkness, we live in darkness and will dwell in it for as long as necessary to ensure the safety of our nation.”  
Godo looked pleased, “You have accepted a great sacrifice,” Godo said, “A sacrifice we will be sure to honor I future generations. Few words can honor what you have each agreed to do, Kayaku, Izumi, Harima, Iko, I will not soon forget your faces as you face years of hardship, but I can assure you your mission will not be in vein, tonight gather with your family, enjoy our city and say farewell to your friends for when you leave, for in the morning you will have nothing but each other go with my blessing and the hopes and dreams of the people of Wutai.”  
Godo left and one by one they left the room exiting his house to enjoy their last moments in Wutai.  
“Hey?” a young voice said behind him, Kayaku turned to see the brown eyed tomboy looking at him.  
“Yuffie?” he said facing her.  
“I heard everything,” she said smiling, “So you’re really leaving to protect Wutai from Shinra?”  
Kayaku’s face hardened, “That’s top secret, how did you?”  
“I was in the rafters above, and besides I can keep a secret I’m a ninja after all.” She said winking, “So is it true are you leaving? Is there going to be a war?”  
“I’m leaving,” Kayaku said, “If there will be a war… I can’t say.”  
“Well good luck,” Yuffie said, “I’ll be rooting for you and take this you might need it.”  
Kayaku accepted the item opening his hand to see a small star shaped shuriken.  
“Don’t forget to practice,” she said.

 

 

Twelve years later.  
Kayaku poured the sake into the porcelain cup and downed it feeling the rice wine begin to take effect, after the mako infusion it was incredibly difficult for him to get drunk. Lucky for him he had managed to find and abandoned bar with an untouched stock of booze. The broken tables and bullet riddled walls seemed like an appropriate sight for the end. Everything had been pretty grim until this point, why should the end be any different. His revolver was sitting on the bar in front of him loaded and ready to take his life. Twelve years, he had devoted his last twelve years to his mission, it had cost him dearly, it had taken his brothers lives it had shredded his soul into pieces. Joining SOLDIER, becoming augmented and twisted into a weapon of the company fighting their battles and losing his brothers, fighting against his own people to gain the trust of the company, joining the Turks and preforming the disgusting dirty work of the company, the killing, threats, and assassinations, interrogations and experiments, all for Wutai. All for his country to lose, for Godo to surrender to Shinra. What a joke, his life was a joke, the lives of his brothers were a joke all wasted all dead waiting for orders that never came.  
Kayaku looked at the gun on the bar loaded with a single round, one round would be enough to blow his brains out, just one bullet in the mouth, what a punchline to his joke of a life.  
He reached into the breast pocket of his suit, even now he still wore his Turk blue suit the badge ripped off and in the corner of the room forgotten and unwanted, it wouldn’t be long until Shinra gave found him, he wouldn’t survive very long with the company out to get him, after the surrender someone had talked, his secret was dead and soon so would he. He pulled a packet of cigarettes from his suit and drew forth his last smoke in the pack. He pulled out his lighter and lit it, that’s when he heard the footsteps behind him, the sound of heavy footfall told him it was none other than simple Shinra soldiers.  
They laughed among one another as they walked into the abandoned bar, “How about a drink men,” one of them said.  
“Hey someone’s here,” another said noticing Kayaku.  
“Drowning your sorrows eh?” the first one asked clapping his shoulder, “Hey no need to be depressed, you may have lost the war but what did you expect? Shinra controls the whole world, to be honest no one expected you to last as long as you did. When the war started everyone said I’d be over in a month so at least you lost with grace.”  
“Just shut up!” Kayaku hissed, “You make it sound like a damn chocobo race!” he growled, “People died, men, women, and children. Whole families slaughtered and cultural heritages ruined all so your damn company could build a filthy reactor here.”  
“What was that?” a third voice said, “Did we say you could talk bad about Shinra?”  
Kayaku tried to stand only to get a rifle butt to the side of his head, he’d drunken more than he thought, he crashed to the ground looking up at the three Shinra footmen armed, and perhaps this was better, a former Turk and ninja killed my some regular Shinra goons just another number to the body count.  
“What’s this?” one of the men asked picking the lighter and gun off the bar, “This lighter has the Shinra logo on it. Where’d you get it? Who’d you kill for it?”  
Kayaku didn’t say a thing, he just waited for things to pan out.  
The officer took his revolver, “nice gun, I think I’ll take it.” The officer pointed the gun at him.  
Kayaku laughed, maybe it was the sake but he found this more than hilarious, killed with his own gun. The gun he had used to kill so many innocents enemies of Shinra even his kin and fellow members of Wutai his cover in the company was absolute, it was just that he’d face such irony.  
The officer pulled back the trigger and Kayaku stared down the barrel, hoping the shot would be clean.  
A flash of steel and the officer screamed as a shuriken slashed his forearm, the officer dropped the gun as more shuriken pierced his body. The other soldiers turned to the doorway aiming their weapons they opened fire ridding the doorway with bullets the sound of small feet running could be heard outside. The men tried following the sound shooting through the wall, a shadow passed by a window and the next window he spotted a face. Round, pale, young, brown eyes, her face.  
Kayaku grabbed his gun as fast as he could pressing it against the back of one of the gunners heads he pulled the trigger and splattered his brains all over his friend.  
The man turned blood and brains covering his face rifle pointed at him when one of the windows burst open. A massive shuriken spun through the air striking the soldier in the back killing him.  
Kayaku looked at the empty gun his hands. “Hey,” A voice said, “Are you alright?”  
Kayaku saw her enter into the bar, he avoided her eyes not wanting her to sense his shame.  
“Thanks for the help,” she said, “not that I needed it.”  
Kayaku stayed silent.  
“What were you doing in a place like this? With those Shinra goons’ people like you could get hurt,” she explained retrieving her shuriken, “or did you not care if anything bad happened.”  
Kayaku turned away from her. “I don’t know who you are sir, but take this to heart. As long as a single white rose blooms in Wutai we’ll have a future and that’s my job to survive this winter until our spring comes again.”  
Kayaku breathed, she hadn’t recognized him, he was glad, twelve years had changed him and he was grateful she didn’t know who he was, if he was lucky she’d have forgotten him completely.  
“Well spread the word, the white rose of Wutai will survive the winter and when the spring comes we’ll bloom better than ever.”  
Kayaku turned only to find her gone, “Survive the winter you say?” Kayaku looked at the gun in his hand feeling its weight, it seemed like such a sinful weapon, but then again every weapon had shed blood of the innocent, all except one.  
Kayaku reached his hand into his pocket feeling the small metal shuriken he’d been given by her so many years go. Kayaku closed his hand around the sharp edges.  
“We’ll bloom in spring you say? I hope to see that one day.”


	2. Chapter 1 Harima

Four years later

 

Tifa gripped her umbrella tightly holding it up to keep the falling rain off of her and Denzel. She squeezed the young man’s hand protectively. No child his age should have to witness such gruesome scenery but here it was before them, the kid was tough having witnessed much but still he adverted his eyes away from the corpses.  
They had been running errands today, simple errands around the city before the bar opened. They hadn’t expected to find four bodies bleeding in the gutter in the morning. The Edge police quarantined the area off setting up their yellow tape and collecting as much evidence as they could before the rain washed it all away. Tifa figured whatever real evidence was here was already gone and washed away, these bodies looked a couple of hours old already and they didn’t look like sloppy kills either.  
Four bodies, the first had a stab wound straight through the heart small and precise, the second one had been shot, three shots into his center mass hitting the sternum in a tight grouping a single round had been put through the man’s head for good measure cracking his skull open. His brain flopped out of the cavity dripping onto the pavement. The third was missing his head, no other wounds showed on his body just a single cut across the neck that freed his head from his shoulders. Tifa knew it took more than a good blade to cut off a person’s head, it took a fair amount of strength as well and this was clearly a single cut.  
The fourth, was missing both his arms. Various other body parts were strewn across the alley, fingers, hands and various sections of his arms. Left to bleed to death she guessed, but probably after being pumped for information. It wasn’t a pleasant sight and she hoped to leave as soon as possible, but the police kept asking her questions.  
“Now can you please tell me again what you saw?” The officer asked jotting down notes on a notepad.  
Tifa sighed, “I told you,” she said, “We were walking to the market to pick up fresh ingredients when we noticed the blood filling the gutters, when it looked to see where it was coming from I saw the bodies in the alley. After that I called the police and waited for you to arrive.”  
“Did you see anyone leaving the scene or tampering with the evidence?” The officer asked.  
“Yeah,” Tifa said, “I saw the rain washing the blood away, can I go now?”  
Closing his notepad the police nodded, “We may call you in for further questioning but you may go about your day.”  
Tifa nodded and began on her way again hoping to gather her groceries and return to the warming comfort of the 7th Heaven.   
“How many people have died?” Denzel asked squeezing her hand, the boy was certainly growing his grip was getting stronger.  
Tifa thought a moment, four dead today, that’d make sixteen this month. The story of murder wasn’t unheard of in the city of Edge. The last month especially was grisly of the sixteen dead, many were members of the WRO or known criminals.  
“Sixteen,” Tifa answered, it didn’t feel right speaking to a child about such things but Denzel had seen much at his age and treating him like a naive little kid wouldn’t be right.  
“Are you and Cloud going to find him?” he asked.  
Tifa shook her head, “The police are working as best they can, and it’s not our job to fix every problem that appears Denzel, unless Reeves asks us for help this is a job for the police and the WRO.”  
“Has Reeves asked you to help with the investigation?”   
Again Tifa shook her head, “We haven’t heard from Reeves he’s been busy with his reelection as president of the WRO.”  
“So you’re just going to let this killer run rampant through the city?” Denzel said a bitter edge to his tone.  
“I never said that,” She said, “if this killer whoever he is crosses our path he’ll be sorry.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

“Four bodies!” Barret exclaimed, “Are you sure you didn’t see anyone leaving that alley?”  
Tifa sighed polishing off the bar, Yuffie sat in the corner with her arms folded. “I’m sure, besides those bodies didn’t look very too fresh anyways.”  
“If you ask me those cops aren’t doing their job very well,” Yuffie said staring at the ceiling tossing a small shuriken into the air hitting the ceiling embedding itself into the rafters, “I mean it’s been one month and they can’t catch one killer.”  
“Well that’s the thing,” Tifa said, “The police don’t even think it’s a single killer, the methods are very diverse. The victims have been shot, stabbed, and blown up everything from snipers to car bombs have been used, the only reason they suspect their related is because most of them are WRO.”  
“It wouldn’t be difficult for a single person to do all of that,” Yuffie said throwing another shuriken into the ceiling bored, “He or she would just need to have a diverse skill set.”  
“Maybe but it’s not our job to enforce the law around here,” Tifa said, “And I thought I told you to stop throwing shuriken in my bar.”  
Yuffie groaned, “But I’m bored,” she moaned, “I thought things would be more interesting here in the big city but everyone here is a bunch of squares.”  
“Unlike you we all have jobs to do and lives to live,” Barret grumbled watching Marline play with Denzel in the corner, “not everyone can be a drifter like you with a loaded father to pay your way.”  
“Well that’s a shame,” Yuffie said bored, “More people should get themselves opulent dads like me,” Yuffie looked at the shuriken stuck in the ceiling, “Sure is more fun than tending to an empty bar.”  
The door to the 7th Heaven opened up to the stormy city outside, a single man stepped through the door dripping rain.  
A tall man stood dressed in a charcoal gray suit with a similar colored hat stood upon his head and a dark grey raincoat was draped over his shoulders, a crimson red tie shone out from the dark grey suit copper hair hung down to his shoulder blades tied into a single neat braid.   
“Can I help you?” Tifa asked looking at the stranger as he walked closer dripping rainwater everywhere.  
The man removed his sunglasses revealing his glowing silver eyes mako infused just like Cloud and so many others Tifa had met over the years.  
“Yes,” the man said tucking the sunglasses into his coat pocket, “My name is Harima,” he said formally introducing himself, “I’d like to rent a room,” he announced, “And I’d like something delivered as well.”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

Kayaku locked the door behind him looking around the small little room offered to him. The single room of the 7th Heaven bar was hardly large but it was enough to accommodate him, not that he’d be using the room very much. If it wasn’t for his orders he wouldn’t have come here, but he needed to watch the place for the time being and make sure no one tried anything nefarious with the former members of AVALANCH. For now he needed to stay here and keep an eye on things while he conducted his business.  
Luckily for him the girl Tifa had accepted his alias of Harima. He couldn’t use his real name here, it seemed like ages since he’d used his real name. After defecting from Shinra he could hardly use the name of a wanted man even if he was a secret of the company itself. Turks left the company in a body bag, luckily he’d managed to avoid that fate. Since the company fell he thought he might be able to use his name once more, but the more things change the more they stay the same and in his current occupation real names were dangerous.  
Kayaku smiled to himself setting his suitcase onto the bed opening it to inspect the contents seeing his folded clothes, he pulled the clothes out and began packing them neatly into drawers. It seemed that once again Yuffie hadn’t recognized him. Kayaku didn’t expect her to remember him, he had prayed she wouldn’t, he didn’t expect her to remember the young teenager leaving to destroy Shinra, but he hoped she had forgotten the face of the drunken man defeated and ready to blow his own brains out with his revolver, too wasted and forlorn to defend himself from the common Shinra rabble that had interrupted his planned suicide. He closed his eyes praying she would never remember that disgrace.  
A light knock sounded from the door Kayaku turned to face it. “Yes?” he asked sliding a thin dagger from the lining of his suitcase.  
“Just making sure you’re settling in alright,” Tifa said from behind the door, “And I’d like to talk to you about the delivery you mentioned.”  
“I’m fine,” He said slipping the knife back into the lining of the suitcase, “I’ll be down once I’ve changed into dryer clothes.”  
“Alright,” she said leaving him alone.  
Shedding his raincoat Kayaku removed his suit jacket and began unbuttoning his vest revealing his two shoulder holsters, sighing he removed the weapons packing them away into the hidden bottom of his suitcase. He changed into a new white shirt and charcoal vest and slacks putting on his spare charcoal suit jacket. He kept the holsters on under his vest and slid the gun in, he also made sure his tanto was secured to the small of his back   
He walked down to the bar where Tifa was waiting with Barret. The large burley man sat down leaning on the bar staring into his half empty glass of beer. Kayaku avoided his eyes, hopefully the former leader of AVALANCH wouldn’t recognize him either.  
“Can I get you anything?” Tifa asked cleaning a glass with a rag.  
“I’ll have a glass of water,” he said simply, Tifa nodded and turned to pour the man a glass.  
“Water huh?” Barret chuckled looking back at the trail of water Kayaku had brought in with him, “I’d have thought you’d have gotten enough of that stuff outside.”  
The door opened from behind him and he turned to see Yuffie coming back inside. “Is that you’re silver sports car outside?” she asked sitting down in a chair slightly damp from the rain outside.   
Kayaku nodded, “Yes it is,” he said sipping his water.  
“So if you drove how’d you get so wet?” she asked spinning a tiny shuriken on the table.  
“I was doing business around town before coming here,” He explained looking at her from the mirror behind the bar.   
“So about this delivery,” Tifa said steering the conversation towards business, “When do you need it delivered?”  
Kayaku held a card out, “I have the address and the package number on this card, I’d like it shipped whenever possible.”  
Tifa smiled politely as she took the card, “Well my husband handles the deliveries,” she explained, “He should be back in a few day’s I’m sure we can arrange something once he’s back and rested.”  
“I’d this to be shipped as soon as possible,” he explained pulling his checkbook out of his jacket pocket, “I’ll pay you well for his services,” He said writing the check and handing it to her.  
“One hundred thousand,” Tifa exclaimed counting the zeroes.  
“Up front,” Kayaku said finishing his water, “like it said it’s important.”  
“What are you wanting shipped?” Tifa asked as he stood up and headed for the door slipping on his raincoat.  
“That’s private,” he said opening the door and walking back outside to the rain pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

 

…………………………………………………

 

Kayaku pulled the car into the alleyway away from the prying eyes of the public, he opened the door his foot splashed a puddle as he stepped out. He checked the alley making sure no one saw him here behind the warehouse. Moving to the back of the car he opened the trunk and looked in at the bloodied man tied up in the back.  
“Time for a chat,” Kayaku said grabbing the man and hauling him from the trunk.


	3. Chapter 2 A Monster

Kayaku clicked the lighter releasing the yellow flame and lighting his cigarette. “Alright,” he said to his fearful guest bound to a metal chair in the middle of the room under a single hanging lamp, “Let’s get some answers, where’d you get the weapons from?”   
The haggard man looked up at him, “You kill my friend’s drug me and stuff me in the back of your can thinking I’ll just answer your questions?”  
Kayaku fished in his pocket pulling out a silver butterfly knife flipping the blade over and over in his hand elegantly, the balisong as it was properly called flashed in the dark reflecting the red cherry of Kayaku’s cigarette making metallic clicks and it played with it.  
“I don’t expect you to answer anything,” he said swiping the blade across the man’s face cutting his cheek open, “At least not without a little work on my end, but if you’d like to make my job easier I can always skip the torcher and begin taking notes right now, not that I mind ripping an eye out and using the your gory empty socket as an ashtray.”  
The thug chuckled, “You think a little cut on my cheek is going to scare me?” he sneered, “I’m former Shinra infantry bub and I saw more than my share of assholes like you in my time, and most of you limp dicked fuckers only talk tough and can’t deliver on your pathetic threats.”  
Kayaku raised an eyebrow at the man, flicking the knife open again he released the flame of his lighter heating the blade up.  
“Well I certainly don’t want you to think of my threats as petty,” Kayaku said closing the lighter, “So I’ll begin making due,” Kayaku grabbed the restrained man by his hair pulling his head back and stabbing the hot blade into the man’s eye socket. Blood gushed from the man’s eye and he screamed in terror as Kayaku popped the eye out. His eye hung by a thin red vein, closing the knife Kayaku grabbed the eye and yanked it ripping it free from the vein, he threw the eye on the ground and crushed it with his foot. Grabbing his cigarette Kayaku flicked the hot ash into his open socket and shoved the rest of his cigarette into the wound pressing the red hot cherry into his skull.  
The man screamed in horror crying from his one remaining eye blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, he must have bitten his tongue in his agony.   
Kumo let the man’s hair go, “Keep your head back,” he ordered, “you don’t want to spill blood or ash everywhere,” he said pulling out his pack of cigarettes popping out another smoke and grabbing it with his lips and clicking his lighter to life once again to light it.  
“Now do you think I make empty threats?” He asked, “And don’t think I’m worried about killing you,” he said patting a silver flask on his belt, “I have plenty of potions and Materia to keep you alive, but just barely, believe me everything I take from you will be a permanent loss, and they will be things that you will miss.”  
“Go to hell you fucking Wutai piece of shit,” He screamed spraying blood and spittle everywhere.  
“Wrong answer,” Kayaku said reaching into his vest and pulling out his revolver and clicking the hammer back. The weapon was a double action so there was no need to pull the hammer back but the audible click certainly had a threatening effect.  
Kayaku pressed the muzzle against the man’s knee cap, “I don’t need to tell you what I’ll do next, now tell me, where’d you get the weapons Jackson.” He asked calmly using the man’s name, “I know you stole them from a Shinra lab, but I want to know where. How’d you find the labs? How’d you even get into them?”  
“Fuck you!” Jackson cursed.  
Kayaku pulled the trigger blowing the man’s kneecap apart. Blood, bone and cartilage flew everywhere. Jackson screamed, “You motherfucker!”   
“Answer me or it’s your other knee cap,” Kayaku threatened his cigarette glowing in the dark.  
“I don’t know,” Jackson screamed, “I just let my team into the lab,” he explained desperately, as Kayaku unscrewed the cap on the flask pouring a few drops of potion onto the wound closing it enough to stop the bleeding but keep the pain.  
“My boss William was the one who gave us the instructions,” he explained, “He gave us everything we needed to raid the lab, blue prints, and key codes for the vaults. I don’t know where he got them but whoever hired him probably had the information on the labs. Please we’re just mercenaries.”  
“Mercenaries recovering and selling illegal weapons among other things.” Kayaku said pulling out Jackson’s cellphone and searching through the numbers.  
“If… If you’re talking about what was in that container I had no idea-,” Jackson stammered only to be cut off as Kayaku pistol whipped him across the face, Jackson spat out a tooth along with a thick wad of blood and flam.  
“But that wasn’t going to stop you from selling it and making a profit was it?” Kayaku spat accusingly finding the name William on his phone.  
“Is this your boss?” Kayaku said holding the phone over his prisoner’s one remaining eye.  
Jackson nodded feebly.   
“Talk to him,” Kayaku ordered pressing the muzzle of his revolver against his good knee, “Have him come here, I’d like to see him.”  
“Pl-please,” the man cried desperately, “I’m not a bad guy I just needed the money, if William finds out what happened here he’ll kill me.”   
Kayaku pulled the hammer back threateningly to emphasize his point, “Tell him to come here,” Kayaku ordered pressing the barrel in harder to his knee, “now!”  
“Listen if it’s the rest of the weapons and tech you want I’m sure William would be willing to sell them to you at a reasonable price.” Jackson begged.  
Kayaku pulled the trigger blasting away his kneecap, one the man’s screams had died down Kayaku pressed the phone too his ear hitting the dial button. “Either convince him to come here or I’ll kill you, and I guarantee it will be anything but quick and painless.”  
Jackson collected himself breathing deeply, “Hello,” he said managing to sound very calm and collected, Kayaku had to admit the man had exceptional acting skills especially with both his kneecaps blasted to pieces and his eye-socket acting as an ashtray.  
“William,” he said, “I need to speak to you,” he said managing to remain calm despite Kayaku pressing the revolver against his forehead, the hot barrel had to have burned. “I’m in the warehouse district, one of the old abandoned ones, number thirty eight. I need to speak to you privately.”  
Kayaku pulled the phone back ending the call, “Good,” he said pocketing the phone, it could be useful later, doubtless it had information, “How long do you estimate until he arrives?” He asked.  
“An hour at least,” Jackson said.  
“Good,” Kayaku said, “Because there’s plenty of questions I’d like to ask you before they arrive.”  
“N-no,” He pleaded, “Please, I’ve already done enough.”  
“Enough,” Kayaku said shoving his cigarette into his eye socket, “You’ve barely started my friend, don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be I warn you I can be a bit of a chain smoker when I’m working.”  
Jackson screamed as the cigarette burned. It was going to be a long night.

 

……………………………………………

 

The warehouse doors opened and the team entered in securing the abandoned building brandishing their knives and batons his lieutenant carried a pistol like himself, Allan ran inside his gun in hand clearing the area. He searched the corners with his flashlight attachment on the handgun. He looked at the only working light in the workhouse where Jackson say bound in a metal chair bloodied. Looks like William was right to send them in, with all the murders lately their boss was acting paranoid, and rightfully so. “Jackson,” he said approaching his friend. It didn’t look good, both his kneecaps were blown out with the wounds healed, along with various bruises he was missing an eye which was full of ash and cigarette butts.  
“Area clear sir,” his lieutenant reported.  
Jackson rasped something inaudible to him, Allan moved to his side desperate this help his comrade. “Jackson what is it who did this to you?” he asked leaning in close to hear him.  
“Not clear,” he rasped through his bloody lips, he must have been torched for quite some time since all the blood on his face had caked.  
A loud crash sounded from behind them, Allan and his men turned to face the darkness leveling their weapons, the flashlight mounted on Allan’s pistol illuminated the corner where a crate had fallen over, seemed Jackson was right about the place not being clear.   
A soft thud sounded behind them, Allan turned around to find Jackson’s head separated from his shoulders rolling around the concrete floor by his feet spilling ash and cigarette butts everywhere, blood spouting from his neck.  
Allan leveled his gun scanning the darkness as best he could. A stabbing pain shot up his right arm and leg and he fell to the cold hard ground dropping his gun. He looked at his arm and leg to see several shuriken and kunai protruding from his. Allan lay on the ground helpless getting Jackson’s pooled blood all over his new clothes.  
His other men too defensive stances all around him staying in the light. His lieutenant scanned the perimeter with his pistol while the other two guarded him.  
Suddenly a specter sprung from the shadows, charging his man with the baton running him through with a tanto. The other two turned to see their suited assailant, running their comrade through the victim slumped against his attacker gasping for breath and coughing up blood.   
The lieutenant raised his gun ready to shoot the attacker. With lighting speed the man in the suit drew a revolver from under his coat pressing the barrel against the man impaled on his knife shooting through his chest hitting his lieutenant and sending him down as the last remaining man charged him long knife in hand.  
The assassin pivoted to face the remaining opponent holding the dead man in front of him still impaled on the blade using the corpse like a shield. Before the last man could close the distance a blue steel blade extended from the body turning from a short tanto to a long katana stabbing the last man through the chest stopping him dead in his tracks.  
The assassin looked at two men impaled on his sword, he pulled the blade out of the two bodies and with a single stroke decapitated both men.  
Allan grabbed for his gun with his left hand and fired, the assassin swung the blade around defecting the bullets one at a time, until the gun clicked empty and the assailant stood over him unharmed, not even his grey suit was torn in the fight.  
“You,” Allan said, “You were in SOLDIER,” he exclaimed, “only members of SOLDIER could move like that, I never saw you when I was in Shinra, who are you?”  
The man took off his sunglasses showing his glowing silver mako eyes, “No one you would know about, and I wasn’t exactly in SOLDIER,” he said. He swung his Katana throwing the blood off the perfect steel blade, the blade began to shorten back into a short tanto that he tucked into a small scabbard beneath his suit jacket.   
“But what I used to do for the company is not your concern right now,” He said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting Allan up slamming him against a pile of crates.  
“I’m not going to talk,” Allan cursed glairing into his eyes.  
“You’re not the first one to tell me that tonight,” Kayaku said dropping him, “Lucky for you I don’t time for questions.”  
“So then why am I alive?” Allan asked.  
Kayaku held up a recorder, “I just needed to get your voice imprint,” he explained grabbing Allan’s face. “I have all I need from you now,” He said snapping his neck.  
Allan’s body fell to the ground in a dead heap.  
Kayaku sighed and walked away from the collection of bodies, stepping outside into the rain. Kayaku walked back to his car. He locked the doors and slumped over the steering wheel tired. Today had been a long day, his clothes were covered in blood and he’d have to change here before returning to the 7th Heaven. He hated interrogations, they were long, messy, and most of all they reminded him just how much of a monster he really was. And with the way things were progressing in his investigation he’d have to continue being the monster he was for quite a while. Kayaku doubted he’d ever stop being a monster, and if he was lucky he’d be put down like a monster. But for now the world needed monsters, and he’d be that monster so no one else had no, pretending he was anything else would just be a lie.


	4. Chapter 3, Cerberus Comes to Town

Kayaku pulled the car into the parking lot for the 7th Heaven bar. It was late and most of the late night bar goers were lingering around drunk and waiting for their rides to arrive to take them home. Kayaku parked his silver and removed the keys. He’d already changed into a new suit and raincoat before driving over here, his bloody suit was in the trunk covered in cleaning powder that’d remove the bloodstains in a couple hours, before long his clothes would be good as new. If there was one thing consistent in his lifestyle it was his clothes, he’d been wearing a suit since he joined the Turks and the habit just stuck with him. The only thing that changed was the color, dark grey blended with the shadows than pure black, it was also easier to conceal his armaments in the various layers.   
The doors of Kayaku’s sports car lifted up and he stepped out into the parking lot, he locked the car and walked into the 7th Heaven.  
The door was unlocked surprisingly enough and he stepped inside the warm dry building removing his fedora and sunglasses.   
A pair of piercing crimson eyes greeted him as he stepped inside. A pale man with charcoal black hair and a ragged scarlet mantle.  
“Your back huh?” Barret said turning around to see him, “What kept you out so late?”  
“I met some friends?” Kayaku explained, “We stayed out late?”  
Barret chuckled, “Pretty late for meeting friends,” Barret said, “You sure it wasn’t a special lady?”   
Kayaku smirked heading for the stairs avoiding the gaze of Vincent Valentine, “A gentleman never tells,” he said simply moving upstairs towards his room. He closed and locked the door hanging his hat on the back of the door along with his raincoat. He shed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his vest pulling off his red tie all the while looking towards the enticing bed that beckoned him to rest his head. He removes his revolvers and blade tucking them under his pillow. He kept his kunai and shuriken pouch hidden in his raincoat and suit jacket. Tomorrow he’d have his work cut out for him. He sat down on the bed and clicked off the light, for now he needed rest.

 

………………………………………………..

“Who was that?” Vincent asked Barret looking out the window at the dark empty streets.   
“That was Harima,” Barret said sipping his beer, “He’s renting a room here, came in this afternoon asking for one and for Cloud to make a delivery for him, been out the rest of the day.”  
“Something bothering you?” Vincent asked tapping his golden claw on the wooden table.  
“Don’t know,” Barret said shrugging, “I’ve never heard of any Harima but the guy certainly looks kind of familiar, not to mention he’s mako infused, I got a good look at his eyes so whoever he is he’s ex Shinra.”  
“You noticed too huh?” Yuffie said at the top of the stairs walking down in her pajamas rubbing her eyes tiredly. She turned to Vincent, “Oh hey Vince didn’t know you were in town,” she said moving behind the bar grabbing a box of teabags.  
“He just got in an hour ago,” Barret said finishing his beer and standing up, “I’m off to bed,” he announced heading for the stairs, “Don’t stay up too late kid,” he told Yuffie, “There’s a bed free for you Vincent but after sleeping thirty years I don’t imagine you need much sleep.”  
Yuffie poured water into the teakettle and set it on the stove, she looked at Vincent who quietly sat at the table soaking wet from the rain. Knowing Vincent he probably walked all the here.  
“Want some tea?” Yuffie asked pouring herself a cup of hot water and dipping the teabag in.  
Vincent quietly nodded and Yuffie poured him a cup of tea.  
“What brings you to Edge?” Yuffie asked handing him the steaming cup of Wutai green tea. Vincent graciously took the cup his sharp golden digits brushing against hers the cool metal contrasting with the hot cup.  
“I heard about the recent murders,” Vincent explained looking into the swirling hot brew and taking a sip. Yuffie blew on hers and took a sip of the cheap store bought tea.  
“Did Reeves ask you to look into it,” Yuffie asked taking the seat across from him, “I know he’s busy with the reelection but I thought he’d be more upset to find some of his employees dying.” She said blowing on her tea some more. “People in the WRO start dropping like flies around here and the police aren’t doing anything serious about it,” she whined, “its silly bodies pile up and there busy eating donuts.”  
“That’s why I’m here,” Vincent said sipping his tea.   
Yuffie flashed the gunslinger a pearly smile over her tea, “Sounds great,” she said, “When do we start?” she asked.  
“I was planning to investigate on my own,” Vincent said quietly finishing his tea.  
“Oh come on!” Yuffie exclaimed, “I’ve been sitting here bored waiting for something to do and listening day in and day about these murders, you can’t get in on the action and expect me to sit on the sidelines. I’m a ninja after all.”  
“Why didn’t you try investigating earlier?” Vincent asked leaning back in his chair.  
“Who said I wasn’t,” Yuffie said winking, “Honestly I was going to slip out of here to patrol the streets like I’ve done the past few nights, so far I’ve come back completely empty handed but with you helping me I’m sure we can find this son of a bitch.”  
Vincent didn’t say anything he just tapped the edge of his claw on the table.   
“Think about it,” Yuffie said propping her feet up on the table, “Who better to help you catch a mystery serial killer than the world’s greatest ninja?” She asked smugly. “We can start tonight even, I’ve been patrolling the east end mostly since that’s were most the murders happened but if we split up we can cover more ground.”  
Vincent shook his head, “Not tonight,” He said simply.  
“What?” Yuffie said, “Why not? Is the killer taking a night off?”   
Again Vincent shook his head, “No, but I’m tired from my journey and I’d prefer for you to stay here.”  
“Why?” Yuffie asked looking him in the eye, his glowing crimson eyes.  
“We should stick together,” he explained rising from his chair, “If we’re going to work together that is,” he said moving towards the stairs.  
“So we are going to work together huh?” she said jumping up from her seat full of excitement and stepping towards the stairs after him.   
“Goodnight Yuffie,” he said reaching the top of the stairs and turning the corner.  
He walked down the hall and stopped at the empty room opening it, he stopped and looked at the door across from his. It was quiet and empty but Vincent could tell the newest guest Harima was in there. The others didn’t notice it but Vincent had senses his comrades didn’t, Hojo’s experiments saw to that. He could smell it, the unmistakable smell of blood emanated from the room. Vincent was able to smell it coming off the man the moment he walked through the door. It wasn’t hard to identify, after all Vincent used to smell like that himself once upon a time.


	5. Chapter 4, Sickening Nightmares

Eight Years Ago

 

Kayaku twisted the long silencer onto the end of his pistol, the small Jericho 941 accepted the attachment graciously. The small Shinra issue 9mm wasn’t as powerful as his .357 Mateba 6 Autorevolvers but it was much more compact and was able to fit the useful suppressors. Kayaku fitted the second pistol with the other suppressor and took a breath. He hadn’t expected to see Wutai like this. After many years of fighting his beautiful county had been scarred by the horrors of war. Countless Shinra airstrikes had burned hundreds of miles of forest and leveled whole cities. Kayaku hadn’t expected the fighting to last this long, he thought for sure Godo would have given the order to him and his brothers to strike years ago. Now they were all dead, all taken by the Shinra Company’s war, his own brothers lost their lives against their own country men, they died at the hands of people who’d never know the sacrifice they’d undertaken for their country.  
Looking at the small rural compound he took some comfort in seeing a simple county home untouched by the bombs and thuggish Shinra soldiers. Now the company was sending him here to take care of the military officials living inside the compound. His Shinra issue sunglasses activated into their night vision mode filtering the forest below in green light. The sunglasses targeted the patrolling guards and marked them. As much as Kayaku hated the company he had to admit that Shinra tech was quite impressive, his guns, his Materia along with his blade able to extend itself from a short tanto knife to a long katana sword. The weapons would serve him well when he moved to destroy the company from the inside out. If Godo would just give the order Kayaku could kill the president, possibly even kill Hojo and Heidegger along with the other members of the Shinra hierarchy. When his brothers were alive they’d planned to kill the higher members and as many members of SOLDIER 1st class as they could and destroy Shinra tower in the process, it was a suicide mission in every sense of the word but they’d be able to damage the company to a point beyond repair. But now… Kayaku wasn’t sure he’d be able to do more than kill the president. But regardless his mission and county were all he had left.  
Confident he’d properly scanned the area Kayaku moved in leaping off the cliff both pistols in hand and moved swift fully through the trees, he quietly leapt through the branches closing the distance to the compound.  
Spotting the closest target he leveled his pistol and fired, the silencer whistled and the slug hit the sentinel in the head sending him down quietly, the body fell limp to the forest ground and Kayaku continued moving silently weeping for the Wutai soldier who’s life he’d taken and the one’s he’d take tonight and many nights to come. The way of the Sasori Clan was cruel indeed, but necessary, for the sake of Wutai he accepted the life of the scorpion in service to the swan.  
Sighting more targets Kayaku fired away with both pistols taking down the guards one at a time with perfect accuracy never once slowing his pace to take the shots remaining perfectly quick and clean the pistols singing with their suppressors sounding like some strange nocturnal bird in the night. It wasn’t just the Shinra tech that had made a difference, the training was something else, and it’d taught him things he would never have learned in Wutai, tricks and tactics unknown to him before becoming a Turk. He’d learned ways to make people talk, do things, break them into giving up the very things they believed in most. He’d done these things to his fellow countrymen and he didn’t blame them for breaking under the pressure, most anyone would. And the genetic augmenting had made him stronger, faster, more agile than he could have achieved in ten lifetimes worth of training. He was no Sephiroth, nowhere close to the legends status and power, but a fine weapon of the Shinra Company none the less, and soon he’d make the company ever regret giving him this power.   
Kayaku reached the compound, right about now his targets should be gathering for dinner, the members of the Sinori family would be all in one room together for him to take down. Their deaths would be a loss to Wutai but Wutai would survive, Wutai was strong, stronger than Shinra and one day the war would end and he’d return with his head held high or die serving her.  
Both pistols had been emptied disposing of the guards. Kayaku hit the magazine release and let them fall to the ground, he fed fresh magazines into the pistols and holstered one of the weapons drawing his tanto and extending the blade too its katana length.  
Moving stealthily through the compound he approached the target building, a simple dining room with traditional paper walls, through them he could see the silhouettes through them eating their dinner quietly, two figures stood to the sides, more body guards, but nothing he couldn’t handle.  
He aimed the pistol and fired off two double taps through the paper walls hitting the body guards and rushing forward slashing away the paper walls he burst in katana ready to spill blood.   
He stopped. Silver eyes looked intently at him.  
“Farther?” Kayaku breathed looking at the man who was on the receiving end of his katana on the far end of the table that Kayaku now stood on.  
Kayaku’s eyes darted around the room, finding his mother sitting next to him shocked her rice bowl knocked over in the excitement a young girl huddled close to his mother. The Sinori family sat to his left, Hino Sinori the head of the family had risen from his seat tanto drawn but frozen hearing the obvious Shinra assassin call his honored guest ‘farther’.  
“Kakuzu,” Hino asked his farther, “Who is this Shinra dog who calls you farther?”  
“My son,” Kayaku’s farther answered, “Who I thought I’d lost forever.”  
“Kinzoku,” His mother said drawing his gaze away from his farther, “Kinzoku is that you?” she asked. The young girl looked at him. “Mommy is that my big brother?” She asked.  
That was a knife in the heart, Kayaku looked at the young girl of eight, and he’d been the youngest child when he left Wutai to infiltrate Shinra. Now after eight years away from home he arrived to see his little sister. “Why are you here,” Kayaku growled, looking back to his farther.  
“Where are your brothers?” His farther asked ignoring the question, Hino had taken his seat next to his wife watching the scene unfold in front of him, his tanto remained drawn/  
“Dead,” Kayaku said solemnly, even after all these years, the Mako infusions the growth his parents still recognized him.  
His farther bowed his head, “Then the mission is left to you,” he said.  
“Kakuzu,” Hino said, “What is the meaning of this? If this man is your son then why is he holding a sword to your throat?”  
Kayaku’s farther turned to face Hino, “Eight years ago by the request of our honorable lord Godo I sent my only four children to join the Shinra Company, to infiltrate its ranks and obey its every command until Godo gave the order for them to strike from the inside. And now it seems the company has sent my last son to kill us.”  
“Why are you here,” Kayaku growled, “I was sent here to kill only the members of the Sinori family,” he explained.  
“Isn’t it obvious my son?” he said closing his eyes, “this is a test, Shinra it seems feels the need to test the loyalty of its members, it has sent you here to see if you will do the unthinkable and kill your own family.”  
Kayaku froze looking at his farther, his mother, his sister, his little sister.   
“Somehow,” his farther explained, “the company has discovered who you really are, and wish to see if just who side you are truly on.”  
“What do I do?” Kayaku whispered.  
“Finish your mission,” his farther answered, “Pass your test Kayaku, kill us, kill us all.”  
“But-,” Kayaku protested only to be cut off my Hino Sinori.  
“Do it,” the man said, “listen to your farther, if our deaths can aid you in your mission and serve our country then my wife and I will happily give them up.”  
“We are all prepared to die for Wutai,” His mother said, “Do not weep for us, it is an honor to serve our land in both life and death, we are ready.”  
“KAYAKU!!” his farther said calling his son’s attention back to himself. He looked into his father’s steely blue eyes. “You are a Sasori Kayaku,” he said inspecting the blue steel blade pressed against his throat, he looked at the noticeable patterns of scorpions etched on the blade with gold and platinum and smiled, “You are a scorpion and live in service to the swan, do your duty to the swan.”  
Kayaku held his father’s gaze and gripped the sword tighter and nodded.  
“FOR WUTAI!!!” his farther yelled as Kayaku thrust the sword through his father’s throat his cry of patriotism became gargled as the blade was passed through.   
Kayaku pulled the blade out of his neck blood sprayed him covering the table, food, his blue Turk uniform and raincoat. Kayaku swiftly spun to the left and swept the blade through the necks of the Hino and his wife decapitating them both. Their heads flew off their bodies and Kayaku spun right around bringing the sword down on top of his mother’s head splitting her skull in two. Blood sprayed everywhere in the room covering everything in crimson red, the only one left was his sister.  
Kayaku turned to her, did she really need to die? He expected her to be crying, screaming over the sight of blood and her dead parents, their dead parents. She stood up and bowed formally, “hello,” she greeted, “I’m your sister Akiko,” she said, “I’m so glad I get to meet you before I die, I never had an older brother before.”  
Kayaku looked at her, a hot wet tear slipped its way out of his eye. His little sister just smiled despite being covered in blood. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried, it’s been so long he’d forgotten.  
“Don’t cry brother,” Akiko said reaching out and grabbing the end of the blood sword, her grasp was light and featherlike but even the small touch was enough to cut her hand open, she ignored that as she led the tip of the blade over her heart, “Mother and Farther told me that it’s an honor to die in service to your county, so I’m happy I can help you and Wutai by dying and helping you with your mission.”  
Kayaku didn’t say anything, he didn’t think he could, he felt like he would vomit if he opened his mouth. He took a breath, gripped his sword and thrust forward.

 

………………………………………………

 

Kayaku woke in a cold sweat. The sheets of his bed were soaked in his sweat and he was breathing heavy. Not that dream, not now. He felt sick just thinking about it. This wasn’t the time to be dreaming about the past. Kayaku grabbed his head wiping the sweat from his brow and turning his face towards the window. The sky outside was starting to lighten with the morning sun and Kayaku knew sleep was beyond him now and he might as well get to work.   
Rising from bed he opened his suitcase and pulled out a thin black laptop and opened it up. Just another possession he’d stolen from Allan’s apartment shortly after killing him. Aside from an impressive firearm collection and some old files detailing his tax records there was little Intel to collect inside, but the laptop was what he wanted. Almost all of the squad leaders owned one to receive orders and details on their various missions. Better than most mercenaries Kayaku had to admit, and each laptop had a voice code password. Luckily Jackson happened to know Allan’s password and getting him to say it had been easy.  
Kayaku held the recorder up to the mic, “Shinra” the device sounded off and the laptop accepted it opening its secrets to him.


	6. Chapter 5, The Turks are back in town.

The camera flashed capturing the grisly scene before the. Elena looked at the image of her digital camera making sure she had captured the image she needed.   
Five corpses, she counted here making the body count twenty one. One body was shot with four slugs in the chest, another’s neck was snapped with multiple cuts along the right arm and leg, and the other three had all been decapitated. One had his eye gouged out and stuffed with cigarette butts, his body was chained to the metal chair obviously tortured, both his kneecaps were blown out and healed with potion.  
“Not bad,” Reno said from the side unwrapping a long turkey club sandwich, “Whoever this freak is he’s not bad at making a scene, he could almost he worth hiring,” he said biting into his sandwich.  
How anyone could eat anything in the company of rotting decapitated corpses was beyond her, but Reno always seemed immune to the sight of death. That and he simply liked disturbing her with things like this.  
“We’re working,” Elena said reminding him of their job, “And what makes you so sure it’s a man who’s done this?” she said, “Who’s to say it isn’t a woman who’s done this?” she asked.  
Reno laughed, “Unless the killer is one of my ex-girlfriends I don’t any girls this nasty,” he said with a mouthful of food.  
“Don’t speak with your mouthful,” Elena snapped at him, “and stop being a sexist there’s plenty of women capable of doing something like this myself included.” She said taking a closer picture of the decapitated head with the cigarettes.  
“Really?” Reno said kneeling down and grabbing one of the cigarette butts and pulling it out for inspection, “Because I didn’t know you smoked, or had interesting ideas of ashtrays.  
“You know what I meant,” Elena hissed.  
“Quiet you two,” Rude said turning one of the headless bodies over, “Look here,” he said drawing their attention to the corpse.  
“We have a stab would here,” he said showing the thin red slit in the body, “and gunshots,” again he indicated the wounds, “four just like that other man.”  
“So this bastard runs this man through with what I can safely assume is a sword,” Reno said standing up and biting his sandwich and again talking with his mouth full, “Then he shoots the guy and decides to decapitate him, seems like overkill to me.”  
“Look at the footprints,” Rude said indicating the bloody shoeprints on the concrete ground, He pointed to two on the ground, “He was standing here when he was stabbed and shot,” he said, “we can tell where he was facing by the footprints and his back was facing victim number 3 who was shot four time, looks like the killer shot through the man’s body hitting the other man.”  
“Your point?” Reno said taking another bite out of his sandwich.  
“Sounds like a high caliber handgun,” Elena said, “I don’t see any bullet casings here, a revolver probably.”  
Rude nodded his agreement. “It’s probably a revolver, there aren’t a lot of high caliber semi-automatic handguns.”  
“How do we know he didn’t gather the casing after he was done offing these guys?” Reno asked licking some mustard off his fingers and cursing when a tomato slipped out of the sandwich and fell to the bloody floor.  
“Possibly,” Rude said, “but few guns use the kind of ammunition used here, the bullets managed to pass through two bodies and hit the opposite wall so we know it’s a heavy caliber, probably a .357 or .44 magnum more common in revolver and we can agree whoever this man is he’s a professional and I’d doubt anyone with formal training would want to take the time to gather casing in the middle of a crime scene.”  
“You’re probably right,” Reno agreed, “But what about the guy with the broken neck?”  
“What about him?” Elena asked.  
“Those cuts,” Reno said finishing his sandwich and kneeling over the body, he pointed at the small bloody wounds that lined his right arm and leg, “I’ve got ones just like them.” Reno pulled his left sleeve up showing several small scars roughly the same shape and size as the cuts.  
“Where’d you get those?” Elena asked.  
“Wutai,” he answered, “Back during the war I caught some shuriken in my arm,” he explained, “I’d say we got a ninja piling corpses on us.” 

 

………………………………………………………….

 

Elena’s fingers moved across her laptop’s keyboard finally finding the name she was looking for. “Kayaku Sasori,” she said looking at the old image of the Young Turk dressed in the customary blue suit, his copper hair was short and uniform, and his silver eyes were piercing almost as if he was looking at her through the computer screen.  
“He’s from Wutai joined Shinra sixteen years ago just prior to the war,” She explained as Rude drove them through Edge.  
“He joined SOLDIER and managed to work his way into 2nd class in the span of three years seeing plenty of combat in that time, instead of being made a 1st class he was transferred into the Turks and given a handler to oversee his training, he spent two years under the tutelage of Cassandra Kress.”  
“I remember him,” Reno said from the backseat, “The guy was a total hard-ass took everything too seriously if you ask me, Tsung could’ve taken some lessons from the guy.” He chuckled, “Honestly the guy had no sense of fucking humor he never laughed at my jokes.”  
“That’s because you’re not as funny as you are,” Rude said, “The guy didn’t seem to mind Cissnei or her jokes.”  
“Apparently after the war with Wutai he defected from the Turks and joined in a number of anti-Shinra groups. Later intelligence confirmed that he along with three others were Wutai spies sent to infiltrate the Company and destroy it from the inside out.”  
Reno smirked, “Yeah I remember that too, it was kept all hush hush because having a Wutai spy as a Turk was just embarrassing and could cause an uproar, we had orders to kill him on sight after that, too bad he never crossed paths with me.”  
“What happened to the three other Wutai spies?” Rude asked ignoring Reno’s foolish banter.  
“According to our sources they were all brothers from the Sasori clan,” She explained, “They all rose to various positions in the company, one even managed to become a SOLDIER 1st class but they all died serving the company, from their rap sheet they looked like skilled loyal members to the Company, they all fought in the Wutai wars and showed no signs of loyalty to their homeland. After several years in the Company Kayaku was tested and sent to kill the remaining members of the Sasori clan as a test of loyalty, he executed the task perfectly.”  
“A man truly devoted to his mission,” Rude said respectfully.  
“Come on,” Reno said, “If this asshole is our ninja serial killer and it sounds like he is then he’s just some jerk stealing tech and making money off it, it’s not lot there’s a Shinra left for him to destroy.”  
“I don’t know,” Elena said, “This doesn’t make sense, even if this is the guy raiding the abandoned Shinra labs why would he kill those men from the WRO? It just seems like a way to gain unwanted attention.”  
“Most of the victims were former Shinra even the ones where were in the WRO,” Reno explained, “This slit eyed bastard probably just gets off on killing company members, everyone else just got in the way of his sick little hobby.”  
“Robbing Shinra labs and warehouses dose fit his M.O.” Rude said, “After leaving the company he used his knowledge to steal Shinra technology and weapons for the anti-Shinra groups he supported, but he flies under the radar most of the time, killing needlessly douse sound out of character,” Rude agreed.  
Elena nodded happy that at least Rude was being reasonable, “I think whoever this guy is he’s doing more than just killing randomly and raiding labs, he has to have a higher purpose.”  
An explosion shook the overpass they drove on and a massive ball of fire rose in the distance followed by a trail of black smoke.  
“What the fuck was that?” Reno said watching the smoke rise to the sky.  
“Our next crime scene,” Rude said turning the car driving off the overpass towards the rising smoke.


	7. Chapter 6, No such thing as coincidence.

Reno kicked at the burnt and battered remains of… something, it was metal and it looked perfect for kicking the burnt Shinra logo across the ruins of the demolished warehouse. “I don’t get it,” He growled looking around, “I just don’t fucking get it! Why steal all these weapons, all this technology just to fucking destroy it?”  
“I don’t know,” Elena said, scanning the broken guns and security droids, all sorts of gear she had been familiar seeing when she was in Shinra, or as she supposed she should say when there was a Shinra. She agreed it didn’t make sense, you don’t steal things like this just to destroy them. If destroying the tech was the whole point then they should have done it back when they were in the hidden labs and warehouses, moving all this into this warehouse had to have taken more time and effort than it was worth, at least if you were going to blow it up.  
“Maybe he didn’t destroy it all,” Rude said holding his Mako detector, “We know some Materia was stolen from the labs and the mako readings aren’t high enough for destroyed Materia.”  
“Perhaps an attempt to lose our attention,” Elena reasoned, “Destroy the junk and leave the good stuff to use or sell?”  
“Good stuff,” Reno said staring at the remains of a Shinra cloning chamber, “There’s plenty of good stuff right here that got blown up, this stuff is worth at least a hundred million on any black market, and that’s just the stuff I’ve been able to identify who know how much this stuff really was, I might be able to make a billion on this stuff, it’s hardly worthless. If our man is selling this stuff he just burned a bunch of money, money it would have been easier to leave it where he found it.”  
“I don’t know,” Elena said walking towards the car, “I just don’t know.”  
“Where are you going?” Reno asked.  
“I need some lunch,” Elena answered.  
Reno patted his belly, “I think you forgot about the sandwiches,” he said.  
“You had a sandwich,” Elena said, “I’m getting something for myself I’ll meet you back at the hotel.”  
“You’re taking the car?” Reno asked.  
“You call a cab,” Elena said opening the door of the black sedan and stepping inside.  
………………………………………………….

 

Elena sighed and wondered how she had managed to work with those two for all these years. Rude was tolerable enough with his simply cool demeanor even if could be a little annoying how he’d keep everything to himself and was rather lax about their job. Reno seemed to exist to push her buttons, Elena almost believed she should rip a page out of the dictionary and force him to learn the word professionalism. Shinra was gone but they still had their work cut out for them, more than ever in fact. The world was in chaos and they had caused it, she had been devoted to serving Shinra in the past, now she was determined to make up for the sins of the past. Rufus was funding the WRO with his amassed fortune and sending them on jobs to help the planet. And right now these labs being raided along with all these murders of WRO members was their job. That and helping Reeves with the election in November. Reeves probably wouldn’t approve of them interfering with the election but Rufus was determined to keep Reeves as head of the WRO, after all Reeves was determined to fix the planet.  
Elena’s coffee arrived and she grabbed the cup along with her roast beef sandwich, she grabbed her tray and walked to the tables outside to enjoy the fresh air.

 

…………………………….

 

Kayaku sipped his tea, the warm liquid was comforting in this cold damp weather, not that Kayaku minded colder weather, the clean crisp air was an unmatched comfort. The rain from last night had puddled and frozen over. City workers were spreading rock salt of the sidewalk to get rid of the thin sheet of ice that had formed overnight. Kayaku had already watched several people narrowly avoid slipping on the concrete.  
The grey skies were strangely comforting to him, somehow it seemed inappropriate that he should enjoy a clear blue sky. Blue skies were for better people, not him. He watched people pass by on the street and sit inside the warm café. He watched as people sipped their coffee and enjoying their lunches. He watched couples talk over their drinks smiling and giving longing glances at each other. Kayaku looked away feeling pressure building in his chest. These people, the ones he’d grown to watch every day, they were living completely different lives from him. They walked into buildings without finding the exits or worry about the potential threats inside. The men and women lived simple lives ignorant of the threats that loomed in the shadows, ignorant of the sacrifice of others. Kayaku envied them and their simple ignorant lives.  
The sound of a skidding foot caught his attention, a woman squealed behind him and he turned to see a young blond sliding on a patch of ice, He moved gracefully from his chair catching her by the shoulders. Her tray carrying a cup of coffee and a sandwich few away spilling Kayaku with its hot contents all over him. He ignored the searing pain as he looked at the short haired blond through his dark sunglasses.  
“Oh my god,” The woman exclaimed, “Thank you for catching me,” She grabbed a napkin from the table and began trying to wipe the hot coffee off his face.  
“Please,” Kayaku said letting go of her, “I’m fine,” he assured her taking his seat again and grabbing for his own napkin.   
“I am so sorry,” she apologized, “That coffee must be hot, and it’s all over your suit too.”  
“It’s quite alright,” Kayaku assured her, “It’s just coffee.” He assured her.  
“I’m such a klutz,” the girl pouted taking the seat across from his, Kayaku cursed and finished cleaning the hot coffee off, “I slipped on a patch of ice.”  
“You don’t need to keep apologizing,” he told her.  
The girl nodded, “I’m Elena,” the girl told him, of course Kayaku already knew that little piece of information.  
“Harima,” Kayaku said, he wondered if his alias would work or if she already knew who he was. The Turks had been disbanded long ago but he kept himself on guard, he kept up to date on the Turks ever since he left Shinra so he already knew about Elena. But did she know about him? Was she here to kill him?  
“Pleased to meet you Harima,” Elena said, “And thanks for saving me.”  
“I just sort of reacted,” Kayaku explained sipping his tea, “I didn’t know what I was doing until I caught you.”  
Elena smiled, “Well you’re still my hero,” she said, “You come here often?”   
“Not really,” Kayaku said, “I was just taking my lunch break and decided I should try this coffee house since I’ve passed by it a couple thousand times.”  
“What do you do for a living?” Elena asked.  
Kayaku smirked trying to seem casual, he should assume she was here knowing exactly who he was but that was no reason to break is cover. Most agents in the field panicked and broke their cover after being confronted, it usual led to their death. Lies kept him alive.  
“I’m just an accountant,” he said trying to sound modest, “I’m skilled with numbers,” Kayaku supposed that was true to various extents, all kinds of numbers went into play when you gathered information and killed people. But as a Turk Elena should know all about that.  
“I see,” she said, “That explains the nice suit and tie.”  
“What about you?” Kayaku asked, “You’re wearing a suit as well.”  
Elena looked away, “I’m a lawyer, but if you don’t mind I don’t really want to talk about work,” she said sighing.  
“That bad?” he asked.  
“Let’s just say my coworkers are being a pain in my ass,” she said, “and I’ve just been given a pretty difficult case for my firm so I’ve been kind of exhausted for the last week.”   
“I see,” Kayaku said, “Well unless you’re interested on how to file your taxes I’m afraid I don’t have much to tell you about work being an accountant is a rather dull.”  
“Alright,” Elena said, “Then it’s agreed we won’t talk about work.”   
“Then what should we talk about?” Kayaku asked again sipping his tea, the longer the conversation went the more convinced he was that she had no idea who he was. He supposed it was possible, if she had read his Shinra file it was eight years out of date, his appearance had changed since then and his mako infused eyes were covered by his sunglasses. But assuming she was ignorant of his true identity could be fatal so he kept on his guard, if she did know his identity she was hiding it well and acting very calm.  
“Well,” she said a light pink blush spreading across her face, “Are you seeing anyone?”   
Kayaku almost choked on his tea, “No,” he said composing himself, “I’m currently single, a bit of a bold question don’t you think.”  
Elena giggled, “Sorry I don’t mean to be rude or informal, but you seem like a charming guy and I haven’t had a date in a long time, and I need to get back to work soon.”  
“I see,” Kayaku said, “directness aside I see no harm in seeing you again?” In truth Kayaku saw every reason and all forms of harm in seeing her again, there was no way this could be a coincidence.  
Standing Elena smiled, “Here,” she said handing him a business card, “Call me.” Kayaku took the card as she walked away towards the car. As soon as she had driven away Kayaku holstered the 9mm he’d been holding under the table pointed at her. He looked at her card, phone number and everything, he supposed it was good she didn’t ask for a business card of his, he didn’t have any. He made a mental note to amend that.  
Kayaku sighted and lit up a cigarette. He looked back inside to the normal people meeting in couples. If he was one of them he’d look at this recent encounter fondly, most men dreamed of having a beautiful woman fall into their lap and ask for them to call later giving their phone number. If he was like the people in the café he wouldn’t be aiming a gun at her from under the table and would plan on calling her later. If he was one of them he’d think this all coincidence, but as a spy, as a ninja he wasn’t allowed to believe in coincidence.


	8. Chapter 7, First Patrol.

Elena stepped into the Hotel suite she shared with Reno and Rude. “Have a good lunch?” Reno asked.  
“I suppose I did,” Elena answered with a smirk.   
“Good,” Reno said, “Because we’re just finding dead ends.” He growled, “And don’t think you’re off the hook for making us call a cab,” he reminded her, “You owe us cab fare and more.”  
“Fine,” Elena said calmly. Reno noticed how she wasn’t fighting him.  
“Something happen?” he asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Maybe,” Elena said vaguely sounding pleased with herself, “So what do you mean you’ve found only dead ends? Did you test the DNA we found on those cigarettes we recovered?” she asked.  
“Inconclusive,” Rude said, “But we identified chemical traces, we don’t know what chemicals exactly but it seems to be keeping us from identifying the recovered DNA.”  
“Alright,” Elena said taking a seat, she tried to take her mind off the accountant she’d met while getting Lunch. Which she now remembered she hadn’t eaten since she had spilled it. “What about the explosive residue from the warehouse?”  
“Good old Shinra tech,” Reno huffed, “the son of a bitch used stolen ordnance to blow the place up, and plenty of ordnance was stolen from the warehouses that were robbed so this asshole steals even the explosives used to destroy this stuff.”  
Elena sighed, “I’m starting to think there’s another party involved,” Elena said, “We thought this was all just one guy leading a small group but bodies keep piling up, we assumed they were just common criminals eliminating loose ends in their origination but with the torcher and the destroyed Shinra Tech someone seems to be interfering with these criminals.”  
“Ok,” Reno said, “So then who’s fucking with our thieves?” he asked.  
“Probably a rival organization,” Rude said, “Working to eliminate competition.”  
“Unlikely,” Elena said, “If these was an organization I suspect they wouldn’t destroy all that tech. Like Reno said the stolen weapons and equipment is too valuable on the black market. And if they are two organizations fighting, those stolen weapons would be helpful in the fight. We know no Materia was destroyed in the explosion so we can assume it was taken, and the lack of organic material in the warehouse shows that more than just the Materia was missing, whoever’s killing these people is probably just one person who stole their Materia.”  
Rude scratched his chin thinking, “One man,” he said, “And in the worst case scenario he has his hands on XCP001.” 

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Tifa filled the chilled mug with the foaming golden liquid, sliding the glass down the bar towards Barret who was enjoying his third burger of the night. The longer Tifa kept the 7th Heaven open the more she realized it was more of a personal watering hole for her and her friends than an actual business, her regulars were few and far between and aside from Harima she hadn’t rented a room to anyone in weeks. Not that the bar didn’t pay for itself even Barret had the decency to pay for his food and drink.  
Vincent was sitting at one of the corner tables enjoying his solitude as usual. He’d ordered a steak with a glass of red wine that he was slowly drinking having finished his medium rare steak long ago. The front door opened and their newest tenant walked in his long grey trench coat flowed behind him as he approached the bar. He removed his fedora and placed the hat on the polished mahogany and took at seat.   
“Can I get a menu?” he asked pulling a pack of smokes from his coat and shaking out a single cigarette lighting it with his silver lighter. Tifa remembered when she had strictly forbidden people to smoke inside the 7th Heaven. Cid had thrown that rule completely out the window until she stopped trying to control her customer’s self-destructive habits. She supposed it’d given her some much needed business being the only bar in Edge that allowed smoking, alcohol and tobacco did go together.  
Tifa nodded reaching under the bar and pulled out a menu handing it to him. “Can I get you something to drink?”   
Kayaku blew a smoke ring, “Yeah,” he said, “I’ll have a Bloody Mary, with extra Tabasco sauce.” He said.   
Tifa nodded and began working on the man’s drink while he looked through the menu. Tifa took notice of how Vincent was keeping a close eye on their guest from across the room. The cloaked gunslinger seemed to be very interested in the man casually reading off the 7th Heaven’s menu. Barret too seemed to be paying extra attention to the man sitting a few stools to his right.   
Soft footsteps sounded from the stairs and she turned to see Yuffie rushing down stairs dressed in jeans and a sweater. “You going out?” Tifa asked hearing the low rumble of thunder outside, it seemed like tonight would be a storm.  
Yuffie turned back and nodded, “Yep,” she said turning to Vincent, “Come on Vince.”  
Vincent nodded finishing the remains of his glass and standing up walking towards the door.   
“Where you two going?” Barret asked surprised to see the calm gunslinger with the loudmouthed ninja.  
“Nowhere,” Yuffie said stepping outside with a spring in her step. Vincent followed her outside without a single word.  
“What’s with those two?” Barret asked.  
Tifa smiled, “I don’t know,” she said, “but I have a hunch.”

 

……………………………………..

 

Lighting flashed in the distance and Yuffie could smell the moisture in the air. It wouldn’t be long until rain fell from the sky, she was glad she had brought an umbrella just in case, not that she minded getting a little wet. After some debate Vincent had convinced her to stay by his side, he wanted to stick together in case they really did encounter an enemy. Not that she minded, after a couple weeks patrolling the streets of Edge alone she liked having someone to talk to other than herself. The cities rooftops had become highways to them and they leapt across alleys and narrow streets on the south side of town where earlier today that warehouse had exploded.   
Yuffie was regaling Vincent with stories of how she had dispatched some bandits hiding in the forests of Wutai. Apart from favors for Reeves and the WRO Yuffie was having trouble keeping herself occupied. Peacetime was certainly hard on skilled ninja. She explained how she tried opening a school for ninjutsu. After the war Shinra had forcibly forbidden training anyone in the art of ninjutsu and now it was like her country didn’t even want to remember the old ways. She’d watched Shinra turn her once proud country into a tourist resort, and now with Shinra gone it seemed her people wanted it to remain a tourist resort.  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Vincent said listening to the thunder move closer.   
Yuffie nodded, at least Vincent listened to her. “I didn’t get a single student,” she complained, “I help save the world fight Wutai from Jenova, Sephiroth, and Shinra and no one wants to learn the skills that helped me do it. Skills that were passed down by our ancestors for countless generations, skills that were once commonly known throughout Wutai. Shinra disbands our military and we don’t even try to rebuild once it’s gone, my old man just lets the WRO do everything instead, as if Reeves doesn’t have enough on his plate.”  
Vincent gave a soft hum just to tell her he was listening. That’s what Yuffie liked about Vincent, despite his silent stone faced nature Vincent was a good listener. It took her awhile to learn this but Vincent really did take in every word she said. Barret and Cid, even Cloud just ignored her labeling everything she said as annoying. Let them, Yuffie decided, she was used to people underestimating her. Again let them, ninja were supposed to be deceptive anyways, so she let them label her, call her annoying and bratty. After all she knew just how skilled she was. And apparently so did Vincent. She liked that about him, he wasn’t foolish enough to underestimate her.  
“I’m sure your farther has his reasons,” Vincent said, “the restoration has been difficult for everyone.”  
Yuffie nodded, “I suppose,” she sighed stepping towards the edge of a roof to observe the streets below, “But I worry if we’ll ever truly recover from the war with Shinra, sometimes it seems as if they really did break us.”  
A pleasurably cool hand rested on her shoulder, she turned around to find Vincent’s clawed hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.  
“I don’t know,” Vincent said, “the future is uncertain, but you’ve been helping your people since the day I met you, I know you’ll do your best for your people.”  
Yuffie smiled looking into his crimson eyes, “Yeah,” she nodded, “I am pretty amazing.”


	9. Chapter 8, Auld Acquaintances.

Kayaku sipped his Bloody Mary while enjoying his cigarette. His porterhouse steak was finished and he’d ordered another Bloody Mary to go with his after dinner cigarette, he enjoyed the spicy cold drink.  
The man Barret moved from his seat at the bar and moved next to him holding his glass of beer in his hand.  
“I just realized where I know you from?” he grumbled with a smirk crossing his lips.  
“Really?” Kayaku said staring into his drink. Instinctively he reached into his coat pocket where his silver butterfly knife was folded up and coated with poison. He mentally forced himself to listen to what the man had to say before he tried anything he knew he’d immediately regret.  
“It took me a second to see it,” the former AVALANCH leader explained. “But when you ordered that Bloody Mary with extra Tabasco sauce it all came back to me. This isn’t the first time you’ve had that drink in the 7th Heaven is it?” Barret asked. “Well to be accurate it is the first drink you’ve had in this 7th Heaven, the other one was years ago down in the Sector 7 slums, in the original 7th Heaven bar.”  
Kayaku raised an eyebrow pulling his hand out of his pocket leaving the knife behind. “I’m surprised you remember me,” he said, “Let alone what I was drinking that night.”  
Barret nodded, “Yeah you were there as security for that anti-Shinra group I was working with,” Barret said recalling the events. “They were giving me explosive materials to use on the Midgar reactors helped Jessie make that bomb we used on the Sector 1 reactor. I remembered you because I saw your mako eyes, the eyes of a SOLDIER.”  
“That was a long time ago,” Kayaku said, “I joined Shinra shortly before the war and I left them shortly after came home to find everything in ruins so I found a group of Wutai resisters and joined up.”  
Over the years Kayaku learned that the best lies were the ones that contained a healthy dose of the truth. He’d found a Wutai Shinra resistance shortly after leaving the Turks although he wasn’t working security for them. His skills in infiltration made him perfect for procuring weapons and equipment from Shinra labs and warehouses. That was the only difference between working for the resistance and Shinra, the rest of his job was pretty much the same. Assassinations, espionage, sabotage, counterintelligence, it wasn’t that different from being a Turk. Only this time he was fighting the bad guys. No matter how many time he told himself that he knew it never atoned for his past sins.  
“So what brings you here?” Barret asked. “Shinra’s gone now still finding work as an ex-SOLDIER?”  
Kayaku shook his head, “I’m actually a simple accountant right now,” he lied, “I’ve been trying to live a… peaceful life.”  
“Peaceful huh?” Barret grumbled sipping his beer. “Well this is the time for peace I suppose, No Shinra, No Deep Ground and no more Jenova or Geostigma or Sephiroth.” Barret chuckled, “Right now I’m looking for a house of my own to raise my daughter Marline, I fought Shinra thinking I’d never be able to settle down like this. Thinking back now, I never truly believed the world would be free of Shinra.”  
Kayaku stamped his cigarette out in the ashtray, “I know what you mean,” he said truthfully, “I expected to be dead and buried long before Shinra.”  
Kayaku finished what was left of his drink and stood from the bar moving towards the stairs to retire for the night. “Goodnight,” he said climbing the first step, “It’s been fun reminiscing with you Mr. Wallace.”  
“Hey tell me something,” Barret said, “Why’d you get a room here of all places?”  
Kayaku smirked, “I saw the sigh for the 7th Heaven and I remembered that it made a good Bloody Mary. That’s all.”  
Kayaku ascended the steps towards his room, he needed sleep even if the nightmares haunted him every night.

 

………………………………..

Thirteen years ago.

Rain poured outside the dark study helping muffle the sounds of Kayaku’s breathing. He was more worried that the target would hear his heat pounding inside his head. The new blue Turk uniform fit him perfectly, the fine cut suit had been specially tailored just for him. Despite the rich fabric of the uniform it helped him blend into the shadows of the study. It’d been only two weeks since he’d been chosen to become a Turk and already he was being deployed on Company missions preforming investigations and wet work for the Shinra Electric Power Company.  
The door to the study opened and a scrawny middle-aged man stepped inside not bothering to turn the lights on as he walked to his desk, the city lights of Midgar shone through the window casting long shadows of the luxurious study, the only light left in the room was that from the gas fire place that burned making the shadows of the room dance. The man sat down in his leather chair and opened the drawer in his desk, Kayaku moved in.   
He stepped away from his hiding place and pulled the cord holding the curtains open, the light from the windows were shut out shrouding the study in darkness. Peter jumped as the light was shut out and Kayaku gracefully moved behind him pressing his Turk issue 9mm against his head.  
“Stay in your seat Peter,” he ordered, “and don’t try reaching for the gun you keep hidden under your desk, I’ve already removed it.”  
“Did the Company send you?” the man asked meekly.  
“They did,” Kayaku answered throwing a manila envelope on the desk in front of him, “I looked through your safe, you’re guilty of embezzling funds from the company.”  
Kayaku wished he could have advised the man to keep his incriminating evidence in places less obvious than his safe, and if you’re going to keep a gun for protection you carry it on your person not keep it hidden under your desk.  
“Please,” Peter cried, “It’s not that much money, it’s just a few thousand Gil, and I needed it, my daughter’s sick and needs specialized treatment.”  
“I know,” Kayaku said, “You’re lucky I’m a nice guy.” Kayaku placed Peter’s gun on the desk in front of him. “The Shinra Company’s life insurance policy is very generous, it even covers suicides.”  
Peter looked at his gun sitting on the desk in front of him, even in the dark room the small automatic looked ominous. “I removed the gun’s magazine but left the last round in the chamber, it’s all you’ll need I’ve already written a suicide note and I’ll burn the evidence once you’re gone.”  
“Y-you want me to kill myself?” Peter stammered.  
“I can kill you myself,” Kayaku emphasized pressing his gun harder against Peter’s head, “But if I kill you for embezzling from the Company then you’ll lose your life insurance policy and Shinra will empty your accounts to make up for their losses meaning your wife and daughter will be left with nothing and since your guilty of stealing money from the company your wife will be fired from her job in Human Resources and both her and your daughter will more than likely be forced below to live in the Slums where she’ll be lucky to get her hands on sugar pills let alone the serious medical treatments she’ll need.”  
Kayaku pulled a cigarette from his breast pocket and put it in his mouth lighting it with his Shinra lighter. “You have two options Peter, and if the Company sent anyone else you’d only have one, and that’d be the one that leaves your family poor and out of the streets. So you can doom them to a life of poverty and an untimely death for your daughter. Or you can use the bullet I left in the pipe for you, you can collect your life insurance I’ll burn these documents and say the embezzled money was simply a book keeping error on your part, you’re and accountant who’s under a lot of stress. No one will be surprised, your daughter is sick and possibly dying, you’ve been fighting with your wife constantly, and you don’t have many friends. Making a mistake with the Shinra accounts won’t be unexpected and with everything that you’ve been going through suicide is pretty standard. So the only question left is who’s going to pull the trigger? Me, or you?”  
Tears dropped onto the stack of papers as Peter cried, tentative he picked the gun up off the table and pressed it to his temple. “Thank you,” he said, “I suppose this really is the best thing I can do for my family.”  
Peter pulled the trigger and the gun discharged blood and brains splattered all over the room and he slumped down on his desk dead, the ejected brass casing pinged as it hit the hardwood floor and rolled around with a metallic ring. Kayaku slipped his leather gloves on and produced the guns magazine from inside his jacket. Without touching the body Kayaku slid the clip into the gun, the slide slid forwards and chambered a new round. He picked the documents off the desk and threw them into the fireplace waiting for them to burn and he scattered the ashes. He walked to the window and opened it stepping out into the cold Midgar air.  
“That was pretty stupid,” A female voice said behind him, “why’d you do that?”   
Kayaku mentally cursed himself as he turned to see his handler Cassandra standing at the end of the ally dressed in her Turk uniform.  
“I didn’t see any reason to ruin a man’s family just because he made a mistake.” Kayaku explained honestly, now he was in for it. If Cassandra reported him to the Company he’d lose his job meaning he was on a one stop trip to a body bag. His mission would be over.  
“That type of thinking isn’t going to cut it in the Turks,” Cassandra lectured tucking back a few locks of scarlet hair, “When you work for the company you don’t forgive people for their mistakes,” she explained, “not even the little ones.”  
“Are you going to report me?” Kayaku asked, he tried thinking about his options. He could still kill her, if he could draw his gun faster than her he might have a chance. He could hide her body somewhere in the slums, somewhere no one could find her, the monsters could dispose of her corpse for him.  
“No,” Cassandra said, “I won’t report you… this time, after all there are worse crimes than having a heart.”  
Kayaku watched her walk away as he debated if she was simply lying to him, he decided not to shoot, a body was more trouble for him and if his handler turned up dead or went missing he’d be the first suspect, either way his little act of mercy if it could be called that was a mistake. Next time he’d be merciless in his duties for the Company, for Wutai.


	10. Chapter 9, Investigation.

Vincent looked through the shattered ruins of the city warehouse. He and Yuffie had slipped through the police barriers to investigate the scene of explosion. The ashes of the fire was being washed away by the rain exposing the jagged metal fragments of the demolished building. The charred remains of the weapons that had been stored here remained evident as the burnt Shinra logo’s showed in the dark.  
“Gil for your thoughts?” Yuffie asked already figuring the analytical gunslinger had already developed several thoughts on the matter worth more than a single measly Gil.  
“The police said there weren’t any casualties in the explosion,” he explained, “but I’m not so sure about that.” He said simply walking around.  
“What makes you say that?” Yuffie said looking around the dark ruins blackened in the fire and now damp from the rain.  
Vincent hesitated, “I think I smell it,” he said. He didn’t like to emphasize his ability to smell things others couldn’t, it was just a reminder to himself and everyone around him how Hojo’s experimentation had changed him. His common reminder that he wasn’t truly human anymore even with Chaos purged from his body many enhancements and side effects from the man scientists tinkering lingered.  
Yuffie didn’t say anything she simply raised her nose to the air and sniffed the air. “I can’t smell much of anything with this rain and charred remains but lead the way.” She said simply standing under the umbrella she had brought with her.   
Vincent stepped down from his perch on a broken wall and began shifting through the remains, he ignored the wet ash that clung to his red mantle. Slowly, thoughtfully he began moving away broken pieces of machinery and debris from the warehouse digging through the rubble. Yuffie stepped down and helped him moving a demolished Shinra battle robot out of their way.  
“Who do you think would have all these weapons?” Yuffie asked lifting a metal crate warped from the heat of the fire out of their way.   
Vincent didn’t answer as he pulled away a fallen and twisted piece of metal deformed beyond recognition.  
“Maybe they belong to some wayward Deep Ground soldiers,” Yuffie suggested ignoring how dirty she was getting as the rain and wet ash got all over her.  
“Possibly,” Vincent agreed finally reaching the bottom on the rubble after much difficulty.  
Covered in muddy wet ash were several charred corpses.  
Yuffie grabbed her noise trying not to vomit, “Well I can smell them now,” she announced turning away, the scent of charred flesh was prominent in the air now.  
Vincent looked the corpses taking in the careful details. “These men didn’t perish in the explosion,” he said.  
“What?” Yuffie said, “What makes you so sure of that?”  
Vincent raised a sharp golden finger pointing towards the pile of corpses. “Their missing limbs,” he said leaving the rest for her to notice, it didn’t take long for her to see. Yuffie’s observation abilities were much greater than most gave her credit for.  
“You’re right,” she said, “those cuts are way to clean to have been made by any shrapnel or a blast, definitely a sword and a pretty sharp one at that.”   
Vincent nodded in agreement observing a container several bodies lay stacked against. Vincent stepped down from his perch and touched it. The rain helped wash away the ash and soot as he wiped away the grime. Beneath the Shinra logo read the containers number.  
“XCP001,” he read off, inspecting the label.   
“Let’s opened it up,” Yuffie said moving for the latch. Vincent helped her pull open the door noticing the shattered lock on the ground half buried in the ash and dust.  
“It’s empty,” Yuffie said peeking inside, “Whatever XCP001 was it’s gone.”   
“Stolen most likely,” Vincent said observing the inside as much as possible. The inside was mostly untouched, the Shinra storage containers were built to be durable and fireproof so he doubted whatever was in here was destroyed. He inspected the metal plate inside the door.  
“Hojo,” Vincent hissed.  
“What?” Yuffie asked outside the container.  
Vincent pointed at the plate, “XCP001 Head of Science and Research Division Hojo.”  
“This was Hojo’s little project,” Yuffie sighed, “Now I’m worried.”  
Vincent nodded, “the X in XCP001 stands for experimental,” he explained.  
Yuffie kneeled down and shifted through the muddy ash with her fingers until she finally picked something up.  
“What is that?” Vincent asked stepping outside the container and back into the rain.  
Yuffie held her find up for him to see, “It’s a shuriken,” she said holding up the little metal ninja star.

 

…………………………………………….

 

Vincent leaned against the upstairs hallway of the 7th Heaven bar waiting for Yuffie to finish her shower. They’d snuck back into the bar as soon as they were done investigating the blown warehouse. As soon as they were inside Yuffie moved to the upstairs bathroom to make use of the only shower.  
Vincent quietly listened to the running water and watched as the steam poured through the crack beneath the door illuminated by the light filtering through from under the door. The smell of blood still permeated from the room where the newest guest slept. Vincent heard the running water stop and the light sound of footsteps in the bathroom. Moments later the knob turned and Yuffie stepped out with one of Tifa’s pink towels wrapped around her slim body. She sighed contently as she stepped out into the hallway white steam billowed behind her.  
“That hit the spot,” she said stretching her damp body. The pleasant aroma of soap and shampoo emanated from her, Vincent quietly breathed in a lungful of her scent oddly pleased.  
“Shower’s all yours,” she said moving towards her room.  
“Yuffie,” he said as she grabbed the doorknob. Her room was adjacent to the visitor staying the 7th Heaven, he didn’t like the idea of her being so close to that room. The room that was contaminated with the scent of that man. He didn’t trust it, the man looked clean and well-mannered but Vincent knew what blood and gunpowder smelled like.   
Vincent didn’t trust anyone that smelled just like him.  
“Yes?” Yuffie asked turning around and looking at him curiously.   
Vincent wanted to warn her about and tell her about his worries, ask questions about the man sleeping in that room. But he had no evidence to back his worries, so his words would have to wait.  
“Goodnight,” he said turning around and stepping into the bathroom to wash way the sweat and grime of the day.


	11. Chapter 10, Cloud's Home.

Tifa cracked the white egg on the counter opening the shell and spilling the yoke into the bowl mixing it with the others for Barret’s morning twelve egg omelet. She’d heard the sound of the door opening and went to see who’d come in.  
“Sorry but we’re not open for another four… Cloud!” Tifa swift fully crossed the room to take her spikey haired husband in her powerful arms.  
“Hey Teef,” Cloud smiled as he embraced his wife, “Miss me?” he asked.  
“Of course,” She said nuzzling his chest, “How was your trip to Costa De Sol?” she asked.  
“Fine,” Cloud said, “I don’t know why Reeve wanted me there his trip went off without a hitch.”  
“He’s just worried,” Tifa said stepping away from him, “With the election around the corner he can’t be too careful. Besides it’s got to be better playing body guard than acting as delivery boy. Especially in a place like Costa De Sol.”  
Cloud smirked, “I suppose your right,” he said, “The Sunny beaches are certainly a better slight then the grey skies of Edge.”  
“You kept away from the bikini clad girls right?” Tifa asked teasingly moving back behind the bar to finish with Barret’s omelet.  
“Of course babe,” Cloud chuckled moving behind her and wrapping both arms around her waist making her smile. He brushed her mass of silky black hair aside and kissed her neck earning a soft moan from his wife.  
“Get a room you two,” Yuffie said stepping downstairs into the bar.  
“Nice to see you two,” Cloud growled keeping his arms around his wife as the young ninja walked behind the bar and began rummaging through the fridge for her breakfast.  
“Yuffie are you going to make Barret’s morning twelve egg omelet and feed Vincent as well as our other guest?”   
Yuffie raised a slender eyebrow, “Um no.” She answered.  
Tifa smiled turning around in Cloud’s embrace, “Then we’re not getting a room,” she said kissing her husband.  
Yuffie turned away indignantly pulling the carton of milk from the fridge and finding a box of cereal and retrieving a bowl from the cupboard and fixing her breakfast.  
“Guest?” Cloud asked pulling away the kiss.  
“I finally managed to rent out that spare room,” Tifa explained returning to Barret’s omelet. “The man asked about you.”  
“Really?” Cloud asked leaning against the bar.  
“He wants you to make delivery,” She explained.  
“What kind of delivery?” He asked watching Yuffie smell the carton of milk and fill her bowl of cereal.  
“Don’t know,” Tifa said, “All he said was that he needed you to make a special delivery and is willing to pay handsomely.”  
“How much?” Cloud asked.  
“One hundred thousand gil,” she said earning a low whistle from Cloud, “And that’s up front,” she explained.  
“I’ll talk to him later,” Cloud said, “Is he here?”   
“Nope,” Yuffie said with a mouthful of chocolate puffs, “He left a few hours ago.” She wiped a steam of milk that had poured from the corner of her mouth.  
“Really?” Tifa said, “I didn’t hear him leave?”  
“It was really early,” Yuffie explained, “You were probably asleep.”  
“So then why were you up?” Cloud asked suspicious of the young ninja.  
Yuffie said nothing scooping up another spoonful of Chocolate Puffs.  
“Oh yeah,” Tifa said remembering last night. “How was your date with Vincent?”  
“Her what?” Cloud asked raising a blond eyebrow.  
“It wasn’t a date!” Yuffie said spraying the table with milk and chewed chucks of cereal. She quickly realized her mistake and grabbed for her napkin wiping away the milk and bits of cereal off her face.  
Tifa giggled, “Really?” She asked feigning confusion. “Then what’d you two do all night?”   
“Nothing,” Yuffie said defensively, “We just took a long walk is all,” she explained, “You know how Vincent and I enjoy our long walks.”  
“Sure,” Tifa said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Shut up!!” Yuffie hissed as footsteps sounded from atop the staircase.  
“Something wrong?” Vincent asked stepping down the stairs into the bar.  
Yuffie’s cheeks turned red as a summon Materia, “Nothing,” she said hiding her face in her cereal bowl devouring spoonful’s of chocolate puffs. “Tifa was just interrogating me about where we were last night.”  
“We took a stroll,” Vincent said taking a seat in the corner by himself, “That’s all.”  
“See?” Yuffie said slurping down the chocolaty milk at the bottom of her bowl. “Just a walk nothing to be suspicious about.” She said standing from her seat and rushing towards the door.  
“Where are you going?” Tifa asked.  
“Have some errands,” she said closing the door behind her, “I’ll be back later.”

 

………………………………….

 

Five, Kayaku counted seeing the way the man carried himself. Five covert security in the main lounge he’d determined. Amateurs he thought watching them pat their pistols concealed under their jackets. They also constantly looked at one another less than they watched the entertainment that was all around them, and they watched the entertainment more than they watched the customers.   
The whole point of covert security was to be covert. While the big bouncers stood tall in the corners flashing their muscles giving customers cold looks and some even held imposing submachine guns looking as intimidating as possible. While the big guys looked scary the covert security blended into the crowd looking like one of the normal customers observing the patrons from a closer concealed distance and if and when trouble arrived they’d be close enough to stop it quickly while the treat focused on the large intimidating looking bouncers who were mostly there to manhandle anyone getting too rowdy and scare anyone thinking of starting real trouble to thinking differently.  
That was the idea anyway but to Kayaku he’d found all five members of the covert security team in the first ten minutes. It was easy, he simply had to find the men who either couldn’t stop handing their guns, refused to drink alcohol, and kept touching their ears to hear their ear pieces better. But Kayaku supposed this was amateur hour for him. This seedy establishment was far from a Wutai militia safe house, or a Shinra embassy. No it was much less than anything like that.  
“Hey baby want a dance?” a young raven haired girl asked him leaning on the table her face and body too close for comfort. Kayaku was used to working in places he felt uncomfortable in but strip clubs were definitely one of the worst. He closed the laptop that he had open in front of him.  
“How about you stop looking at girls on your screen,” she said over the loud obnoxious music trying to sound seductive, Kayaku just thought she sounded desperate to make a buck, “And enjoy the flesh and blood in front of you.”  
Kayaku caught sight of a man entering into the club dressed in an expensive white suit heading through the club and straight through the back room. The security guards didn’t give him a second glance and a few even nodded as he made eye contact with him.  
“Sorry,” Kayaku lied glad he didn’t have to give a half assed reason for turning the young topless girl down, “But I’m here for business not pleasure.”


	12. Chapter 11, Afternoon at a Strip Club.

In his own little way, Kayaku liked criminals.   
Despite his employers efforts to keep the police at bay. He could only make so many corpses before the authorities couldn’t ignore him. That was what make crooks so nice in his line of work. They were the people who were almost guaranteed to not call the police. Because cops meant more trouble for them than they did for him. Meaning he could count on them to clean up almost any mess he made for them. If the police found a body in the strip club the owner would have to explain how it got there, and that’d be bad for business so they’d dispose of the bodies for him. It was one of the perks of working with the scum of the earth.  
The white suited man stepped inside one of the private viewing rooms. So far the clubs head of security hadn’t noticed that Kayaku had slipped into the dark room behind him. The clubs head of security was far too unobservant, but then again as a trained ninja Kayaku was an expert in slipping into places undetected.  
The room was dark and small with a single chair in the center. The man took his seat and leaned forward depositing a few bills into the slot. A panel slid up illuminating the dark room as the dancing stripper opened the window to give the man a show. The young brunette was dancing behind a one way mirror unable to see the man enjoying her work. Kayaku felt disgusted as he heard the man zip his fly down. Good thing these rooms were private.   
Kayaku fiddled with his watch unwinding the short length of cord. He slipped the silver wire over the man’s head and pulled it taut. The man turned ridged and struggled as the garrote wire dug into his neck. He tried to scream for help to no avail, the cord contracted his wind pipe making him unable to speak, only choke. He crawled at his throat to grip the wire but only managed to cut his neck with his fingernails. The young girl continued to dace seductively behind the glass to the loud music. The throttled man watched as she pressed her naked body up against the glass swaying her hips enticingly. The garrote cut deep into this throat spilling blood over the front of his white suit staining it crimson as life slowly seeped out of him. Kayaku could have easily decapitated the man with the garrote wire in his watch but he saw no reason to make a mess out of his suit.  
The man’s hands went down and his struggling weakened as life slowly slipped away from the man. The man’s body went cold and slack and Kayaku pulled the wire away from the corpse now slick and shiny with blood he cleaned the garrote on the man’s white suite before reeling it back into his watch, the dead man wouldn’t mind his suit was already stained and he wouldn’t need it anymore. Kayaku reached into the man’s pocket pulling out the keycard he carried in his jacket’s breast pocket along with the man’s cell phone and wallet. He supposed he just looked like a thief to everyone else but waste not want not. The phone and wallet could contain plenty of Intel and the large wad of cash inside could be useful if he needed to bribe anyone or have a decent lunch. He’d see what the future would bring.  
Kayaku checked his own phone the small screen displayed the streaming footage of the clubs security cameras. Back in the lounge he’d used the ‘borrowed’ laptop to hack the clubs security system. Unfortunately the information he needed couldn’t be accessed digitally so he was going to have to get his hands dirty. Seeing his exit was clear of any observers he slipped out of the private room locking the door behind him. He probably had a half hour to an hour before anyone found the body, but he didn’t have time to waste.  
He moved through the club ignoring the loud music and dancing vixens the thick smoke and flashing lights all served to distract the lustful men who had wondered into this sinful house of pleasure. He hoped the V.I.P. lounge would be quieter and less distracting than the rest of the Club.   
He stepped up to the door of the V.I.P. lounge and swiped the stolen keycard opening the heavy metal door. Sure enough the back room was certainly much quieter than the club. Aside from making money as a strip club this establishment also served as an underground brothel, the strip club was just a front and an easy way to launder money. The brothel in back was behind some pretty impressive sound proof walls. A quiet lounge was behind the door where patrons and girls waited and enjoyed themselves before retiring to the private rooms. He noticed that few customers were waiting in the lounge meaning he’d have fewer loose ends to cut if things got messy. He hoped he didn’t have to make things messy but as he learned at a very young age things rarely went as planned. And lately things were very wrong for him, maybe he was losing his touch. He approached the bar and leaned against it.  
“Whiskey on the rocks,” he ordered surveying the room. A small wooden door was across the room flanked by two guards. The word ‘OFFICE’ was across the top of the door in brass letters. His real target should be inside.  
“Hey there handsome,” A young scantily glad woman approached him. Her almond eyes and black hair said her parents were from Wutai. Her accent was however local so he doubted she’d even seen their homeland. The bartender set the glass of amber liquid in front of him but his attention was set on the girl approaching him. She leaned against the bar next to him a coy smile on her face.  
“So looking for anything special in our little house of pleasure?” she asked leaning in close.  
Kayaku kept his focus on her eyes refusing to be distracted. He was sure this girl was too young to be here, she was clearly under the age of consent. That disgusted him.  
“I’m here to speak to the manager,” He said truthfully, “business is what brings me here.”  
The girl reached over and grabbed his glass of whisky, she tipped the glass back and took a sip allowing a tiny bit of the cold drink slip past the corner of her mouth and drip down the side of her face seductively. Kayaku wondered how such an obvious trick could work on some men.  
“Mr. White is busy right now,” she said setting the glass down. She leaned in closer to him, “You could be waiting some time before he’s free to see you.”  
Kayaku should have been paying more attention to her hands than her face as he felt her hand brush against his gun under his coat. Her free hand reached behind her drawing a small concealed pistol.  
Kayaku grabbed her forearm and twisted. The bone snapped and burst from her elbow and her fingers went limp dropping the gun. The woman released a loud ear splitting screech, her free hand reached for a tiny pocket knife but Kayaku grabbed the woman’s head and slammed it down on the bar over the cold glass of whiskey. The woman fell to the ground unconscious, shard of glass and ice were stuck in her face bleeding profusely.  
The rest of the place had sprung into action and Kayaku cursed himself for letting his guard down around a pretty face. The bartender reached under the bar for a weapon but Kayaku was quicker on the draw freeing his revolver and firing. The back of the bartender head exploded spraying the back mirror with his brains.  
Kayaku leaped over the bar taking cover as the security guards opened fire on him. Lucky for him the guards only had small caliber weapons that didn’t penetrate the bar. He grabbed his cellphone and keyed the controls. The lounges lights extinguished and the room filled with darkness. The clubs system controlled everything from the clubs security systems to the lights and music.  
Kayaku touched the side of his sunglasses activating their night vision. Preparation was the key to victory, his farther had taught him that, and darkness was a ninja’s greatest ally.  
He spotted a shotgun sitting beneath the bar, it must be what the bartender was trying to grab. He picked up the weapon and checked that it was loaded. Under the concealment of darkness he rose from the cover of the bar leveling the shotgun. The security guards and customers where fumbling around awkwardly in the dark. It was one of the basic fundamentals of his training take away one of the enemies basic needs and they fall apart. Kayaku leapt over the bar and fired the shotgun. The muzzle flash illuminated the room for a split second and everyone turned to him firing. Kayaku rolled and fired sending the security guards down one by one in a hail of buckshot making sure to kill anyone and everyone who tried making their way to the exit. It was good this place had such solid soundproofing he’d cut the silent alarm the moment he walked in so unless anymore bad luck came his way he shouldn’t expect reinforcements. And even if the rest of the clubs security came rushing in he was confident he could handle them. And as criminals he was confident they wouldn’t get the police involved. Although if any of the civilians discovered a shootout was happening inside their strip club they wouldn’t hesitate to call 911 and a fully armed S.W.A.T. team would be trouble for him. So letting anyone escape would be more trouble than it was worth.   
The shotgun clicked empty and he dropped it moving out of the path of bullets. After several more bursts of automatic fire the firing stopped. The remaining guards continued to search aimlessly in the dark for him. They found his katana instead. He slashed open a customer’s belly spilling his intestines. The man carried a weapon and was a threat as well as a witness. He was positive the prostitutes would stay quiet with their employers keeping them on a tight leash. Criminals really were dependable when it came to keeping the police away from him.  
The body made a dull thud at it hit the floor and everyone turned to were the man screamed in the dark bleeding to death.  
The guards fired at the sounds of the screams killing the wounded man. Kayaku had already moved back into the shadows. Drawing his 9mm he fired the suppressed weapon earing well placed shots on the remaining men. The bodies fell to the ground and the room was quiet save for the sounds of terrified women huddling in the corner. He approached the door marked OFFICE still holding his katana. He didn’t need to try opening the door to know it was locked. He stabbed the end of his sword into the lock and activated the Ice Materia imbedded in the hilt freezing the steel lock. He withdrew his sword and kicked the door in shattering the icy lock.  
A fat pudgy man sat huddled in the corner of his office. “Who are you?” the man asked the darkness waiving his gun around trying to find the man who was doing this in the pitch black.   
Kayaku approached the man silently and swiped the gun out of his hands with his sword.  
“Mr. White,” he said, “I’m looking for a man named William,” he explained, “I know you’ve hidden him so tell me where


	13. Chapter 12, The man called Mystery.

“I don’t know anyone named William,” Mr. White said.  
“If that’s the case I should just kill you then,” Kayaku said thrusting the sword into his chest the point buried itself into his shoulder The wound wasn’t enough to kill the man but it definitely hurt feeling the razor sharp sword slice through flesh.  
“Wait wait!” The man yelled to the darkness, Kayaku withdrew the blade from his shoulder and pulled his pack of smokes from his raincoat shaking out a single cigarette he took it in lips. He clicked his lighter open and for a second the small office was bathed in pale orange light as he lit his cigarette.  
“I… I help many people hide from the authorities,” He explained desperately, “I don’t know any William but I may have helped him disappear just give me some time and I can find him for you.”  
Kayaku took a drag off his cigarette the red cherry glowed brightly in the darkness of the room. “I will give you three hours,” Kayaku said reaching into his grey raincoat. He pulled a syringe case and opened it stabbing the small needle into the man’s neck and pumping the clear liquid into the man’s veins.  
“What did you put in me?” He asked clutching at the puncture wound.  
“Poison,” he answered, “And don’t bother with any hospital this concoction is a making of my very own so they won’t have an antidote for you in time. If you want to live to see tomorrow you will find the man I am looking for and call me.”  
Kayaku decreased the length of his sword returning it to the size of a simple tanto which he returned to the scabbard inside his long flowing raincoat. He turned around throwing his half smoked cigarette into the corner.  
“How do I call you!?” Mr. White asked.  
“Call the number for the head of this clubs security,” He answered walking out the door, “I have it on me, you’ll find him dead in one of your private rooms.”

 

………………………………………

 

Yuffie rapped her pale white knuckles on the door in front of her waiting for a response. The door swung open and she was greeted by a middle aged Wutai man.  
“Yuffie,” he greeted opening the door wider to let her in, “It’s been awhile, I did not know you were in town.”  
“Good to see you Buki,” she greeted with a smile. Buki was an old friend and former soldier during the Wutai War and later fought with an anti Shinra fighters. During those years he’d become somewhat of an arms dealer and even though he’d gone legit he was often the person Yuffie would go to if she needed to resupply her ninja tools.  
“Thank you again for supplying my school,” she said taking a seat in his living room.  
“Don’t mention it,” Buki said sitting across from her, “How can I resist helping the children of Wutai learn our great traditions and the way of ninjutsu.”  
Yuffie looked at the ground, “Well I didn’t get a single student,” She confessed, “Kids these days don’t seem to want to learn ninjutsu.”  
Buki smirked, “Give it time Yuffie, I’m sure in a couple of years your school will be overflowing with talented students.”  
Yuffie nodded, “Thanks but I hoping you could help me with something.”  
Buki raised an eyebrow, “oh and what would that be?”  
Yuffie fished the charred shrunken out of her pocket. “Look familiar?” she asked hold up the sharp ninja star. “I thought it looked like one of yours.”  
Buki took the tiny shrunken in his hands and turned it over, “Yeah it’s definitely one of mine,” he said, “Where’d you find it?”  
“You know that warehouse that was blown up yesterday?” Yuffie said, “It was in there among the ashes. Did you sell any of these to anyone recently?” she asked, “I know you try to keep your customers confidential but this is important, I think someone’s using these and causing some serious harm.”  
Buki sighed and stood up, “Feel like some coffee?” he asked moving into the kitchen to make a pot. “Shrunken are rare weapons these days,” he explained. “It’s rare for anyone to use them in this day and age, few even could properly wield during the war so when someone asks me for a set I rarely forget them”  
“So who’d you sell them too?” Yuffie asked.  
“As you know after the War me and many friends of mine joined an anti Shinra group, it’s how I got into the business of making ninja tools. During that time I met a man who was also working in an anti Shinra organization. I never learned his real name but he went under the alias of Nazo.”  
“Nazo?” Yuffie asked knowing the Wutai word, “As in mystery?”  
Buki nodded, “I don’t know much about him but he was a fellow county man and he was skilled and obtaining Shinra equipment for us to use, like I said we didn’t know much about him personally but the rumors that circulated through the underground was that he was a former member of SOLDIER.”  
“And you sold him shrunken.” Yuffie said.  
Buki nodded, “Two months ago he came here asking to buy ninja tools off of me, I don’t know how he’d found me but I sold him several sets of shuriken and kunai knives.”  
“So any idea where this mystery man is?” Yuffie asked.  
“No idea,” Buki said, “The man’s a complete mystery or at least that’s what is name says.”

 

…………………………………

 

Kayaku leaned back in the car as he pulled into the parking lot of the 7th Heaven bar. The presence of the large custom motorcycle now occupying one of the reserved spaces. It looked like seemed like Strife delivery service was now open for business. Kayaku sighed, he was tired. No matter how much any one person trained you always felt tired after a fight, the adrenalin crash took its toll no matter who you were. He checked his watch, two and a half hours before Mr. White owed him a call. He should be able to get an hour or two of sleep before having to meet the man. Having an underworld crime boss under his thumb certainly did feel good. He’d already set up the meeting place and finished all the perpetration before he even visited the strip club. Once again preparation was key to everything.  
He exited his car and headed for the entrance lighting a fresh cigarette as he entered. As he pushed the wooden door open a spiky blond haired man greeted him with glowing blue mako eyes.  
“Hello,” he said, “I’m Cloud Strife and I hear you have a package for me to deliver.”


	14. Chapter 13, War Stories.

Cloud gripped the man’s hand taking considerable surprise in how strong his grip was.  
“Name’s Harima,”   
Usually when Cloud shook hands with someone he could easily feel the difference in strength. His augmented abilities made him stronger than most and gripping someone else’s hand usually served as a reminder that others weren’t as sturdy as him. This however wasn’t one of those occasions. Usually with people like Vincent, people who were genetically augmented like him he could easily keep a decent grip with him. Tifa was another acceptation to the rule, science hadn’t changed her physiology like it had for the two of them but she had trained her body to physical perfection in her quest to master martial arts.   
Cloud wondered if this man’s impressive strength was a result of genetic augmenting or intensive training that had gifted this man. He wondered until the man removed his dark sunglasses displaying his silver eyes with the unmistakable glow of mako.  
“You were in SOLDIER.” Cloud said simply.  
“3rd class,” he said releasing his grip, “I left Shinra shortly after the war,” he explained.  
“What do you do now?” Cloud asked taking a seat in one of the tables.  
“I’m just an accountant,” Harima said, “Went to school with the money I earned in SOLDIER.”  
“So about that delivery,” Cloud said turning the conversation towards business.  
“I have a box that needs to be shipped to Wutai,” Kayaku said, “I have the addresses and details written down for you,” he explained.  
Cloud nodded, “So what is it you need shipping?”   
“Just some private documents,” he said, “along with personal items.”  
“You’re certainly willing to pay a lot of money to ship some simple documents,” Cloud said.  
“That’s because they aren’t ‘just’ some private documents,” Harima said, “There important documents for my client and I just can’t trust just anyone to transport them.”  
Cloud raised an eyebrow, “So someone wants to steal some accounting documents?” He asked sounding skeptical.  
“It’s surprising how much one can learn from such documentation,” Harima explained, “The Company I’m working for has been having issues with industrial espionage. We’ve had plenty of documents stolen by rival companies recently and to be perfectly honest it’s more than accounting books in the case. We’ve had various emails and other electronic communications hacked and faxing or emailing these sensitive papers could be harmful so I’d be best if they were delivered by personal courier.”  
“So you need someone to not only deliver these documents but protect them as well,” Cloud stated.  
“There’s been no violence from my companies’ rivals,” Harima assured him, “but as you say we do need someone capable of protecting these documents and you have both a reputation for being both swift and adept as a courier and naturally you have a reputation as fighter.”  
“Ok,” Cloud said nodding, “When do you need these documents delivered?”   
“As soon as possible,” Harima answered, “So whenever you feel you can.”  
“I think I’ll take that list of instructions now,” Cloud said earning a stare from Tifa, “I’ll deliver your package tomorrow.”  
Harima nodded fishing a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to the spiky haired man. “Glad to hear it,” he said, “the checks in there.” Harima stood from his seat and turned to the stairs, “If you excuse me I have work to do tonight and I’d like to take a nap before I go out.”  
Cloud nodded watching the man ascend the stairs and turned to his fuming wife.  
“You just got back!” she protested not yelling at him so not to disturb the man trying to sleep upstairs.  
“It’s only a few days to Wutai,” Cloud said calming standing and crossing over to his wife, “And I won’t be staying long and this man is offering us a lot of money for a simple job.”  
Tifa pouted puffing her cheeks out. “I was hoping to have you all to myself,” she said as he laid his hands on her hips.  
“I tell you what,” he said pulling her into him still holding her gaze. “We’ll have plenty of money when I get back,” he explained, “so how about we get a baby sitter for Marline and Denzel and take a nice expensive night on the town.”  
Tifa raised an eyebrow, “How expensive?” she asked.  
“How about you make reservations to that outrageously fancy restaurant you’ve had your eye on,” he said encouragingly. “And I believe a new club just opened up. You still like dancing don’t you?” he whispered into her ear lightly kissing her ear lobe. Despite her best efforts to look angry a smile forced its way to the surface of Tifa’s face.  
“All right,” she said surrendering as joyful giggles overtook her, “you win spiky head.”  
“But!” she said jabbing him in the chest, “you better believe I’m going to order the most expensive wine off the menu and dance till my feet bleed.”  
Cloud smirked, “Deal.”

 

……………………………………….

 

Kayaku sighed as he set his alarm and collapsed onto the bed feeling the pleasantly cool sheets. He hated sleep, detested it. When he slept he dreamed, and he always dreamed of the past. Many viewed sleep as a luxury, to him it was merely a necessity. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed a pleasant night of sleep. Even a simple nap before job was almost always assured to bring him nightmares. He closed his eyes waiting for the darkness to embrace him and remind him of his sins.

 

…………………………………….

 

Wutai had become a mere shadow of its former self. That was what Kayaku thought as he sat in the mess hall of the Shinra compound. After several years of fighting the Shinra Electric Power Company had managed to successfully occupy the mighty nation. Currently the Company controlled all the major cities with the exception of the capital and small rural villages where pockets of resistance formed.  
The normal citizens however where learning to adapt to life with the Shinra army. Rather harshly he had to admit. Shinra infantry were looting houses and no one challenged their authority except the resistance.   
What was Godo thinking? Kayaku thought to himself looking at his tray of food. Why wasn’t he pulling the trigger? He was a Turk, and his brothers were in SOLDIER. Surely their leader would call upon them to deliver the decisive blow any day now.  
Kayaku watched his brothers from across the hall. His oldest brother Iko was currently speaking with several fellow members of SOLDIER.   
Iko along with Izumi were 1st class, his other brother Harima was simply in 3rd. surprisingly enough Kayaku became a Turk, the youngest of the siblings had infiltrated the darkest corner of the Company making him closer to President Shinra than any of them, that was why the president and his son/successor Rufus were his primary target once the time came to drop the hammer.  
A loud thunderous laugh echoed through the mess hall making Kayaku and a half dozen members of Shinra’s infantry to look at SOLDIER 1st class Terry Morris who was speaking to his eldest brother Iko recalling his latest so called ‘conquests’ in the occupied city. Kayaku looked back at his food feeling sick just hearing the man breathe. For the last seven days the boisterous SOLDIER had bragged about the various Wutai women he had assaulted and raped.  
Terry wasn’t the only one bragging about this. Some of the other infantry had been collecting locks of hair or scraps of cloth from women they had violated showing them to their friends as trophies.   
Kayaku passed his tray to an infantry man, “Have seconds,” he said as he made his way to the door exiting out to the building his appetite for food lost.  
The sky was red as the sun set over the city. The broken shell of a city. The Shinra airstrikes had left half the buildings burn and broken leaving countless displaced. Despite most of the population being homeless Shinra still enacted a curfew and infantry men were allowed to execute anyone not indoors after nightfall. Despite the creeping dark may young orphans or destitute families lingered on the street corners begging anyone they could for money, food, or simple comfort.   
Wutai women who’d lost their husbands or homes found themselves working in local brothels simply to make enough money to support themselves or their families. It was tragic and disgraceful but if they stayed on the streets they’d starve and be assaulted anyways. Many figured if you were going to get raped you might as well get paid for it.  
What had happened to his country? When he was just a child his farther had regaled him and his brothers with many stories of how Wutai had defeated countless enemies. Had fought off massive invasions and humiliated powerful empires much larger than their simple island nation. Many of the victories where achieved from the shadows his farther told them.  
“We are scorpions,” his farther had reminded them all on an almost daily basis, “We are scorpions in service to swans.”  
“Who are the swans?” Kayaku had asked one day while he practiced his swordsmanship with his farther training hard to become the ninja he was destined to be.  
“The swan is the noblest and most graceful creature in all the forest,” his farther answered. “It rules the other creatures with its grace and wisdom, the swans are out rulers the rulers of every creature in the forest aweing many with its beauty. Our lord Godo and his daughter Yuffie are the swans my son. But we are scorpions. We are not majestic or graceful like the swans, we do not awe the forest with beauty or command power in his court. We are small, ugly and unseen. But we are necessary. When the hunter lurks through the woods and fells even the mightiest of bears, wolves, or boars with his spear, his sword and his bow we protect the forest. We do not strike when the mighty hunter hunts, we wait, and we sneak. And when the hunter has set aside his spear, his sword, and his bow, when he extinguishes his campfire and lies asleep in his tent we strike. Not with claw or fang or tusk, but with our tail, we sting the hunter while he sleeps with our sharpened tails. Our tails may not flay his flesh, they may not crush his bone, and they will not gore his stomach, but they are most deadly. We leave the hunter in his tent, still asleep as the poison from our tails dose its work. We leave the hunter to sleep, and never wake up.”  
Kayaku had been told that bedtime story since he rested in his mother’s womb, he’d learned and memorized it. It was his destiny, it was his brother’s destiny. Shinra was the hunter wreaking havoc in the forest, the Shinra army despite its best efforts had failed to drive away the invading force and now struggled just to keep hold of it’s own county.  
The bear, the wolf, and the boar had all failed to defeat this hunter, now it was the scorpions turn wasn’t it? Godo had sent the children of Clan Sasori to infiltrate the enemy’s ranks. To enter the hunters tent. All they needed to do now was deliver the sting.   
Why wasn’t Godo allowing them to sting Shinra? The suffering this war had caused could simply end if he would only give them the order to kill. Certainly Shinra was a mighty foe and one simple sting would not be sufficient to kill the hunter but his brothers were there to help him poison the enemy. The simultaneous sting of four scorpions would be sure to wake the hunter from his sleep and doubtless in his shock and desperation he would try to kill the four arachnids and probably succeed, but he’d be dead already, upon waking the hunter would already be dying as their poison filled his veins. His brothers where ready for this, they were trained for this. After all Sasori means scorpion.  
A woman screamed in an alley and Kayaku rushed towards the sounds of distress.  
Using his superior strength and agility he ascended to the roof following the scream. Streetlights illuminated the dark maze of streets below.   
A dark haired woman was thrown to the back wall. Her soft pale face smashed into the red brick. She fell to the ground writhing in pain, blood dripped from her mouth and she spat out a tooth as the three men approached her.  
SOLDIER 1st class Terry Morris approached the young girl twirling his heavy long sword in his hand. Two Shinra infantry accompanied him with their rifles slung across their back laughing as the SOLDIER abused the young Wutai woman.  
“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Terry asked dragging the standard issue sword across the pavement. Sparks jumped as the tip grinding against the concrete. “I’m a celebrity back home,” he explained leaning over the helpless girl. “I even have my own fan club,” he growled grabbing the woman by her hair and lifting her up, “I get gifts and love letters from girls back home all the time.”  
He leaned in close and whispered, “Many of them would do anything to spend a night with me!”  
Terry dropped the girl back down onto the ground, he spun around to see the two infantrymen lying dead on the ground their heads rolling across the ground.  
“Something wrong sir?” Terry asked seeing Kayaku stand at the end of the alley with his sword.   
“Let the woman go!” Kayaku commanded whipping the blood off his blade with a single solitary slash at the air spraying the ally walls with red.  
Terry chuckled, “Oh come on no harm in enjoying what little this country has to offer in recreation,” he said stepping away from the girl Kayaku remained aware of the Shinra issue long sword in his hand. The woman was huddled in the corner shaking out of fright, still she watched as the suit wearing swordsman came to her rescue brandishing a Wutai katana at her would be rapist.  
“I’m not asking,” Kayaku said pointing the sword at him, “Let her go.”  
Sparks flashed and the alley was illuminated with a flash of light as both swords clashed together edges grinded against one another as Kayaku held his ground against the SOLDIER’s assault.  
Terry had attacked him closing the distance between them with a single lightning fast lunge. Terry was a SOLDIER 1st class, he was trained and conditioned for heavy combat, augmented to fend off entire armies of men and monsters alike. Kayaku may have received genetic augmentation of his own. But he paled to Terry and any 1st class SOLDIER when it came to sheer strength and stamina. He’d have to be careful.  
“Stand down SOLDIER!” Kayaku demanded breaking the lock between their blades and withdrawing away from the man.  
“Or what?!” Terry chuckled thrusting, “I think it was time some of you Turks were taken down a notch.”  
Kayaku dodged the thrust. The blade sunk into the wall behind him and Kayaku begun his assault on the Shinra dog. He poured his power into the sword activating the Materia stored in the hilt. Kayaku needed to finish this fight quickly, an extended battle with a SOLDIER 1st class could become destructive and he wished to confine this battle to this simple alley.  
White light burst from the curved blade bathing the alley in an almost holy glow. Kayaku’s sunglasses polarized in the face of the shining light brighter than the sun.  
Terry closed his eyes in pain, it was all the opening Kayaku needed.  
He trust his sword into his chest pinning him to the wall. The tip pierced the man’s sternum and pierced through his body. Quick as lighting Kayaku pulled his blade from the man’s chest and spun around separating the man’s head from his body.  
Kayaku turned to the cowering woman in the corner. “Leave this place,” He commanded shortening the sword and returning it to its scabbard. “And never speak of what happened here.”


	15. Chapter 14, Fires of War.

Elena looked at her phone screen and sighed in disappointment.  
“Something wrong?” Reno asked with the point of a pizza slice in his mouth.   
“No,” Elena said closing her phone and pocketing it.  
“Really?” Reno asked, “Because you’ve been checking your phone all day… expecting someone special to call.”  
“None of your damn business,” Elena said, “How about you do your job and stop worrying about my personal life.”  
“I’m trying,” Reno said. “But most of these old databases are incomplete. You know as well as I do after Shinra fell the employees destroyed as much evidence as they could of the companies misdeeds so as to avoid repercussions.” He explained chewing on his piece of pizza, “So many experiments and projects were covered up I doubt we can discover what XCP001 really was. For all we know it was some kind of mutated raccoon Hojo made out of boredom. I mean the guy had all sorts of screws loose he tried to make that freaking red cat have sex with the Centra girl. What kind of sicko dose that?! Half the things this guy made were just useless junk to fuel his sick obsessions.”  
“I’m not arguing that Hojo was disturbed but that’s what worries me about XCP001, your right it could be something harmless made out his twisted hobby or it could be something terrible. Sephiroth was Hojo’s son who he experimented on while he was still in Doctor Crescents womb and he almost destroyed the world. Whatever XCP001 is we need to assume it’s dangerous. So keep searching until you find something.”   
“I am searching,” Reno said, “And don’t lecture me when you’re the one who keeps getting distracted by your stupid phone.”  
Elena turned back to her laptop and sighed. Despite having her work cut out for her with this investigation she had hoped a certain accountant would call her as promised for a date. Looks like she struck out again, after giving up on being with Tsung who had made his career his entire life she’d tried getting back into the dating game. Her job often got in the way, Shinra or now Shinra she was a Turk and protecting the planet was her duty now. That made time for relationships difficult. Harima seemed like a nice guy but she’d yet to receive a text or call from the man. Maybe he was too busy with work to bother with her.  
“I think I found something,” Reno said, “got a shipping manifest from Shinra tower to that lab that was robbed, it lists XCP001 in its cargo and get this it has the code for a tracking chip in case it ever went missing.”  
“You think the chip will still work after all this time?” she asked jumping on the tiny spark of hope.  
“Possibly,” Reno said, “Only one way to find out.”

 

………………………………

 

Kayaku pulled the car into the alley way. Kayaku wondered if the people who abandoned these parts of town realized what kind of public service they provided for local and out of town spies. Privacy was important in his kind of work and deserted areas were vital in operations such as these. Mr. White and his men had arrived first as Kayaku intended, dying men had a tendency to arrive early to their appointments. As suspected the paranoid gangster had brought along an entourage of four armed body guards. Doubtlessly they had scared away anyone who happened to wander around in this part of town assuring the place was secure and private for their boss. Thus making things private for him, he’d texted the mobster the directions shortly after receiving the call from the man.  
“You’re late,” Mr. White said. The man looked worse for wear, he was sweating badly and looked pale.  
“Sorry,” Kayaku said lighting a cigarette, “I got sidetracked… it’s not like I’m in a hurry.”  
“But I am,” Mr. White said, “I only have a half hour left before that stuff you shot in my neck kills me.”  
“Do you have what I need?” Kayaku asked flicking ash off his cigarette.  
Mr. White stepped forward calling off his body guards fishing into his pocket and pulling out a small black flash drive. “It’s all here,” he said, “Take it!” Kayaku reached out and took the tiny computer stick from the man pocketing it.  
“Now the antidote,” Mr. White demanded, “Give me the antidote.”  
“There is no antidote,” Kayaku said, “That liquid I shot into your neck was just water,” he explained.  
“Water?” Mr. White exclaimed, “I’m going to live?”  
“No,” Kayaku said drawing his revolver and shooting the defenseless mob boss. The body guards worked to raise their weapons but Kayaku was faster dropping them like they were still targets at the range. The men fell to the ground bleeding, Kayaku reloaded the revolver and returned it to his shoulder holster.  
Kayaku grabbed the crime lord by the scruff of his shirt and dragged his limp body over to where his guards lay dead and dying. Kayaku kicked their weapons away from where there were and dropped the man’s corpse in the growing pool of mixed blood.  
He waked back to his car and opened the trunk grabbing a red can of gasoline. Walking back to the collection of corpses he set his burning cigarette on the hood of his car. He unscrewed the cap on the can and began spilling the gas onto the bodies.  
“Please,” one of the guards begged, “please I don’t want to die.”  
“People rarely do,” He said dousing the ground and weapons getting a lungful of the flammable fumes, “I’m sorry this has to be done,” Kayaku explained, “You’re a loose end and those need to be tied up.”  
“You could let me go,” the man said as Kayaku dumped gas all over him.   
“There is no guarantee you wouldn’t speak,” he said leading the stream of gas away from the bodies, “I don’t enjoy doing this so try to die with a little bit of dignity.”  
“If you won’t spare me from death,” the man cried tears streaming down his face to mix with the blood and the gas, “Spare me from the fire.”  
Kayaku set gas can down and walked over to the dying bodyguard drawing his tanto and extending it to the length of a sword he brought the tip down on the begging man piercing his heart. Walking back this his car he shortened his sword again and returned it into the scabbard under his raincoat. He picked his cigarette off the hood of his car and took a few drags off it making sure the cherry burned bright red before tossing to the line of gas he made igniting it. The bodies and pool of mixed blood and gasoline burst into flames as he returned to his car driving away from the scene. He was getting close, the closer he was the fewer risks he could take.


	16. Chapter 15, Trouble Sleeping.

Vincent couldn’t sleep.  
Usually he’d be comfortable with that. After thirty years in that coffin he’d gotten his fair share of slumber but tonight was different. Before it was the Weapon Chaos’s stirring that kept him up. Some people had asked him if Chaos was like having another voice in his mind another personality to contend with. Vincent wished it was that simple. Chaos was less like having a separate voice in his mind and more like having a separate set of emotions. Raw animalistic emotions. There were no conversations with the Weapon, no internal dialogues or arguments. At least not with words. Vincent just felt Chaos there within him sensing the raw feelings of fury and anger trying to escape from inside his mind. At the worst of times he couldn’t tell where his emotions began and Chaos’s ended. Many times they almost seemed one in the same. Vincent would have been happy to have just voices in his head.  
But the monster was gone now, it had returned to the planet along with Omega and Vincent’s emotions were now his own. At least he thought so.  
He hadn’t planned on confronting that man in the hallway in the manner he did. But something reacted when he saw him speaking to Yuffie. It was bad enough that this man whoever he was stayed here with his friends but seeing him speaking casually with the young ninja had sparked something primal in him. He didn’t believe this man’s name was Harima and he knew he wasn’t an accountant. Accountants didn’t have mako infused eyes and they certainly didn’t sleep with guns under their pillow. He’d searched the man’s room during the day when he was out. The man left simple security measures that Vincent was able to simply fool. But little was left in his room aside from the 9mm and suitcase full of charcoal grey suits. He even made the bed himself sparing Tifa the trouble of cleaning the room for him. But there was still that gun. Loaded, chambered, and freshly oiled. A silencer fitted onto the barrel.  
Vincent used to own one just like it. Back when he first joined the Turks.  
Deciding sleep was futile Vincent stood from his bed and left the room moving downstairs to the bar for a glass of water.  
“Trouble sleeping?” Tifa asked cleaning the polished wood of the bar.  
“Something like that,” Vincent said taking a seat from across from her.  
“So what have you really been doing with Yuffie?” Tifa asked, “You’ve both been staying out late night after night.”  
“Nothing you need to worry about,” Vincent said propping an elbow up on the bar and putting his chin in his arm.  
“I’m not worried,” Tifa said, “I’m curious, you know she almost seems to glow when you’re around.”  
“I doubt that,” Vincent said.  
Tifa frowned, “Oh don’t be so melodramatic,” Tifa scoffed, “I’m not blind you know, I notice things too, I’ve noticed how she looks at you all doe eyed when you’re not looking.”  
Vincent stayed silent.  
“Tell me,” Tifa said, “how do you feel about Yuffie?” She asked, “You can confide in me you know.”  
It was a good question and Vincent found himself pondering it. How did he feel about Yuffie? She was a friend of course. A comrade who’d he’d fought with on numerous occasions. He trusted her as much as he trusted Cloud or Barret to watch his back when things got ugly. She rescued him from Rosso the Crimson. More than that he worked well with her. Despite first impressions she was smart and calculating. She was attuned to noticing small details and acting on them. She used people’s false perceptions of her as a tool to outwit her opponents. After all she’d stolen all their Materia out from under their noses four years ago.  
She always talked to him about simple mundane things that held no importance to him or anybody. He used to think of that as an annoyance but now those unimportant mundane things seemed important somehow. Comforting in a way. He found himself enjoying her just speak of these things. Just listening to her his mind seemed to wander into a brighter place.  
“I don’t know,” Vincent said, “I just don’t know.”  
“I have another question,” Tifa said, “Since we’re being honest here.”  
“What is it?” Vincent asked not sure if he’d answer her.  
“Four years ago,” Tifa said, “when we fought with Hojo and learned he was Sephiroth’s father. Naturally we were all shocked but you Vincent… you weren’t just shocked you almost seemed relieved in a way.”  
Vincent turned away from the lovely bar maiden. He knew where was going with this.  
“Did you…” she asked tentatively, “Did you believe Sephiroth was your child Vincent.”  
Vincent hid his face from her the high collar his cloak concealed any emotion that could have crossed his face. Shamefully he whispered a soft “yes,” to her.  
Tifa looked at him, she knew about Lucrecia and Vincent’s relationship with her. She just never knew how intimate he’d been with her until now.  
“But he wasn’t your child,” Tifa said understanding the bitterness in his voice.  
“Dose that really matter?!” Vincent hissed, “I let her and that fiend Hojo experiment on an unborn child, a child that could have been my own. I let them turn that child into a monster and that monster almost destroyed the world.”  
“You couldn’t have known what would happen,” Tifa reasoned.  
“That doesn’t excuse me,” Vincent said, “I should have stopped them but I didn’t. I did a lot of things I shouldn’t have Tifa allowing the two of them to experiment on an unborn child is just the icing on the cake. You’re aware of what the Turks have done right? I’m no different… I preformed assassinations, interrogations, I threatened and hurt innocent people Tifa. And the one time I had something right to do when I wanted to do something just I let it slip by.” The man’s words sounded in his head, “I reek of blood Tifa and my hands are soaked in blood.”  
“That was in the past,” Tifa said trying to console the man, she already knew a little about his past sins. But with all his work in trying to redeem himself it was easy for her to forget that he worked as the enforcer of Shinra’s will preforming wet work and sabotage all for the company without any regard for human life. There was still so much she didn’t understand of Vincent Valentine.  
“That doesn’t really matter,” Vincent said, “Blood like that doesn’t wash away… ever.”  
Tifa sighed, it wouldn’t be enough to tell him to simply forget everything he’d done. If innocent people really had died at his hand I’d be an injustice to their memory to allow him to push their faces and memories away. She remembered how Reno had collapsed the Sector 7 plate killing thousands just to get to her and the other members of AVALANCH. She wondered if Vincent would have ever done anything like that as his past self. It was hard to believe he could do anything so destructively cruel. But then again that was after thirty years of repenting in a coffin.  
“I don’t know what to tell you Vincent,” she said reaching out and affectionately touching his shoulder. I don’t know about the people you hurt or the mistakes you made. But I believe sins are forgiven Vincent. You helped stop Sephiroth and you continue to help this fractured world of ours every day. You say you want to redeem yourself make this world a better place? Well seeing you happy… seeing you smile even when it’s hidden under your collar like when your around Yuffie… it makes all of us happy to see you’ve forgotten your woes even for a second.”  
Vincent was about to say something when the sound of boots of stairs stopped him.  
Cloud was walking down the stairs fully dressed and armed ready for action. “Hey Teef,” he greeted, “Morning Vincent.”  
“Up already?” Tifa said, “It’s still dark out.”  
“I figured I should get an early start on that delivery,” he explained taking a seat next to Vincent, “Can I get some coffee for the road love.”  
Tifa smiled, “Of course.  
Vincent stood and headed for the stairs leaving the two love birds alone. He doubted he’d be able to sleep now but he felt like he’d be better alone in the dark of his room with his thoughts. Before retreating into the darkness he gave a long lingering glace at Yuffie’s door.  
“Sleep well,” he whispered, “Wutai princess.”


	17. Chapter 16, XCP001

Elena poured her eighth of coffee trying to stave off sleep. She’d been working all night trying to reactivate the tracking chip attached to XCP001. Whoever had stolen it was hardly an amateur, the tracking code still worked but it was password protected and it’d been reprogrammed. This was one tough egg to crack, she’d been up all night trying to hack it.  
Reno was sprawled across the bed snoring loudly and Rude passed out in front of the TV. Like always she was the only one bothering to take her job seriously.  
She took a healthy gulp of her coffee and got back to work her fingers flying across her laptop’s keyboard. She worked her way in trying to maneuver through the system. However much this guy had altered the system it was still Shinra tech meaning some of the systems back doors and contingency programs still existed, their mystery man had just moved them.  
Lines of code flowed on the screen in front of her as she tried to decode it from scratch. A tedious process to say the least. She yawned as the lines of data crossed the screen and she grabbed her cup of coffee. She drank it promising herself if she could sleep in just another hour when a stream of data caught her eye. She spilled her coffee all over her keyboard as she jumped on the opportunity finding her way in. She ignored the scalding coffee that burned her fingers and lap as she barged her way in like a tank.  
“SUCCESS!” she screamed waking Rune and Reno up. She threw her fists up in the air in triumph.  
“What is it?” Reno asked trying to rub the sleep from his eye.  
“I got in,” Elena announced her drowsiness gone with her success, “I’m tracking XCP001now,” she explained looking to the see a little red dot move on a screen. “It’s moving out of the city,” she said, “and fast.”  
Rude grabbed his coat, “Let’s go then,” he said moving towards the door, “We’ll take the helicopter.”  
Elena nodded and grabbed her coat and gun ready to see her hard work come to full fruition.

 

………………………………….

 

The yellow sun broke through the horizon of the desert turning the sky orange as it moved further towards the heavens. The case Harima had him pick up was small and metallic made of a durable titanium allow. This guy was very serious about protecting his paperwork.  
Just a short trip to Wutai and he’d be good for a nice vacation. He wondered what he’d order at that fancy restaurant when he and Tifa had their night out. Not to mention he should probably find a souvenir for Denzel and Marline. He meant to find something during his trip to Costa De Sole but he was so glued to Reeves he hadn’t had time to peruse any gift shops. With his reelection as head of the WRO Reeves was busier than ever trying to stay at the top of the World Regenesis Organization. As far as Cloud was concerned the Reeves was the WRO, he was the only thing keeping it together and keeping the planet from crumbling away.  
The sound of rotor blades pulled Cloud away from his thoughts and he turned his face to the sky to see a large Blackhawk helicopter following him at a low angle blowing up dust in its wake.  
Cloud stopped his bike and allowed the helicopter to pass over him and halt just ahead. Cloud wasn’t surprised to see the red Shinra logo painted on the side.  
“What do you guys want?” Cloud asked as Reno hopped out of the old helicopter his metal baton in hand.  
“Well you went the one we were expecting to see,” Reno said holding up his phone and checking the screen, “But you’re definitely the one.”  
“What are you talking about?” Cloud asked.  
“Cloud,” Elena said stepping out of the copter and holstering her handgun making Cloud feel a little better knowing she wasn’t going to attack him. He’d fight Reno any day for the things he did. “Have you picked up any unusual cargo lately?”  
“Just a courier case,” Cloud said as he looked back at the grey case strapped to the back of his motorcycle. Only to find Rude behind him inspecting the metal box tied to the back of his seat.  
“A Shinra BXC23 courier case,” Rude said inspecting the make and model, “What’s inside it?” he asked pulling a small switch blade from his pocket and cutting the ropes that secured it to the back of his custom bike.  
“That’s not really your business,” Cloud said reaching for his sword strapped to his back.  
“I’m afraid it is,” Reno said.  
“Let me explain,” Elena said stepping in front of Reno. “A few weeks ago several secret Shinra labs were robbed and the tracking chip for one of the stolen objects is attached to that courier case.”  
“So then why don’t you tell me what’s inside?” Cloud asked, no matter how much they worked to save the world from the destruction they caused the Turks always put him on edge.  
“We don’t know,” Elena admitted, “The container was marked XCP001. We have no data on fire as to what it is but as per Shinra regulations the X means experimental and we do know from what remained of the laboratories inventory logs that it was one of Hojo’s side projects not sanctioned by the Company.”  
Cloud’s stomach churned, the idea that Hojo still had a few pet projects lying around was scary. Rude set the box down on the ground kicking up dust at it hit the ground.  
“Do you know what’s supposed to be in here?” he asked seriously.  
“My client said it was just a bunch of papers,” Cloud said, “the box isn’t very heavy so I don’t know what else it could be.”  
“Well you never know with Hojo,” Reno said, “Open it Rude.”  
Cloud wanted to protest but found himself stepping back and drawing his sword. Company privacy policy or not he couldn’t risk any of Hojo’s experiments getting into the wrong hands.  
Elena drew his pistol again and pulled back the slide to check she still had a round chambered. Cloud recalled how the tiny safe in Shinra manor had contained a giant monster Hojo created. The size of the box could be misleading.  
“Ready?” Rude asked his hands on the metal clamps that held it closed. They all nodded and he flipped them open. The seals broke with a sharp hiss and Rude pulled the lid back stepping away quickly expecting to fight whatever came out.  
The box simply lay there unmoving.  
Cloud stepped forward keeping his sword at the ready. He looked over the edge looking into the bar.  
It was a girl.  
Laying curled up in the box full of a strange slimy green liquid was a little girl. Cloud dropped the sword and moved to pull her out of the box. “Get me something to cover her with,” Cloud said as he pulled her from the slime. Various wires were attached to her naked body and Cloud ripped them off of her as Elena stepped forward holstering her gun and removing her jacked draping it around the young girl. She had Brunette hair that covered her face and Cloud moved to part the wet slimy strands to get a better look at her. “Who is she?” Reno asked collapsing his baton and tucking it away in his jacket.  
“She’s XCP001,” Elena said pointing at a small tattoo under her eye reading the serial number XCP001.  
“I don’t get it,” Rude said, “Who is she? I thought XCP001 was one of Hojo’s projects.”  
“It is,” Elena said, “the question is why is this girl important?”  
The little girl stirred in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. Her large green eyes looked at him with both fear and curiosity. Cloud almost felt as if he’d seen her somewhere before, but that was impossible.  
“It’s ok,” Cloud assured her trying to sound as comforting as possible. “Do you have a name?” he asked her.  
The girl shook her head.  
“You can’t remember your name?” Cloud asked.  
The girl shook her head and opened her mouth. “I…I,” she began as if she wasn’t sure how to form the words that where coming out of her mouth. “I… don’t… have a… name.” She said timidly.  
Cloud looked at Elena who seemed as confused as he did. “What does this mean?” she asked.  
Cloud handed her the girl, “It means I need to have a word with my client,” he growled grabbing his cell phone and finding the number he needed.  
“Vincent?” he asked making sure the gunslinger was on the other line, “I don’t have time to explain but I need you to get Harima on the line I have some very serious questions for him.”  
Cloud waited a minute until Vincent’s voice came back on the line, “He isn’t here Cloud,” he said, “What’s going on.”  
“Find him,” Cloud ordered, “Wherever he is find him this is very important and be careful I have reason to believe he could be very dangerous.”  
“I know he’s dangerous,” Vincent said, “and so am I.”

 

…………………………………………..

 

Kayaku looked at the hotel across the street. According to the information Mr. White had given him his target was hiding in the penthouse suite at the top floor. Some people truly never learned. The penthouse had lots of windows that exposed everything. And looking up on the buildings records the windows were hardly bulletproof. Kayaku fitted the magazine into the sniper rifle he’d set upon the roof across from the hotel. This was almost too easy. Kayaku would have suspected Mr. White of providing false information if he hadn’t seen his target with his own two eyes. William was in the hotel hiding from him and all Kayaku had to do was nab him. The electric tripod he set the rifle atop would serve as his second set of eyes as he performed his snatch and grab. His charcoal grey suit was folded up and in his car. Instead he’d donned the clothing of a ninja wearing dark grey clothing and mask that blended in with shadows better than simple black. His tanto knife was strapped across his back and revolvers and Jericho pistols rested in their holsters loaded and clean with silencers fitted onto the pistols. He picked several grenades and flash bangs and even a few smoke grenades and strapped them to his webbing preparing himself for everything. He secured his kunai and shuriken pouch on his thigh. He was ready to face an army. He just might be facing an army.  
Satisfied his rifle was properly calibrated and positioned he grabbed the small MP5K submachine he had on the table and fit a magazine into the weapon pulling back on the charging handle to chamber a round. Satisfied that a round was in the pipe he pulled the magazine out and pushed a fresh round into the mag and set it back into the gun. Grabbing a silencer be twisted it onto the end of the barrel and slung the weapon across his back. He wouldn’t take chances today. A small private army was guarding that penthouse and standing in his way. It’d be troublesome but he needed to get in and get out fast with his target. He was running out of time so things where about to get loud.  
Grabbing a crossbow Kayaku descended the stairs several floors and found a window aiming the crossbow to the building he fired sending the bolt soaring across the street trailing a line attached at the end. Securing the other end of the line Kayaku fitted on the zip line and launched himself out the building zipping across the street to the secured hotel. Two security guards caught sight of him through their windows and leveled their weapons. Kayaku fired his submachine gun piercing the glass and dropping the two guards. Two down, just two hundred more to go.  
He crashed through the window and scanned the corners with his gun clearing the way. The little red dot danced around the walls as he secured his entrance. The hunt was on and anyone who got in his way was dead. His mission was almost over, he could taste it.


	18. Chapter 17, It hits the fan.

Vincent dropped the bullets into the three cylinders of his Cerberus revolver with meticulous care. If he was going into a fight he was going in ready for anything. Closing his revolver Vincent reached for his phone and dialed in the number.  
“Hello?” Reeves voice sounded after a few seconds of ringing.  
“Reeves,” Vincent said holstering Cerberus, “I need your help,” he explained, “I’m going after a man named Harima I need any information the WRO could possibly have on him.”  
“Harima?!” Reeves exclaimed, “Vincent you’ve seen Harima?”  
“I have,” he answered, “I believe he’s involved in something serious so I’m going after him so I’d like any information you can give me if any.”  
“Vincent don’t!” Reeves said, “Leave this alone it’s all under control.”  
“Sorry Reeves,” Vincent said, “But this is far from being in your control and someone needs to handle this the WRO can stand back and let AVALANCH handle it.”  
“Vincent listen,” Reeves said, “You don’t understand Harima he’s not just a common criminal-,” Vincent closed the phone. He didn’t have time to listen to Reeves protests. If the man wasn’t going to help him he could simply get out of the way. Vincent could only do what he did best.  
He opened the door and rushed down the stairs to find Yuffie sitting in the bar dressed in her combat attire with her shuriken in her hands being sharpened by the young ninja who grinded the sharpening stone across the edge.  
“What’s going on?” he asked her pocketing his cell phone.  
“Cloud called,” She said, “Told me he needed to talk to that guy’s who’s been staying here, said I should go with you and back you up since it could be dangerous.”  
Vincent cursed to himself. He was hoping he could simply handle this on his own. He had the utmost confidence in Yuffie’s abilities as a fighter but he had a bad feeling about this. He didn’t know why but he sensed Harima was behind the recent string of murders.  
“I assume you think it’s dangerous,” Yuffie continued looking at the Cerberus revolver strapped to his thigh, “Or are you planning to do some party tricks with that big iron on your hip?” she asked teasingly.  
“Come on,” Vincent said knowing it’d be futile and time wasting to argue with the spunky ninja. His scarlet cloak flapped behind him as he turned and rushed out the door. “Hey wait up,” Yuffie called rushing after him. “I’m not going to let you have all the fun of kicking some ass.”  
Vincent leapt up and scaled the concrete building behind him pulling himself up into the highways the rooftops created searching the city for the man who reeked of blood and gun oil, just like him.  
His phone vibrated and he fished it from his pocket seeing that Reeve’s was trying to call him again. He ignored it and put it back into his pocket. He didn’t need to hear Reeves protect his actions. The hunt was on.

 

…………………………………..

 

In Kayaku’s professional opinion the early hours of the morning were the best time to conduct such raids. Most people assumed that the late hours of the night were the ideal times to conduct acts but that wasn’t entirely true. While the natural darkness of the night held its advantages for stealth the guards were usually on guard. After seeing so many spy movies security personnel assumed the night was the most likely time for someone to make a move against them. So naturally they were more on edge and preformed their job more diligently. The early morning however was different, when the sun was just starting to lighten the sky they tended to think they’d made it through the night safely. A false sense of security was dangerous especially when you forget the early morning still had a low sun that cast plenty of dark shadows to hide in. What’s more the night security had an hour before it changed shift with the morning guards meaning they were tired and ready to go to sleep exhausted from jumping at shadows all night and eager to pass the torch to the other guards. In short the early morning was a time when the majority of people were still asleep and those that were awake were either still waking up or were preparing either way the majority of hostiles had slowed reaction times and drowsy dispositions. They also seemed more jumpy.  
Kayaku pulled the short barreled Ithaca pump action shotgun and loaded in a shell of buckshot through the gate. Despite their versatility Kayaku generally avoided shotguns. They were loud, large and difficult to conceal. But concealment meant nothing here he was already armed to the teeth and dressed in the dark grey ninja garb he only wore in the most extreme of circumstances with his Kevlar vest and tactical belts carrying an arsenal already. Also he was in a brand new high class hotel. The contractors that built this place made sure to use thick concrete walls with rubber insulators to soundproof the halls and individual rooms. It was great for hotel guests who wanted to blast their TVs at max volume or throw big parties without worrying about disturbing their neighbors. It was also good for him because he was confident no one would hear him blast the lock off the door of the security center. He had to take things like this into account. Otherwise he wouldn’t live to regret it. He studied and memorized very detail meticulously learning everything he possibly could. Information was his trade as a spy and he needed to know everything he could. Because what you don’t dose hurt you, in fact it usually kills you.  
Pressing the muzzle of the gun against the deadbolt he fired splintering the wooden door apart. The heavy steel lock fell away.  
When someone blows a hole in your door it is usually not recommended to stare at said hole like a gawking idiot because usually the person who blasted the lock away is planning to pop a flash bang inside blinding you and your fellow idiot friends. After the loud pop and flash of light Kayaku rushed in drawing his revolver. Two guards were on the floor clutching their ears and moaning in agony covered in spilled coffee. Kayaku put them down three shots each two in the chest and one in the head. Through, Kayaku preferred to keep things through.  
Returning the shotgun to his back he opened the revolvers cylinder and spilled out the spent casings he replaced the rounds with a speed loader and got to work on the security room. He looked at the security monitors and watched the screens flicker through various feeds from the camera’s through the hotel. The penthouse could only be accessed by a private elevator and that was being carefully guarded by an entire squad of armed security guards. With the guards watching the cameras out of the picture no one could tell them he was heading their way. Looking at the bodies of two guards he pulled one of their radios from their belt and checked the channel. He matched his own radio headset to their frequency and listened to the security chatter. Hearing footsteps outside he leveled his submachine gun seeing a guard peek his head through the shattered door the red dot of the laser sight. The man’s skull splintered as a burst of automatic fire struck him. Kayaku jumped out the door rolling across the threshold with expert grace and putting a bead on the guard’s three companions. They’d already reached for their radios.  
“We got a hostile on the tenth floor,” the guards screamed into their mics only to be cut down by automatic fire. Kayaku dropped them emptying what remained in the gun. Standing up he reloaded the weapon slapping in a fresh magazine and chambering the top round. He slung the gun to his side and drew his revolver reaching for his shotgun. His ear was full of radio chatter as the alerted guards communicated with one another about the new threat. It wouldn’t be long until the police arrived in force. Ten minutes at least for the first wave and maybe twenty for the SWAT team. He didn’t want to kill any cops but if things got out of hand it could very well come to that. He pushed beanbag round into the twelve gauge, he was going to take Mr. William alive but he’d probably need help in the police were on their way. He slung the shotgun across his back again and took his submachine gun in one hand his other grabbed his cell phone and punched in the number he needed.  
“The shit just hit the fan,” he confessed into his Bluetooth headset, “I need your help… Cissnei.”

 

………………………………….

 

Barret’s phone rang waking him from his from deep sleep. He reached over to his nightstand to grab his cell unwilling to open his eyes to the harsh morning sun. He’d drunken more than he ought to last night and now he was paying the consequences. His head throbbed from the hangover he’d given himself and he blindly hit the accept button to start the call.  
“I don’t know what fucking time it is,” he growled into the phone, “But it’s too early to be calling me fool.”  
“Barret?” Reeves voice said, “Thank god you answered Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie aren’t responding.”  
“Reeves?” Barret asked shielding his eyes from the sun as he opened them. With the reelection on its way Reeves hardly ever called unless it was very important.  
“Listen,” Reeves said, “I need your help, no one is willing to listen to me. I need you to find a man named Kayaku,” he explained, “Or you may know him as Harima.”  
“Harima?” Barret said, “What do you want me to do?”  
“Help him,” Reeves answered.


	19. Chapter 18, Experimental Cetra Project.

Cloud looked at his ringing phone. Reeves was calling. He hit the ignore button and returned it to his pocket. He didn’t have time to speak with him right now. Cloud and the little girl had boarded the Shinra helicopter with the Turks flying back as fast as they could towards the city of Edge to apprehend the man named Harima.  
“You said you met him?” Cloud asked Elena who was inspecting the little girl making sure she was perfectly healthy. With all that strange green slime wiped off her she looked a thousand times better. Her brown hair was starting to curl and Rude was inspecting the case she’d been sleeping in while Reno flew the chopper.  
“I met a named Harima,” Elena said, “and he fits your description.” She explained, “But we think he might be a man named Kayaku Sasori a former Turk.”  
“This guy is one of you?” Cloud asked, “He’s a Turk.”  
“He was,” Rude said, “Now he’s just a loose cannon and if our suspicions are right he’s stealing certain Shinra Tech like this girl.”  
“Why this girl?” Cloud asked, “What value is she to anyone?”  
“Who knows?” Reno said from the cockpit, “He was probably selling her to some pedophile for a profit some crooks make a lot of money kidnapping and selling children to sickos.”  
“I think it’s more complicated than that,” Rude said closing the metal case, “This green stuff in the case is a protein jelly full of nutrients, it’s used in mako tanks and helps keep people fit and healthy despite a lack of food or exercise. A 3C2X computer was also at the bottom of the case and linked to her.”  
“So what does that mean?” Cloud asked looking at the sleeping girl in Elena’s arms.  
“That computer was unlinking things into her brain,” Rude explained, “Teaching her… It’s too early to say anything for sure but… I think she’s a clone.”  
Cloud looked at the slumbering kid strapped into the helicopter seat. A clone. The girl’s curly brown and her deep emerald green eyes. Cloud had felt like she’d seen her somewhere before and now he realized he had, just an older more mature version. The original version. Aerith.  
A thousand lights clicked on in Cloud’s head.  
“XCP001,” Cloud said discovering the meaning, “XCP… Experimental Cetra Project… Hojo must have cloned Aerith meaning this girl is…”  
They all looked at the sleeping child strapped into the seat sleeping peacefully without much of a care in the world. Cloud tightened his fists in anger leather gloves creaked as his fists shook.  
“That bastard,” he growled, “that bastard Hojo couldn’t have the real thing so he grew his own in a test tube to experiment on later.”  
Elena sighed, “Honestly we shouldn’t be surprised,” she said, “This fits Hojo’s M.O. perfectly and he had plenty of opportunities to get genetic samples.”  
“He probably did it when he held her captive in Shinra Tower,” he said through clenched teeth, “Before trying to make Red XIII have sex with her the freak.”  
“No one is questioning Hojo was deranged,” Elena said, “but the real question is why would this man want her? What could he do with a clone of a Cetra? It’s not just a simple prototype weapon or something to sell of the black market. Even if he was heartless enough to sell her he destroyed millions of Gil worth of equipment much more valuable than a simple child slave. I don’t like to think of where this could possibly be going.”  
Reno peeked his head back from the cockpit, “Caught something on the police scanner,” he said, “Looks like someone’s wreaking havoc at the Ivory Tower Hotel, sounds like it could be our man.”  
“Take us there,” Cloud ordered, “I need to have a chat with this Mr. Sasori.”  
“Sorry,” Rude said taking hold of one of the door mounted minigun checking that the massive multi barreled weapon was loaded and ready to go, “But I can’t promise they’ll be much room for talking.”

 

…………………………………. 

 

The elevator was on its way up to them. The penthouse security guards gathered in the hall facing the door ready to ambush whoever was coming up. If the elevator was moving that means the team placed to guard it was gone. The tiny light atop the elevator doors showed it was getting closer. The guards leveled their weapons clicking off the safeties. They stared down the sights of their assault rifles when the elevator gave its little ping signaling it had reached the penthouse floor.  
The double metal doors open and everyone held their breath. White smoke filled the elevator drifting out slowly seeping into the hall. They couldn’t see anything in there.  
“OPEN FIRE!” one of them shouted and that’s just what they did.  
Everyone squeezed the trigger pouring lead into the tiny space. Gun smoke filled the air and cold barrels turned hot as the security guards emptied their magazines into the cramped elevator. “Cease fire!” the leader cried. Everyone took their fingers off the triggers and reloaded jamming in fresh magazines into their guns.  
Three guards took point slowly approaching the elevator with their guns raised. They edged closer and closer one step at a time standing at the threshold of the elevator. One man stepped into the tiny shot out room disappearing into the thick haze.  
“It’s empty,” he reported when the distinct cough of a silencer quieted him. A metal cylinder dropped from the maintenance hatch and rolled across the marble floor.  
“FLASHBANG!” one of the guards cried as the stun grenade detonated blinding and deafening the guards in range. Kayaku popped down from the hatch hanging upside down and aiming his submachine gun down hall aiming for the guards unaffected by the flashbang. He looked through the haze with his infrared goggles put a bead on the guards and fired dropping them. He fell from the hatch and landed on his feet he dropped the gun and let it hang buy its strap as he reached for his blade and pistol. He decapitated the two closes guards and squeezed rounds off into anyone still moving. More guards filled the hall and fired at him strafing the hallways with automatic fire.  
Kayaku ducked into the coat closet and pulled out his cellphone linking up with the high powered rifle he’d placed in the building across the street. The view from the rifles scope was on the screen in front of him and he lined a shot up and fired. There really was an app for everything these days he thought darkly as he watched the 12.7mm sniper shot piece the heavy glass with enough force to blow apart two of the guards making a bloody mess of things. The others turned to face the window in confusion but Kayaku wasn’t about to give them time to think he lined up another shot and blasted a guards head clean off his shoulders painting the walls red.  
He watched the guard’s spring for cover against the sniper. He doubted anything in this penthouse could stop a 12.7mm round but he only had nine rounds left and there was no sense spending it all on these clowns. He prepped a frag grenade and tossed it down the hall. Windows, furniture and bodies blew apart and he sheathed his sword and readied his sub machine gun. He was positive his target had fled to the panic room meaning he was free to clear the penthouse of hostiles. He kicked the bedroom door down and sprayed the guards inside dropping them before he tossed in a frag to finish them and moved onto the next room. That’s when he heard the sound of rotor blades.  
A police helicopter shone its lights on him as the two SWAT team members at the door leveled their weapons at him. With a loud bloop sound one of the cops shot a grenade launcher firing in several canisters of tear gas.  
Kayaku ducked behind a couch and grabbed the gasmask he had hooked to his belt and pulled it on. He crawled over to a solid wall. He couldn’t take chances not even with the police. He grabbed for his phone and linked up with the rifle again this time setting the sights on the chopper. He fired and clipped the helicopter’s tail rotor shattering it. The helicopter broke into an uncontrollable spin as it went down. The pilot struggled for control of the aircraft as it went out of control. The copter slammed into the opposite building crashing through the walls and hanging there.  
Kayaku hoped some of the officers had survived but returned his mind to the mission. Letting the machine gun hang by its strap he pulled the beanbag loaded shotgun from his back along with his blade. He moved to the steel panic room.  
Kayaku activated the fire Materia set into the hilt of the blade. The blade glowed red with magic and he stabbed it into the door melting through the lock like a plasma cutter.  
Kayaku pried the door open and came face to face with his target. Mr. William leveled a pistol at him but with one hand Kayaku fired the twelve gauge striking him in the chest with the beanbag. He doubled back into the wall in pain the nonlethal slug had knocked the wind out of him.  
“Hello William,” Kayaku greeted returning the gun to his back and pulling a syringe case from his belt. He stabbed the needle into the man’s neck pumping him with anesthetic to keep him docile until he needed he needed him otherwise.  
He pulled the limp body from the safe room and strapped William to his chest securing him with belts. Moving over to the balcony Kayaku jumped over the side falling to earth. He allowed himself to free fall for a time looking down he saw an assembled collection of police teams surrounding the streets around the hotel. They’d erected barriers and road blocks nearby. Kayaku would have to contend with them soon. Where the hell was Cissnei? She was supposed to be helping him get the police away from him.  
Confident he was close enough to his target landing zone he pulled the zip cord and released his parachute floating down across building. Doubtless police snipers had their sights on him but with William playing hostage they wouldn’t risk the shot between him the parachute and the other variables snipers had to account for it was too risky.  
More squad scars flashed their lights and moved out to capture him as he hit the ground. Now would be a good time for that backup he’d called for.  
He touched down on his target landing zone. Right on the roof of an old six story parking garage where his charcoal grey sports car was waiting for him. He touched down and dragged William over to his getaway vehicle. The flashy sports car was hardly inconspicuous but he was ditching town ASAP and he needed as much horsepower as possible to put this city behind him. He hoped Tifa appreciated the briefcase full of money he left for her under his bed, it would more than cover any cost he made for them and then some. Cloud wouldn’t be needing to make any deliveries for a long time with the king’s ransom he left for them.  
He packed William into the trunk and locked it. A small metal shuriken struck the back of his car embedding its point into the armored body he spun around drawing his revolver. He lined the sights up aiming between Yuffie’s brown eyes. Vincent was behind her with his own weapon raised.  
“Going somewhere?” she asked holding up her giant shuriken.  
Every instinct in him was screaming for him to shoot but his hand felt ridged and stiff. Kayaku was an assassin forged from years of training hardened into a deadly weapon capable of killing any mortal efficiently and effectively. Or so he was supposed to be.  
He couldn’t kill her. Why?  
He’d disposed of countless men and women, guilty and innocent alike. Innocent people died, collateral damage was a part of the job, he’d shot so many people he’d lost count. What was another squeeze of the trigger?  
He looked her in the eye then shifted his gaze down the barrels of Valentine’s revolver. It would be a gamble but if he dropped Yuffie he could see who was faster and put a slug into the man. All he had to do was squeeze.  
It should be so simple.  
But it wasn’t. No matter how much he willed it his hand was as stiff as stone. No force on heaven or earth could make him squeeze that trigger.


	20. Chapter 19, Chase.

Kayaku dropped the gun.  
It clattered on the pavement and he raised his hands.  
“Smart choice,” Yuffie said lowering the shuriken with a smug grin on her face. Vincent quietly kept his gun trained on him. This was bad.  
A sharp red shuriken flew across the sky towards the crimson gunslinger. Cissnei had arrived. The weapon struck Vincent’s gun knocking the weapon from his grasp and opening the window Kayaku needed. Yuffie spun around to see what had happened and Kayaku burst into action dropping to his knees and rolling on the ground he unslung the shotgun from his back taking aim.  
“NO!” Vincent shouted as he squeezed the trigger. The gun fired and Yuffie dropped to the ground in a heap.  
Vincent grabbed his gun and took aim at him firing. The rounds hit Kayaku square in the chest knocking in back into the car the Kevlar vest taking most of the damage.  
With three loud bloops smoke canisters streaked across the sky and landed on the pavement obscuring the area in a white haze. Cissnei was on the top of an adjoining building with the grenade launcher dressed in her old Turk uniform. “GO!” She shouted, “Get out of here!”  
Kayaku nodded scrambling to get into his car and took off descending into the lower levels of the parking garage.  
Cissnei turned her attention to the police below firing the remaining smoke canisters into the streets below to help cover his escape before taking off herself.  
Vincent couldn’t see his target though the haze and when he heard the car take off and drive down the parking garage. He didn’t care. He raced off to Yuffie’s side. He grabbed her and rolled her over to inspect the wound expecting the worst.  
Yuffie groaned and clutched at her chest. Vincent removed her hand and sighed in relief seeing no blood. A small red beanbag lay on the ground next to her and he knew she would be fine. Beanbag rounds in a shotgun would knock the wind out of a person but they were nonlethal she would have one hell of a bruise and possibly a couple broken ribs.  
“What are you doing Vince,” Yuffie wheezed finding her breath, “After him.”  
Vincent nodded. She was right, with her alive he needed to focus on the task at hand and catch Harima.  
He sprinted towards the edge and looked down. His sensed edged him forward and he leapt over the side plummeting towards earth. The grey spots car came speeding out of the parking garage and Vincent landed right atop it digging his golden claw into the body and letting it carry him off red cloak flapping all the way as he sped away into the streets.  
Kayaku heard the thud on his roof and looked up to see metal digits digging into the roof of his car. He cursed and drew is one remaining revolver aiming at the roof. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of fighting the legendary Vincent Valentine but he had little choice at this point. He fired up into the roof as he swerved the car hoping to throw the gunslinger off.  
Vincent held on tightly as the vehicle took a sharp turn threatening to throw him from the roof. Bullets shot up from the car as the driver tried to get rid of him. Things wouldn’t be that easy.  
Some of the rounds pierced his body but Vincent ignored them. His body was sturdier than that of most humans and healed rapidly as long as he didn’t take too many more of those slugs to the chest he’d be fine.  
Police sirens blared as squad cars followed them flashing their lights and staying right on Kayaku’s trail.  
Kayaku looked into the rearview mirror as he reloaded the revolver dumping the spent rounds into his lap ignoring how hot they were. As he pushed another speed loader into the cylinder.  
He turned into a narrow alley and set the car into an hundred and eighty degree turn facing the pursuing squad cars.  
He put his car in reverse and stomped on the gas speeding backwards and he aimed out the window. The squad cars could only follow him through the alley one at a time funneling them in. He fired at the squad car in front piecing the hood and engine block stopping it in its tracks trapping it in the alley and blocking the path of the others.  
He turned the car around as he exited the alley and put his focus back into the troublesome gunslinger atop his car. He rounded a corner and reloaded the gun again. Hot casings spilled to his feet as he one handedly pushed fresh rounds in.  
Vincent stabbed his metal plated boots into the side and grabbed for his Cerberus aiming at the engine block firing all three barrels through the hood emptying the revolver just as Kayaku had to the police cruisers. Black motor oil bubbled up from the bullet holes like blood.  
Vincent leapt off the slowing vehicle and watched as it moved away into an alley slowing down every second. Police cars came up from behind him.  
“Vincent!” Yuffie called out from the passenger seats of one of them. He grabbed onto the side of one of the speeding vehicles taking off with the police joining their hunt. Without wheels he’d be slow as easy to follow.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Kayaku turned the slowing car into an alley and hopped out. He rushed to the trunk and pulled the drugged William from it. He didn’t know how he was going to escape now that his car was trashed and the entire Edge police force on his tail but he wasn’t done. He had to keep trying.  
He grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin tossing it into his shot up car. In the end it was evidence and it needed to be disposed up.  
He rushed his hostage down the alley. William wasn’t exactly unconscious but he was so drugged up he did almost anything walking on his own two feet as they fled away from the burning vehicle. He rounded a corner and found himself staring at sever SWAT team members with raised weapons. He ducked back hiding around the corner as they fired. Kayaku grabbed his machinegun and blind fired spraying the area with bullets. He doubted the weak 9mm rounds would do much against a fully armored SWAT team. He just need them to back off. Unfortunately it wasn’t working.  
Brick and concrete fragments sprayed his face as they shot the corner he hid behind. He cursed as he fitted another mag into the gun. He had only a handful on flashbangs left and he needed to save them. As much as it pained him to kill police officers he grabbed for one of his frag grenades and fingered the pin.  
A spray of gunfire came in from the roof and it wasn’t any SWAT rifles. Kayaku looked up to see the Barret spraying the alley with his gun arm strafing the ground and forcing the police to retreat less they become Swiss cheese. Barret dropped to the ground still firing him.  
“YO!” he greeted over the loud gunfire. Contend the police had been suppressed Kayaku rushed down the alley with William and tow.  
“Why are you helping me?” Kayaku asked navigating the maze of alleys trying to find refuge in the warehouse district where maybe he could steal a car and get out of here.  
“Reeves called,” Barret said explaining everything.  
“And the rest of your friends?” Kayaku asked.  
“Them fools ain’t answering their phones,” Barret growled, “Funny how they don’t want to talk when I got something ta say, I told Tifa though she’s out here to trying to help ya.”  
Kayaku stopped and turned to Barret, “Take William,” he said, “Get him out of her and get him to Reeves,” He commanded.  
“You’ll need my help if you want to get out of here alive,” Barret protested.  
“That’s my problem,” Kayaku said handing William over to Barret who threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
“I promised Reeves I’d help you,” Barret said.  
“You already have,” Kayaku assured him, “If you can deliver this man to Reeves then you’ve done more than enough, but I need to disappear and that’s difficult with you around.”  
“Fine,” Barret growled, “Stubborn fool.”  
“GO!” Kayaku ordered taking off into the maze of allies disappearing from sight.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“It looks like the police have herded him into the warehouse district,” Reno explained listening closely to the police scanner they had installed into the Shinra copter.  
Elena closed her cellphone, “Rufus wants this man alive,” she explained pulling a case under her seat.  
Cloud looked out the door to the city below. It looked like a warzone down there. Plumbs of black smoke rose to the sky from fires and even from up here he could hear the sound of sirens past the din of the rotor blades.  
Elena pulled an air rifle from the case and loaded in a dart.  
“Alive it is,” Cloud said hefting his massive sword over his shoulder and jumping over the side into the warzone below.  
“Circle us over,” Elena said staring down the scope, “let’s try to spot this bastard.”


	21. Chapter 20, Taken Down.

Kayaku dropped the gun.  
It clattered on the pavement and he raised his hands.  
“Smart choice,” Yuffie said lowering the shuriken with a smug grin on her face. Vincent quietly kept his gun trained on him. This was bad.  
A sharp red shuriken flew across the sky towards the crimson gunslinger. Cissnei had arrived. The weapon struck Vincent’s gun knocking the weapon from his grasp and opening the window Kayaku needed. Yuffie spun around to see what had happened and Kayaku burst into action dropping to his knees and rolling on the ground he unslung the shotgun from his back taking aim.  
“NO!” Vincent shouted as he squeezed the trigger. The gun fired and Yuffie dropped to the ground in a heap.  
Vincent grabbed his gun and took aim at him firing. The rounds hit Kayaku square in the chest knocking in back into the car the Kevlar vest taking most of the damage.  
With three loud bloops smoke canisters streaked across the sky and landed on the pavement obscuring the area in a white haze. Cissnei was on the top of an adjoining building with the grenade launcher dressed in her old Turk uniform. “GO!” She shouted, “Get out of here!”  
Kayaku nodded scrambling to get into his car and took off descending into the lower levels of the parking garage.  
Cissnei turned her attention to the police below firing the remaining smoke canisters into the streets below to help cover his escape before taking off herself.  
Vincent couldn’t see his target though the haze and when he heard the car take off and drive down the parking garage. He didn’t care. He raced off to Yuffie’s side. He grabbed her and rolled her over to inspect the wound expecting the worst.  
Yuffie groaned and clutched at her chest. Vincent removed her hand and sighed in relief seeing no blood. A small red beanbag lay on the ground next to her and he knew she would be fine. Beanbag rounds in a shotgun would knock the wind out of a person but they were nonlethal she would have one hell of a bruise and possibly a couple broken ribs.  
“What are you doing Vince,” Yuffie wheezed finding her breath, “After him.”  
Vincent nodded. She was right, with her alive he needed to focus on the task at hand and catch Harima.  
He sprinted towards the edge and looked down. His sensed edged him forward and he leapt over the side plummeting towards earth. The grey spots car came speeding out of the parking garage and Vincent landed right atop it digging his golden claw into the body and letting it carry him off red cloak flapping all the way as he sped away into the streets.  
Kayaku heard the thud on his roof and looked up to see metal digits digging into the roof of his car. He cursed and drew is one remaining revolver aiming at the roof. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of fighting the legendary Vincent Valentine but he had little choice at this point. He fired up into the roof as he swerved the car hoping to throw the gunslinger off.  
Vincent held on tightly as the vehicle took a sharp turn threatening to throw him from the roof. Bullets shot up from the car as the driver tried to get rid of him. Things wouldn’t be that easy.  
Some of the rounds pierced his body but Vincent ignored them. His body was sturdier than that of most humans and healed rapidly as long as he didn’t take too many more of those slugs to the chest he’d be fine.  
Police sirens blared as squad cars followed them flashing their lights and staying right on Kayaku’s trail.  
Kayaku looked into the rearview mirror as he reloaded the revolver dumping the spent rounds into his lap ignoring how hot they were. As he pushed another speed loader into the cylinder.  
He turned into a narrow alley and set the car into an hundred and eighty degree turn facing the pursuing squad cars.  
He put his car in reverse and stomped on the gas speeding backwards and he aimed out the window. The squad cars could only follow him through the alley one at a time funneling them in. He fired at the squad car in front piecing the hood and engine block stopping it in its tracks trapping it in the alley and blocking the path of the others.  
He turned the car around as he exited the alley and put his focus back into the troublesome gunslinger atop his car. He rounded a corner and reloaded the gun again. Hot casings spilled to his feet as he one handedly pushed fresh rounds in.  
Vincent stabbed his metal plated boots into the side and grabbed for his Cerberus aiming at the engine block firing all three barrels through the hood emptying the revolver just as Kayaku had to the police cruisers. Black motor oil bubbled up from the bullet holes like blood.  
Vincent leapt off the slowing vehicle and watched as it moved away into an alley slowing down every second. Police cars came up from behind him.  
“Vincent!” Yuffie called out from the passenger seats of one of them. He grabbed onto the side of one of the speeding vehicles taking off with the police joining their hunt. Without wheels he’d be slow as easy to follow.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Kayaku turned the slowing car into an alley and hopped out. He rushed to the trunk and pulled the drugged William from it. He didn’t know how he was going to escape now that his car was trashed and the entire Edge police force on his tail but he wasn’t done. He had to keep trying.  
He grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin tossing it into his shot up car. In the end it was evidence and it needed to be disposed up.  
He rushed his hostage down the alley. William wasn’t exactly unconscious but he was so drugged up he did almost anything walking on his own two feet as they fled away from the burning vehicle. He rounded a corner and found himself staring at sever SWAT team members with raised weapons. He ducked back hiding around the corner as they fired. Kayaku grabbed his machinegun and blind fired spraying the area with bullets. He doubted the weak 9mm rounds would do much against a fully armored SWAT team. He just need them to back off. Unfortunately it wasn’t working.  
Brick and concrete fragments sprayed his face as they shot the corner he hid behind. He cursed as he fitted another mag into the gun. He had only a handful on flashbangs left and he needed to save them. As much as it pained him to kill police officers he grabbed for one of his frag grenades and fingered the pin.  
A spray of gunfire came in from the roof and it wasn’t any SWAT rifles. Kayaku looked up to see the Barret spraying the alley with his gun arm strafing the ground and forcing the police to retreat less they become Swiss cheese. Barret dropped to the ground still firing him.  
“YO!” he greeted over the loud gunfire. Contend the police had been suppressed Kayaku rushed down the alley with William and tow.  
“Why are you helping me?” Kayaku asked navigating the maze of alleys trying to find refuge in the warehouse district where maybe he could steal a car and get out of here.  
“Reeves called,” Barret said explaining everything.  
“And the rest of your friends?” Kayaku asked.  
“Them fools ain’t answering their phones,” Barret growled, “Funny how they don’t want to talk when I got something ta say, I told Tifa though she’s out here to trying to help ya.”  
Kayaku stopped and turned to Barret, “Take William,” he said, “Get him out of her and get him to Reeves,” He commanded.  
“You’ll need my help if you want to get out of here alive,” Barret protested.  
“That’s my problem,” Kayaku said handing William over to Barret who threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
“I promised Reeves I’d help you,” Barret said.  
“You already have,” Kayaku assured him, “If you can deliver this man to Reeves then you’ve done more than enough, but I need to disappear and that’s difficult with you around.”  
“Fine,” Barret growled, “Stubborn fool.”  
“GO!” Kayaku ordered taking off into the maze of allies disappearing from sight.

 

……………………………………………..

 

“It looks like the police have herded him into the warehouse district,” Reno explained listening closely to the police scanner they had installed into the Shinra copter.  
Elena closed her cellphone, “Rufus wants this man alive,” she explained pulling a case under her seat.  
Cloud looked out the door to the city below. It looked like a warzone down there. Plumbs of black smoke rose to the sky from fires and even from up here he could hear the sound of sirens past the din of the rotor blades.  
Elena pulled an air rifle from the case and loaded in a dart.  
“Alive it is,” Cloud said hefting his massive sword over his shoulder and jumping over the side into the warzone below.  
“Circle us over,” Elena said staring down the scope, “let’s try to spot this bastard.”


	22. Chapter 21, The Truth Comes Out.

Vincent looked up at Yuffie. The young ninja silently broke the lock on the window above and stealthily entered into the dark warehouse. Police helicopters and SWAT teams searched the area for the man Harima. Vincent had joined the search as well putting his heightened senses to good use tracking the man into the empty building.  
Confident Yuffie was in position he drew Cerberus and blasted the lock away and threw open the sliding metal door aiming his gun as he scanned the darkness.  
Gunfire greeted him from the shadows muzzle flashes illuminating the dark corner. Vincent rolled away avoiding the strafing machine gun ducking into cover behind a shipping container. As soon as the assailant stopped to reload Vincent burst from the corner his gun ablazeing.   
Harima rolled behind a crate tossing a Vincent a grenade as he retreated to cover. Vincent charged the bomb and scooped it up in his golden hand tossing it behind him to detonate safely. As the bomb went off the rounded the corner of the crate Harima had taken cover behind. He leveled his gun ready to blow the assassin away only to find the space empty. A loud ping alerted him and he looked to see a tiny metal flashbang bounce on the concrete.  
The stun grenade went pop and bathed the area in blinding light. Kayaku burst from his hiding place sword and pistol in hand. As he moved to attack Valentine he found the former Turks ragged cloak pulled up in front of him concealing himself in the red garment.  
A burst of fire leapt from the crimson cloak as Vincent fired Cerberus through the cloak adding more holes to it. Kayaku rolled to avoid the fire deflecting a few of the rounds with his katana. The shots were wide and Valentine stumbled. Vincent had shielded his eyes from the blinding flash but the little bomb did more than blind, the loud pop defended whoever was within range and the sudden change in air pressure disoriented the victim putting them off balance. In truth Kayaku was impressed Valentine was still standing let alone firing a gun. His ears were probably ringing like hell though.  
Kayaku charged serpentine towards the gunslinger. The cloak had fallen away and he knocked the gun out of his grip with his blade and brought the revolver up to chest level with Vincent.  
A flash of a blade knocked the gun from his grasp and slicing his forearm open. A large shuriken flew through the air and rounded back to the young spunky ninja.  
“Forget about me?” She asked throwing the weapon again.   
Vincent having recovered from his disorientation attacked with his golden claw trying to slash him. Kayaku parried the strike with his katana. With his weapon gone Valentine had to rely on hand to hand combat and that was one area Kayaku was positive he could beat him at. He was half right.  
Despite more extensive training in kenjutsu and martial arts Vincent was stronger. The augmentation that had allowed him to accept the Chaos WEAPON into his body gave him remarkable strength. With mako enhancements Kayaku rarely met anyone who was stronger than him. It was pretty humbling.  
The blow skidded his feet back on the concrete but he managed to successfully deflect the golden claw. With ninja trained grace Kayaku hooked his angle around Vincent’s leg and tripped him sending him down and making a hasty retreat.  
Runes appeared on his swords glowing red as he activated the Materia in the hilt and shot a flurry of fireballs from the tip covering his escape as he leapt out a window smashing through the glass as the warehouse burned.  
Vincent scooped up Cerberus and holstered it he stared through the flames. He cursed under his breath and moved to find another exit with Yuffie.  
“Looks like this chumps packing some pretty heavy materia,” she commented as they found a door and rushed outside.  
“Yuffie,” he said warningly. He was very failure with the ninja’s old habits.   
“I’m just saying,” she defending herself, “nothing wrong with eyeing the spoils of war.  
She jumped up onto the roof and saw their target running for his life down an alleyway. She tossed her shuriken at the man only to see it getting knocked out of the air by an intercepting red shuriken not unlike her own.  
She turned to see the same dark red haired woman in the black suit who’d stopped them as the parking garage. The woman caught her own shuriken and looked her in the eyes.  
Vincent drew Cerberus.  
“No,” Yuffie said to him drawing a fistful of kunai. “Go after Harima,” She ordered, “I got this bitch.”  
Vincent nodded and leapt down and chased after the assassin.  
Yuffie tossed the kunai and dived for her fallen shuriken. Cissnei deflected the small knives with her shuriken and threw. Yuffie ducked the spinning blade and charged tossing her weapon. Cissnei avoided the blade only managing to scratch her suit.  
Yuffie caught her weapon as it returned to her tossed another handful of kunai at the woman. She ducked the knives and caught her weapon before throwing it again.  
“We don’t need to fight,” The redhead said staring at Yuffie, “Believe me we’re the good guys.”  
“Is that so?” Yuffie scoffed, “then why are you helping that assassin escape?”  
“You don’t understand,” she said lowering her weapon, “That man your chasing Kayaku… he and I are WRO… we work for the government… we work for Reeves.”

 

……………………………………………

 

Kayaku took inventory of his remaining armaments. Apart from his sword and the materia in his he had some kunai and shuriken left. He’d dried up any remaining ammo in his submachine gun and he’d lost his revolvers during his scuffles with Valentine and the others, his shotgun was on the top floor of that parking garage when he’d taken a shot to the Kevlar by Vincent. He hadn’t noticed it until now but that shot he took to the chest from Valentine’s gun had shattered a few of his weapons including one of his Jericho pistols. Meaning he had just the one 9mm left along with several magazines of ammunition.  
He doubted it’d be enough to handle Valentine and the fully armored SWAT teams on his trail.  
He still had his sword though, meaning he still had his materia. He didn’t like using materia though. It made him powerful but it felt like a crutch, too many people came to rely on it so he tried to use it sparingly and keep his skills at their peak. But right now he needed everything he had so the kid gloves were coming off.  
He moved from his hiding spot and moved into an alley hearing the rotor blades of helicopters overhead.  
The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he looked up to see Cloud Strife descending from the roofs above massive sword in hand. So much for the delivery he thought as he fired the pistol at the descending ex-SOLDIER.  
Cloud blocked and deflected the rounds with his sword touching ground he swung the massive blade down. Kayaku side stepped the swing and spun around with his sword. For a delivery boy Cloud was exceptionally skilled and agile with the oversized blade. He brought the heavy sword back up and parried the blow making a mighty swing at him that cut straight into the wall. Kayaku jumped up and landed atop the wide flat of the blade.  
With his weapon buried in the wall he was weaponless. Kayaku pressed the hot barrel of his pistol against his head. But Cloud was quick reaching his hand out and grabbing the gun and twisting it out of his grasp.  
With the pistol gone Kayaku leapt into the air again activating the fire materia in his sword and blasting the man with a barrage of fireballs. The ground below burned and Cloud leapt from the embers sword in hand his hand and clothes only slightly singed from the flames.  
Their swords met clashing against one another as they flew through their air. Kayaku was impressed.  
As they landed apart several gunshots caught his attention. Bullets whizzed by him and he looked to see Vincent Valentine aiming his gun at him.  
“Surrender,” Cloud said pointing the tip of his sword at him  
“Not an option,” Kayaku said throwing a kunai in Vincent’s direction. The gunslinger dodged and fired only to have the bullets deflected on Kayaku’s sword. Jumping again in the air he charged his sword with fire and shot flames onto the roof below. The fireballs stuck an old water tower supported by wooden legs. The wooden supports splintered apart and the tower fell spilling gallons upon gallons of water onto the roof extinguishing any remaining flames and almost knocking Cloud and Vincent off their feet. Kayaku landed on the concrete wall lining the roof stabbing the end of his sword into the water. Blue runes marked the blade and lighting struck. Azure electrical arc traveled through the water and shocked Cloud and Vincent. They screamed in pain as their bodies convulsed violently arcs of lighting shocked them. Kayaku pulled the sword out of the water before the spell could finish not wanting to electrocute them to death. He breathed heavily from the exhausting fight. They weren’t out from the shock but they couldn’t stand stunned from the high voltage. It was lucky for him this water tower was here, he doubted his ability to take either Valentine or Strife in a one on one fight let alone both at once.   
Hoping the fighting had temporally ended he shortened his katana back into a tanto knife and returned it to his scabbard.  
A sharp pain shot though his neck and he clutched at his throat pulling out a tiny dart from an air rifle. He cursed as he felt the drugs begin to coarse through his veins. He looked up to see a massive Black Hawk helicopter descend onto the roof in front of him a blond haired woman in a blue Turk uniform held the rifle. His vision blurred as he looked at the red Shinra logo painted on the side. The woman fired another dart and the world before him went black.


	23. Chapter 22, Deathwish.

Reeves rapped his knuckles against the trailer door.  
“Do you think he’s home?” Cissnei asked from behind him brushing a lock of dark red hair behind her ear.  
“He’s here,” Reeves said confidently pounding on the door of the dingy trailer home parked in the middle of the dusty desert of Corel Prison. The dismal community of lowlifes kicked out of the Golden Saucer was morose and unwelcoming. Probably why he chose it as his place to live.  
The door cracked open and a grey eyed man with long coppery hair looked him in the eye. Kayaku looked worse for wear, he’d grown an unkempt beard and his once well maintained hair was wild and dirty. He looked like he hadn’t showered in couple of weeks.  
The glazed look his eye also told him he hadn’t been sleeping very well either. It took him a second to recognize Reeves.  
“Go away!” he said slamming the door in his face.  
“I just want to talk,” Reeves said through the door, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”  
“Well you wasted your own time,” Kayaku said.  
“I have a job for you,” Reeves said, “Just hear me out.”  
Kayaku opened the door again this time Reeves could clearly see he was carrying one of this revolvers. Reeves wasn’t too worried about that.  
“Are you going to let me in?” Reeves asked.  
“I don’t know,” Kayaku said, “part of me want’s too.”  
“And the other part?” Reeves asked.  
“The other part wants to put a round in your heart,” he answered.  
Reeves laughed, “That seems appropriate,” he said, “how about I come in and we have a little chat… if you don’t like what you hear then you can shoot me,” he joked.  
Kayaku retreated back into his shoddy trailer leaving the door open for Reeves. He walked inside and took a seat in front of the former Turk.  
“I want you to join the WRO,” Reeves said putting his proposal on the table.  
“If you haven’t noticed I’m in prison,” Kayaku said.  
Reeves chuckled, “I can see that, the Gold Saucer caught you trying to fix the Chocobo races… it seems like a pretty minor crime for a former Turk and master ninja. Let’s cut the crap Kayaku if you really wanted to cheat in the races you would have and you wouldn’t have gotten caught and you certainly wouldn’t have gotten thrown in here so easily. You want to be here.”  
“I deserve to be here,” Kayaku said, “I deserve much worse.”  
“Kayaku…” Reeves said tentatively looking him in his grey eyes, “you’re a soldier… you were fighting a war.”  
“NO!” Kayaku shouted, “DON’T YOU DARE MAKE EXCUSES FOR ME!” He spat, “THAT WASN’T WAR AND I’M NOT A SOLDIER I’M A MONSTER!”  
“You were following orders,” Reeves said keeping his tone even, “You were protecting your county.”  
“That doesn’t make it alright,” Kayaku growled, “I killed innocent people… I killed my own family my parents and even my own little sister… and for what? Orders? Those orders never came! The people who I was supposed to kill slipped through my fingers… all those deaths all those lives I took was for nothing. My life… my families lives my brothers and everyone else’s deaths were MEANINGLESS! I wanted to save my county… but it’s too late for that.”  
“Your county still needs you,” Reeves said, “I need you… and you’re not helping either of us staying here in your self-imposed exile. The WRO has enemies and you have skills I can use.”  
“So you want me to go back to killing people?” Kayaku asked, “Go back to all the wet work and lying and stealing and extortion.”  
“I’m not saying it’ll be glamorous,” Reeves said, “you know more than anyone could how gritty this line of work is… but I promise you Kayaku the work you’ll be doing will be good and you’ll be helping people even if you have to hurt some. You may think you’re a monster but you can be a monster with a purpose… you can find redemption.”  
Kayaku sighed, “I’m going to need some gear,” he said scratching his beard, “and a shave… when’s my first mission?”

 

…………………………………………………..

 

The air of the 7th Heaven bar was filled with an awkward silence.  
“Shit,” Barret said scratching his head trying to break the tension.  
“That’s an interesting story Reeves,” Cloud said standing up from his chair looking at his friend intently. “But that doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell us about your little secret agent causing trouble around town.”  
Reeves sighed, “I’m sorry for all the trouble,” he said hands folded on the table in front of him, “But I don’t need to inform you every time the WRO is running a covert operation in Edge,” he said simply, “Kayaku was sent here to investigate and apprehend individuals responsible for the theft of several abandoned Shinra labs and discover who they were working for.”  
“Like that little girl?” Cloud asked looking over to the brown haired clone sitting on Tifa’s lap asleep against her shoulder as his wife doted on the little clone.  
“Honestly we feared XCP001 was a biological weapon,” Reeves explained, “but yes… the labs were completely swept clean but from what Kayaku learned that little girl was the most important thing on their list.”  
“Why?” Tifa asked stroking the girl’s hair. “What could they hope to use her for?”  
“I don’t know,” Reeves admitted, “That’s what we’re hoping to find out, luckily for us Barret managed to get our friend Mr. William into WRO custody.”  
“Yeah but those damn Turks still got Harima… I mean Kayaku. I knew I should‘ve gone with him and prevented this from happening… I could’ve explained this to ya all if you’d have just answered your damn phones.”  
“You make it sound like a bad thing that that psycho’s in chains,” Cloud said still feeling the after effects of having lighting coursing through his body.  
“He’s one of us,” Barret growled, “you heard Reeves after the war he fought against Shinra… he supplied AVALANCH with weapons and equipment to blow up that reactor, he’s our ally.”  
“You left out the part where he murdered innocent people Barret… Including his own family. Are you really going to defend someone like that Barret?”  
“He didn’t close to do those things,” Barret growled, “It was Shinra… it’s always them.  
The argument halted when a loud sob caught their attention. Everyone turned their heads to see the young ninja crying.  
Away in the corner a flood of memories assaulted the Yuffie’s mind. Voices, words, images filled her mind’s eye. A copper haired teenager throwing shuriken at a tree stump, a young man sent off on a mission with his brothers, a boy sent off to be a hero for his country.  
She felt a gloved hand touch her shoulder and looked back to see Vincent. “What’s wrong?” he asked her. She noticed how everyone in the bar was now staring at her. Embarrassed she wiped the moisture from her eyes.  
She balled her fists and looked away from everyone. “Shinra isn’t solely to blame for this,” she told Barret, “Wutai’s just as responsible.”  
“Yuffie,” Barret said, “I… I didn’t mean to… this isn’t your fault.”  
“NO!” she yelled, “It’s my countries and my father’s fault… we sent children to off to do our dirty work, made boys even younger than when you first met me to assassinate the leaders of Shinra and kill anyone who got in their way. If their monsters then their monsters we created.”  
“Yuffie” Cloud said stepping closer to the ninja, “This man did-.”  
“Exactly what he was trained to do,” Yuffie said her voice growing weary as more tears forced their way through her eyelids. “Ninja’s are trained to do anything and everything to succeed their mission, to cheat, lie, steal and kill. We were taught that our emotions were to be set aside… that personal feelings and emotions had to be numbed in order to do what was necessary to achieve our goals. That innocent lives mean nothing compared to our missions. AND I WANTED TO TEACH PEOPLE THAT! IT’S NO WONDER NO PARENT WANTED THEIR CHILDREN TO LEARN NINJUTSU. WHO WOULD WANT THEIR CHILD TO BECOME A HEARTLESS MONSTER LIKE THAT?”  
“Yuffie,” Vincent said more forcefully gripping both her shoulders trying to calm her down, “This is not your fault.”  
She looked away avoiding his crimson gaze. “I knew him,” she said lowering her voice, “I didn’t think about it until Reeves mentioned the Sasori clan but I knew him… I knew about his mission… his brothers and what he was doing… and you know what I did? I wished him luck and told him to keep practicing with his shuriken. I thought it was so cool that someone so young and talented was heading off on a secret mission to protect our county. I didn’t think about how this hurt him… No one did… no ever one dose. And while he shed blood and lived in the shadows I stayed home in an ivory tower thinking about how cool it was people like him were off fighting a war.”  
“Yuffie,” Vincent said making her gaze into his eyes, “I don’t know what to say,” he told her, “we can’t change the past… but the present is ours to shape… so let’s shape it. Because that man is still alive and he needs our help.”

 

…………………………………………………….

 

Cold steel chains hung from the ceiling shackled to Kayaku’s arms and neck keeping him well in place. The dark room was all he could see here suspended by the chains. He’d woken in here and so far he hadn’t seen anyone, the place was devoid of light and he’d lost all sense of time here. The cold draft chilled his body that had been stripped of all his weapons and clothes save for his boxers. His head hurt from the drugs and he felt dehydrated.   
A door opened and white rays of light peeked in blinding him. Two silhouettes approached and he squinted his eyes to adjust to the sudden light.  
“So it is you,” a familiar voice said.  
Kayaku lifted his head and saw the blond hair and white suit complete with raincoat. “Mr. President,” he growled greeting Rufus Shinra. Rufus Shinra was supposed to be dead.  
“As the saying goes it seems rumors of your demise have been greatly exaggerated,” he said smiling.  
With a sudden burst of speed Kayaku launched himself across the room at the former President of Shinra. Kayaku stopped inches short of him making the man jump back in fear. The steel chains kept him back at an arm’s length.  
“I guess I’ll just have to kill you myself!” he spat baring his teeth like an animal at the man determined to spill is blood.


	24. Chapter 23, Hospital Visit.

Rufus smirked as Reno struck the prisoner across the face with his steel baton. Kayaku fell back bleeding from the mouth. “I’m afraid you’re in no position to be killing anyone,” he said watching the former Turk spit blood on the ground along with a tooth fragment.   
“I’ve escaped prisons before,” Kayaku said blood dripping viscously from his lips.  
“I doubt you’ll live long enough to escape,” Rufus said, “What is XCP001?” he asked, “and who are you working for? Who hired you to rob those labs?”  
Kayaku smirked, “You know Mr. President,” he growled, “Telling the person your interrogating he’s going to die once you extract the answers is a very ineffective way to get what you want.” He explained, “You know what the most effective tool is in any interrogation Mr. President? It’s hope. Hope to see the next day. Hope to see their friends and families again. Hope is what makes them crack… because if there is even the smallest chance that surrendering can give them what they hope for they just might give it to you. I don’t have hope… not for a very long time now… good luck making me sing Shinra because the only hope I have now is piercing a blade through your heart!”   
“We’ll see about that,” Rufus spat turning on his heels and storming out of the building his white raincoat flowing behind him.  
Reno smiled wickedly at him moving over to the winch where the chain was attached cranking it to raise Kayaku up by his arm.  
“You’re leaving this monkey to get answers?” Kayaku called after Rufus, “I hope you got a good deal on this warehouse Shinra because I’m not talking anytime soon.’’  
“We’ll see about that,” Reno smirked dropping his baton on the ground and reaching into his tattered jacket.  
“Like it?” he asked as he pulled out Kayaku’s tanto blade letting the light catch the edge shining it into his eyes blinding him. “Because I do,” he mocked, “nice fine razor edge, and durable too, the eggheads in the Shinra R&D department cook this little bad boy up for you?” he asked, “because this knife is awesome, let me guess. Nanotech? That’s how you can turn this titanium knife into that sword you use? How do you do that? Is there a switch you press or what?”  
“Put it in my hand and I’ll demonstrate,” Kayaku hissed annoyed at the Turks rambling. That weapon was more than a piece of Shinra Tech, it’d been a family heirloom passed down by his farther himself. The lab technicians had augmented the blade, melted it down and bonded titanium nanobots into the weapon able to extend and shorten the steel without weakening the blade. It was amazing and even the black metal scabbard could extend itself to fit whatever size the blade was. It was almost a shame to lose all the technological marvels Shinra had once provided.  
“You must really think I’m stupid huh?” Reno chuckled.  
“Well I’m not the one asking my enemy how to use a fancy new weapon.” Kayaku responded.  
“That’s alright,” Reno said casually inspecting the perfect edge, “swords aren’t really my thing anyways but it’s still a good knife its sharp enough to shave with.”  
“Be sure you don’t slit your throat,” Kayaku warned, “all it takes is a little slip, by the time you realized you cut yourself you’d have lost a gallon of blood.”  
“Is that so?” Reno said pressing the tip against his toned chest dragging the blade across his skin cutting him. The razor sharp edge didn’t hurt as first but soon the cut stung and he bit his lips in pain.”  
Reno smirked smugly looking at the blood drip off the knife and down his chest. “Now let’s get to the questions,” he said, “What’s the purpose behind XCP001?”   
“Well I suppose there is no harm telling you I don’t know,” Kayaku growled, “You need to learn how to ask the right questions.”  
“Don’t feed me that shit,” Reno growled striking him on the head with the blades pommel. “We intercepted the box Kayaku we know there was a little clone inside. Who gives a box that much attention and doesn’t bother to know what’s inside. What’s the girl for why do you need her?”  
“I don’t know,” he growled head spinning from the blow. It was sent spinning again when Reno struck him once more.  
“Then who wants her? Who are you working for and who were those men you killed!?”   
“That’s classified,” Kayaku answered again earning a flurry of punches from the Turk.  
Reno touched the blade to his chest again and activated the lighting materia shocking him, “Don’t think this is my first time beating answers out of an enemy,” he said as Kayaku’s body convulsed violently as the electricity coursed through his body. “I don’t expect you to talk… not right away… you act tough right now, everyone acts tough. You start off with cracking jokes and denying answers, it feels good and helps you through the pain. After a while you’ll start losing your cool and the jokes will stop, then you’ll start to lie… you’ll blab out fib after fib and well of course check our sources and discover you’re lying. After a while you’ll get tired of lying and you’ll be too exhausted to concoct any elaborate fabrications. And then sooner or later hope or no hope. You’re like me… a Turk so my guess is it’ll take a long time to crack you open since you’re trained to resist interrogation but it’ll eventually work it always does. The time will come where the one thing you want more than anything else is to die.” Kayaku removed the blade and let Kayaku fall limp his muscles twitching from the shock.  
Kayaku’s bloody lips moved as he mumbled something, Reno leaned in close. “What was that?” he asked curiously touching the blade to him again ready to shock him with another dose of electricity. Materia like this definitely saved him money on car batteries and jumper cables.   
Kayaku knocked his forehead against Reno’s face, his nose broke with a wet crunch and he fell back onto the floor clutching his bloody face in agony.  
“I said I already want to die!” Kayaku hissed spitting blood in Reno’s face, “But I can’t die yet… not like this… not on these terms… I still have a mission I’m going to kill your boss Reno I’m going to cut out his fucking heart.”  
Reno ran for the door clutching his broken noose dripping blood everywhere, “Rude!” he cried, “Rude get the car I need to see a doctor for my fucking nose goddamn it.”  
Kayaku smirked as he watched the Turk run away, “Your move Shinra,” he whispered, “Your move.”

 

………………………………….

 

Yuffie fumbled with the lockpicks. The pins fell into place and the lock yielded. People really had too much faith in padlocks. They were easy to pick and if you lacked the finesse to do that you could always use a pair of bolt cutters to force your way in. She thought the Turks would no better than to trust shoddy cheap locks on their back alley prison. But then again a personalized magnetic electric key card reader would look awfully suspicious in a neighborhood like this. She pulled off the lock and slid the steel door open letting the sunlight flood in. It seemed that agent Reeves was right because there he was hanging by a pair on chains in a small pool of blood.   
She sprinted inside towards him Conformer in hand striking the chains and cutting him down in a flash of sparks. She caught his body as it fell slumping limply onto her. She ignored the blood and looked at him. He was weak but alive and starting to wake up.  
“Kayaku,” she said, “It’s me Kayaku… it’s Yuffie I’m going to get you out of here.”  
“Yuffie?” he breathed looking at her though half lidded eyes. She helped him stand and walk, “How’d you find me?” he asked leaning on him slowly finding his strength.  
“We never lost you,” Yuffie explained, “or as least she didn’t.”  
Kayaku looked up to see Cissnei standing guard at the door pistol in hand. “Where were you?” He asked the redhead.  
“Sorry,” she said, “your tracking chip when out, had to do some detective work.”  
That made sense, Reno had shocked him with over ten thousand volts, must have overloaded the chip. Oh well it hardly matters right now, he was out and he had a mission. Cissnei and Yuffie led him to a car and helped him into the back of the sedan. “We’re taking you to a hospital,” Yuffie said, “Your safe now.”  
“Yeah Hospital,” Kayaku said an evil smile crossing his face. A particular red haired Turk would be getting his nose fixed right about now. He should pay him a visit while he was there.


	25. Chapter 24, Into the Ruins

Kayaku pulled on the shirt and pants Cissnei had given him, the simple pair of jeans and white t-shirt was a little too big for him but I’d have to do. He wouldn’t accomplish much running around half naked. “Where’s my guns?” He asked tightening the cheap leather belt around his waist to keep the jeans on.  
“Don’t worry about that now,” Cissnei said, “the missions over Reeves’s interrogating Williams now and he explained everything to everyone here.”  
“Everything?” Kayaku asked looking at Yuffie.  
The young girl directed her vision towards the dashboard, “Yeah… everything,” she sighed. She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out one of his revolvers. “I have this one, the other was lost in the warehouse fire,” she explained.  
“Give it to me,” Kayaku demanded tonguing his chipped tooth.  
“Later,” Yuffie said, “you need to go to the hospital first, you don’t need a gun right now.”  
Kayaku sighed leaning forward to inspect himself in the rearview mirror inspecting the damage. In truth he really didn’t need a doctor. Reno hadn’t done anything that couldn’t be fixed with a few stitches and some disinfectant.  
But Reno was getting his nose fixed and Kayaku really needed to have another heart to heart with the bastard.  
He didn’t say anything as they drove. Yuffie returned the gun to the glove compartment as they continued their drive to the hospital.  
After finding a place to park Yuffie and Cissnei escorted him into the lobby. He had hoped to lift Cissnei’s car keys off of her but with the fellow ninja Yuffie keeping an eye on him picking her pockets seemed out of the question. Not to mention the fellow ex-Turk was clearly on her guard. It was nice to know the years away from Shinra hadn’t rusted her skills at all.  
Kayaku was strong enough now to walk on his own. After checking in with the receptionist he waited in the room with Yuffie and Cissnei until he was admitted inside leaving the two girls to wait in the lobby for his return.  
“So what happened to you?” the doctor asked as he stepped inside the cozy windowless room.  
“Just a bad day,” Kayaku said grabbing the man from behind and put him into a sleeper hold choking him until he lost consciousness. Kayaku gently set the doctor down and stripped off his white coat donning it and taking whatever other useful items he could find on the man which was very little. He had no real need for a stethoscope except to help make his disguise a little more convincing. And for now a simple ballpoint would have to serve as his one and only weapon.   
He exited the small room making sure to lock it behind him. It was shocking how much people would ignore someone as long as they had the proper clothing on. No one seemed to notice at all when he found a tiny office and began typing away at a computer checking the hospital’s logs. He knew the Turk wouldn’t register himself under his real name but he was easily able to narrow the search down by simply looking for broken noses making the list of hundreds turn to a list of five. Then he just needed to read down the profiles for a man in his late twenty’s with red hair. It wasn’t very difficult it seemed he’d registered himself under the alias of Allen Campbell and he was in room 313 awaiting care.  
Exiting the office he made to the elevator and pressed for the third floor. He moved through the hallways until he found 313.  
He opened the door and walked inside casually like a doctor calmly closing the door behind him and locking it.  
Reno was sitting on the mattress staring out the open window with a bloody piece of gauze pressed up against his nose.   
“Oh good doc,” he said his voice strange and distorted from the crushed nasal passages. “I need some more gauze the bleeding isn’t stopping and this one’s completely soaked…,” Reno’s head turned and spotted him, his eyes went wide with disbelief, “You!” he exclaimed dropping the gauze and reaching into his jacket for his gun.  
Kayaku lunged and grabbed the gun from his hands twisting it from his grasp and pulling it away by the barrel. The gun had been a faint as Reno unsheathed Kayaku’s knife drawing the blade out and swiping at him. Kayaku ducked the slash that could have easily decapitated him and grabbed for Reno’s wrist holding his arm above his head as he struck him across the face with the butt of the pistol and twisted his arm around turning him away as he snapped his arm. Reno cried in pain and the blade dropped from his hand as he shoved him forward smashing his face against the wall and knocking him out. Blood smeared the wallpaper as he fell down limp his already broken nose bleeding even more profusely having been smashed a second time.  
Kayaku grabbed his blade and the scabbard in Reno’s jacket reclaiming his family’s weapon and tucking it safely under his stolen doctor’s jacket and fumbling through the contents of his pockets retreating his real target his cell phone. He checked the addresses and found Rufus’s number, if he had his number he could track his phone and if he could track Rufus’s phone he could track him. He’d have to work fast however. Once Shinra got word Reno had been taken down he’d try to skip town. Kayaku would have to make sure he saw the president off.   
But first he needed to dispose of a bad apple.  
Kayaku pulled back the slide of the pistol and checked there was a round loaded in the chamber. Content there was one in the pipe he flicked the safety off and grabbed Reno by the hair pulling him up and raising the gun.  
The door burst open showering the room in splinters as the imposing figure of Rude charged in fists clenched and ready to fight.   
Kayaku dropped Reno and aimed the gun at Rude firing point blank. The rounds hit him center mass but he didn’t stop. He undoubtedly had a bulletproof vest under his suit. Kayaku ducked a right hook but managed to take a punch straight in the gut knocking him back. Kayaku let himself fall limp against Rude feigning weakness. The bluff worked as he grabbed his shoulders. Kayaku grabbed the ballpoint pen in his pocket and stabbed it into Rude’s side. He yelled as the writing implement pierced him. Kayaku released himself from his grip and jumped back out the window shattering the glass and firing the gun hitting one of Rude’s arms as he fell to the earth below. Kayaku rolled as he hit the ground making the fall easier. Easier, not painless. He hit the ground and hard and grinded against the broken glass. If his body hadn’t been augmented with mako infusion he’d be in an even bigger world of hurt. If he was any normal person he’d probably be dead. He stood up and looked to the window where Rude appeared in his good hand he held his pistol firing one handed down at him. Kayaku sprinted for the parking lot firing back at the Turk emptying the pistol. Rude fell back and Kayaku suspected he nicked his leg. He reloaded the pistol with the one extra magazine he had and tucked the tiny Glock 26 into his pocket and rushed to the parking lot.   
He drew the pistol again and slammed the guns butt against the driver window of Cissnei’s car shattering it. He cleared the glass away and reached unlocking the door.   
He’d always told Cissnei that she needed a more modern car and he hoped with this was over she’d start taking this advice to heart. Older vehicles like this were much easier to hijack. He pulled out his tanto knife and stabbed it into the steering column forcing it open and turning the ignition starting the car. He drove away making sure to be hasty as he left the hospital in his review mirror. He didn’t want to stick around when the police arrived. As soon as he was confident he was clear and no one was following him he reached over and opened the glove compartment retrieving his revolver. So far he had a Glock 9mm a 357 revolver and his sword and the materia inside. It was certainly a good start but he’d need much more if he planned on taking down Rufus Shinra.  
Squirrels store acorns for winter and spies hoard guns and weapons for similar situations. And metaphorically speaking it was snowing like hell right now. Kayaku kept a rented storage unit properly supplied on the east end of town. He pulled up next to his unit and popped the trunk. Stepping out he punched in the key code on the lock and pulled the door up. He had everything he could possibly need here. Everything from assault rifles to rocket launchers he had it. He was going to need it. He had the necessary equipment for tracking Rufus’s cellphone. But first thing first he needed a change of clothes. A bloody pair of jeans and t-shirt complete with doctor’s coat were hardly appropriate for what he had in mind. Closing the door behind him he clicked on a light and walked to the back of the unit where a charcoal grey suit waited for him with matching a fedora hat and raincoat.   
He had to the tools. He had the weapons. The only thing that was left was Shinra. Sixteen years, he’d wasted sixteen years to end this man. There was no more secrets, no more orders or secret identities. He was going to kill him, and anyone who got in his way would die.


	26. Chapter 25, Escape.

Rufus strode down the long hallway towards the elevator with Elena and Tsung. “Reno and Rude are staying in the hospital,” Tsung reported pocketing his cellphone. “Rude’s been stabbed in the side with a pen and took a bullet to both and arm and a leg. Reno’s nose is broken along with his arm and he has a concussion, they’re going to be staying in the hospital for a while.”  
“Well I suppose they were lucky to be at the hospital before that bastard put them in it,” Rufus commented stepping into the elevator. “Do we have any leads on his location?” he asked pressing the button for the roof.  
“He disappeared,” Elena reported.  
“I figured that but what interests me is how he escaped,” Rufus growled, “Reno and Rufus were supposed to watch him, why the hell where they at the hospital before he shot them?”  
“No clue,” Elena sighed, “But I’ll do whatever I can to find this man,” she explained, “I’m going to contact Cloud Strife and see if he’ll help us apprehend us again.”  
“Good thinking,” Rufus said stepping out onto the roof where his helicopter was waiting for him rotors already spinning as Tsung jogged forward to open the door for him. It wasn’t the old Shinra Blackhawk made for functionality but a simple civilian chopper made for rich executives and CEO’s who wished to travel in opulence and avoid traffic as they were picked up from there five star hotels and transported to their private jets or simply carried to a closer location. In this case the small inconspicuous aircraft would fly him out of the city and take him to Junon were he’d be safe. Tsung had recommended using the small unarmored civilian aircraft fearing the Shinra armored Blackhawk would attract unwanted attention in the sky.  
“One thing,” Rufus said turning to Elena. “This man managed to escape us and put two of my Turks in the hospital, that’s no easy feat even for a former Turk such as himself. And now he’s coming after me, take him alive if you wish but my tolerance for him is thin, kill him if you must.”  
“Yes sir,” Elena said nodding, “It will be done.”  
“Let’s go sir,” Tseng said shuffling him into the copter and climbing into the pilot’s seat. The black haired Turk looked at Elena and gave her an approving nod. Rufus watched as Elena nodded back and turned on her hears and walked back into the hotel ready to get to work as the copter ascended into the air. Rufus honestly felt sorry for the poor girl. After years of working alongside the man she had only now come to learn that Tsung had only ever come to love the Cetra girl Aerith, after her death his only other love had been for the job.  
In the end Rufus supposed it was for the best. Tsung was his best agent and he needed him as focused as possible. They all needed to be focused. Apart from terrorists like Kayaku robbing abandoned Shinra labs for weapons and scattered Deepground remnants causing mischief and mayhem they had to also worry about Reeve’s upcoming election.  
Reeves had learned years ago that he was the one funding the WRO donating sizeable quantities of his vast fortune single handedly making sure the World Regenesis Organization stayed afloat in these troubled times. Despite not longer having a company to profit from Rufus had managed to maintain his wealth very well with well placed clever investments that kept him rich and able to continue his sizeable anonymous donations to the WRO. He’d even offered to help fund Reeve’s reelection campaign but he’d turned him down hoping to win the fair old fashioned way.  
Rufus couldn’t have any of that.  
As far as Rufus was concerned Reeves was the WRO. Without him and his philanthropic disposition the organization would have gone under within its first year or turned corrupt. That was why Rufus refused to sit on the sidelines during this election. He was determined to make sure Reeves stayed in his position of power and never left. He needed to end this business with the terrorist Kayaku and work on making sure Reeves had the voters on his side. If worst came to worst Rufus could threaten or assassinate his political opponents free of charge.  
It was nasty, gruesome and unpleasant business but it beat risky some incompetent or greedy bureaucrat having the fate of the world in the palm of his hand.  
Rufus looked out the window as they began to move over the scarred ruins of Midgar. No as wrong or immoral as it was he had to keep Reeves where he was. This was all he could do to make up for everything. Chances where he’d never live to see the ruins of Midgar rust and fade away reclaimed by the planet he and that accursed city had harmed so much. Again it was just as well. The ruins were a constant bitter reminder of the black sins he’d committed. Every death, every life lost in that once magnificent city was on his hands. He hadn’t directly caused the Meteor to fall but he and his damned farther had set forward the motions and did little to slow them. And the millions who perished in Midgar was simply the tip of the iceberg.  
He needed to atone for it all. He didn’t know if it was possible to atone for everything he’d done. He couldn’t count the atrocities he’d committed or simply permitted to happen under his nose. But forgiveness hardly mattered right now, he’d taken countless lives and now he needed to help save whatever lives were left. A conscious was a strange thing to grow after so many years of evil. But as some would say better late than never. He’d save the world and answer for his sins. If there was a Hell he was definitely destined to burn there next to his foolish father. In these recent years he’d grown accustomed to that thought dying in repentance and spending eternity in punishment. It was what he deserved no more no less, burning in a deep flaming pit was as good an afterlife as he could hope to get. He sighed and leaned back in the comfortable leather seat closing his eyes thinking about fire.

 

…………………………………

 

A yellow flame ignited with a flash of sparks as Kayaku clicked the lighter and lit his cigarette. Shinra was on a chopper heading out of the city. He could tell with how the cellphone signal was moving. He’d parked Cissnei’s car on the edge of town and waited.  
Waiting  
It was one of the hardest things about this line of work. He was trained to be patient and wait for opportunities to present themselves, to keep a level head and not act hastily. But after so many times checking your gun becomes pointless and you become anxious. It was one of several reasons he took up smoking. The main reason was it gave him the opportunity to stand around in smoking sections without drawing attention to himself.  
His ears picked up the sound of rotor blades in the distance and getting closer. He opened the trunk and opened the dense case he’d stored inside. He pulled out exactly what situations like this called for. He removed the long metal tube from the box and shouldered the weapon. Many would call him paranoid for storing a shoulder launched surface to air missile. Even some of the most diehard spies didn’t keep Stinger missile launchers in their emergency weapons stores. It was anything but covert and manageable but in Kayaku’s current case his paranoia had served him well.  
He sighed the weapon making sure it’s fire and forget systems were working perfectly folding out the IFF antenna and glairing down the scope. He only had one shot and he had no intention of missing.  
The helicopter came into sight. A small fast civilian model unarmored and unfitted with antimissile defense systems. Decoy chaff wouldn’t be a problem today.  
He brought the chopper into his sights and waited for the lock on. His heart was thundering in his head, this type of killing wasn’t as personal or intimate as he’d have liked it to be with Rufus Shinra but it didn’t matter. The missile acquired its lock and Kayaku fired. The rocket sprung forward and streaked across the sky trailing smoke as it homed in on the defenseless aircraft. The chopper swerved trying to evade the deadly missile but without any countermeasures it was hopeless to completely avoid the rocket.  
The pilot had managed to avoid a direct hit as the missile detonating exploding in a flash and blowing away the chopper’s tail rotor sending it into a spin. The wounded bird fell from the heavens despite the futile attempts from the pilot to control the damaged chopper plummeting towards earth. The chopper disappeared as it fell into the ruins of Midgar. Kayaku placed the launcher back into the trunk and got into the car starting it up. Chances were Rufus was dead but he needed to confirm the kill and be sure. He needed to see the body, if there was no body then he wasn’t dead.  
And he needed to be sure he was dead.  
Kayaku started up the car and stepped on the gas rushing off towards the ruins of Midgar. If Rufus was alive or dead Kayaku couldn’t think of a better place for this all to end.


	27. Chapter 26, Ultimatum

The door to the 7th Heaven bar opened and Elena found herself staring at the President of the WRO Reeve Tuesti who closed his phone the moment she walked in.  
“Reeve,” she greeted and looked at Cloud who was standing in the corner with his sword strapped to his belt along with Vincent Valentine who’s gun was resting securely in its holster. “I need your guy’s help,” she said.  
“Looking for Kayaku?” Cloud guessed making her raise an eyebrow.  
“How’d you know?” she asked.  
“Because we’re the ones who freed him,” Cloud said.  
“WHAT!” she exclaimed, “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”  
“Because Kayaku works for me,” Reeve said, “you captured one of my agents investigating the raided Shinra labs. Rufus wasn’t picking up his phone so I sent Cissnei and Yuffie to retrieve him.”  
Elena felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. “Where is he now?” she demanded.  
“We don’t know,” Reeve said, “apparently he assaulted your friends at the hospital and took off without either of them. His tracking chip was fried so we can’t locate him, we have no idea where he’s heading or his intention of escaping from the hospital.”  
Elena cursed, “I do,” she said, “He spoke to Rufus,” she explained, “He threatened… promised to kill him.”  
Reeve’s eyes widened, “He saw Rufus?” he said seriously, “He knows he’s alive?”  
Elena nodded when her cellphone beeped. It wasn’t just the usually ring she was accustomed to hearing but a warning signal she rarely heard. The Turk’s phones were programmed to send distress signals to each other in the event of an emergency and for whatever reason couldn’t call. The signal not only alerted every one of the danger but also transmitted the phone’s coordinates. Rufus’s phone was the one transmitting and from the screen she could see the tiny red dot positioning him right in the middle of the Midgar ruins.  
“He’s in trouble,” she said. “Kayaku must have found him somehow.”  
“Shit,” Reeve cursed, “Were is he?”   
“The Midgar ruins,” she said rushing out the door with Cloud and Vincent Reeve followed close behind, “Assuming he’s still alive that is.”  
“We have to stop this,” Reeve said as he climbed into Elena’s car, “Take us there right now,” he ordered, “I might be the only one who can stop him.”  
Vincent looked over from the back seat of the car, “Are you sure Reeve?” he asked, “Are you positive you can stop this man?”  
“No,” Reeve confessed, “Shinra destroyed everything Kayaku held dear to him, his county his family his very soul was destroyed serving them in the interest of destroying them. He never received his orders to enact his justice. But that was over sixteen years ago Vincent, I think orders went out the window a long time ago. I fear no one can convince him to spare Rufus after everything that’s happened.”  
“Then we’ll drop him,” Elena said stomping on the gas pedal, “put a bullet through his heart the moment I see him.”  
“No,” Reeve said, “This is my responsibility,” he said, “I should have told him a long time ago that Rufus was still alive and in hiding, I should have explained that it was him funding the WRO from the very beginning and convinced him to bury the hatchet.”  
“So what are you going to do then?” Cloud asked from behind the passenger seat his sword stored in the trunk.  
“Talk to him,” Reeve said reaching for his cellphone to contact Cissnei and Yuffie, “try to make him understand,” he explained dialing in the number, “It’s all I can do.”  
“And if it doesn’t work?” Elena asked swearing through traffic and running several dozen red lights.  
“Then Kayaku will bury that hatchet in Rufus’s skull.”

 

………………………

 

“Sir?”  
Rufus’s head was throbbing. The crash had knocked him out temporarily and he was waking up to a throbbing headache. “Sir?” He heard Tsung say, “Sir?!” he yelled jogging him awake. He looked up to see Tsung looking at him from the cockpit of the helicopter. Blood dripped down his forehead from a massive gash. And as his vision cleared Rufus could see that a little cut was the least of Tsung’s worries. The front end of the chopper had slammed into the ruins of an old building crushing the cockpit around him crushing his legs and body in a twisted metal coffin. His arms were and legs were pinned by the crumpled front end.  
“Shit,” Rufus cursed, “Who’d have thought he’d be packing a surface to air missile?”  
“Don’t worry about that right now,” Tsung said, “just get out of here,” he wheezed, the crushed chopper was probably crushing his lungs making it difficult to breathe, “that man will be coming… to confirm the kill, you need to be gone by the time he arrives.”  
Rufus didn’t feel like leaving Tsung behind but with the chopper wrapped around him there was no hope of taking him with him. If he could get a rescue team here they could cut the aluminum body of the copter off of him with the so called Jaws of Life. But by the time anyone would arrive with help Kayaku would likely have already killed him.   
Rufus reached into his pocket for his cellphone and hit the emergency signal. Elena’s phone would be going off along with Reno’s and Rude’s. The lack of beeping from Tsung’s phone told him it’d been destroyed in the crash.  
Help would be arriving fast but he wouldn’t be the one getting saved. He dropped the phone on the floor of the copter and pulled his gun from his shoulder holster and moved to the window. He tried opening the door but the latch was broken.  
He shot out the window and climbed cutting himself on the glass and jagged edges. He ignored the pain and got to his feet. “Help is on its way,” he said, “just hang on.”   
Rufus took off down the street heading for somewhere… anywhere that was safe. He needed sanctuary.

 

……………………………..

 

Kayaku stopped the car and opened the door drawing his revolver and stepping towards the crashed chopper. He stepped inside the ruined building and looked into the wreck. The Turk Tsung was crushed in the cockpit. Kayaku wasn’t sure if he was dead or not but he wasn’t his concern right now. Rufus was gone meaning and he’d left his phone in the chopper with some kind of emergency beacon transmitting his location. Meaning the phone was no longer a viable means of tracking Rufus. He dropped the stolen phone and scanned the area finding blood on the ground. Sometimes the oldest hunting methods were the most effective. It wasn’t much but it was better for nothing. Clicking back the hammer he moved out. He was a hunter and his prey had left him a trail of blood. It was all he needed.

 

……………………………………….

 

Sanctuary.  
It was kind of an ironic word considering the circumstances. The old ruins of Aerith’s churched loomed on the horizon offering some form of illogical hope he couldn’t explain. It was truly amazing that after all the destruction wrought by Meteor that the rustic little church would still be standing. He wasn’t sure if it was some form of holy miracle or luck. Rufus was going to put his money on a miracle. No amount of luck could have saved that broken building from the most destructive force the world have ever seen. Even after Deepground had come to the surface and claimed the city as their own the ageing church stood strong and managed to stand past the WRO’s assault on the city. The tiny broken down church, the old broken down building hidden away in the slums, the little speck of holy ground in the unholy city of Midgar. With luck… no… with a little divine help it just might protect him as it once did Aerith.  
He crouched moving low through the ruins. He knew he had a head start on his assailant but he didn’t want to take chances. The entire city was as quiet as the grave. Rufus would have thought more wildlife would’ve began moving into the abandoned city. They say animals have a sixth sense when it came to danger. Maybe they’d cleared away sensing the impending danger that would inevitably arrive.  
A gunshot cracked and echoed through the runs and Rufus ducked into cover as dust kicked up from the bullet’s impact. He huddled in an abandoned building as more gunfire whizzed over his head shattering the windows with automatic fire showering him with glass. Rufus tried to stick the gun out the window and fire blindly but the hail of bullets wouldn’t allow for any of it. The gunfire stopped and Rufus rose from his cover to fire only to find the assassin aiming a crossbow directly at him. He ducked down again hearing the weapon click as the bolt flew over his head and imbedded itself in the wall behind him. The rapid beeping sound and flashing red light alerted him. Rufus moved ducking around a corner as the wall exploded filling the building with dust and making his ears ring. Rufus ignored the annoying high pitched ringing as he moved out the back of the building knowing Kayaku was hot on his heels with an entire armory at his disposal. He hurried for the church knowing it would do him little good in protecting him from the former Turk.  
His muscles burned and he could hear his heart thundering in his ears. Occasionally a burst of gunfire would strike at him missing and forcing him to chance route. It was clear Kayaku wasn’t trying to shoot him as much as wear him down. The gunfire was simply a means of herding him into a corner. He wanted to make sure there would be no escape this time, no place to run as he ended him. In the end Rufus would be a cornered animal, a stupid wounded animal without much fight left in him. Of course Kayaku could always get lucky and kill him here in the ruins.  
So be it.  
Rufus sprinted through the church doors and turned around leveling his gun. Little had changed in the church since he’d last been here. Flowers were starting to blood around the holy spring that’d cured him and so many others of their Geostigma. He glared at the door determined to fight to the last breath.   
A board creaked above his head and he looked up firing the gun in a panic. Pigeons scattered from the gunfire flying from their coops in fear. That was when Kayaku burst from the shadows. Rufus turned on him and fired one handed. Kayaku dodged the shots and lashed out with his sword with a quick graceful slash Rufus bid farewell to his hand. The gun and the hand holding it dropped into the pool trailing red as it sung to the bottom. Kayaku spun on his toe and kicked Rufus square in the chest sending him down into the flowers clutching his bleeding stump.  
Rufus looked up at the man wielding nothing but his sword feeling helpless before him. Kayaku raised his sword.  
“STOP!” a voice echoed through the church halls, it was Reeve’s voice.  
Kayaku halted glaring at Rufus as Reeve moved closer followed by Cloud, Vincent, Barret, Elena, Yuffie, and Cissnei all of whom with the exception of Cissnei had their weapons drawn.  
“That’s enough Kayaku,” Reeve said moving closer to the armed assassin, “you’ve done quite enough, but now it’s over.”  
“NOTHING IS OVER!” Kayaku screamed drawing his revolver with lighting fast speed and aiming it directly at Reeve, “It’ll never end… not ever… not until he’s dead.”  
“Your mission is over Kayaku… it ended long ago.” Reeve explained.  
“This isn’t about a mission,” Kayaku growled, “this is about orders or a war winning anything… this is about justice… this is about putting this monster in the dirt where he belongs.” Kayaku’s eyes were burning with fury. “This is about what’s right.”  
“And what is right?” Reeve asked, “Rufus is just like you… he’s a man seeking redemption… he’s trying to wash the blood away.”  
“Blood like this don’t wash away.” Kayaku hissed, “This blood on our hands… it doesn’t wash away… it just clogs the drain and stains the water red! There is no washing it away… no matter how much good we do to atone… no matter many lives we save or how many people we help it doesn’t change a damn thing…because nothing we can do can bring the dead back to life! All there is left is what we deserve and it’s what I intend to give this piece of shit!”  
The sound of a dull thud caught their attention as they looked to see that Vincent Valentine had dropped his gun and stepped forward, Kayaku turned the gun towards him and fired, Yuffie screamed as the bullet kicked up a lock of hair cutting the black strands and leaving Vincent completely unharmed.   
“Stay back,” Kayaku commanded, “stay back or I swear to God Valentine the next one goes through your skull.”  
Vincent held his hands up as if he were surrendering, “Go ahead,” he dared, “If you’re going around punishing people for their sins you might as well kill me while you’re at it.”  
“This is different,” Kayaku protested, “People like us Valentine… we live in repentance, in punishment… we live with what we’ve done reminded every night with our dreams and every day with our memories, we see the faces of the dead everywhere we look! But not him… not bastards like him.”  
“You’re wrong,” Reeve said, “Rufus has been working to atone for his sin just as you… for all these years he’s been the one funding the WRO spending his fortune simply to keep this world from falling back into chaos.”  
“You think he can buy his way into redemption?” Kayaku sneered, “you think his money can atone for the entire graveyards this man’s filled?! The families he’s destroyed! He and his wretched father are the reason we’re standing in these fucking ruins! Why all these people died. That’s why… he needs to die… on his knees like the piece of shit he is!”  
“He will die,” Barret said, “Everyone dies eventually Kayaku… it’s the fate of all men. But on his road to Hell we’ll make sure he pays with everything he has, be it his money, or his very flesh. But if you kill him now fool you’ll be screwing all of us… we need Shinra to keep everything afloat or this world will fall into chaos… I know you want to fulfill yer mission and avenge everyone he’s hurt… but this isn’t the way to do it… let him go… let time kill him as it kills us all… slow and tormenting.”  
Crack.  
A gunshot echoed through the church halls and the barrel of Kayaku’s revolver smoked. He held the gun up having fired the shot into the air. “DAMNIT!” Kayaku screamed throwing the gun down and dropping his sword. “WHY AM I THE ONE YOUR AIMING AT?! I WAS JUST DOING MY JOB!” He fell to his knees trembling, “I WAS GOING TO BE A HERO! I… I WAS GOING TO SAVE MY COUNTRY… DEFEAT THE PLAUG THAT WAS SHINRA… I WAS GOING TO WIN THE WAR! BUT… BUT SOMEONE WOULDN’T LET US… SOMEONE WOULDN’T LET ME! AND INSTEAD OF A HERO MY COUNTY CAST ME ASIDE AND CALLS ME A MONSERT! IT ISN’T FAIR… WHAT DO THOUSE PEOPLE KNOW? WHERE DO THEY GET OFF JUDGING THE THINGS I’VE DONE? I DID IT ALL FOR THEM! AND THEY TREAT MY LIKE TRASH… AND NOW THIS BASTARD WALKS FREE AND IS TREATED LIKE A SAINT!”  
Cissnei moved over to the crying man and wrapped her arms around him trying to calm him down as Elena moved to help a stunned and silent Rufus. Reeve watched as Cissnei comforted his agent. This was too much… he was almost tempted to let him kill Rufus and get his well-earned revenge. It wasn’t fair to stack the world’s problems on his shoulders and ask him to put all that water under the bridge. It wasn’t right letting Rufus roam free after everything he did… but they had little choice. He couldn’t put him into a prison, if the public knew he was still alive they’d murder him.  
He took out his phone, “I’ll call a team to retrieve us,” Reeve said, “We’ll talk later… this isn’t over we still need to find the people who raided those labs.”  
Cloud looked at the sobbing man on his knees, “This is one hell of a mess,” he said solemnly, “you think it can be fixed?”  
“It’s been broken a long time,” Reeve said staring at the man as he sobbed on his knees, “but I’ve fixed it before and I’ll fix it again.”


	28. ACT II, A new mission.

One week later

Elena sipped her coffee and sighed contently. She definitely had to admit the WRO knew how to make a decent brew. She made a note to get the recipe from Reeve before leaving. Once upon a time she used to hate coffee. But as Reno had once told her it was an acquired taste and she learned to like it. After so many stake outs and late nights tracking targets she had no choice but to force herself to stay awake and caffeine was always available. So after forcing herself to gulp down pot after pot of black coffee loaded with sugar she learned to enjoy the bitter drink.  
Rufus was nursing his missing hand at the WRO medical center along with Reno, Rude, and Tsung who was bedridden thanks to his crushed ribcage. The rest of them would need time to heal especially rude with a shot out arm and leg. Reno’s broken arm had been fitted with a cast and his nose would probably remain crooked after being broken twice in the same day. Meaning she was the only able bodied Turk left and someone still needed to track down the people responsible for raiding those labs and stealing abandoned Shinra Tech and weapons.   
She looked around the table sitting to the right of the former Turk Cissnei and the AVALANCH leader Barret to her right. Vincent, Cloud, Yuffie, and Reeve sat around the table waiting patiently for Reeve’s to start the briefing.  
“We’re all here,” Cloud said propping his feet up on the table, “So what are we waiting for?”  
“Not everyone,” Reeve said, “We’re still short one person,” he explained.  
The door opened and Elena turned to see Kayaku walk in. He’d cleaned up since his little breakdown in the church. His copper hair was back in its long neat braid that stretched to the center of his back and dressed in his usual charcoal grey suit with red tie and fedora.  
“I didn’t think he’d be here,” Cloud said raising an eyebrow.  
“Kayaku’s one of my best agents,” Reeve said, “I’m hoping you’ll be willing to put first impressions aside and work with him,” he explained, “I know these past few days have been difficult for you all but understand that he was working under my orders, he’s been doing so for a long time now preforming off the book covert missions for the WRO.”  
“I understand that,” Cloud said as Barret pulled up a chair for the agent allowing him to sit. From what Elena could tell the AVALANCH leader seemed to be treating the ninja and former Turk more like a comrade that anyone here. It was probably because they both once belonged to cooperating anti-Shinra groups.  
“But is he stable enough for us to work with?” Cloud finished as Kayaku took a seat.  
“I’m not crazy,” Kayaku said, “and I don’t appreciate you speaking about me like I’m not here.” He said folding his hands on the table.  
“Well excuse me but considering recent events I’m not very considerate of your feelings.” Cloud said, “And that breakdown in the church doesn’t make me feel confident of your mental health.”  
Kayaku raised an eyebrow towards Cloud, “Considering you spent years mistaking your identity with that of SOLDIER 1st class Zack Fair I’d hardly call you an example for a healthy psyche.”  
“Enough!” Reeve said stopping an argument before it had a chance to begin. “Cloud Kayaku’s been through his psych evaluation and deemed fit for duty and Kayaku Cloud’s been analyzed and cleared with a clean bill of health he’s successfully managed to sort out his memories from Zack’s so no one’s mental health is under question… now if that is all I’d like to begin the briefing.”  
No one said a word as Reeve clicked on the projector, “As you know thanks to Kayaku Mr. Williams was apprehended and is now being detained in a WRO holding facility… we’ve been interrogating him and have had fair amounts of success extracting information from him. It’s led to some fairly revealing finds we plan to make us of.”  
Yuffie raised her hand, “So does he know what that little girl was all about?” she asked addressing the question that was on everyone’s mind.  
“No,” Reeve answered her, “from what we’ve been able to extract even he doesn’t know the purpose behind XCP001 but after a DNA test we’ve been able to confirm Cloud’s suspicion… she is in fact a clone of Aerith created by Hojo for experimentation. What we have learned is who he was planning to sell XCP001 off to.”  
“Lilly,” Cloud said interrupting Reeve’s speech.  
“Excuse me?” Reeve said turning to the spikey haired delivery boy.  
“Tifa and I named her Lilly,” he explained, “It didn’t feel right calling her XCP001.”  
“Why Lilly?” Yuffie asked curiously.  
“It’s what Aerith used to grow in the church,” Cloud explained, “we thought it sounded fitting.”  
“That’s sweet,” Yuffie said smiling.  
“Getting back on track,” Kayaku said, “We learned William’s was hired to raid the labs and transport the stolen weapons and… Lilly… we’ve also managed to discover other abandoned labs his mercenaries were planning to raid.”  
“How do you know that?” Vincent asked Kayaku.  
“I handled his interrogation,” Kayaku explained simply.  
Elena shivered hearing that, she remembered the sight of the decapitated head with the eye socket stuffed with burned out cigarette butts like an ashtray. Torcher despite was some movies might suggest isn’t the best way to extract information. Anyone undergoing that level of pain and torment would usually say anything to get out of it even for the shortest period of time. According to Reeve however Kayaku’s brutality was more focused on scaring Williams into a corner that it was getting honest answers. If what he had said was true then it certainly was effective.  
“Apparently Mr. Williams was hired by the Izla Independence Army or IIA.” Reeve explained, clicking the projector and showing a map with a collection of islands in the middle of the sea. “For those of you that don’t know Izla is a small county in the south Wutai Sea, it’s made up of a gathered mass of islands and is home to quite a few tourist resorts.”  
“So why does a tourist trap got a bunch of terrorists and revolutionaries gathering Shinra tech and little clone girls?” Barret asked.  
“As some of you may know the WRO was having trouble organizing countries after the fall of meteor and collapse of Shinra. The World Regenesis Organization was small back then and we didn’t have the necessary manpower and resources to properly govern and police these countries so we had to rely on various groups to help keep order. People like General Jin Martinez.”  
“A terrorist,” Elena said accusingly, “You handed over the control of a nation to a terrorist.”  
“General Martinez was leader of an Anti-Shinra organization,” Rufus said trying to correct her, “he commanded a strong militia in the county and was willing to cooperate with us until a formal government could be made.”  
“And he didn’t take too well to the idea of surrendering that power,” Cloud said guessing how the rest of the story went.  
“The WRO held elections two years later and Martinez was dropped from his position as governor,” Reeve explained, “however he and his men rejected the election results and attempted a coup that ultimately failed. Since then they’ve retreated into the islands jungles and have been attacking WRO forces since then forming his Anti-Shinra group into the IIA claiming to wish for independence from the WRO and its appointed leadership.”  
“So if this county’s full or terrorists how does it survive as a tourist trap?” Barret asked as the projector flashed various images of flashy hotels and resorts with large swimming pools and white sandy beaches. From what the projector was showing the county didn’t look exactly like a war torn nation with terrorist problems.  
“For the most part the IIA have avoided any cities and tourist resorts,” Reeve explained, “most of the fighting’s been confined to the county side and small villages. They’ve mostly targeted WRO bases and have even pirated some of our cargo ships… but it looks like they might be looking to step up their game.”  
“So where do we come in?” Yuffie asked, “You want us to find this General what’s his face and kick his butt?”  
“Not exactly,” Reeve said. “According to Williams he was supposed to ship XCP001 to Izla aboard a cruise liner along with some of the Shinra tech along with a couple of William’s agents. We want to ship Frthe empty XCP001 container along with some confiscated weapons and have you follow it.”  
“All of us?” Elena asked looking around the room at the large collection of assembled characters.  
“No,” Reeve said, “I want you and Kayaku to pose as William’s agents I want Vincent and Yuffie to stay on that cruise with you and provide backup.”  
“What about me and spikey?” Barret asked, “What do you want us to do?”  
“I want Cloud to watch over Lilly with Tifa,” Reeve said, “If you’re willing I’d like to send you all someplace safer and hidden… perhaps the Golden Saucer it’d be easy to blend into that crowd there.”  
“I think we can do that.” Cloud said, “Tifa will be glad to take Denzel and Marline on vacation, and Lilly needs to adjust.”  
“Good,” Reeve said, “We’ll fund the whole thing so no worries about the cost. Barret I want you and Cissnei to look for the remaining Shinra labs.”  
“Fine,” Barret said looking over towards Cissnei, “I guess I’m working with you red.”   
Cissnei smirked and nodded, “I guess so big guy.”  
“Unless there’s any more questions this meeting is adjourned,” Reeve said, “I’ll update you all and send you mission details soon.”  
Elena waited until everyone shuffled out of the room leaving her alone with Reeve. “What’s the problem?” Reeve asked sensing her mood.  
“My boss is getting fitted with a prosthetic hand and you want me to work undercover with the man who cut it off and put my coworkers in the hospital. We’re lucky none of them were killed.”  
“Yes we were lucky,” Reeve agreed, “We were also lucky Kayaku didn’t decide to put his katana through Rufus’s heart and believe me I was tempted to let him.”  
“I’m not claiming Rufus is a saint but this world needs him… you need him,” Elena said.  
“Yes,” Reeve agreed again, “we do need him… but it isn’t right letting him roam free after what he’s done… just like it isn’t right for me to accept his dirty money… but right now justice needs to take a back seat to necessity and we need Rufus and we also need you and Kayaku.”  
“I’d feel better working with someone else,” she said, “if you just wanted us to tolerate each other’s presence fine but going undercover together is different.”  
“I’m asking you to bury the hatchet,” Reeve said, “Kayaku already buried his so I suggest you do the same… besides from what Kayaku told me you gave him your number hoping for a date so it can’t be that bad.”  
“That was before I knew he was a shell shocked killing machine,” Elena protested, “And that has absolutely nothing to do with what I’m saying!”  
“Will you work with him or not?” Reeve said, “I’m not going to debate this any longer… are you in or out?”  
Elena sighted, she knew this was going to be rough, “In,” she said determinedly, “I’m in.”  
“Good,” Reeve said, “I’ll email you the mission specifics then. Be sure to stay in contact with Kayaku as well as Vincent and Yuffie.”  
“So why those two?” Elena asked referring to the ex-Turk and spunky ninja.  
“They work well together,” Reeve said, “I’m sure you’ll see what I’m talking about soon enough… though I’m honestly surprised Yuffie so readily agreed to go a ship… especially with her motion sickness.”


	29. Chapter 29

One week later

Elena sipped her coffee and sighed contently. She definitely had to admit the WRO knew how to make a decent brew. She made a note to get the recipe from Reeve before leaving. Once upon a time she used to hate coffee. But as Reno had once told her it was an acquired taste and she learned to like it. After so many stake outs and late nights tracking targets she had no choice but to force herself to stay awake and caffeine was always available. So after forcing herself to gulp down pot after pot of black coffee loaded with sugar she learned to enjoy the bitter drink.  
Rufus was nursing his missing hand at the WRO medical center along with Reno, Rude, and Tsung who was bedridden thanks to his crushed ribcage. The rest of them would need time to heal especially rude with a shot out arm and leg. Reno’s broken arm had been fitted with a cast and his nose would probably remain crooked after being broken twice in the same day. Meaning she was the only able bodied Turk left and someone still needed to track down the people responsible for raiding those labs and stealing abandoned Shinra Tech and weapons.   
She looked around the table sitting to the right of the former Turk Cissnei and the AVALANCH leader Barret to her right. Vincent, Cloud, Yuffie, and Reeve sat around the table waiting patiently for Reeve’s to start the briefing.  
“We’re all here,” Cloud said propping his feet up on the table, “So what are we waiting for?”  
“Not everyone,” Reeve said, “We’re still short one person,” he explained.  
The door opened and Elena turned to see Kayaku walk in. He’d cleaned up since his little breakdown in the church. His copper hair was back in its long neat braid that stretched to the center of his back and dressed in his usual charcoal grey suit with red tie and fedora.  
“I didn’t think he’d be here,” Cloud said raising an eyebrow.  
“Kayaku’s one of my best agents,” Reeve said, “I’m hoping you’ll be willing to put first impressions aside and work with him,” he explained, “I know these past few days have been difficult for you all but understand that he was working under my orders, he’s been doing so for a long time now preforming off the book covert missions for the WRO.”  
“I understand that,” Cloud said as Barret pulled up a chair for the agent allowing him to sit. From what Elena could tell the AVALANCH leader seemed to be treating the ninja and former Turk more like a comrade that anyone here. It was probably because they both once belonged to cooperating anti-Shinra groups.  
“But is he stable enough for us to work with?” Cloud finished as Kayaku took a seat.  
“I’m not crazy,” Kayaku said, “and I don’t appreciate you speaking about me like I’m not here.” He said folding his hands on the table.  
“Well excuse me but considering recent events I’m not very considerate of your feelings.” Cloud said, “And that breakdown in the church doesn’t make me feel confident of your mental health.”  
Kayaku raised an eyebrow towards Cloud, “Considering you spent years mistaking your identity with that of SOLDIER 1st class Zack Fair I’d hardly call you an example for a healthy psyche.”  
“Enough!” Reeve said stopping an argument before it had a chance to begin. “Cloud Kayaku’s been through his psych evaluation and deemed fit for duty and Kayaku Cloud’s been analyzed and cleared with a clean bill of health he’s successfully managed to sort out his memories from Zack’s so no one’s mental health is under question… now if that is all I’d like to begin the briefing.”  
No one said a word as Reeve clicked on the projector, “As you know thanks to Kayaku Mr. Williams was apprehended and is now being detained in a WRO holding facility… we’ve been interrogating him and have had fair amounts of success extracting information from him. It’s led to some fairly revealing finds we plan to make us of.”  
Yuffie raised her hand, “So does he know what that little girl was all about?” she asked addressing the question that was on everyone’s mind.  
“No,” Reeve answered her, “from what we’ve been able to extract even he doesn’t know the purpose behind XCP001 but after a DNA test we’ve been able to confirm Cloud’s suspicion… she is in fact a clone of Aerith created by Hojo for experimentation. What we have learned is who he was planning to sell XCP001 off to.”  
“Lilly,” Cloud said interrupting Reeve’s speech.  
“Excuse me?” Reeve said turning to the spikey haired delivery boy.  
“Tifa and I named her Lilly,” he explained, “It didn’t feel right calling her XCP001.”  
“Why Lilly?” Yuffie asked curiously.  
“It’s what Aerith used to grow in the church,” Cloud explained, “we thought it sounded fitting.”  
“That’s sweet,” Yuffie said smiling.  
“Getting back on track,” Kayaku said, “We learned William’s was hired to raid the labs and transport the stolen weapons and… Lilly… we’ve also managed to discover other abandoned labs his mercenaries were planning to raid.”  
“How do you know that?” Vincent asked Kayaku.  
“I handled his interrogation,” Kayaku explained simply.  
Elena shivered hearing that, she remembered the sight of the decapitated head with the eye socket stuffed with burned out cigarette butts like an ashtray. Torcher despite was some movies might suggest isn’t the best way to extract information. Anyone undergoing that level of pain and torment would usually say anything to get out of it even for the shortest period of time. According to Reeve however Kayaku’s brutality was more focused on scaring Williams into a corner that it was getting honest answers. If what he had said was true then it certainly was effective.  
“Apparently Mr. Williams was hired by the Izla Independence Army or IIA.” Reeve explained, clicking the projector and showing a map with a collection of islands in the middle of the sea. “For those of you that don’t know Izla is a small county in the south Wutai Sea, it’s made up of a gathered mass of islands and is home to quite a few tourist resorts.”  
“So why does a tourist trap got a bunch of terrorists and revolutionaries gathering Shinra tech and little clone girls?” Barret asked.  
“As some of you may know the WRO was having trouble organizing countries after the fall of meteor and collapse of Shinra. The World Regenesis Organization was small back then and we didn’t have the necessary manpower and resources to properly govern and police these countries so we had to rely on various groups to help keep order. People like General Jin Martinez.”  
“A terrorist,” Elena said accusingly, “You handed over the control of a nation to a terrorist.”  
“General Martinez was leader of an Anti-Shinra organization,” Rufus said trying to correct her, “he commanded a strong militia in the county and was willing to cooperate with us until a formal government could be made.”  
“And he didn’t take too well to the idea of surrendering that power,” Cloud said guessing how the rest of the story went.  
“The WRO held elections two years later and Martinez was dropped from his position as governor,” Reeve explained, “however he and his men rejected the election results and attempted a coup that ultimately failed. Since then they’ve retreated into the islands jungles and have been attacking WRO forces since then forming his Anti-Shinra group into the IIA claiming to wish for independence from the WRO and its appointed leadership.”  
“So if this county’s full or terrorists how does it survive as a tourist trap?” Barret asked as the projector flashed various images of flashy hotels and resorts with large swimming pools and white sandy beaches. From what the projector was showing the county didn’t look exactly like a war torn nation with terrorist problems.  
“For the most part the IIA have avoided any cities and tourist resorts,” Reeve explained, “most of the fighting’s been confined to the county side and small villages. They’ve mostly targeted WRO bases and have even pirated some of our cargo ships… but it looks like they might be looking to step up their game.”  
“So where do we come in?” Yuffie asked, “You want us to find this General what’s his face and kick his butt?”  
“Not exactly,” Reeve said. “According to Williams he was supposed to ship XCP001 to Izla aboard a cruise liner along with some of the Shinra tech along with a couple of William’s agents. We want to ship Frthe empty XCP001 container along with some confiscated weapons and have you follow it.”  
“All of us?” Elena asked looking around the room at the large collection of assembled characters.  
“No,” Reeve said, “I want you and Kayaku to pose as William’s agents I want Vincent and Yuffie to stay on that cruise with you and provide backup.”  
“What about me and spikey?” Barret asked, “What do you want us to do?”  
“I want Cloud to watch over Lilly with Tifa,” Reeve said, “If you’re willing I’d like to send you all someplace safer and hidden… perhaps the Golden Saucer it’d be easy to blend into that crowd there.”  
“I think we can do that.” Cloud said, “Tifa will be glad to take Denzel and Marline on vacation, and Lilly needs to adjust.”  
“Good,” Reeve said, “We’ll fund the whole thing so no worries about the cost. Barret I want you and Cissnei to look for the remaining Shinra labs.”  
“Fine,” Barret said looking over towards Cissnei, “I guess I’m working with you red.”   
Cissnei smirked and nodded, “I guess so big guy.”  
“Unless there’s any more questions this meeting is adjourned,” Reeve said, “I’ll update you all and send you mission details soon.”  
Elena waited until everyone shuffled out of the room leaving her alone with Reeve. “What’s the problem?” Reeve asked sensing her mood.  
“My boss is getting fitted with a prosthetic hand and you want me to work undercover with the man who cut it off and put my coworkers in the hospital. We’re lucky none of them were killed.”  
“Yes we were lucky,” Reeve agreed, “We were also lucky Kayaku didn’t decide to put his katana through Rufus’s heart and believe me I was tempted to let him.”  
“I’m not claiming Rufus is a saint but this world needs him… you need him,” Elena said.  
“Yes,” Reeve agreed again, “we do need him… but it isn’t right letting him roam free after what he’s done… just like it isn’t right for me to accept his dirty money… but right now justice needs to take a back seat to necessity and we need Rufus and we also need you and Kayaku.”  
“I’d feel better working with someone else,” she said, “if you just wanted us to tolerate each other’s presence fine but going undercover together is different.”  
“I’m asking you to bury the hatchet,” Reeve said, “Kayaku already buried his so I suggest you do the same… besides from what Kayaku told me you gave him your number hoping for a date so it can’t be that bad.”  
“That was before I knew he was a shell shocked killing machine,” Elena protested, “And that has absolutely nothing to do with what I’m saying!”  
“Will you work with him or not?” Reeve said, “I’m not going to debate this any longer… are you in or out?”  
Elena sighted, she knew this was going to be rough, “In,” she said determinedly, “I’m in.”  
“Good,” Reeve said, “I’ll email you the mission specifics then. Be sure to stay in contact with Kayaku as well as Vincent and Yuffie.”  
“So why those two?” Elena asked referring to the ex-Turk and spunky ninja.  
“They work well together,” Reeve said, “I’m sure you’ll see what I’m talking about soon enough… though I’m honestly surprised Yuffie so readily agreed to go a ship… especially with her motion sickness.”


	30. Chapter 30

Yuffie cursed her own ambition and complete lack of foresight.  
She hadn’t thought about how being on a cruise might affect her and how her motion sickness could act up just being on the open sea. She couldn’t understand why her belly kept churning she’d already chucked out everything she’d eaten so why wouldn’t it let her stop dry heaving.  
A knock sounded on the bathroom door, “Are you alight?” Vincent asked through the bathroom door of their tiny little cabin.   
“I’m fine,” Yuffie said trying to sound as normal as possible only to find herself heaving again into the toilet. The door opened and Vincent stepped in. This was not how she wanted to spend the cruise. It was weird enough sharing a cabin with Vincent but having him see her bent over the porcelain throne with her lunch spewed out was beyond embarrassing. Wiping her lips with a piece of toilet paper and flushing her bile down the drain she stood up on wobbly legs. She really wasn’t built for sea or air travel and it showed.  
She grabbed the tiny bottle of mouthwash out of her toilettes bag hoping to clean the vomit taste out of her mouth. “Kayaku told me to give you these.” Vincent said handing her a tiny plastic bottle, “He said it should help settle your stomach.”  
Yuffie took the pills and filled a cup with water, opening the bottle she popped in a few pills and washed it down. “Funny he didn’t give them to me himself,” Yuffie said stepping out of the bathroom with Vincent hopping to put the little gag fest behind her. “He’s avoiding me,” Yuffie said.  
“I think it’s hard for him to be around you,” Vincent said, “He’s not very proud of what he’s become.”  
“It’s not his fault,” Yuffie said taking a seat on the bed and looking out at the tiny window at the rolling sea, she quickly looked away feeling her stomach do a summersault, “he didn’t choose to become a ninja, if anyone’s to blame it’s my old man.”  
“But he did choose to perform the mission given to him,” Vincent said, “orders or not he choose to do the things the Company ordered him to do.”  
“So what!” Yuffie said, “He was working to protect Wutai… working to protect everyone… playing dirty is what ninja’s do… it’s what’s necessary… he shouldn’t feel any guilt.”  
“Killing people… innocent people it hurts Yuffie… believe me I know.” Vincent said turning away from her, “making excuses for your actions doesn’t always numb the pain.”  
Yuffie looked and him and mentally cursed herself. So often she forgot about Vincent’s complicated past. She didn’t think of him as an ex-Turk very often and she always believed it was a part of his life he’d rather forget. But could he forget? Was it possible for him to banish the faces of the slain innocents from his mind? “I’m sorry,” Yuffie said, “You of all people should understand how he feels.”  
“At least Kayaku has an excuse for the lives he stole,” Vincent said his calm voice touched with a hint of bitterness.  
“Vincent,” Yuffie said reaching out to him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I didn’t mean to upset you,” she said stepping off the bed and standing behind him.  
“Its fine,” Vincent said his voice a whisper.  
“I don’t blame you either,” Yuffie said trying to assure him.  
Vincent sighed, this wasn’t the time to be getting worked up with his past sins. He felt Yuffie’s other hand touch his shoulder and her head lean in resting again his tense back between his shoulder blades. It was comforting.  
Yuffie squeezed his shoulders lightly feeling at ease leaning against him. She stayed like that comfortable and enjoying herself. She didn’t know if it was the pills or just being close to him like this but all feeling of her motion sickness had left her.  
Vincent took a breath and took a step away from her reaching for the door. “Let’s go,” he said simply, “We should get better acquainted with the ship.”  
Yuffie nodded and stepped outside with him. Her eyes fell to where his holster used to be. His Cerberus was stashed in the room along with her Conformer. Reeve had the decency to smuggle their weapons on the ship but recommended they keep them in their room. Guns and giant ninja stars weren’t allowed on the cruise and so they went about wandering the ship unarmed. Yuffie still managed to hide her shuriken and kunai pouch beneath her pants and strapped to her calf. She hated wearing baggy pants, she preferred her khaki shorts better. There were more comfortable and offered better freedom of movement. But she hated being on a dangerous mission unarmed even more. As far as she knew Vincent was unarmed but knowing his strength and agility it hardly mattered.  
She just hoped Kayaku and Elena were keeping themselves properly armed. For now they couldn’t talk to each other, for now all they could do was keep a good distance and try to enjoy the cruise. At least Vince would be getting some well needed sun this trip.

 

………………………………………………..

 

Kayaku strapped the scabbard to his bare torso and slid his tanto in confident it was secure across his back he grabbed the brightly colored aloha shirt. He pulled it on and made sure it concealed the blade underneath. Pulling up his pant leg he strapped a bandolier of kunai to his shoulder hiding it beneath his sleeve   
“A sword and some knives aren’t going to be much help if things go sour,” Elena said unpacking her luggage tucking her berretta 9mm under her pillow along with a spare magazine.  
“Better than nothing,” he said putting on a khaki fedora, “And I have my butterfly knife in my pocket next to my cell phone.  
“Just make sure no one finds you with that blade,” Elena said, “You’ll have some serious explaining to do to ship security.”  
“I know,” Kayaku said, “But since we’re posing as mercenaries it would be a little out of character to not me armed a little.”  
“True,” Elena admitted, “now if you’re done arming yourself to the teeth I’d like to locate our terrorist buyer.”  
Kayaku nodded, “let’s go.”

 

………………………………………..

 

Denzel and Marline pressed themselves against the cable cars glass glairing in awe at the inspiring magnificence of the Golden Saucer. Cloud smirked as they gleefully pointed out every ride and attraction that caught their fancy unable to decide what they wanted to do first. The crowed amusement park would be a good place for a couple with some kids like themselves to disappear. Even if someone found them the place was full of security and witnesses so it was a safe place to hide in plain sight.  
Denzel turned around and looked at Lilly who was sticking close to Tifa. The little girl had grown very fond and close to her in the last couple weeks clinging to her like a mother. Tifa really did have a way with kids.   
“What ride do you want to go on first?” he asked her enthusiastically.  
The shy little girl looked away. Cloud didn’t think she really understood what a ride was let alone what one she liked the most. “I… don’t know,” she said timidly.  
Denzel flashed her a friendly smile, “That’s ok,” he said, “I’m sure you’ll have fun.”  
Lilly nodded unsure of herself. Having only seen the sky for the first time a little over a week ago the little clone was having trouble adapting to being a little girl. The computer training that had been programmed in her didn’t give her much aside how to speak and preform everyday tasks. The very idea of Hojo preforming his twisted experiments on this innocent girl.  
Barret sat in the corner arms crossed next to Cissnei. The two of them decided to accompany them to the Golden Saucer.  
“Now Marline,” Barret said managing to pull the excited little girl away from gawking at the sight of the amusement park, “You be sure to be nice to Lilly ok?” he said, “and listen to Cloud and Tifa while daddy’s gone.”  
Marline nodded, “Ok daddy,” she said, “I’ll be good.”  
“She always is,” Tifa said, “And I’m sure when this is over her and Lilly will be best friends.”  
“Good,” Barret nodded, “Now Daddy might be gone for some time,” he explained, “But I’ll be sure to call in and once I’m done I’ll head here to join the fun.”  
The cable car stopped and Denzel and Marline rushed out ready to enjoy the park. Cloud turned to Barret, “Good luck searching ruins,” he said shaking his hand.  
“Good luck taking it easy,” Barret said.  
Cloud looked back at the two kids going crazy waiting in line to enter the park. “Easy… right.” He said, “Just be careful I have a bad feeling about this.”  
Cloud stepped out and the door closed. Barret turned to Cissnei, “Alright red let’s get to work.”


	31. Chapter 31

Despite what movies might make people think spies rarely work surrounded by high tech surveillance equipment watching several screens and listening to a dozen conversations. In truth transporting that much gear into a secret location is almost impossible. If people see you carrying a bunch of computers into a little cabin on a cruise liner they’ll ask questions. That’s why spies use laptops for almost anything. They’re small compact and most importantly they’re ordinary. Almost anyone who travels these days carries one so no one looks twice. Wireless bugs are easy enough to hide and transport along with micro cameras but discreetly placing them is a bigger challenge. And even if you can plant them you need to make sure they’re hidden and not obstructed. A difficult task to say the least.  
So how do spies manage to run surveillance in less than idea situations? They usually get some other security system to do their work for them. Which was exactly what Elena was doing right now. Kayaku had to give the girl credit she was good with computers.  
“We’re now linked with ship security,” She announced stretching her arms, “We’ve got camera feed and audio links to the security teams we can see and hear quite a bit around here.”  
“Good work,” Kayaku complimented, “That’ll make things easier once we locate our friendly neighborhood terrorist.”  
“Shouldn’t be hard,” Elena said, “William’s contacted the buyer and told him to expect us… so unless this fella’s shy he should find us.”  
“So where do you think he’ll be looking,” Kayaku asked, “Pool or Casino?”   
“Let’s try pool,” Elena smirked, “I could use a good swim.”

 

…………………

 

Pools weren’t Kayaku idea place to spend a day. Hiding a gun in a swimsuit is almost impossible and wearing a bug is pointless if you’re getting in the water. The damp slippery areas weren’t the best place to flee from an enemy and the damp trail of water you leave behind make it impossible to hide. But worst of all pools were in open locations where everyone can see you with few places to hide making him completely exposed. In Kayaku’s opinion pools sucked.  
“You sure they aren’t in the casino?” Kayaku asked stripping off his robe to stand in his simple aloha swim trunks stepping into one of the many hot tubs.   
“This place is more populated,” she said, “besides everyone enjoys pools.”  
Kayaku decided not to mention that he was in fact the exception to this rule. He lowered himself into the bubbling water trying his best to appear relaxed.   
“Hot?” Elena asked untying the robe from her belt and shedding the garment and placing a foot into the bubbling water. Kayaku forced his gaze away when he noticed his eyes were lingering on the blond Turk and her scarlet red string bikini. Elena didn’t seem to notice his stare, that or she simply didn’t care as she lowered herself into the hot tub alongside him.  
They both waited in their for a short time making phony small talk with one another and finding conversation with various couples speaking as if they were a simple married couple on a pleasant trip and not a top secret mission to find and capture terrorists.  
Elena pulled her hand from the bubbling water and looked at her pruning fingers. “Feel like getting out of here?” She asked, “I think we’ve done our job of being seen,” she said.  
Kayaku nodded and watched her get out of the hot tub his eyes once again lingering on her toned dripping form. He cursed his lack of composure and stepped out of the water with her.  
……………………………………………….

 

Yuffie watched the two Turks exit the hot tub and leave the pool area. Yuffie was surprised to see Elena dressed in a skimpy red bikini. She never pegged the high strung prim and proper Turk to be the type to show off a little skin. And she thought her green one piece swimsuit was pretty sexy. She floated on the end of the pool watching the two go back to their room together dripping wet. Vincent was off on his own leaving her to keep an eye on Elena and Kayaku as they tried to make contact with their terrorist weapon buyer. So far it had seemed fruitless but Yuffie knew better than to simply let her eyes deceive her. Anyone of the people who’d talked to the two of them could easily have been their intended target hoping to purchase stolen Shinra weapons. Although no one who spoke to them looked much like a terrorist. But then again terrorists look like everyday people if they looked like anything else I’d be easy to catch them and there’d be no need for this cloak and dagger routine.   
The subtle rituals of spies, ninjas, and international terrorists. With all these slow routines and cautionary measures they took when communicating it was almost miraculous they managed to get close enough to kill each other. Yuffie had learned this trade quite well being a ninja and even she hated how slow and agitating it could be. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long for things to get interesting around here. Not that she minded taking it easy around here with all that excitement back in Edge enjoying the pleasant atmosphere of the ship was nice. With her motion sickness suppressed she was enjoying every moment aboard this luxury cruise liner.  
Sighing pleasantly she kicked off the side of the pool and floated on her back staring at the blue afternoon sky.

 

…………………………………….

 

Vincent watched Yuffie swim in the pool below. He leaned on the balcony watching her float on her back in her new swimsuit. He knew it was new because she couldn’t help but brag and show it off to him back in their room declaring she was going to take a swim and making him compliment on the green skintight one piece suit. Vincent had managed to please her with a nonchalant grunt when in fact he’d taken note of how it’d hugged her body and displayed her slim curves. Sharing a room with her was intolerable right now, ever since his little talk with Tifa his thoughts were drifting towards Yuffie more and more and the close proximity wasn’t helping.  
Hopefully this little adventure wouldn’t last much longer, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Containing his growing passions was proving to be far more difficult than he expected and like Chaos he wasn’t sure how much control he had on them.


	32. Chapter 32

Kayaku took the final draw off his cigarette and flicked it back the ocean watching it disappear into the waves below. Sliding the shells into the chamber he clicked the 20 gauge double barrel closed. The simple over-under shotgun wasn’t designed for combating terrorists or killing low level criminals. The finely crafted blue steel polished wood gun was honed for killing one thing. Skeet.  
He closed the gun and shouldered the weapon clicking the safety off and fingering the duel triggers. “PULL!” he ordered the voice automated launcher making it shoot out the clay disk flying across the sky. He put the orange disk in his sights and squeezed the first trigger blowing the clay pigeon out of the sky the shattered pieces falling into the sea.  
“It’s good to see that William’s men know how to handle a gun.” Kayaku turned to see a slim blond man sporting a tan.  
“You sound surprised.” Kayaku responded remaining calm. He wasn’t expecting the buyer to approach him so soon. It made the job easy. Either this guy was unprofessional and didn’t know how to approach a weapons dealer or he was desperate to get the Shinra tech on time. Kayaku imaged it was probably the latter. If there were one things you could expect terrorists to do on time it was collect their weapons. That and detonate their bombs.  
Kayaku had to hold back a chuckle looking down on terrorists when he used to be one. He was such a hypocrite it wasn’t that long ago he was planting bombs in Shinra facilities killing not only soldiers but civilians employees of the company. How do terrorists justify killing innocent people? They simply stop viewing them as innocent and don’t see them as people. When Kayaku was hitting the detonator everyone tied to Shinra was an enemy devoid of innocence and not worthy of symphony. Anyone else that got caught in the blast or took a stray bullet was labeled as collateral damage and it was always within acceptable means.  
“It just shows that William has talented men on his side.” He said leaning against the railing. Kayaku loaded in two more shells and took aim. “Pull!” he said releasing the clay disk. He fired and shot it out of the sky. “Pull!” he said again and shot down the second.  
“That makes twenty pigeons and not a single miss.” He said. “What’s your name?”  
“Harima.” Kayaku said setting the gun back on the rack. “And yours?”  
“Craig.” The man said walking with him. “Onto business then… do you have it?”  
“Yes.” Kayaku said. “I have your tech… all of it or at least everything that was till in working order.” He confirmed for the man. “As well as your… special package.”  
“Yes… we’re happy someone managed to find that particular item.” He said pulling a flask from his pocket and unscrewing it he took and swig and offered it to him.  
“Sorry no… I don’t drink while I work.” Kayaku said dismissing him with a wave of his hand. “I trust you weren’t expecting us to find that… I hope you realize we plan to be compensated for it. That particular package got us a lot of attention or trouble from the WRO.”  
“Oh we plan to pay you well.” Craig said. “I’ve heard about all that trouble in Edge and I’m glad to see your organization has survived the ordeal.”  
“It was troublesome to say the least but it’s noting money can’t fix.” He said.  
“Great… we’ll discuss the payment at dinner… bring your partner along… the blond woman… and wear something nice I have a V.I.P. table reserved.”  
“Fine.” Kayaku said. “I’ll see you then.


	33. Chapter 33

“Are you sure this isn’t a trap?” Yuffie asked her voice coming from the phone of Kayaku’s and Elena’s single bed. They’d both agreed to take turns sleeping on it. If anyone asked why an apparently married couple wasn’t sharing a bed they’d simply explain that they’d had a fight. With him apparently having looked too lustfully at the other women in their bikinis while they were at the pool.   
“No.” Kayaku said simply tying his black bowtie. The V.I.P. room called for a tuxedo. It wasn’t that different than his Turk suit. The bowtie was uncomfortable and the dinner jacket was too tight for his liking but a spy’s got to do what a spy’s got to do.  
“This could very easily be a trap he knows who we are and he knows we have what we want. But most importantly we’re asking for a lot of money for it.” He explained fumbling with the tie. Bowties were a thing he’d hardly ever worn. Elena stepped out of the bathroom in her red evening dress with red leather handbag.  
“Terrorists hate paying their bills it’s one of the things that makes them terrorists. They don’t have a large budget to work with so they often try to get away without paying for their arms or whatever they need because they often need that money to purchase something else.”  
“Right.” Kayaku agreed. “So if it’s a trap we’ll have to deal with it somehow. Of course it’s always possible that he intends to pay for equipment after all terrorists can’t skimp out every deal otherwise no one would do business with them and they might as well be broke.”  
“So what will you do if it is a trap?” Vincent asked over the speaker phone.  
“Improvise.” Elena said stepping forward to help him with his bowtie. Kayaku adverted his eyes to hers as hers as he got an eyeful of her cleavage. That neckline was fairly low on that dress. “You two enjoy yourselves at dinner but keep watch. Step in if things go wrong if you don’t hear gunshots then we’re fine.”  
Elena finished with the bowtie and stepped away grabbing her high heels off the bed. “You know I hate talking to you both like this.” Yuffie said pouting over the phone.  
“We can’t risk being seen together Yuffie.” Kayaku said turning away from Elena he pulled up his jacket and grabbed his tanto he strapped it onto his lower back. It wasn’t much but it was something. He pulled up his pant leg and slid the .38 snub nose into his ankle holster. If shooting did start he’d have six shots and one reload to work with. He didn’t doubt Craig had men of his own. If things went wrong he hoped he could handle everything that would be thrown their way luckily he had backup of his own. And Elena. He hated to admit it but he was quite confident with her skills. What was making him want to draw his blade and gut himself was the fact that he couldn’t keep himself from looking at her.  
It wasn’t simply that she was attractive. That just added to the whole thing. She was… a good partner. He wouldn’t admit it to her but they made a good team. It was almost strange how easily they settled in and got to work together. How they managed to do it was almost shocking.   
It wasn’t like when he worked with Cissnei. Despite both being former Turks they didn’t fit well together. Sure they accomplished their missions but usually with more than their fair share of bickering. Kayaku always like to think of his methods like his sword. Long, versatile and razor sharp he liked to be precise and subtle in his work.   
Cissnei was bolder. She worked more like a sledgehammer. Bash it all apart and sort through the pieces. If she was asked to find a needle in a haystack she’d more than likely burn the haystack down and dig through the ashes for the needle. Kayaku preferred to use a metal detector, simple and clean.  
If she was here now she’d already have Craig tied up in the cargo hold with jumper cables sparking and ready. He didn’t deny it could be effective at times but she was insufferably difficult to persuade towards slower tamer methods. So far he didn’t need to convince Elena of anything of the sort.  
“So if things do go sour what are we supposed to do exactly?” Vincent’s voice sounded on the phone pulling Kayaku’s mind back to the matter at hand. “We’re lightly armed and equipped and if Craig is planning to pull a fast one he has a team. Stealing that cargo is going to require work. It’s not light so he’s going to need help and if he’s going to take it he’s either planning to transport it off the ship or take the ship for himself and sail it to whatever port he wants.”  
“You have a good point Valentine.” Elena said. “Do you two have anything that isn’t so bulky or conspicuous?”  
“Yuffie has her kunai and shuriken.” Vincent said. “I only took my Cerberus with me little else.”  
Elena and Kayaku sighed in unison together. It was a versatile weapons but it was hardly perfect. “Equip the short barrel and hope no one’s the wiser.” Kayaku said. “If shooting starts grab an enemy’s weapons understood.”  
“Right.” Vincent said.   
Kayaku ended the call and slipped the phone into his pocket. “I hope that purse of yours has more than just makeup.” He said as Elena looked into the mirror to touch up her makeup.   
“Of course.” She said applying her eyeliner. “It’s what it’s best for. I have my Glock 27 and two spare mags among other things.”   
“Such as?” Kayaku said looking away as he noticed his eyes tracing across her exposed back. He hadn’t felt like swallowing a cyanide pill this much since he was a teenager.  
“Girl’s got her secrets.” Elena said. “A few knives and such.”  
“Then are we ready?” he asked.  
Elena closed her lipstick and stepped to her side. “Yeah were ready. It’s like any other spy film tuxedo and everything.”  
“I just hope you’re not planning to fight in those stiletto heels.” He said as she hooked her arm around his trying to look like the couple they were supposed to be pretending to be.  
“First thing I’m kicking off I’m expecting things to get rotten before desert.” She said coyly.  
Kayaku was hoping she wasn’t going to agree with him on that.


	34. Chapter 34

Yuffie adjusted the hem of her cocktail dress. She should have chosen a dress with a longer skirt. The frilly hem just barely covered her thighs and it did a poor job of hiding the pouch of kunai strapped to her leg. She just knew the chafing strap would give her a rash tonight. There was a reason thigh holsters weren’t that popular. The sky was alight outside with the setting sun turning the horizon various shades of red and orange.  
“Are you alright?” Vincent asked sitting across from her. He had surrendered his cape for the purpose of the mission and was now sporting a dark grey blazer lent to him by Kayaku.   
“No!” Yuffie said truthfully. “We’re just waiting here for a trap to get sprung while our two super spies wait to get attacked and don’t bother listening to the two of us. It’s not like you’re they’re the only former Turks around here or the only ninja.”  
“I can’t speak for Elena but Kayaku seems to want us somewhat in the dark.” Vincent explained his hands on the table in front of him. He grabbed his wine glass with his normal human hand he moved the golden prosthetic claw to his lap trying to hide it from the rest of the restaurant. He tried to wear gloves to hide it but the pointed digits only shredded through. Some things were almost impossible to hide.  
“I know I know he’s trying to keep his distance you already explained that.” Yuffie said deflecting. “I understand he doesn’t want to show off his closet full of skeletons to me or many other people.”   
“It’s not that.” Vincent said quieting her. “Yes I’m sure that Kayaku is trying to keep you at an arm’s length as we discussed.” He explained. “But more simply I think the two of them are just compartmentalizing their plans. The less people know the less likely information will leek. When I worked with the Turks were often only told to tell only fellow Turks our intentions and sometimes not even them.”  
“So they don’t trust the two of us to keep our lips seal?” she asked.   
“No we’re simply the two without cyanide pills to ensure no secrets are forced out.” He said darkly. “It’s another tool we all carried during our times in the Turks. If captured we remove a fake molar and bite the rubber capsule. It kills us in moments with no pain. If my history is accurate I recall the ninja’s of Wutai used to carry a vial of poison tied around their necks to be used in a similar fashion. A practice that was before your time.”  
“I suppose my people strapping bombs to their chests was a form of regression to that archaic practice.” Yuffie said grimly. “I must’ve seemed pretty ridicules all those years ago.” She said. “Just a teenager with a big shuriken going around calling myself a ninja. How childish I was… just gallivanting around and stealing material. While others… were… dying… sacrificing everything for Wutai… and I pranced around playing the heroin.”  
“That’s not true.” Vincent said. She looked up to find his crimson red eyes penetrating her. “That’s not what I thought of you… what we thought of you.”   
Vincent thought back to his conversation with Tifa. When she asked him what his thoughts where on the girl. “Yuffie… you were a fighter… you weren’t like them you didn’t need their poison or their suicide vests. You believed in Wutai’s future… it’s not wrong to have wanted to see it for yourself.”  
“…Vincent.” She said her eyes locked with his.  
“When we fought all those years ago Yuffie.” Vincent continued. “When Aerith died and everything was happening. You helped us all through those trying times… you lifted all our spirits.”  
“I’ve never seen you like this before Vincent.” Yuffie said breaking the gaze to grab her wine glass. “Is this wine stronger than you expected?” She joked taking a sip.   
Vincent didn’t say anything and took a sip from his own glass. “My point is… Kayaku and Elena live in different worlds. It’s one I don’t wish to return to… and one I think Kayaku wishes to keep you from. All I think we can do is keep our distance and help them while we can.”  
“You think we should let them both continue to live in darkness, in lies and death and secrecy?” Yuffie asked.  
“Until they are ready to move into the light. Your ancestors and the ancestors of the Sasori can knew a bitter truth. People like them need to exist they are a necessary evil. Let us hope they don’t forever remain that way.”  
“You know Vincent… you’ve changed.” Yuffie commented.  
“How so?” he asked smelling the contents of his wine glass.  
“You used to talk about yourself and the rest of us as if you were living in darkness and the rest of us were in the light… and now you’re talking as if you’re in the light with us.”  
Vincent silently sipped his wine.

……………………….

Kayaku sipped his water. He honestly didn’t mind drinking on the job considering his body’s enhanced metabolism. He knew his limit and a simple bottle of wine wouldn’t get him drunk. But alcohol hid the taste of poison too well for his liking. Elena however was enjoying her white wine and her grilled salmon quite well. Kayaku had to admit his halibut was tasty and he enjoyed their appetizer of oysters on the half shell. If only Craig wasn’t looming on the other end of the table like an indomitable shadow.  
Craig laughed as Elena told her of a time they both smuggled opium out of Wutai. A false story of course but it helped cement their alias. They agreed their story would end in failure with them dumping the drugs from their plane to avoid getting caught when the WRO forced them to land.  
“I hate to rain on our conversation.” Kayaku stated swallowing his last bite. “But I’d like to get our business finished before our desert arrives.”  
“Of course.” Craig said. “I have of course the bank account number you provided us and the five million gil for a job well done.” He explained. “I’ll have it all transferred after dinner… and I’ve talked to my superiors about the bonus for our special item.”  
“And?” Kayaku said.   
“Try to understand our position.” He said. “We’ve already invested a lot in your services and our people are having difficulty paying you as it is.”   
“I hope you’re not expecting us to take an I.O.U.” Elena said.  
“No… no of course not… we’re wondering if you’ll take a different form of currency… we can offer you twice what we paid you ten million rion.”  
“Rion?” Kayaku said. “What is Rion?”  
“It’s… a new form of currency being developed in the country.” Craig explained. “It’s worthless now but once we win the war I assure you it’ll be valuable… think of it as an investment.”  
“I’m afraid we have to decline.” Elena said. “You must understand if we’re to be paid for this we need something more… tangible than worthless currency.”  
“I thought we’d reach an impasse here.” Craig said.   
Five men sitting around the room rose from their seats and approached. Elena stood so fast she knocked her chair back reaching into her purse she pulled two collapsible batons with simple flicks of her wrist she extended them and spun around smacking one of them in the face. Kayaku rose as well and drew his tanto hitting the button and extending into a katana.   
The man behind him drew a pistol only to have his head removed. The others charged him with batons of their own. Elena threw him one of hers. He caught it and deflected an attack slashing the man’s leg before smashing his head with the metal baton. The other attacked and he parried with his sword thrusting the blunt end of the baton into his chest and knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground and Kayaku thrust his sword into him.  
Craig reached for Elena’s purse sitting on the table seeing her gun inside. She smashed his forearm with her baton and he cried out. Elena hooked her arm with the baton around his neck and grabbed her wineglass. She smashed it on the table and pressed the sharp jagged stem into his neck.  
Kayaku pulled his pant leg up and drew his snub nose revolver aiming it around the room at the shocked and frightened dinner guests. The room went quiet as the sound of helicopter rotors outside.  
“Damn.” Elena said. “And I was looking forward to desert.”


	35. Chapter 35

The door to the restaurant was blown open and the lights went dark. Yuffie recalled countless movies where some gun slinging spy or cowboy wound knock the table over and use it as cover. She knew well by now that things didn’t work that way. Bullets would just pierce right through the wood. Instead Vincent hugged the wall and drew his revolver.  
He fired his Cerberus fitted with the short barrel at the door way his eyes adjusted to the dark. The windows burst open as several men roped down shooting the glass away. Vincent turned to strike the intruder. The man struck him with the butt of his assault rifle. Yuffie rolled across the room and grabbed him hooking one of her legs around him and tripping him. Pulling up her skirt she drew one of her kunai knives.  
She stabbed into his back and dropped him to the floor. She knew the man’s uniform all too well. “Deepground.” Vincent said helping her out the window. They knew the renegade soldiers had scattered and were now acting illegally as mercenaries. The restaurant was being flooded meaning staying to fight everyone was foolish. Yuffie grabbed the rifle off the corpse as they fled and moved towards the bow of the ship where the V.I.P. room was along with Kayaku and Elena.   
Vincent holstered his revolver as Yuffie handed him the rifle. It was a simple outdated AK-74u. It seemed the renegade army wasn’t able to continue using the fancy gear they were accustomed too. It was a small comfort seeing the renegade army was forced into using old guns. Too bad he only had one magazine that wasn’t even full.  
“Better than nothing.” Yuffie whispered as she crept along the side keeping low and away from the window. The lack of shooting at least told them they weren’t killing the frightened civilians. Vincent stayed low with her following her lead. She was better at sneaking around than he was.  
Above the helicopter circled them shining its spotlight onto the deck. Seeing a sentry ahead Yuffie pulled her shirt up to grab another kunai knife. Blood rushed to her face as she realized she just flashed her crush her lacy panties. She forced her skirt down again and clutched the knife. She sprang forward and grabbed him again slipping the blade into his back. Horizontally to slip between the ribs and into his lung piercing it and filling it with blood. It’s difficult to cry for help with a lungful of blood. She eased him to the ground and stabbed his heart.   
That makes two down and an unknown variable left to go. Yuffie was expecting trouble she just wasn’t expecting this. She wished she had her conformer and a dress with a longer shirt. She might die if Vincent caught another peek at her panties.

…………………………

Kayaku saw the lights go out and reached for his sunglasses. He activated the night vision and dropped the Elena’s baton into his pocket.  
“Who’d you call in?” Elena asked pressing the stem of her broken wine glass into Craig’s neck piercing enough to draw a little blood.   
“Just my backup.” Craig stammered. “I have insurance… good luck getting your money now.”  
Elena struck him with the pommel of her baton to the back of the head knocking him out cold. “Well I suppose Valentine saw this coming.” She said. “Do we take him or leave him?”  
“Leave him.” Kayaku said. “We can’t fight them all… not without putting the rest of the ship in danger… lets lay low and see how things develop.”  
Elena grabbed her Glock from her purse checking the brass was in the chamber. A shotgun blast caught their attention as the lock and doorknob was blasted off the door. Elena and Kayaku both opened fire at the door as the men tried storming through. The rounds struck the first man and sent him down the others retreated seeing their comrade fall.   
Kayaku fired more trying to keep them pinned. He assumed that Elena was reloading. He swung the cylinder of the snub nose open and spilled the rounds out onto the floor. “Reloading.” He said looking back to Elena hoping she’d cover him. Instead she was riffling through her purse. He expected her to pullout her spare magazines. He was surprised when he saw her produce a fragmentation grenade. She pulled the pin and released the safety tossing it into the doorway.   
The tiny explosive detonated and smoke filled the passage. He ship shook and Kayaku’s ears rang like a bell at the sudden change of pressure. Crazy woman. He didn’t expect her to have anything like that with her.  
“Son of a bitch.” He said wishing the ringing would stop. “What else is in that bag?” he asked. “An airstrike?”  
“Sorry no.” Elena said as he finished reloading his revolver.   
They fled to the back of the room ignoring the confused and scared civilians. They opened the door to the kitchens and moved through passing by the cooks stumbling around in the dark. They’d both made sure to look over the ships blueprints before tonight. The Kitchen was the divide to the ships galley and the V.I.P. room so the staff could easily serve both rooms. They heard shooting coming from the other end of the deck meaning Vincent and Yuffie were probably having some trouble.   
Kayaku was always glad to have his old Shinra Tech sunglasses. Night vision is an important tactical advantage in any encounter. Undoubtedly their attackers had some of their own otherwise he doubted they’d cut the power. Giving him and Elena an advantage of their own. It helped even their playing field a bit but their enemy was more than likely counting on the darkness to ally them. In short they weren’t expecting them to function that well in the dark. That and their sunglasses looked like just that… sunglasses helping them look like more helpless civilians.   
The door to the kitchen slammed open. Elena and Kayaku ducked behind the metal counter as troops moved in scanning the room with their carbines. “Everyone on the floor hands behind your heads!” one of them ordered. They both cursed under their breaths. Elena handed him her Glock. He passed her his knife knowing her intentions.   
She cut the hem of her dress with his tanto and tore the rest off doing away with the long skirt. She tore it completely off exposing much of her legs. Elena wasn’t worried much about modesty in this sort of situation.   
Kayaku wondered if she’d feel the same way if she know just how much he was enjoying the view. Somebody just shoot him already this was getting ridicules. Maybe he’d just gone too long without sex. His life wasn’t like some spy movies where the tuxedo clad secret agent constantly taking hot and bothered women to his fancy hotel room. Life is different than that. More than fancy hotels in big cities spies spend time in the world’s rotten hell holes were trusting a condom would be pushing luck. But to be perfectly honest sex hadn’t been a focus on his mind for years. Not since… Cassandra.  
“They got hostages.” He said annoyed at the predicament. Kayaku would work to save hostages but dying for them was another question. “And backup is just outside.” Elena said finishing his sentence. She reached into her purse and grabbed a suppressor screwing onto the threaded end of her pistol.  
“Any plans?” he asked sliding his pistol back into his ankle holster.   
“Yeah… you’re the bait.” She said crawling away. One enemy rounded the corner and spotted him on the ground.   
“Stay down.” He ordered training his rifle on him approaching him slowly. “We got another one here.” He informed his comrades. Kayaku obeyed him and placed his hands on his head weapons out of sight. He patted him down feeling his chest for any weapons while his teammate followed behind. With the men closer now he was easily able to identify the Deepground helmets and uniform.  
The quiet whisper of a silencer sounded out and the solider behind the one searching him fell hitting the counter spilling food and clattering plates bowls and other cooking utensils. The other turned to see his comrade fall and Kayaku sprang into action grabbing a kitchen knife off the counter and thrusting the blade up under his kevlar vest. He elbowed him in the knee and forced him to the ground grappling the rifle away from him.  
He pulled checked the chamber quickly and peeked up from the counter and opened fire at the others sending well practiced bursts into them. Elena fired as well covering him as they oved backwards into the V.I.P. room as more from the galley move in to assist.  
They returned fire the bullets striking the counter sending up pieces of shattered plates bowls and food. As they exited the kitchen a smoking canister flew past his head. He looked behind him to see Yuffie tossing sever gas canisters into the kitchen as Vincent fired a rifle of his own.  
“Where’d you get the teargas?” Elena asked.  
“Off a dead merc.” Yuffie answered. “Come on this way!” she said. “We need to get out of here.”


	36. Chapter 36

“So what now?” Yuffie said.   
“We lay low.” Elena explained. “There here for the tech so we let them take it… it’s all tagged so we can track it with no worries. If we look for trouble we’ll just put the hostages in more danger.”  
Yuffie and Vincent looked at one another. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple.” Vincent said. “When Yuffie and I were making our way to your position we managed to pull a radio off a one of those Deepground soldiers we eliminated. They have a demolitions team moving down below deck with explosives… they’re going to sink the ship once they leave… they want all witnesses eliminated.”  
Kayaku sighed. “Damn it.” He cursed checking the magazine of his confiscated assault rifle. “Ok weapons check… I have six shots for my snub nose and my sword… and half a magazine for this carbine.”  
“Two and a half magazines for my Glock.” Elena said looking into her purse, “My baton a flashbang and asdfthis.” She pulled out Kayaku’s revolver and handed it to him butt first.  
“You took my gun?” he said raising an eyebrow at her. He grabbed it and tucked into his waistband.  
“Are you complaining?” Elena said handing him about a dozen rounds.  
“You could have asked.” Kayaku said looking to the others. “Valentine what about you?” he asked.  
Vincent removed the magazine from the carbine and inspected it. “This rifle is dry.” He said dropping it. Now it was just dead weight. “Cerberus is half empty and I have one reload.”  
Kayaku wasn’t surprised. A triple shot revolver like the Cerberus could eat through a lot of rounds in a short about of time. As effective as it was at stopping people or just about anything in its tracks it voraciously burned through ammunition.   
“I have five kunai knives and a dozen shuriken.” Yuffie said. “If I had my conformer I’d be easier but I did grab some of my materia.”  
“Alright then this way.” Kayaku said. “The ship has a maintenance shaft that leads to the engine room below. If we take it we might be able to bypass some of the patrols. If they are planning the sink the ship they’ll try breaching the hull below the water line.” He explained as they crawled across the deck. “Do you two know how to disarm a bomb?”  
Vincent nodded. “I’m a little rusty but I know some of the basic.”  
“I’m afraid I don’t.” Yuffie admitted. “What wire do I cut?”  
“I wish it was that easy.” Elena said. “If we have to separate I’ll walk you through it as best I can. Be careful most skilled demolitionist’s booby trap their bombs so you won’t even get a look at the wires.”  
“These guys brought a cell phone jammer so we can’t call one another if we get separated. If you take someone down grab their radio and set it to channel eight. Got it?” Kayaku asked.  
“Got it.” Everyone repeated.  
………………………………………

They climbed the long shaft down the metal later cold to the touch. To Kayaku’s relief Yuffie convinced Elena that they both had to go first since their shirts where dangeriously short. He was glad to be free from distraction on the long climb down. He’d given Elena the carbine since she agreed to go first. If they had company waiting for them down below she’d need more firepower to handle it.  
Elena reached the bottom rung of the latter and listened to everything below. Hearing nothing below she dropped down shouldering the carbine clearing the corridor. “We’re clear.” She said to everyone.  
Yuffie dropped down next followed by Vincent and then Kayaku. “Have you been listening to that radio?” Elena asked Kayaku who’d been monitoring the traffic on it.   
“The security detail checks in every five minutes.” He reported drawing his revolver. Elena handed Vincent the carbine he was the most lightly armed next to Yuffie and she wasn’t much with guns however much of a handy cap it put her in. “The demo team has moved to the rear of the ship.” He said. “It seems they’re planning to detonate the ships fuel to help with the blast.”  
Everyone nodded and they moved down the corridor with Vincent taking point with the rifle. Elena was close behind with her Glock. Kayaku guarded the rear and Yuffie took center. She had her materia and was best suited to support them.  
As a sentry came into sight Elena fired her suppressed pistol. The rounds struck him in the back of the neck where his armor didn’t cover him. The guard fell and they kept moving. “Three minutes.” Kayaku announced. “Their last sitrep was two minutes ago.”  
“Good.” Elena said. “Because we’re in the engine room now.”  
Vincent stepped forward drawing his Cerberus. He fired blocking the lock and hinges away. Elena tossed the flashbang and waited for it to blow. It popped and all their rings rang. The confided pressurized area made it more effective the sudden pressure from the stun grenade. Their ears rang from the echoing bang.  
They rushed in weapons raised. Vincent fired as several stumbling soldiers came into sight. They had to be careful in the close confines of the engine room. The metal walls and heavy machinery made good solid cover but unlike videogames and movies bullets fragment into shrapnel small and potentially deadly.  
They dispatched the team and moved in. Incoming fire came in from another corridor. They hugged the walls Vincent peeked out with his rifle and emptied the pitiful remains of the rifles magazine. He dropped the rifle. Kayaku kneeled down and grabbed a shotgun off a corpse and checked that it had a loaded shell in the chamber.  
He fired it blindly down the corridor trying to suppress the enemies their fire halted and the chance opened itself. “Yuffie!” he called. “Fire!”  
Yuffie stepped out from behind her cover the bullets temporary paused. She raised her bracelet loaded with her materia. Flames leapt forth from her hand and scorched the corridor. Men fell to the floor on fire screaming in pain. Kayaku dropped the empty shotgun and drew his revolver.   
In the back next to the fuel tank was their bomb. “You’re the expert Elena.” Kayaku said. “What do we need?”  
Elena looked over the case bolted to the floor. She carefully examined it. “I can’t tell you much.” Elena said. “If we opened it we might trip something… I can’t see inside so for all I know moving I could trigger something. If we had an x-ray machine I could get a look inside… unless of course it was lined in lead… whoever made this was good.”  
Kayaku put his radio down. “They’re calling everyone back…” He said. “They’re saying they got the package and are leaving in ten and anyone not there is getting left behind.” He announced.   
“Damn mercs.” Yuffie said. “Leaving their own men to die… despicable.”  
“Yeah they’re bad guys… let’s focus.” Kayaku said trying to hurry things along.  
Elena looked at Yuffie. “Yuffie! Do you have any ice materia?”   
“Yeah… never leave home without it.” She said.  
“Freeze it!” Elena said. “If the instruments inside are frozen it shouldn’t be able to react to what we do to it… hopefully, its spot welded together so it isn’t air tight so your ice should get in.”  
“Hopefully?” Vincent said sounding doubtful.  
“We don’t have time to debate other methods this thing might be on a timer or a remote detonator but either way we have at least ten minutes.” Elena said. “Freeze it and then move away.” She said. “I’ll stay here to finish disarming it if it goes off get to one of the life boats and help the other people off.”  
Yuffie nodded and blasted the box with her ice materia freezing it in solid ice. “Ok go now!” Elena ordered dropping to her knees.  
Kayaku smashed the frozen bolts on the floor and pulled off the icy metal cover. “I thought I told you all to go away?” Elena said looking at him.  
“This is faster with two… and I don’t feel like taking a forty mile swim tonight.” He said inspecting the insides.  
“Well we got a seismograph hooked to the detonator.” She said. “So it’s good we didn’t try moving it… and it’s not on a timer… I don’t know if that makes me feel better without a ticking clock edging closer or if I feel worse knowing some mercenary can hit the switch on it at any moment.”  
“Let’s just focus on the bomb… it seems the seismograph was the best they made… good idea freezing it.” He said standing up and drawing his tanto extending the blade he slashed down onto the wires disconnecting the blasting caps from the detonator.”  
Elena grabbed the bricks of C4 and moved them away from the wires. “Well that was simple.” She said as the wires leading from the detonator sparked. “Looks like they flipped the switch early on us.” Elena said. “Moments away from being blood chunks in the bottom of the ocean.” She sighed.  
Kayaku sat down next to her grabbing his pack of cigarettes fitting one into his mouth and lighting it with his old Shinra lighter. “Can I have one of those?” Elena asked. Kayaku handed her the pack and laid back drawing in a lungful of smoke. He hadn’t realized until now how sore and wounded he was until now seeing all his cuts and marks from shrapnel and scrapes from places he couldn’t recall.  
Elena put her cigarette in her mouth and leaned forward. She lit it on the cherry of his own cigarette. “I have a lighter you know.” He said looking at her.  
She shrugged. “Why do you hold onto that old thing?” she asked. “If you hate Shinra so much why don’t you get a W.R.O. lighter?”  
“Don’t know.” He said. “It’s just a souvenir I guess… no point in throwing away a good lighter or getting a new one.”  
Elena flicked the ash off her cigarette and sighed. “I don’t know about you… but I think I need a vacation after all this is over.”


	37. Chapter 37

“Deepground huh?” Reeve said leaning back in his leather office chair a steaming cup of coffee on his hands. His office dark save for the city lights outside and the bright glow of his computer screen. Again he was pulling a long night at the office.  
“That’s right.” Kayaku said over his speaker phone. “We knew there were mercenaries now but they seemed to have acquired some devoted clients. And that helicopter seemed fully loaded with enough munitions to level a city block.”  
“That is impressive… I thought the IIA was having trouble with funding but I might have assumed wrong. Still, knowing that Deepground is now using rusty old AK’s is nice to know.” He said taking a sip from his coffee. “Still being set back to use old hand-me-down rifles hardly make them any less of a threat.”  
“It’s inconsistent… that helicopter isn’t cheap and William agreed to sell the tech for five million and as much as Deepground had been reduced they are still top quality mercenaries and from our reports they’re charging fairly hefty fees for their services. They might have tried to pay us in worthless money but I wouldn’t call them broke.”  
“That’s disconcerting.” Reeve said. “These enemies of ours are clearly different that the usual terrorists we’ve been dealing with of late… I trust that everything else is going well?”  
“After Deepground left we activated the ships distress signal and let the coast guard take over.” He said. “Once we reach Izla we’ll report back to you.”  
“What do you plan to do once you reach the island?” Reeve asked.  
“Once they realize XCP001 isn’t the real thing they’ll more than likely contact us. We tagged all that Shinra tech but it could lead us to just a simple warehouse or a camp with little to offer. I want to make sure we truly get these guys so I’m not about to rely on a few trackers to do my work for me sir.”  
“I’m glad to hear it.” Reeve said. “How’s Elena?” He asked. “Are you two managing to at least get along?”  
Kayaku was quiet for a long moment. “We’re fine sir. We’ve been keeping it professional.”  
“Is something wrong?” Reeve asked.  
“Yes sir. Everything’s fine sir.” He reported obediently.  
“You know I’ve always noticed you call me sir when something is bothering you Kayaku.”  
“How’s Cissnei and Wallace doing on their mission?” he asked changing the subject.  
“Haven’t gotten word since they said they were heading for the Icicle Inn. So far most of the facilities they’ve investigated have been stripped clean so we haven’t gotten many leads from them.”  
“Great… let’s hope their luck changes.” Kayaku said.  
“Yes.” Reeve said. “Let’s hope.’

…………………………………………………………..

Barret cranked the throttle of his snowmobile accelerating over the icy hill. Cissnei tightened her grip on him her arms wrapped around his waist. Well wrapped around as tight as she could manage anyways considering his large frame, more like three quarters around him.  
The snowmobile caught air and came down. Cissnei rubbed the frost away from her goggled and checked their GPS. The icy winds blowing were blinding making the GPS the only way of navigating through the frozen tundra.  
“We’re three kilometers out.” She reported slipping the small device back into her pocket.  
Barret turned back to her and grunted in response. The snowmobile sped on across the ice and over hills. She hoped Kayaku was enjoying the sun out there. The zero below temperatures around here were crazy. The moisture on her lips froze when they first arrived cracking and drying them. She made sure after that to get goggles and a scarf along with her jacket. Barret had a ski-mask to protect his face along with his bulky coat.  
Approaching their objective he slowed down and dismounted. “We’re here.” He said pulling off the goggles and ski-mask. He stared at the raised snowbank in front of them. “So this is supposed to be it?” he asked.”  
“Let’s hope.” Cissnei said reaching into her pocket and grabbing her materia. She blasted the snowbank with orange and red flames. The ice shrank and melted away from the fire hissing in protest as more and more heat blasted turning the ice into steam and water. Barret was grabbing their gear from the saddle bags as the evaporating ice began revealing the old entrance.  
Content the ice was dealt with Cissnei put the warm materia away. “The door’s been warped shut.” She said examining the old steel barrier deformed by time and years under the growing pressure of the ice. “Get the thermite.” She said.   
Barret obeyed and grabbed the canisters and a detonator hooping the charges to the door he hit the switch. Thermite burns at over two thousand degrees enough to liquefy steel. The door glowed brightly as it turned to slag. The hot metal fell away glowing bright orange. Cissnei always thought it looked like someone had busted open an orange lava lamp and spilled it all over the place.   
The molten metal hit the snow and turned it into more steam. Wanting to pass by without possibly being burned they both made snowballs and threw them at the hot metal. After a while they were content it was safe and crossed over the molten threshold.   
Barret handed her submachine gun. A tiny little MP7. She slung the sling around her and extended the stock and checked the magazine. As much as she preferred her large shuriken it was hardly a close quarter’s weapon.   
“On the bright side.” Cissnei said turning on the flashlight and aiming down into the dark void before them. As handy as night vision goggles were there came times where a flashlight was irreplaceable. The flaw behind night vision goggles were that they needed light to work. They simply amplified the light around them from any source they could no matter how small, even starlight could provide ample light. But down here in these long forgotten labs there was no what so ever. “This place is sealed shut… so I doubt anyone’s here.”  
“Probably…” Barret said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a cigar and lighter. He bit the end off and lit the end getting himself a bright cherry red glow. Walking with her he rested his left hand on the pistol he had resting on his hip. Like Cissnei he enjoyed using his gun arm but its size and bulk were it transformed was difficult to control in these cramped places so hence the pistol and the short barreled shotgun on his back.   
His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out checking the screen. Seeing the bright smiling face of his daughter Marline looking up at him in the dark. She was standing next to a gaming bench next to Denzel and Lilly, holding cotton candy on one hand and a stuffed rabbit in the other. Lilly had an elephant with her and Denzel had a toy gun. He’d doubtlessly had just scored big and won both girls their prizes. It brought a smile to his face seeing his girl happy. Lilly was smiling at the camera too hugging the stuffed elephant tightly.   
“What’s that?” Cissnei asked looking at him.  
“Tifa sent me some pictures from their trip.” He explained tilting the phone her direction so she could see the glowing screen with the kids smiling.  
“Cute kid.” She said. “You miss her?” She asked in expecting an air vent. It was impossible to tell what they would find in these labs. They’d already found more than their fair share of Hojo’s old science fair experiments.  
“All the time.” Barret said slipping the phone back into his pocket. He grabbed his shotgun and checked for a shell in the chamber. “I hardly ever see her anymore.”  
“You’re doing important work.” Cissnei said. “I’m sure she understands that.”  
“She does.” He agreed. “But I’m still her farther and she deserves to have her dad around.”  
A growling sound echoed from the dark. They both aimed their weapons into the dark. “When this is over you can take her on a second vacation.” Cissnei said as the flashlight shined onto a strange blue scaled creature huddled down in the shadows. They took aim and fired.


	38. Chapter 38

Muzzle flashes illuminated the dark corridors. The reptilian feline like creature tried sprinting away from their gunfire only to be cut down by bullets and buckshot. As it bleed a translucent orange on the cold cement floor they cleared the other corners the gun mounted flashlights. They checked the floor walls and ceilings. As Barret shined his light on the ceiling another monster opened its maw to greed him dropping down. Like a cat it managed to land feet first and sprint for him. Barret maneuvered the shotgun but it moved like a cheetah quickly closing the distance. It lunged at him and slashed. Barret turned away and shielded his face with his gun.   
Its claws tore into his shoulder ripping through the layers of his winter jacket spilling blood and stuffing. He slammed it off with his metal arm knocking it to the floor. Cissnei was ready with her MP7 firing a short burst straight into the creature’s skull bursting it apart.   
“Thanks.” Barret said returning his focus back to the hallway where more growls where sounding. “Cover me!” Cissnei said grabbing her materia. Lighting sparked from her as dozens of electrical bolts arced outwards finding the concealed creatures in the dark zapping them with ten thousands volts killing them instantly.  
Reaching for his belt Barret grabbed a flair and lit it. He tossed it down the half and let the red glow illuminate the path before them. “No fire?” Barret asked looking at the dead creatures on the floor the old remnants of Shinra’s bio-weapons program.  
“Underground?” Cissnei asked. “Do you want me to burn out all our oxygen and suffocate to death?”   
“Never thought of that.” Barret said grabbing some shells from his pocket and loading then into the Remington. “There’s definitely more monsters down here.” Barret said. “I’m sure they’ve been breeding down here for a while. They looked reptilian so they must be doing something to stay warm down here.”  
“More than likely the geothermal generators.” She answered. “This place has plenty of volcanic activity going on under the ice.” They looked at the icicles forming in the cracks in the ceilings the dripping water freezing downwards onto the slick cold floor forming a barrier of icy bars. Barret slammed the frozen cage with his metal arm shattering the ice. He held his arm out inviting the redhead to take point.   
“What a gentleman.” She teased walking past with her SMG leveled. The flashlight illuminated all before them. Barret struck another flair and tossed it past her bathing the old forgotten labs in red light.  
As they surveyed the desks and shelves they listened to every little sound they could in the dark. “You know… I never thought to ask exactly what we are looking for.” Barret said pulling open an old filing cabinet. “Every lab before this one was stripped clean.”  
“Anything we can.” Cissnei said. “Files, Disks, hard-drives, whatever works. Anything that looks like it could involve that little girl or Hojo.”  
“It’s isn’t right.” Barret said grabbing a dusty old floppy disk off a shelf as the redhead got on her knees dismantling an old computer to strip out the hard-drive. “Cloning that girl just to get his disgusting hands on her… it makes me sick.”  
“I know how you feel.” Cissnei said blowing several years’ worth of dust out of the computer. “I never liked Hojo… or most of the Shinra scientists.”  
“You don’t seem like most Turks I met in my day.” Barret said. “Reeve told me you left the company a few years before its collapse.”  
“That’s right.” Cissnei said. “I left and went into hiding.”  
“What happened?” Barret asked.  
“It’s a long story.” Cissnei said.  
“There the best kind.” Barret said opening a stack of files. He pulled out his camera and started snapping pictures the flash lighting the room a second at a time.   
“I discovered one of the company’s dirty little secrets.” She explained. “I was unable to perform my duties and I learned that the company had hurt someone very important to me… he died and I left the company behind I looked after his parents now and then. The company didn’t seem to have much interest in them however.”  
“I see.” Barret said. “I’m sorry to hear about that.”  
“How’s you lose the arm?” She asked.  
“Shinra.” Barret chuckled as if that explained everything.  
“Figures.” Cissnei sighed. “So what are you planning to do once this is all over?” she asked.  
“You mean after that second vacation you suggested?” Barret joked. “I’ve been looking at getting a place in Edge… to be honest I don’t like the idea of moving to the city but Denzel and the rest of Marline’s friends are there so I’m planning to keep her close.”  
“Don’t like cities?” She asked pocketing the hard drive.   
“I’m just not found of Edge. It’s too close to Midgar… but I’ll adjust… maybe get myself a job in construction.”  
“Hmm.” Cissnei said getting on her hands and knees inspecting the drawers in one of the desks. “Any idea of where you’re going to take Marline on her second vacation?”   
“Someplace warmer.” He said with a chuckle. “Maybe Wutai or Costa Del Sol.” He reasoned. “A nice beach sounds nice.”  
“Wutai is nice this time of year.” Cissnei said. “The cherry blossoms should be arriving any day now… it’s a terrific sight.”  
“I’ve never seen.” Barret said. “Wasn’t around during the spring.”   
“I could show you if you like?” She offered.  
“I think I might take you up on the offer.” Barret said flicking the ash off his cigar. “I could use a tour guide.”  
She smiled towards him. “It’s a deal then.” She said. “Sure you won’t be sick of me when this is all over?” She asked.  
Barret grinned at her cigar clutched in his teeth the red light of the flair. “What makes you think I’d get sick of you?”  
A loud crack sounded from down the halls and the air in the room turned frigid as the cold winds began blowing through. The rattle of gunfire reverberated down the passageways. Cissnei grabbed her submachine gun. “Enough flirting.” She said getting into cover. “Looks like our mystery lab raiders are here.” She whispered to him looking down the hallway. “They must have come in through a back entrance.”  
Barret grabbed his shotgun and clicked off the light as well not eager to give away his position. “Whoever they are they’re making a lot of noise.” Barret said listening to the automatic fire. He smelled the air breathing in the sulfur crisp in the cold air they were burning through a lot of ammunition.  
“They’re probably finding the same monsters we did.” She whispered. The sigh of flashlights down the corridor made them pull their faces back.   
“Clear away!” One of them shouted Barret and her peeked out to see a heavily armed man ignite the hallway with a blast of a flamethrower.  
“I thought you said fire would suffocate us down here?” he said seeing the flames roar down the corridor.  
“It would have.” She said. “But that door or hatch or whatever they blew open is letting air down here. It can still suffocate us if we’re not careful.”   
“So the big question do we fight them or avoid them?” He asked opening the gate of his shotgun and loaded in one of his special shells.  
“It’ll be hard to avoid them.” She reasoned grabbing one of her flashbangs holding the safety down she pulled the pin and clutched it in her left hand holding her SMG in the other. “Let’s take the flamethrower down first.”  
She tossed the flashbang down the corridor and waited for the white blinding blast. She popped out of cover and sprayed the hallway. The armor piercing rounds pierced through his bullet proof vest and sent him to the ground the others behind him stunned by the flashbang she managed to cut down and wound several of them. The strays managed to hit and puncture the fuel tanks on the man’s back spraying fuel everywhere.  
Despite what movies may show simply shooting the fuel tank for a flamethrower. That was where Barret came in. He leveled his shotgun and fired. Fire erupted from the muzzle and sprayed the hallway with burning incendiary pellets. Dragons Breath round are magnesium coated shotgun pellets an effective way to turn a simple shotgun into a light portable flamethrower.  
The flaming pellets struck the tank and ignited. The fuel caught fire and flames burst out filling the corridor burning anyone still alive. They felt the air shift getting sucked in by the roaring inferno. Cissnei grabbed her materia and blasted the hallway with ice putting the fire out.  
Barret pressed forward shotgun raised. He fired and pumped a new shell into the chamber every time he saw someone peek out from cover. The shotgun clicked dry and he dropped it. He drew his pistol and fired more determined to keep the enemy pinned. His arm transformed as he pressed his advantage he stopped firing his pistol and let them peek out to meet his Gatling arm.   
He strafed the corridor the bullets cutting through steel concrete and kevlar and flesh. Cissnei followed close behind loading in a fresh magazine into her MP7. She picked his shotgun up and slung it over her shoulder.  
Barret continued to lead the way his massive gun arm leaving behind a trail of hot brass on the floor. He was leaving behind a very distinguished trail of brass, blood and bodies.


	39. Chapter 39

Barret blasted down another fire-team of soldiers turning them all into ground beef. The armor piercing rounds tore through everything and everyone. “How much ammo do you have left?” Cissnei asked watching the barrels smoke and the casing roll around on the floor.  
“Enough.” Barret said scanning the empty room devoid of life. “I thought Deepground was a thing of the past.” He grumbled looking at the bloody shredded remains of the one of the soldiers. Their uniforms and equipment destroyed by his hail of gunfire. “There’s always more of Shinra’s trash to clean up isn’t there?”  
“They left a big mess.” Cissnei agreed.   
Barret flashed her a toothy smile. “They left a few good things at least.”  
“Easy big guy.” Cissnei said rolling her eyes. “I thought I told you no flirting… at least not while there’s more fighting to do.”  
“You’re too cruel.” Barret joked stepping forward his arm leveled. He slammed his foot on one of the heavy steel doors knocking it open. If flew open on its hinges the barricade built behind it shattered to pieces. Cold air and gunfire rushed it. Barret quickly silenced it with another burst of his gatling arm. “Looks like we have them running scared.” He grinned. “If they’re trying to keep us trapped they must be pretty desperate to keep out of a fight.”   
Cissnei had to agree. Usually raiding tactics were offensive but if they’re were trying to keep them trapped within the underground labs they were clearly fighting defensively. Cissnei had to give credit to gun arm. As unwieldy and unconventional as it could be in the close confines of this underground complex it was uncharacteristically powerful and dominating able to return fire tenfold. Soldiers fighting in close quarters weren’t expecting to find such a powerful weapon with such a high rate of fire.   
Barret moved the snow and sunlight touched it as the roof blown open by Deepground. Repelling ropes hung from the gash. “Looks like they made a backdoor.” He said looking up. The sound of a chopper overhead mixed with the roaring howling winds.   
The collective din masked the sound of the screaming rockets. Explosions rocked the earth as the gunship above rained rockets down from above. Snow and ice metal and concrete fell down on him as the hole above widened.   
“Barret!” She cried as the debris fell upon him. The dust and snow obscured everything and she could hardly see in there. Proper training and judgment cast aside she rushed in grabbing her healing materia disappearing into the cloud of dust and snow she searched for him.  
She scanned the ground for him and hearing his coughs found him. He was partially buried under the cement and steel rebar. The ice and snow filling the cracks. “Damn it.” He cursed spitting ice and dust out of his mouth.   
“What are you doing here?” he asked as she began digging the rubble away. “It’s not safe… that chopper’s got to have thermal imagining. “It’s going to see you.”  
Realizing he was right she reached into her backpack and grabbed one of her infrared smoke grenades. The dust and snow wouldn’t hide them from the thermals of the gunship but the smoke blocked out heat signatures. The grenade popped and white smoke started filling the chamber rising upward to the sky.   
The chopper answered with a long burst of cannon fire. The heavy Vulcan spat rapid fire dead into the chamber strafing the walls above. Unable to shoot straight down it fired at whatever it could trying to get to them. Cissnei lay flat covering Barret’s body with her own as the walls shook and more snow and debris rained down upon them. Small pieces of concrete hit her and she felt small metal shards pierce her body. The firing stopped and they listened as the helicopter passed overhead.   
“Damn fool.” He said pushing her aside. He pulled his gun arm out of the gathered debris and aimed it skyward firing everything last round he had left his Big Shot cannon charged and fired sending a great fireball to the heavens.  
Even though he obscuring smoke she could tell he hit his target. The explosion sounding in the air and the chopper came crashing down upon their heads. The ceiling came down around them. Cissnei feeling the place coming down grabbed Barrett and pulled up. He moved to help free himself of the piled snow and concrete removing his legs he she dragged him away from the room into one of the adjacent walls. As everything came down.


	40. Chapter 40

Kayaku closed the phone and grabbed his drink. The hotel’s bar didn’t make a very satisfying Bloody Mary, he decided to order a glass of whiskey instead. The waiter tried to make him look at the drink menu but it was fully of fruity tropical concoctions preferred by tourists currently visiting the humid islands of Izla. Kayaku couldn’t stand them really. He didn’t judge anyone who did but he didn’t like sweet things. Thus the single malt whiskey on the rocks.  
“Was that Reeves?” Vincent asked pulling up a chair and taking a set across from him.  
“Yeah.” He said grabbing his pack of smokes. “He hasn’t heard back from Barrett or Cissnei yet so we’re to continue tracking the stolen tech. Meaning right now we watch and wait for that phone call and work from that.”  
“I see.” Vincent said flagging down one of the waiters and ordering a glass of wine. “So we just sit here drinking until you get a phone call?”  
“That’s pretty much it.” Kayaku answered lighting his cigarette. “Where’s Yuffie?”   
“Taking a shower in our room.” He said tapping the table with his golden claw waiting for his glass of red wine. “Where’s Elena?”  
“Don’t know.” Kayaku answered. “I’m not really keeping track of where she goes.”  
The wine came and he grabbed it lightly with his golden claws and took a small sip. “I’ve been meaning to apologize to you.” He said swirling the red liquid around.  
“Really?” Kayaku said. “For trashing my car?”  
“No.” Vincent said. “You kind of deserved that.”  
Kayaku chuckled flicking off the ash of his cigarette. “Yeah I’m a bit of an asshole, I hated that car anyways… you did me a solid with that one the insurance money I collected was worth it all.”  
“I wanted to apologize for threatening you in the hall back in the 7th Heaven.” Vincent said.   
“You think I expect an apology for that?” Kayaku said sipping his whiskey. “I’d be anger if you didn’t threaten to blow my brains out to protect her.”  
“You weren’t our enemy.” Vincent said.   
“You didn’t know I wasn’t… and you smelt it… I reek of blood and gunpowder.” He snubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray.  
“And as you noticed I have the same smell.” Vincent reminded him. “And you’re not very good about accepting apologies.”  
“Valentine… Vincent.” Kayaku said seriously. “I don’t expect people to apologize for knowing exactly what I am. How dangerous I can be… you saw that… you smelt it and the first thing you wanted to do was protect her from it… from me… and I don’t expect you to be sorry for that.”  
“I know you wouldn’t hurt her.” Vincent said. “I suppose that’s what I’m really trying to say… I should have seen that back on the roof of that parking garage. You could have shot her… you should have but instead you dropped your gun and got her with a beanbag… you almost failed your mission for her.”  
“I almost pulled that trigger Vincent…” He explained flicking his lighter and stared into the flame. “I really tried to… I don’t know if it was weakness or compassion that stayed my hand but every instinct and piece of training in my head yelled at me to shoot her.”  
“But you didn’t” Vincent persisted.  
“Maybe but I could still hurt her indirectly.” He admitted. “I don’t accept your apology because you’re protecting her Valentine and that’s exactly what I want.” He explained. “I’d prefer to see you keeping close to her and protecting her like you should. Not apologizing to people who point guns at her.”  
“You really hate yourself don’t you?” Vincent said.   
“That’s a pretty accurate statement… but as a former Turk yourself I’m sure you know exactly what kind of things I did for the company.” He said lighting another cigarette. “And all in the name of a country that lost.”  
“Yeah I was a Turk… do you hold that against me? Against Elena?” He asked taking a healthy sip of his wine.  
“How could I?” Kayaku answered. “You two were just Turks… you both served the company I served my country… we all did terrible things in the names of our masters… looking back on it all now… I have no right to judge either of you… we’re spies playing dirty is what we do.”  
“You can forgive your enemies before you forgive yourself.” Vincent said not sure what to make of it all. He supposed he wasn’t that different in the end. He forgave Lucrecia for experimenting on him and still managed to wallow in his guilt. He almost felt like we was looking into a mirror.  
“Can you make me a promise Valentine?” He asked.  
“What’s that?” He answered.  
“Keep close to Yuffie… protect her… and use every drink Turk trick you have in your arsenal to do it.” He said fixing his gaze.  
“Fine.” Vincent said grabbing his phone and forwarding him a text. “But promise me you’ll give this number a call.”  
Kayaku’s phone vibrated on the table in front of him. “What’s this?” he asked.  
“A friend.” He said finishing his wine. “Don’t ask me why but I think she can help you… and not to sound patronizing but I think you can use some help.”  
“So why are you helping me?” Kayaku asked.  
“Because I think you just helped me.” Vincent explained as he left. Walking up to his room he slipped the keycard into the reader and walked into the dark room. The smell of water and soap hung in the air and in her bed the Wutai princess slept peacefully. The room was illuminated by the television she’d been watching. Some foreign sitcom he didn’t know played out. She slept on the covers her skin and hair still damp. He grabbed the remote from her hand gently and clicked it off grabbing the blanket from his own bed and draping it over her. He tucked her in and got a whiff of her hair unable to resist.  
“Goodnight.” He whispered to her as he laid back on his own bed.


	41. Chapter 41

Tifa woke to the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand the screen illuminating the lamp as her default ring tone sounded off. Lazily she pulled away from her husband’s embrace and grabbed it. The number wasn’t any she knew. “Hello?” she asked answering it.  
“Tifa?” The voice on the other end of the line responded.  
“Kayaku?” she said standing up. “Where did you get my number?” she asked grabbing her robe and draping it over herself covering her nakedness.   
“Vincent just gave it to me.” He explained. “He made me promise to call you?”  
“Alright…” She said still a little confused why she was having this conversation. “Any idea why?” she asked stepping out onto the balcony.  
“I not exactly sure.” He said. “We were talking about our pasts among other things… I asked him to keep protecting Yuffie and he texted me your number asking me to call.”  
“You two were talking about your pasts?” Tifa asked leaning on the railing looking out over the Golden Saucer lit up below even in the middle of the night it was fully open and running. “And then he told you to then talk to me… When did I become everyone’s personal therapist?” she sighed.  
“I’m sorry.” He said. “I’ll get you get back to sleep.”  
“No don’t.” She said. “I’m awake now so I might as well talk to someone.”  
“I’m not really sure were to begin.” He said. “I’ve never really done this before.”  
“Ok.” Tifa said rubbing her sleepy eyes. “Why were you talking about Yuffie?”  
“Vincent was apologizing to me.” He explained.  
“That’s not something I see him do often.” She said. “For what?”  
“Back when I was staying in your bar he threatened me to stay away from Yuffie.” He said.  
“I wish I knew he was threatening my tenant.” Tifa said coldly. “Why’d he threaten you?”  
“He sensed that I was dangerous is all.” He said seriously. “He didn’t know what my true intentions were but he knew I was up to no good and told me to stay away from her.”  
“And he wanted to apologize for that… what’d you do?” She asked.  
“I didn’t accept.” He said. “He was right to threaten me… I’m dangerous and a threat to her.”  
“You wouldn’t hurt her.” Tifa said. “I’ve heard about the beanbag… you could have just shot her.”   
“I tried.” He said seriously. “It wasn’t really a lack of trying that saved her.” He explained darkly.  
“Don’t be crass!” Tifa said her tone hardening. “If you wanted too you could have killed her… pure and simple… there wasn’t some mystical force freezing your finger… you may have thought about it but in the end you decided not to pull that trigger. You decided to drop the gun and risk failing your mission.” She said firmly.  
“You decided not to kill her… our choices make us who we are Kayaku… and you chose to do something right and merciful.” She said.  
“I’ve also chosen to do many more bad things.” He said.  
“And other good things.” Tifa said. “Why can’t you look see that you’re a good guy… you’re working for the right side this time… I don’t know what other missions you’ve done for the WRO but I know you’ve done good.”  
“Maybe… to be honest I haven’t really felt that way about most of my work for the WRO. I’m a spy Tifa I know that… and so dose Reeve he knows I’m willing to do bad things to finish my job. And I have done bad things for him… that is a part of my life is never going to change.”  
“I’m not saying you’ve just done good things… but do you at least believe you’re on the right side? Do you at least think you’re on the right side… fighting the good fight?”  
“I… I think I am…. Reeve can save this world… of that I’m sure… and that why I’m willing to keep on staining my hands with blood… I know it won’t wash away… but if it can help me right a few things… its enough… I know I don’t deserve to be forgiven.”  
“No one deserves to be forgiven Kayaku… that’s how forgiveness works.” She said. “The people who need to be forgiven don’t deserve it… if they’ve done something truly terrible the either need to correct it… or we need to find it in ourselves to absolve them of their misdeed.”  
“So then who can I look to for forgiveness?” he asked quietly.  
“I don’t know.” Tifa answered honestly. “No one really… but if what you said is true… if you think you’re fighting for the right side… then you just need to trust that whatever guiding force you believe in is going to forgive you.” She explained.  
“You’ve given me a lot to think about.” Kayaku said. “I think I’ll let you go back to sleep.”  
“Ok then…” Tifa said. “Call me if you want to talk… just try to make sure I’m not asleep next time.”  
“Yeah I just might.” He said as he hung up.  
Tifa sighed and looked back out over the glowing expanse of the Golden Saucer. “You’re up late.” Cloud said wrapping his arms around her. “Not sleeping well?”  
“I got a call from Kayaku.” She explained.   
“What’d he want?” He asked.  
“He just needed to talk is all.” She explained. “It’s not important.”  
“Strange.” He said.  
“Not really I suppose.” Tifa said. “Come on lets to back to bed.”  
Cloud smirked devilishly. “Back to sleep or back to bed?”  
Tifa smiled and rolled her eyes. “Back to sleep big boy save it for later.” She said leading him back to the bed.

……………………………………………

Kayaku put the phone down and poured himself more whiskey. He wasn’t sure if the wanted to thank Vincent or shoot him. Still though that conversation was starting to make his mind swirl with emotions. He hoped the alcohol would dilute it but some things even booze couldn’t suppress. It just wasn’t that easy, wasn’t it?”  
He’d thought of himself as a monster for so many years… but now. He shot back the whiskey and poured himself a fresh glass.   
“You must really hate your liver to be putting it through that.” Elena said pulling up a chair beside him. She grabbed glass from him and downed the contents for herself. “What’s the occasion?” she asked.  
“No occasion.” He said slightly slurred. “I just felt like having a few drinks.” He said. “Where were you?”  
“Reporting to my boss.” She said pouring another glass for herself. “What about you… just drinking alone?”  
“I was doing the same.” He said. “Reeves just wants us to continue business as usual.” He said calling to the waiter for another glass.  
“Great.” Elena said her cheeks turning rosy from the whiskey. “So what now? We just sit and wait for our enemies to make a move?” she asked her low tolerance for alcohol starting to show itself.  
“I suppose so.” Kayaku said as the new glass was set in front of him. He took the bottle from her and poured himself a fresh drink. “For now we just wait.”  
“Waiting is boring.” She said sipping her glass. “And I don’t think I can drink the whole time.”  
“Same here.” Kayaku said setting the now empty glass down. Already the bottle was starting to get low. “We’ll think of something.”


	42. Chapter 42

“I’ve been wondering… why did you give me your number?” Kayaku asked looking into his whiskey glass the whole world around him spinning. Elena looked up at him confused. She too looked like she was too drunk to stand properly.   
“You know… when we first met.” He explained. “When you asked me out thinking I was an accountant name Harima.”  
“Why are you interested?” she slurred struggling to grab the nearly empty bottle of whiskey.   
“Just trying to make conversation.” He lied. “It’s not often that I randomly get asked out by dangerous Turks.”  
“I don’t know.” Elena said slowly getting a grip on the bottle she leaned over and poured some into his glass before filling her own emptying the last of it. “It’s not every day that I’m caught by a man and spill my drink all over him.” She said truthfully. “I haven’t really had many chances for romance in my line of work… I think you can understand that.”  
“I can.” Kayaku said taking a small sip of the smoky amber liquid trying to make it last.   
“Yeah well you caught me slipping on some ice and I thought what the hell.” She said not bothering to slowly sip her drink. She picked it up and poured it back drinking it all. “I mean you’re not bad looking and were kind of charming I suppose most of the men in my life would have let me fall to the concrete.”  
“Comforting to know I have some desirable qualities.” Kayaku chuckled. “No one’s really complimented me on my looks before.”   
“Really no one?” Elena asked sluggishly getting a silent response from him.  
“I bet you get complimented for your looks all the time.” Kayaku remarked.   
“Not really.” Elena said. “Remember not a lot of real men in my life.”  
“Well you should.” Kayaku said.   
“I bet that’s the whiskey talking.” Elena said.  
“It’s not.” Kayaku said fixing a drunken stare at her.  
“Oh you’re seriously complimenting me.” Elena said looking away. Her already rosy cheeks turned to deeper shades of crimson.  
“I was.” Kayaku said frankly.  
Elena looked at him for a second meeting his gaze. She quickly turned away. “You’re drunk.” She said.  
“So are you.” He reasoned still looking at her. He held his gaze on her focused but relaxed. Alcohol had a strange way of mixing things like that. Elena kept her head turned away from him avoiding his gaze.  
“You’re really suggesting this?” She asked.  
“Is that a problem?” he asked.  
“I don’t know… isn’t it a bit cliché’?” She asked looking at him from the corner of her eye meeting his glowing steel gaze.   
“Cliché’?” Kayaku asked. “What do you mean?”   
“You know… fancy hotel, two spies insert gratuitous sex scene with little or no nudity.” She explained. “It’s just like one of those cheesy spy films.”  
“This isn’t a movie Elena.” He told her fixing a gaze. “We don’t have guns that never need to reloaded, we don’t have cars that turn into submarines, or laser watches… we don’t have catchy songs that play in the background while we kill people and in the end credits don’t roll down the screen giving us a list of names of actor’s directors that no one reads.”  
“How do you know?” she a smirk. ”Maybe when we die and everything goes black bit white letters flash before us just before clocking out of this life.” She joked. “I bet you’d read the credits then.”  
Kayaku chuckled. “Yeah I would.” He said smiling at her their gazes meeting. “I’d read every damn name out loud and curse everyone responsible for making that shitty movie that was my life.”  
“Really?” Elena said. “Everyone?”   
Kayaku smirked at her letting out a breath of smoke. “Well maybe some of the actresses and actors are alright… but I’m definitely going to give the director and screen writer a piece of my mind.”  
“Don’t be so sure.” Elena said. “You might just get a happy ending yet.”   
“I doubt it.” Kayaku said. “My life been built on bricks of fucked up.”  
“Isn’t that what movies are about?” She asked. “Heroes enduring hardship and suffering only to make it out safe in the end.”  
“Like I said Elena… this isn’t a movie.” He said.  
“And like I said.” Elena smirked fully meeting his gaze. “This is a movie cliché’ so who’s to say it isn’t?”

…………………………………………..

They both crossed the threshold of their room. Elena’s lips were locked with his hands gripping her waist. She kicked the door shut with her foot and pushed him into the room. He held onto her as they stumbled towards the bed. He was amazed they could stand let alone go all the way to their room. Elena grabbed his shirt and tore it open ripping the buttons away letting them clatter around the room as they flew off.  
“I could have just taken it off.” He slurred as she ran her hands over his chest.   
“It’s been a few years.” Elena growled pulling off his shirt and blazer. “And I’m not patient girl.”  
Kayaku decided not to argue he grabbed her belt and unbuckled it he opened her fly and let them fall to the floor he kissed her neck before pushing her back onto the bed. She grinned evilly as she fell back grabbing his tie and pulling him down with her. Drunk and off balance he fell with her. He laughed at her as she tried grabbing for his belt.   
“This is reckless.” She said fumbling with the buckle. “Careless… stupid!” she said as he opened her shirt revealing her matching sapphire blue lingerie surprisingly lacy.   
“You want to stop?” He asked looking at her laid out before him her hands of his belt freeing the buckle.   
“Hell no!” she growled taking her hands off his pants and reaching for the clasp of her bra unhooking it and slipping it off only to throw it across the room. “I’ll tie you too the bed if I have too.”  
“No need.” Kayaku said kissing one of her breasts as his fingers slipped beneath the waistline of her panties and pulled them down.


	43. Chapter 43

The sound of his ringtone pulled Kayaku out of his deep alcohol induced sleep. He opened his eyes to the bright sight of the sun peeking through the window.  
The loud ringing felt like daggers in his brain. He closed his eyes and winced in pain. Elena’s arms were wrapped around him her head resting on his chest. After a moment she stirred. “Dear God!” she said grabbing her head. Apparently he wasn’t the only one here with a crippling hangover.   
He slid her off of him and slid out of bed shielding his eyes from the blinding sun. He moved across the room naked to find his phone. He found his pants on the floor and picked them up fishing his phone out of the pocket.   
“Hello?” he asked bringing the phone to his ear.   
“You son of a bitch!” the voice said on the other line.   
“Hello Craig.” He said looking to Elena who was staring at him.  
“You cheated me!” He said. “You lied to me you bastard.”  
“That’s pretty funny coming from you Craig.” He said. “Considering you stole all that tech and tried to kill the both of us I feel like I should be the one calling you hurtful words.”  
“Fuck you, you idiot… if you had just taking the fucking-”  
“The fucking worthless money you were offering us?” he asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Don’t pretend like you thought we’d take that pathetic money and really wait for you to win your little revolution? Of course we wouldn’t you went in ready to kill us and run… we just had a little insurance in case you tried doing exactly what you did.”  
He listened to him breath angrily on the other line. Despite the headache he smiled a little bit imagining him sweating on the other line. He was guessing Craig’s superiors in the IIA weren’t happy to be missing the most important member of their shopping list. His life was probably hanging in the balance based on his single phone call. “So how can we help you Craig? I’m guessing you want to make a new deal for XCP001.” He said deciding to twist the proverbial knife.  
“I have no idea who the fuck you people are.” Craig said. “I know now you’re not with one of William’s men now some of our agents did some digging in Edge and found that his organization is in pieces and he’s missing. So then who the fuck are you then?”  
Kayaku gritted his teeth. He didn’t think about him learning the truth about William. “We’re his competition and we decided to move in and squeeze him out his men had some pretty interesting things to tell us most notably a deal for some stolen Shinra tech, and a little case numbered XCP001.”  
“What do you want!?” he demanded. “What do you want?”  
“I want the money you owe us.” He said looking at Elena. She gave him a thumbs up pulling the blankets over her chest to cover up. He didn’t understand why he’d already seen her plenty naked just last night. He knelt down and grabbed a shirt and handed it to her to slip on.   
“And I want triple for XCP001 for all the trouble you’ve put us through, even more than you offered us in that phone money you offered us.” He said watching Elena get out of bed. The shirt hung low on her and taking a second look he realized he handed her his shirt. He cursed himself for that.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said simply. “I’ll contact you then with our meeting location.” He explained. “I don’t want you setting any traps beforehand and trust me if you try anything I’ll destroy XCP001.” He threated. “I don’t know what you need with a little girl but I have a brick of C4 strapped to her and we have more than one detonator.”   
“Don’t!” he said. “Please… I swear no more tricks. I have that bank account number you provided for me when we met…” he explained. “I’ll transfer the money I owe you for the tech right now check your account and you’ll see it soon.” He said nervously. “And we’ll pay you four times for XCP001!” he stammered. “Listen the General desperately wants this and is willing to pay for it… contact us tomorrow and we’ll work on this he’ll reward you trust me.”  
Kayaku hung up and put the phone down. “Their taking the bait.” He said standing up. Elena tossed him his boxers for him to put on.   
“That didn’t take too long.” She said moving towards her suitcase and opening it fishing out a folded pair of lavender panties. “I guessing he’s desperate… He didn’t seem to argue with you that much.”  
“He’s under pressure.” He said fining his lighter and cigarettes from his pants lighting it. “He says the General himself is desperate for this and will reward us greatly.” He explained.  
“The General!?” she exclaimed. “As in General Jin Martinez? The leader of the IIA?” she asked.  
Kayaku smirked. “I assume so… if this goes well we can hopefully end all this quickly… if we get the Martinez we can hopefully put an end to this. Cut the head off the snake as the saying goes.”  
She stepped over to her laptop and opened it. “It seems they didn’t waste their time getting that tech they stole.” She said. “The GPS trackers we tagged them with are showing up all over the country.” She explained. “Might not be everything.” She said. “But we now know their hiding places… at least a good many of them.”  
“Tough thing about terrorists.” He said. “They hid everywhere… but still if we can give them a swift decisive blow and get Martinez all at the same time recovering will be tough.” He smirked flicking the ash off his cigarette. “Call Reeves we need to make preparations.” He said pulling on his pants and grabbing a shirt from his suitcase.  
“What are you going to do?” she asked watching him get dressed.  
“I’m going to go tell Vincent and Yuffie and update them on the situation.” He said buttoning his shirt and grabbing his blazer.  
“Kayaku.” She said as he grabbed the doorknob. “About… last night.” She said.  
“We’ll talk about that later.” He said opening the door. “But for now we have work… we’ll have time later.” He stepped out and closed the door behind him. Now was not the time for distractions no matter how nice they were. It was time to get back to work.


	44. Chapter 44

Vincent meticulously loaded his revolver dropping each round into their respective chambers. “We’re ten minutes out!” Their pilot announced looking back at them all. “Alright boys check your gear!” the WRO officer called to all the troops sitting on their benches.   
The Special Forces strike team was packed into the Black Hawk helicopter. They all began tightening their harnesses and checking their weapons. Vincent looked outside to see the other helicopters accompanying them flying in formation. Two Apache gunships guarded their flanks as they flew low toward their target.   
Yesterday Kayaku managed to organize everything. Calling Reeves and gathering all the information he organized it with Elena asking him and Yuffie to work with the strike team as they hit some of the best locations.   
The WRO was launching a full out attack on the IIA sending strike teams to every camp, safe house and base of operations they had. Thanks to the tagged Shinra tech they stole leading them right to them. Kayaku was insistent they all had to be hit today. He said that if they didn’t do a simultaneous attack the remaining targets would clean house and retreat to recover and he didn’t want that. Vincent agreed cutting the head off the snake was important but if you could hit the heart and other organs along with it that was better. Surveillance drones had surveyed the areas last night and determined this area was the largest and most heavily guarded. A villa in the middle of the jungle housing something or someone. With any luck it would be the IIA’s leader general Jin Martinez or other persons of importance. Right now Kayaku and Elena were meeting with Craig. Hopefully this would be over soon.  
“Nice star.” One of the soldiers commented looking over at Yuffie. Vincent didn’t fail to notice how his eyes scanned over her bare legs and thighs. A jolt of jealously shot through him as he watched the young soldier attempt to flirt with her.  
“It’s called a shuriken.” She said grinding the whetstone against its fine edge.  
The guy smiled and gave a chuckle. “Is that all you have?” he asked. “I don’t see a piece on you.” He observed taking another full body scan of her.   
“I have a few kunai and smaller shuriken.” She admitted. “But if you’re asking if I carry a gun, well I don’t.” she confirmed.  
“What’s a kunai?” he asked. “Some kind of knife?”   
“That’s right.” She said pulling one from her boot to show it. “Small but deadly.” She bragged sliding it back into its sheath hidden in her boot.   
“Just like yourself.” He said flashing herself a toothy grin. Vincent felt an anger well up inside him he hadn’t felt in a long long time. “Stick close to us and you’ll be fine.”  
“You think I need your protection?” She asked raising an eyebrow at him.   
“Well you’re the one without a gun or body armor.” He said. “Our enemy has the same and throwing knives aren’t going to do much I’m afraid.”  
Yuffie gave him a smug smirk. “Armor weights me down.” She explained. “I’m fast and quiet. I’d tell you to stay close to me for protection but I’m afraid I’ll be miles ahead of you when the shooting starts.” She stood seeing that they were getting pretty close to their destination. She grabbed the latch and slid the door open. Vincent closed his revolver happy to see the young soldier’s flirtations weren’t received well by her.   
The gunships flying with them charged ahead speeding towards their targets. Their nose mounted guns firing strafing the area. Their missiles fired and screaked across the sky trailing smoke as they found their marks on the enemy emplacements destroying them.   
The door gunner aimed the minigun and fired spraying the villa’s windows with gunfire cutting down opposition. Brass casings spilled out and fell to earth as they cruised forward. The helicopter stopped and hovered over the Villa’s courtyard. The officer dropped the rope and the men got up to rope down. Yuffie took the lead leaping out without the need of a rope. Sighting a target she tossed her shuriken. The four pointed star steaked across the sky catching the sun. It struck home and dropped the thug before returning to her.  
Vincent landed beside her Cerberus at the ready. He fired at the coming soldiers dropping several with well-placed shots. “Come on!” Yuffie cried to him. “We’re supposed to be miles away by now!”

…………………………………  
Kayaku took a drag on his cigarette waiting. “The operation has officially begun.” Elena’s said from his earpiece. “The attacks have officially started.”   
“And our target is late.” Kayaku growled. “Do you think he’s gotten word of our attacks?” he asked feeling anxious.  
“We have radio and communication jammers on all their locations.” She explained. “Unless we made a mistake there is no way anyone contacted him.”  
Kayaku grunted looking around the outdoor café. He’d called Craig ten minutes ago with instructions to meet here. The plan was to coordinate the meeting with their attacks timing everything perfectly. But things don’t go that well to plan in the real world. If Craig got wind of their attacks he’d logically retreat and they’d miss their chance of finding the general assuming he wasn’t found or captured in their attacks. There was good reason to believe he was at the jungle villa Vincent and Yuffie were attacking. But he didn’t like depending on that chance. There were definitely other safe houses and more camps hidden in the jungle for him to hide in.  
But hopefully with this decisive strike those camps and safe houses would be left deaf dumb and blind with no orders. Disorganization would be the killing blow to the IIA after today. With the WRO continuing to hunt the stragglers they should have little room to regroup and reequip.  
Now he just had to sit here and wait for Craig to come.

…………………………………………  
“Hey Kayaku.” Elena said speaking into her microphone. She’d moved one of the tables in the room and positioned it in front of the window that she’d opened. She laid on it with her rifle resting on its bipod training on the courtyard below. Beside her she had a wind and humidity reader telling her everything she needed to know about the weather outside. The PSG1 sniper rifle she cradled was loaded and ready to fire.  
“Yeah.” He asked. She looked at him through the scope of the rife watching as he took a sip of his tea.  
“About the other night.” She said carefully knowing she was walking on egg shells talking about this now.  
“Do you really want to talk about that right now?” he asked her over the radio.  
“We’ll we’re waiting for the target.” She said. “Might as well talk about something.”  
He gave a heavy sigh. “Fine.” He said. “I know better than to argue with the woman looking at me though the scope of a sniper rifle.”  
A long uncomfortable silence followed. Elena decided to break it herself. “I had a great time.” She said breaking the ice.  
“So did I?” He said simply.  
“The sex was good.” She said deciding not to slow the pace.  
“The sex was great.” He said.   
“So what’s the problem with us?” she asked. “Why’s this difficult?”  
“I’m not really sure.” He admitted. “I’m not really used to having sex with people I once considered my enemy. Then again it’s not like I have lots of sex. Work and all that.”  
“I get it.” She said. “I’m in the same boat.” She admitted. “All that aside this is highly inappropriate of us, I mean co-workers aren’t supposed to sleep together.”  
“Technically we aren’t co-workers.” He corrected. “We’re just partners for this mission.”   
She smiled to herself. “If that’s true then nothing says we can’t have more sex.” She said. “Especially once this job is over.”  
“You mean like a friends with benefits type deal?” He asked.   
“You alright with that?” she asked.  
“Sure.” He said. “We’ll work something out later.”  
“Good.” She said adjusting the rifle. “Because our target just showed up with some friends.”  
“Wonderful.” He said. “Vincent and Yuffie are doing their job. Time for us to do ours.”


	45. Chapter 45

Kayaku watched as Craig approached him bodyguards in tow. Two men with obvious guns in their jackets that of course looked conspicuous in this humid tropical.   
“Bodyguards.” Kayaku said as he sat down. “As I remember your last ones didn’t go over so well.” He said.   
“It’s better than nothing.” Craig said folding his hands in front of him. “I’m hoping things will go better today, since you choose the meeting location we don’t have any soldiers around here.” He explained. “Like I said over the phone I simply want to make this deal work.” He explained. “No more tricks.”  
“That’s too bad.” Kayaku said putting his cigarette out. “Because the dirty tricks have just begun.”  
Kayaku looked up to see the muzzle flashes from the hotel. The two body guards accompanying him went down as their head burst from the two shots.   
Two vans parked across the streets opened up pouring out WRO soldiers. Kayaku leaned across the table and grabbed Craig by the collar pulling onto the table. He pulled his pistol and pressed the weapon to his head. “I’m with the WRO and you’re going to tell me everything I want.” He said. “You’re coming with us.”  
He released him and handed him over to the WRO soldiers. They threw a black bag over his head and cuffed his hands. Others collected the bodies while the rest secured the area watching everyone who `was around looking at the strange scene before them.  
He walked towards the van as the soldiers cleared the area hauling Craig away and bagging up the dead bodies. He slid into the passenger seat as they followed him hauling their prisoner in and closing up before driving off.  
“We got him.” He told Elena. “Tagged and bagged and ready for questioning.” He announced. “We’re coming to pick you up.”

……………………………..

Vincent opened his revolver and spilled out the spent casings. He crouched low behind a wall as the IIA guards opened fire on his position. He reloaded rapidly loading the chambers.   
“You doing alright?” Yuffie asked crawling up towards him. “The soldier boys back there are taking some pretty heavy fire.”  
“I know.” He said closing the revolver. “We need to get closer and mark the targets for the chopper.” He explained holding up an infrared strobe. “We need to get this up there.” He said as a round whizzed over his head.   
“Give it here.” Yuffie said taking it from his hand and flashing him a wink. “Cover me!” she said as she burst from cover leaping over the wall and sprinting towards the Villa.   
“Yuffie!” he cried cursing himself as he stood and fired up at the gunmen. His rounds struck the wall shattering the stone masonry suppressing the gunners as the young kunoichi rushed forward. Reaching the Villa she threw up the IR strobe tossing it thought the window.  
She flattened herself against the wall as the thugs continued to fire through the windows above. Vincent ducked down again as his revolver went dry again. The brass casing clinked on the ground as he poured them out to reload again. “Yuffie!” he cried reloading.  
“I’m fine.” She said keying her radio. “X-ray zero two this is Juliet zero one requesting fire support on the villa I marked the target with an IR strobe do you copy over?”  
“Juliet zero one this is X-ray zero two.” The call came over. “We see your blinker and are coming in hot suggest you take cover over.”  
One of the Apache gunships swooped down and hovered low the twirling rotors kicking up dust. Vincent’s cloak and hair whipped around with the wind. The gunship opened up with a suppressing burst from its 30mm cannon before unleashing a salvo of rockets. They steaked across the sky screaming before they hit the villa piecing the wall and detonated. Yuffie covered her hears and held her arms over her head to protect herself from the falling bits of rubble.  
She ran trying to move back to Vincent. A sudden pain shot though her shoulder. Her legs went weak and she stumbled. She grabbed her shoulder and felt hot blood trickle down her arm. Vincent jumped out from behind his little wall. He rushed towards her revolver raised and ready scanning the area. He covered her body pulling her into his arms embracing her.   
His arms wrapped around her holding her tightly covering her body shielding her as more rubble flew down upon them hitting his body. “A piece of concrete hit your shoulder.” Vincent explained grabbing one of his cure materia healing the wound. They looked up at the Apache as it ceased fire.   
A man popped out from the roof leveling a rocket launcher aiming for the Apache. Vincent took aim and fired, dropping him. Another man peeked his head over the edge with an assault rifle and fired. Vincent answered in in kind as another man with an RPG appeared next to him. He fired upon the gunship the rocket propelled grenade struck home hitting the tail and sending the chopper into a descending spin.   
Vincent forced her down and covered her completely as the helicopter crashed kicking up dust and debris. Hot metal shrapnel rained down. It cut through his cloak and pierced his body. “Vincent!” Yuffie said feeling him bleed all over her.  
“I’m fine.” He said. “My body is durable.” He said standing up his wounds already starting to heal. “We need to keep moving.” He said offering her his hand to help her stand.   
“Alright.” Yuffie said eyeing his wounds. “Let’s go.” They rushed into the Villa Vincent leading the way Cerberus ready. Yuffie keyed her radio to the other Apache. “X-ray zero one.” She called. “This is Juliet zero one. Foxtrot Zero one and I have entered the Villa.” She explained. “X-ray zero two was shot down by an RPG keep your distance and don’t fire on the villa.” She said. “Keep enemies from leaving and cover your friends on the ground… We’ll handle the enemies inside over.”  
“Copy that.” The chopper pilot answered. “Good luck in there Juliet zero one.”


	46. Chapter 46

“Listen Craig.” Elena said sitting down across from their cuffed prisoner. His head was covered with a black bag. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” She explained.  
He chuckled. “You expect me to be afraid of cheesy overused lines from cop movies.” He said. “Come on you can do better than that bitch.”  
Kayaku lit his cigarette and looked at him. “Don’t call her a bitch.” He warned stepping back towards him. “You’re our prisoner now so unless you wish to spend the rest of your like in a deep dark hole I suggest you start thinking about cooperating with us and answering some questions.”  
“You guys are WRO aren’t you?” Craig asked.   
Kayaku looked at Elena before grabbing the black bag and pulling it off. “Yes we are.” He said simply.  
Craig looked at him. “I’m dead regardless.” He said with a sigh. “Fine I’ll answer your questions… but only if I go into custody with full protection. God knows I’m dead if they find me after this.” He explained.   
“Where is the General?” Elena asked pulling out her pen and pad. “We need answers as quickly as possible.”  
“And like I said.” Craig responded. “I need a guarantee that I’ll be given protection after this… until then I’m not answering any of your questions.”   
“You have my guarantee.” Kayaku said snuffing the cigarette out in the van’s ashtray. “We’ll send you to a holding facility and give you full protection.”   
“I don’t believe you.” Craig said. “I want it in writing.”  
“We’re not going to fuck around with you.” Elena said. “We need answers now!”  
“And I want something better than an empty verbal agreement. I need something concrete to work with.” He said.  
“Do you really think a piece of paper is going to protect you?” Kayaku asked. “I have a lighter and a gun and I officially don’t exist.” He explained. “There men here are under orders to forget about me and everything they witness. So you need to decide for yourself Craig if you can trust us to keep our end of the deal then you can’t trust our deal period.” Kayaku locked eyes with him. “And then you’re fucked… where is General Jin Martinez?”  
Craig broke the stair deciding to look instead at the floor of the van. “He’s in a private villa hidden in the jungle.” He explained.  
Elena grabbed a folder from under her seat and slipped out a photo. “You mean this villa?” She asked showing the drone image to him.   
Craig nodded. “Yes… but the general is of very little concern.” He explained. “He’s not my true employer and is acting as little more than a puppet for my bosses. He’s a scapegoat and the IIA is being led behind the scenes by Deepground.”  
“I thought Deepground was hired by the IIA as mercenaries.” Elene said her brow furring in curiosity.  
“At first they were.” Craig explained. “But Deepground has reestablished leadership now and is controlling the operation.”  
Kayaku gritted his teeth. “So who’s the one pulling the strings?”  
Craig turned and looked back up at him. “I’m afraid this show has two puppet masters.” He said gravely.

………………………………

Yuffie kicked open the door and threw her kunai hitting one of her attackers in the chest just above the neckline of his kevlar vest. She lunged forward dodging gunfire. She gracefully closed the distance to the man, she retrieved her knife pulling it from his chest and plunging it back into him stabbing it up into his throat killing him. His body vibrated as rounds stuck him in his body armor. A round pierced his skull and sprayed blood and brain matte.  
Yuffie ducked low and rolled out from under his corpse. She tossed several shuriken hitting the two gunmen. She jumped upon the table and dashed across it and leapt. She tackled and threw him to the ground bringing the knife down on him. Spinning around she grabbed her Conformer off her back and threw. The massive shuriken struck his chest piercing his kevlar and dropped him.  
Vincent stepped in revolver in hand. Yuffie stepped over and grabbed her Conformer prying it from the man’s body. “Clear.” She said flashing him a grin.   
“Yuffie.” Vincent said holstering his revolver. “Don’t do that.”  
“What?” she said. “Kick ass?”   
“Run off like that.” Vincent said kneeling down and grabbing one of the soldiers AKs. His revolver was starting to run low on ammunition and he needed a replacement weapon. Even if it was an outdated Kalashnikov. “We need to stay together.”  
“Don’t worry about me Vince.” She said. “I’m too good for these guys.”  
“That’s not the point.” He growled. “You need to slow down Yuffie we’re a team.”  
“No.” She protested. “You need to speed up or get left behind.” She said. “We have a job to do here and we can’t afford to slow down.” She said. “And don’t act like I need you I’m not a little girl in need of protection.”   
“That’s not what I’m saying.” Vincent said his tone rising. He grabbed the spare magazines off the dead soldiers and tucked them beneath his cloak.  
“Then what are you saying?” Yuffie asked.   
Vincent stood checking the chamber. “This isn’t the time or place for this.” He said deflecting. “We should move.”  
“Fine.” Yuffie said her blood a little hot. “But keep up Vince.”  
Vincent nodded not wishing to argue with her. He took point and kicked the door down. He opened fire as two more soldiers popped out from cover. A flash of red caught his vision and he almost fired. Long slender legs in high heeled shoes dashed across the hall and disappeared.  
“What is it?” Yuffie asked.  
“I saw a woman.” Vincent said stepping out into the hall rifle raised. “In a red dress.”  
“Weird.” She said advancing. They moved down the hall Yuffie deciding not to run off ahead of him this time. Reaching the set of double door at the end of the all they stopped. Vincent looked at her. Yuffie nodded. He kicked them open and scanned the room for enemies.  
Sitting at the end of the room was a corpse face down on the table bleeding from his head. Yuffie moved in stepped up to the corpse raising his head off the table.  
“It’s the general.” She said examining the face. “Someone killed him.”  
“Gya haa haa haa!” a bellowing laugh sounded out from the side room. Yuffie felt a chill run down her spine. She knew that laugh. She didn’t think she’d ever hear it ever again.   
“Get down!” Vincent cried lunged towards her and tacked her to the ground. A barrage of bullets cut through the walls. The tables and chair shattered apart and Martinez’s body shredded.  
The wall opened as the bullets tore it away. A mechanical frame standing ten feet tall ceased fire. The robotic suit lowered the arm mounted Gatling gun. Vincent stared at the face of the operator a black haired man with a great bushy beard.   
“Heidegger.” Vincent growled glaring at his old enemy.   
“Gya haa haa.” He bellowed from behind the glass windshield of the mechanical suit. “I’m glad to see I’m not forgotten.” He said smirking.  
Vincent drew a bead on his face and fired. The gun rattled and the bullets stopped as they stuck a shield glittering. Hexagonal plates flashed and the rounds deflected off.   
“You’ll need something much bigger than that if you want to get though that shield.” A woman stepped out from behind the armored suit clad in a silk red dress befitting her name. “Scarlet.” Yuffie hissed. Steel sparkled from the woman’s skin, pieces of shrapnel left behind from the Proud Clod weapon. Scars left behind from their last encounter. Vincent would have thought it beautiful if not for the woman’s demented disposition.  
“I suggest you come back with a cannon.” She said. “The Crimson Crusader mobile armor system is the newest pride of Shinra.” She said. “It seems we might be ready to move past prototype.”  
“Shinra no longer exists!” Yuffie spat. “How are you two still alive?”  
“As long we live Shinra lives.” Heidegger said. “It has taken many years but at last we are ready to be reborn. Neo-Shinra will rebuild this world from the ashes.”  
“Not going to happen.” Yuffie said. She grabbed her materia and shot forth a wall of ice. The suits shields blocked it making it freeze over forming a barrier. “X-ray zero one fire on our position now, repeat fire on our position now.”  
Vincent stood and ran grabbing her hand and sprinting out of the room as fire rained down from above cutting through the roof. Dust and debris clouded the air. The sound of cannon fire and screaming rockets blocked out all noise as the ground shook beneath them.   
The chopper came down blowing away the cloud of dust. Firing its 30mm down on the armored suit. The shield glittered as it blocked each round. Heidegger raised his arm and fired. The minigun ripped through the helicopters fuselage and tore it apart.   
The gunship crashed down smashing through the roof as a flaming wreck.   
“Damnit.” Yuffie cured turning around. Running through the smoke and debris she readied her Materia. Charging through she blasted the area with lighting. The crackling arcs of electricity found nothing. “They’re gone.” Yuffie said. “Damn it all they’re gone.”


	47. Chapter 47

“That shouldn’t be possible.” Reeves said folding his hands on the table. “There is no way any of this could be possible.”  
“I’m afraid it is.” Kayaku said flicking his lighter deciding to ignore the no smoking sign displayed in the corner.   
“We saw them.” Yuffie said. “It was definitely Heidegger. Same stupid laugh and everything. And Scarlet clearly hasn’t bothered changing her wardrobe since we last saw her.”  
“Scarlet has pieces of metal embedded into her skin.” Vincent explained. “It seems that after their Proud Clod weapons system exploded it seems she took some shrapnel damage.”  
“And Heidegger?” Reeve asked.  
“He never left that suit of his.” He said. “But I doubt he left that battle unscathed.”  
“We’ve had the pieces to this puzzle for a while now.” Elena said sipping her drink. “But we didn’t put them together. XCP001 might have been Hojo’s project but somehow they learned about it and want to get ahold of it. It makes sense that they directed those mercenaries to those abandoned Shinra labs. And with the Tsviets gone we should have assumed someone was leading Deepground. Until now we believed they were working as simple mercenaries, aimlessly fighting since that’s really all they know how to do. We assumed they were simple terrorists without any solid objectives but we know that can’t be true now. Heidegger and Scarlet are planning something. They want to revive Shinra and return to their thrones of power like before.”  
“Such a goal is absurd.” Reeves said. “Even with the remnants of Deepground under their control world domination is out of their reach. It’s simply too ambitious.”  
“Knowing Heidegger and Scarlet.” Elena began. “They’re probably are betting their money on some kind of elaborate superweapon.” She explained.  
“That certainly fits their modus operandi.” Reeve said stroking his goatee. “Heidegger is doubtlessly the one giving orders to Deepground. He always did like ordering his troops around. And Scarlet is doubtlessly the one making this superweapon they’re gambling on. If it truly is a superweapon.”  
“So then what next?” Yuffie asked twirling one of her kunai knives on her finger.  
Reeves sighed. “I leave that to all of you.” He said looking at the four of them around the room. “We need to find them as soon as possible.”  
“It didn’t take much to make that man Craig talk.” Elena explained. “It seems they’ve left the islands of Izla behind and have relocated.”  
“Any idea where?” Vincent asked.   
“Wutai.” Kayaku said darkly flicking the ash off his cigarette. “He says they’re going to Wutai.”  
“Wutai!” Yuffie said looking at him. “There no conflict going on in Wutai.” She said. “Deepground soldiers would stick out like a sore thumb over there.”  
“We don’t have much clue as to how they’re hiding.” Elena said. “Craig wasn’t privy to all their secrets but they’re using criminals to smuggle weapons and people into the country.”  
“Meaning they’re trying to start trouble in my country.” Yuffie said. “As if Wutai hasn’t suffered enough.”   
“We’re going to stop them.” Kayaku said looking at Yuffie. “I’m going to do whatever it takes to find them.”  
“I’m afraid there is more troubling news.” Reeve said. “Barret and Cissnei are missing.” He explained gravely. “They went to investigate a lab up north and haven’t contacted us since.”  
“That’s troubling.” Vincent said. “Barret is good when it comes to keeping in contact.”   
“No kidding.” Yuffie said. “He’s always calling to check up on his daughter or keep in contact for some reason or another.”  
“Cissnei would’ve checked in after all this time.” Kayaku said. “If they haven’t contacted us or come back they’re either dead or they found something, and I’m thinking the latter.”  
“You and Elena should go to Wutai.” Vincent said. “Heidegger and Scarlet need to be found as soon as possible and you two are better suited for that.”  
“Agreed.” Kayaku said snubbing out his cigarette. “We’ll leave tomorrow for Wutai and get to work.”  
Elena chuckled. “Well that haunted hotel in Ghost Square should have some spare rooms.” She said. “Think you can handle it?”   
“A room is a room.” He said standing up. He moved to leave the flashing lights and sounds of the Golden Saucer outside of the little restraint. “I suppose there are worst places in the world.”   
“I’ll be staying too.” Reeves said sipping down the rest of his coffee. “I’ll have my security prepare a room for me.”  
“Alright then.” Vincent said standing to leave with them. “Are Cloud and Tifa still here?”  
Reeve nodded opening his wallet and laying down a generous tip. “Yes and until situations improve I believe it is better for them to say here.” He said. “I believe it is better that they hide in plain sight.”  
“Agreed.” Vincent said waiting for Yuffie.  
They left together and walked through the amusement part towards their hotel. Kayaku and Elena walked together in front of them. Yuffie noticed their unusually close proximity to each other. Ever since they got back from raiding that Villa those two were acting strange together.   
“So where do we get started in Wutai?” Elena asked. “The place as definitely gone up in the world but it’s full of crooks willing to make some deals.”  
“Craig’s given us some names.” Kayaku said. “We’ll do some digging in the cities and see what comes up.”   
“That’s about all we can do for now.” Elena said. “I’ll get us set up with a safe house. As much as I love sharing a hotel room with you we might need to squeeze a few thugs for information and having a bleeding hostage in the room isn’t good. We can use it to keep people and equipment while we operate.”  
“Good to think ahead.” He said pulling another cigarette from his pack. “We don’t want our interrogatories sharing a room with us.”  
“Not with the things we’re planning to do.” Elena said flashing him a sinful grin. Kayaku felt her hand pat his ass.   
Kayaku looked behind him at Yuffie and Vincent. They were looking around at the various sights and sounds of the Golden Saucer. “They’ll see us.” He told her looking at her.  
“Is that a problem?” She asked. “You don’t want to be seen with me?”  
“That’s not it.” He said. “I don’t feel like advertising that we’re sleeping together.”  
“Oh so you’re embarrassed?” Elena said flashing him a teasing smile. “Didn’t figure you to be the bashful type.”  
Kayaku gave her a simple grunt as they walked on. “Do you want to check out the park while we’re here?” he asked.  
“Amusement parks aren’t really my thing.” She said.  
“Same.” Kayaku said walking on. “So then straight to the hotel for us.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Elena said giving him another smirk. “Let’s try to avoid the skull splitting hangover this time.”  
“Fine with me.” Kayaku said. 

……………………………………..

DG 49 387 761. That was his name. Or at least it was the only name he had left. He didn’t know if he was a clone or some long forgotten child taken by Shinra for this secret elite army Deepground. Anyone in Deepground that had a past was made to forget. Few had memories, those that did were corrected. People usually called him by the last six digits of his serial number 761. Only the Tsviets had real names and memories. His life was war, his life was Shinra. Weiss was once his whole world once but now he was gone. 761 didn’t remember why very well. He had trouble remembering much of anything aside from his training and his orders. All be knew was that now a man named Heidegger was in charge of him.   
He ignored the flashing lights and noise of all the rides and attractions. He had his orders and was determined to carry them out. He motioned his squad to stack up on the door. He gave the order and his men breached the door smashing it open with a sledge hammer. He rushed it and raised his submachine gun popping a security guard his suppressor coughed. Several of them armed WRO members here for the president’s protection.   
As quickly as they attacked everyone was dead and his team was safely hidden in the security control center.   
761 moved over to the console and checked the camera feed. He spotted their target. Reeve Tuesti president of the WRO. “Target is on his way to the hotel.” He informed on the radio. “Along with two secondary targets. Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi orders are to terminate with extreme prejudice.”  
“Sir.” One of his men sounded off catching his attention. He pointed to one of the screen. 761 inspected the screen. He keyed his radio. “Command XCP001 sighted. Subject in in the Golden Saucer’s hotel with targets Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife please advise over.”  
“761 this is command.” The voice responded. “Mission parameters changed you are to capture XCP001 alive and unharmed. Reeve Tuesti and the other AVALANCHE members are to be liquidated if possible but they are now secondary objectives only.”  
“Copy that.” 761 said. “Moving to capture.”


	48. Chapter 48

“Tifa!” Yuffie cried rushing forward to give her friend a warm hug. Tifa smiled and returned the hug tenfold. Sometimes that girl really didn’t know her own strength. “Tifa!” Yuffie squealed again her voice more than a little pained. “You’re crushing me.”  
“Sorry.” She said releasing her from her vicelike grip. “I’ve missed you. I’ve just been with Cloud and the kids for over a week now. I’m starting to get sick of this place to be honest.”  
“Well then how about we go have girl’s night while we can.” Yuffie said, “It’s been awhile since we’ve done anything together, just the two of us.”  
“Well if it’s a girls night out you want.” Tifa said turning to look at Elena who was ascending the stairs of the hotel with Kayaku. “Me and Tifa are going out want to join us?” she asked.  
Elena looked back and shook her head. “No Kayaku and I have a lot of work to do.” She said. “I’ll get room service to bring me something.”  
“All work and no play is no good you two.” Yuffie said shrugging them off. “I know we’re not exactly close with that woman but come on let your hair down.”  
“Some people are married too their work.” Tifa said with a sigh. “Let them be the sooner they finish all of this the sooner we can all go home.”  
“Fair enough.” Yuffie said as they stepped out to the darkness of Ghost Square.   
“So?” Tifa asked.  
“So?” Yuffie said. “So what?”  
“How were you getting along with Vincent?” she asked. “You were working together the whole time, I believe you shared a room.”  
“It wasn’t like that Tifa.” She said ignoring the animatronic zombies and ghosts popping out to scare them as they walked. “It’s not like we shared bed or anything. It was completely platonic.”  
“You sound angry.” Tifa said. “Something happened between you two?”  
“Well… it was strange.” Yuffie said as they stepped into one of the many themed restaurants of the golden saucer. They looked at the neon sign outside reading the Witch’s Cauldron with a picture of a green skinned hag stirring a cauldron. They walked to the bar though the flashing lights and the smoke machines. “When we were assaulting that villa he treated me like a little girl.” She said. “I don’t know… usually we’re great together.” She said. “But now he seems to think I’m incapable of taking care of himself.”  
“I’m sure it isn’t like that.” Tifa said taking a seat at the bar. She ordered a double of whiskey straight while Yuffie ordered a gin and tonic. “I mean no offence but you can be a bit reckless at times. Did you ever really need some help?”  
“No!” she stammered. “Well maybe a little…” she said biting her lip. “One time a chopper crashed and he shielded me from the shrapnel… but that’s not the point. I deserve more trust than that.”  
Tifa smiled at her. “Sounds like he’s being protective of you. Honestly I’d be flattered if I were you. I understand you’re a competent fighter and I know Vincent knows it as well… but if we wants to protect you… there is nothing wrong with that.”  
“It wasn’t like that.” Yuffie said tracing her finger around the rim of her glass. “Listen Tifa there is nothing between Vincent and me… as much as I like the guy we’re just partners. That’s all. When that chopper went down and he shielded me… he held me as the flaming wreckage fell all around us. Honestly I enjoyed it… but once the danger was over he let me go and the moment was over. That’s what we are to each other, partners, allies, and friends.”  
“You don’t know that.” Tifa said sipping the amber liquid. “Who knows… Vincent might’ve felt something as well. Why can’t you two just have a heart to heart already? Get these feeling out?”  
“What’s the point?” Yuffie said. “I know where I stand with him. I’m still that little girl who helped find him in that coffin. I’ll always be that bratty little girl to him… that much became clear during our last fight.”  
“Haven’t you listened to a word I said?” Tifa sighed setting her glass of whiskey down. “You don’t know that Yuffie… we know you’ve matured over these years including him. Vincent has changed since Omega... ever since Chaos returned to the planet he’s been trying to rebuild his life… tell him. Tell him you want to be a part of that.”  
Yuffie gave her a wry smile. “I wish I was as bold as you Teef.” She said sipping her drink. “Honestly I just keep making excuses for myself.” She said. “In the end I’m just a girl scared of being rejected. Pathetic huh?”  
Tifa sighed and downed the rest of her whiskey. “Yuffie… we’ve all gone through this… if you care for Vincent as much as I know you do you’ll break through and tell him how you feel.”  
Yuffie grabbed her glass and tipped it back taking several big gulps. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “You know what Tifa?” she said looking into her glass. “I think girl’s night is over… let’s go back to the hotel.”  
“Is that the alcohol talking?” Tifa asked watching her stand up.   
“Don’t know.” Yuffie said pulling some gil out of her wallet to pay for the drinks. “But I’m tired of all this… I just want to do something already.”  
Tifa smirked and stood up to follow her. “Hurray for liquid courage.”

…………………………………………………………………..

Yuffie stumbled into the darkness of the hotel room. “Vincent?” she called scanning the darkness. She looked towards the bed on the far side of the room where he slept soundly. “Damn.” She said. “Figures you’d sleep now.” She said.  
Her stomach churned and she rushed to the bathroom finding the toilet in the dark. She gripped the porcelain and tossed out her lunch. She couldn’t believe she was this way after only one damn gin and tonic. She was such a damn lightweight. She knew she shouldn’t’ve drunk it so fast.   
She rested her forehead on the seat and waited to see if she’d have to give up another meal. 

…………………………………………….

Kayaku rolled off of Elena naked and covered in sweat. They both laid their painting as they looked up at the ceiling enjoying their post coitus ecstasy. Elena gave a contented sigh before rolling towards him to rest her head on his chest. “Is this going to just keep getting better?” She asked with a small giggle.   
“I had a better lay of the land this time around.” He said earning another giggle from Elena. The small carefree laugh sounded strange and foreign to her. But pleasant all the same.  
“We have sex twice and you know what makes me tick eh?” she asked propping herself up on her elbow to better look at him.  
“Twice now.” He said pulling himself up. “We should do a little work now before we sleep do some research on the gangs Craig mentioned. See if Wutai’s police database has any information we can use.” He said standing up.  
“I think we can make it a third time before we need to sleep.” Elena said teasingly sitting up.  
Kayaku looked back at her sitting on the bed. Her messed up hair, the beads of sweat that ran down her milky white skin past her breasts and down her toned stomach. He thought that perhaps sex would help him concentrate better around her. It clearly didn’t.   
“Fine.” He said. “But work first.” He said grabbing one of the hotel’s bathrobes and slipping it on. “I’ll go get some coffee want some?”  
She nodded. “Black with three sugars.” She said. “Oh and see if they have any energy bars in that vending machine I don’t work well on an empty stomach.”  
“Fine.” He said tying the belt of his robe. He grabbed the room key off the desk and stepped out the door. He wasn’t expecting to see Tifa outside.  
“Oh… hello Kayaku.” She said looking him up and down. Kayaku had never really needed to come up with a lie for leaving a single bed hotel room dressed in only a bathrobe sweaty and smelling of sex.  
“Hello Tifa.” He greeted feeling like an animal caught in the headlights. These room doors needed peepholes, otherwise he’d seen here out here.  
“Is… Elena in there.” She said looking over his shoulder at the closed door. Kayaku noticed the hint of amusement in her voice he didn’t really need to answer her question.  
“Explains why she didn’t want to join Yuffie and me for that drink.” She said with a little smirk. “Though I didn’t know this counted as work.”  
“We’re not exactly advertising ourselves.” Kayaku said.   
“Any real reason to hide that you’re together?” She asked.  
“Well we’re not really together.” He explained. “We’re sort of just helping each other.”  
Tifa’s eyes widened. “Oh… I see.”  
“Is that a problem?” he asked simply.  
“It’s… It’s not really my business what you two do.” She said awkwardly. “Consenting adults and all that.”  
“If you have something to say just share it.” He said. “I won’t take offence.  
Tifa sighed. “Why is it always me playing therapist around here?” She muttered to herself. “What are your feelings towards Elena?” she asked bluntly looking at him.  
“We get along fine.” He said with a shrug. “She’s smart and skilled and we both like to keep our minds on our jobs, and we both find each other attractive.”  
“That isn’t what I really meant.” Tifa said. “I mean aside from all of that from the work and the sex… do you like her? Do you feel anything for her more than that?”  
Kayaku paused. “I… don’t know.” He sighed. “Honestly I thought I just wanted sex at first. It’d been awhile since I’d been laid and she was attractive and in close proximity. But now… I just don’t know really I’ve never had any relationships that went beyond sex.”  
“Really?” she asked. “No one?”  
“Well… just one.” He admitted. “My Turk handler Cassandra… she helped train me… I thought I was in love with her at one time.”   
“What happened?” Tifa asked.  
“Shinra learned of her involvement with a terrorist cell.” He explained. “In the end she was just like me working against the company from the inside… So they ordered me to kill her.”  
Tifa stayed silent for a long piercing moment. “Did you?” she asked breaking it.  
“I think you’ve already guessed the answer to that question.” He said darkly.  
“But she wasn’t your enemy… she was trying to destroy Shinra alongside you… could’ve you have helped her?” Tifa asked adverting her eyes from him.  
“I wasn’t aware of her involvement until I was given the order.” He explained. “They put me on a chopper handed me a sniper rifle and ordered me to shoot. She never told me of her involvement and the company knew were sexually involved. They wanted to test my loyalty and I needed to think about my mission.”  
“But you loved her.” Tifa said.  
“No.” Kayaku said shaking his head. “I thought I did… but you don’t kill the people you love.”  
With that Kayaku solemnly walked away. He moved down the dark halls decorated with false paintings with eyes that followed him thanks to motion detectors and fake cobwebs. He stepped down the stairs into the small alcove in the hall where the coffee and vending machines were located. He payed for the coffee and moved to the vending machine. Slipping in the bills he watched the small energy bar drop down into the slot.  
Be bent down to grab it and felt a thin constraint on his throat. A thin piece of piano wire wrapped around his neck blocking his windpipe. He couldn’t scream fore help as the man behind him tightened the cord he grabbed at his throat. He felt blood. The cord was already cutting into his neck trying to pry it off was futile.  
In many cases when an enemy is grappled with you a clever option is to drop your weight. Make them work to keep you up and pull them down to fight them from a better position. This however wasn’t the time to do that. With a garrote around your neck and cutting into the flesh dropping down is self-defeating it’ll just help the piano wire do its job better of strangling you. It could even help you decapitate yourself.  
Instead he pushed back with his attacker. They hit the back wall together with the unknown assailant at his back. He felt the wire loosen as he slammed him. He reached for the man’s belt and found the hilt of a knife. Grabbing it be stabbed back into the man’s chest. He screamed as he plunged the blade in again and again opening his belly. With the wire loosened he pulled it free with his free hand and spun around to face the Deepground soldier. He stabbed the knife into the side of his throat and dragged it out along his flesh opening his throat and spilling his blood.  
“Shit.” Kayaku said. He grabbed the soldier’s submachine gun and pocketed his pistol. He dropped the knife not having anywhere to put it. And rushed back up the stairs knowing there had to be more around here.


	49. Chapter 49

Yuffie stepped out of the hotel room she shared with Vincent. “Tifa?” She asked seeing her old friend standing just outside. “Why are you here?” she asked.  
“I got caught up in conversation with Kayaku.” She said. “How’d it go with Vincent?” she asked.  
“He’s asleep.” She said solemnly.   
“Oh.” Tifa said feeling her disappointment.  
“And then I threw up.” She said.   
“Then I guess you’re lucky he was asleep.” Tifa said. “You shouldn’t’ve taken that drink so fast.”  
“I know, I know.” She said. “I’m a lightweight and I didn’t hold one drink very well… what were you and Kayaku talking about?”  
“Just small talk.” She said. “Here let’s not linger in the hall let’s go to my room.”  
“Aren’t Cloud and the kids sleeping?” She asked.  
“We’ve got a suite.” She said. “We can talk in another room maybe enjoy the minibar.”   
“No.” Yuffie said defiantly following her. “I’m through with alcohol tonight.”  
“Suit yourself lightweight.” She teased.  
“Yeah, Yeah.” Yuffie moaned as they walked into the suite.  
As they walked in they found a small little brunette girls sitting up in her bed clutching a stuffed elephant. “Lilly.” Tifa said approaching her. “Having trouble sleeping again honey?” she asked keeling in front of the bed.  
Lilly gave a not. “Here come sit with me and Yuffie.” She said offering the little girl her hand. She took it and followed her into the next room.  
“Hey Lilly. I’m Yuffie we didn’t really get a chance to meet earlier.” Yuffie greeted taking a chair next to her. “Are you enjoying your time here at the Golden Saucer?”   
The little girl nodded looking at her with her large green eyes. She squeezed the stuffed elephant into her chest. Yuffie looked at the plush toy she was latched onto.   
“Who’s this?” Yuffie asked shaking the elephant’s fuzzy nose.  
“This is my elephant.” Lilly said buying her face behind its big floppy ears her eyes still looking at her. The more and more Yuffie looked at her the more she saw the resemblance to Aerith.  
“Does he have a name?” She asked earning a shake of the little girls head. She was certainly a lot shyer than Aerith was. “Well that’s no good.” Yuffie said. “An elephant like him deserves a name. How about… Ralph?”  
The little girl shook her head in protest not pleased with the name. “Ok… Jerry… Winston… Bobby… Buster…Goober.”  
Lilly kept shaking her head as the names got sillier and sillier. From behind the stuffed animal Yuffie could see the corners of her lips curl up in a smile. Yuffie puffed her cheeks out in a pout having run out of names. “Alright.” She said. “Do you have any idea?”  
“Eddie.” She said. “I like Eddie the Elephant.”  
Eddie the Elephant.” Yuffie repeated. “I like it. That’s a good name, for a good elephant.”  
Lilly fully showed her face and smiled at her. “Eddie the Elephant.” She said turning the push toy around to look at him. “You’re Eddie the elephant.” She said.   
“You’re good with kids.” Tifa said with a smirk.  
“You think so?” She said looking over at Tifa.  
“Yeah… you’ve always gotten along with Marline and Denzel and here you are helping Lilly name her elephant.” She explained. “Ever think of being a mom?”  
Yuffie blushed. “Well of course I’ve thought about it… I just never really thought seriously about it.”  
“You should, you’d be great at it.” She said smiling.  
“You mean raise little ninja babies?” Yuffie asked with a toothy grin. “Yeah… I think I’d be pretty good at that.”  
“Or little gunslingers.” Tifa teased causing Yuffie to blush harder.  
Yuffie looked back to the little girl. “So you’ve been having trouble sleeping?”  
Lilly looked away from the recently christened Eddie the Elephant and nodded. “I hear voices in my sleep.” She said. “It’s like people are talking to me.”  
Yuffie furrowed her brow. “I see… any idea who’s talking to you?” she asked.  
“It’s… it’s all sorts of people… I don’t know their names… but one lady likes to talk to me a lot… she’s really nice… she say’s we’re like sisters.”  
Yuffie looked at Tifa who seemed to share her curiosity. They expected strange things to happen with this girl. Being a clone of Aerith made her an Ancient just like her meaning they could expect various powers to show and develop in her. But this was sounding peculiar.  
“Did this lady give you a name?” Tifa asked.   
Lilly shook her head. “No but she said-.”  
The sound of shattering glass broke the conversation. They looked towards the shattered window as a small metal cylinder crashed through.   
“Flashbang!” Yuffie cried as it detonated. Their vision turned white, the world around them spun, a sharp ringing pierced their ears and they hit the ground.

………………………………….

Elena stepped into the bathroom. As much as she was used to it she wasn’t fond of being covered in sweat along with some other bodily fluids. She turned the knob of the shower and tested the water finding the perfect spot. She stretched and stepped in closing the glass door behind her. She let the hot water shower over her and sighed in contentment. She wondered if she could convince Kayaku to hop in here with her once she got back. He sounded fairy adamant about getting back to work but she was curious if she could seduce him to forget all that. Most of her life was nothing but work so she was enjoying this welcomed change of pace. Beside they had all night and a long flight tomorrow to follow upon some research. Right now she just wanted to have a little fun.  
She wasn’t exactly sure where this fling with Kayaku would lead but she was interested to find out. Ever since she decided to throw in the towel with Tseng her life was dominated with her work. She threw herself into her work. She’d worked so hard to impress her father to surpass her sister. But they were gone now. The Shinra she’d joined was gone.   
She grabbed the soap and washcloth and began scrubbing the suds onto her skin washing her arms, her breasts and down between her legs. Showers were always a quiet haven for her. After so many years of sharing hotel rooms with Reno and Rude she’d formed a habit of jumping in the shower whenever she wanted to be alone and think. She could have the bathroom to herself for an hour or so with the hot water washing away the sweat and curing the soreness in her muscles. The Din of the water drowned out the both of them outside leaving her with peace.   
And right now she simply wanted a few minutes to herself. Before Kayaku returned. Then she’d see if she could make him hop in here with her. Relationships were never her strong point. She’d had a few boyfriends growing up in the Shinra Military Academy. Most of them didn’t last, the idea of having a girlfriend who could beat them up was unappealing. So far Kayaku didn’t seem intimidated by her steel batons or 9mm. He was her partner.   
Partner.  
The word seemed to fit like a glove. They were partners. Professionally and sexually. The question on her mind was if that was it. Could they evolve? Could they be romantic partners? She sighed and decided to ease up clearing her mind of everything. Hot water could do wonders when it came to clearing one’s mind. Easing one’s troubles.  
The door creaked open and she smirked to herself. Maybe she didn’t need to temp the copper haired ninja into joining her. She turned her head, and felt pain pierce though her side. Glass shattered and she heard the cough of the suppressor. She fell down into the tub water and glass raining down on her.   
Blood flowed from her wound and stained the water red. Glass cut her skin and shed more blood washed away from the water showing over her.   
The soldier peeked over the rim pistol raised and aimed down. Elena shot her hand forward and grabbed the suppressor. She twisted her wrist angling the muzzle away. The sudden jerk caused him to discharge the pistol. The round hit the porcelain edge of the tub and shattered shards of white everywhere.   
Elena yanked on the gun pulling the man into the tub with her. She grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed it into his throat going straight to the jugular. Her hand slipped on the shard and sliced into her palm and fingers. She ignored the pain and wrenched the pistol free from his dying hands and pushed him off raising from the tub pistol raised.   
No one was at the door. She stepped out ignoring the pain or her nakedness. Her blood dripped onto the floor as she walked out pistol leveled.  
She found an opponent to the side and opened fire. Two shots raid fire to the head bursting the skull open. She heard the man behind her and gave a kick backwards. She turned with the pistol only as the Deepground solder charged forwards knife drawn. He grabbed her forearm and tried to jerk the pistol away. Elena fire and hit him in the belly his armor stopping the round. He jabbed the knife forward. Elena twisted to and let her pistol go letting the man win the game of tug of war and stumble back. In hindsight it was probably what the dead man in the shower should have done when she grabbed the gun. His back hit the wall as he clutched the gun by the barrel.  
He moved to transfer the pistol into his over hand. Elena charged her hand snatching up the sheathed tanto on the nightstand. She threw off the scabbard as she gracefully rushed him. He raised his pistol and she hit the button extending the blade into the long sleek katana. She cut upward slicing his arm. The steel sliced though and his arm dropped and with a second graceful stroke decapitated him.  
Gunfire bust into the room. She dropped and grabbed the assault rifle off the corpse and opened fire. She dropped the man and stood up. She slug the rifle over her picked the pistol and katana back up. She rushed through the doorway and cleared the area. With the pistol in one hand and Kayaku’s katana in the other she rushed towards Reeve’s room wet bleeding and naked.  
………………………………..

Reeve ducked down in the bathroom. He’d drawn his concealed pistol he carried for personal protection. He’d never had any real chance to use it with his personal security always watching and trying to keep him out of harm’s way. But right now they were all getting killed. His bodyguards dragged him in here after the flashbang went off in the first room. The Deepground troops had crashed through the windows and starting shooting the place up.  
The security team was now trying to fight through the hit squad and get him to safety. Reeve watched as one of his guards fell back dead cut down by enemy fire. This security team was starting to get thin. Reeve peeked out from cover and fired. He was hardly the best shot he knew. He fired to suppress hoping hold the advancing men off.   
Someone stepped out and he fired again. “Friendly, Friendly!” he said. “Cease fire!” Kayaku held his hands out one clutching a submachine gun.   
“Hurray for the calvary.” Reeve said standing. He looked Kayaku up in down. He looked like he’d been through hell. In a bathrobe nonetheless.   
“This way!” he ordered shouldering his weapon again. Reeve move with his security team staying close ready to shield him if need be.   
“What happened to you?” Reeve asked curious why one of his finest agents was clearing a hallway full of Deepground soldiers in a bathrobe.  
“Caught me getting coffee.” He said firing his weapon. “We need to get out of here… There’s at least a platoon worth of soldiers here.”  
Kayaku jogged forwards towards a corner and checked around. “Elena!” he said.   
He rushed forward to help the woman naked and covered in blood. She held his katana and looked like she’d gone through a worse hell than Kayaku.   
“Come on!” she said. “we need to get Reeve out of here.”  
Reeve removed his jacket and handed it to the woman. She gave Kayaku his katana back and shouldered her stolen assault rifle. Kayaku shortened the blade back into a short tanto knife and tucking it into the belt of the robe.  
“Come people let’s move!” Reeve said.


	50. Chapter 50

Tifa was dizzy. The floor beneath her felt like water moving like the ocean on a rough stormy day. Flashbangs did more than just blind and deafen you. The sudden pressure from the loud explosive disrupted the fluids in a person’s ears. The result is an extreme sense of dizziness mixed with disorientation. Fighting blind deaf and dumb is difficult but not impossible. The problem is you fight like an incompetent drunk. Tifa vision was clearing and she caught the sight of combat boots. She charged stumbling into the man and knocking him down.   
She grabbed the man’s rifle and wrenched it away from him. She couldn’t hear a thing but she was still as strong as a draft horse. She broke his grip on the weapon and turned to his partner leveling his weapon at her. She threw the gun at him like it was a club and struck him in the shoulder. He fell back against the wall where Yuffie grabbed him and pulled him down with her kunai drawn slipping the blade into his throat.  
Lilly was on the floor covering her ears scared. A burst of gunfire came from the window as one of the Deepground forces hung from it. They scrambled for cover as more bullets came though. One slipped through the window again and rushed to Lilly picking her up.   
“Lilly!” Yuffie cried leaping from her cover knives in hand. The soldier’s companion opened fire again. Blood sprayed and she fell down as the bullets pierced her.  
The wall bust open as Cloud came through buster sword in hand. The solder opened fire again aiming at Cloud forcing him to bring up his buster sword as a shield.   
“Cloud they got Lilly!” Tifa cried grabbing Yuffie her bloody bleeding from the gunshots. Tifa grabbed her materia and activated the magic closing her wounds. Even with the bleeding stopped she didn’t look very good. Materia could only do so much to help cure injuries.  
The man who’d taken Lilly handed her off to the man hanging in the window by his line grabbing the little girl he repelled down way as his partner turned around to fire. Cloud burst forward and cleaved him in half with a single stroke.   
“After them!” Tifa cried as the door behind them breached. Things went black for a moment from the sudden explosion. Tifa opened her eyes to see the wooden splinters of littered across the room. Cloud had rushed the soldiers cutting them down two or three at a time. This hotel was crawling with soldiers and they had Lilly. Tifa stood to get her bearing and rushed to help her husband.

………………………………..

Vincent clawed at the intruder. Goring him on his golden claw. He drew his Cerberus and blasted the man through the wall. The darkness of the room did little to conceal this his enhanced senses saw everything in the blackness of the room. He heard the sound of gunfire all throughout the hotel and woke to men storming his room.   
Letting the man drop he rushed out of the room his cloak billowing behind him. He fired down the all dropping the men outside. The sounds of fighting down the hall calling to him. He rounded a corner to see Cloud rushing down the narrow hall with his sword in hand. Charging man he swung cutting through the wall and them him.  
“Cloud.” He greeted holstering his gun.   
From the hall beyond they spotted Kayaku and Elena approaching with Reeve and his security team. “Cloud… Vincent!” Kayaku greeted dressed only in a bathrobe. Elena wearing Reeve’s jacket and from what Vincent could tell had nothing on underneath.   
“Things are bad.” Cloud said. “They took Lilly and Yuffie is down for the count.”  
“Is she alright?” Vincent asked interjecting at the sound of Yuffie’s name.  
“She took a few rounds.” Cloud answered. “Tifa is looking over her now she could use a hospital.”

Kayaku looked at Vincent. “Valentine I need your help.” He said seriously. “We need to focus on Lilly, Elena get a rifle and get up on the roof. Cloud I want you and Tifa to move Yuffie to another room and stay with Reeve and his team. Protect him with your life. We’ll go after Lilly. Valentine you’re with me. Let’s go! Where did they leave with Elena?”  
“Out the window.” Cloud said.  
“Come on Valentine!” he said rushing into their room rushing past Tifa towards the window. Vincent moved mast stealing a glance to Yuffie covered in blood.  
“Valentine.” He said as stepping a foot out to the rope they repelled on seeing the former Turk look at the wounded girl. “Ignore it or channel it Valentine we’ve got a job to do!”  
Vincent turned away and followed him. Kayaku grabbed the rope and slid down. He wasn’t wearing any gloves so he only could imagine how raw and bloody his hands would be after this. Vincent jumped down not worried about the height. They touched the ground and rushed forward Kayaku had his machine gun leveled.  
“About that.” Vincent said drawing his revolver.   
“Not the time.” Kayaku said sprinting forward.   
The sound of a chopper thundering overhead sounded. They looked up to see it flying low towards the park. “Follow it!” Kayaku said running forward. Moving through the fake gravestones and artificial smoke.  
Down at the bottom of the hill they watched the chopper hover and slowly descend. The enemies below had formed a defensive perimeter. They opened fire. From the roof of the hotel they heard Elena popping off rounds at the enemies below dropping them one at a time.  
Kayaku ducked behind one of the concrete gravestones. Popping up he fired down dropping a hostile with a burst. Vincent charged forward firing down. Kayaku burst from his covered and dropped another. Elena continued to cover them from the roof.  
Vincent targeted a solder taking cover behind a stone grave. He fired and shattered the gravestone and killed the man behind it. Kayaku hopped over a stone and fired the last few rounds in his submachine gun emptying it. He dropped the dry weapon and drew the pistol he stashed in the robes pocket.   
They reached the bottom of the hill and didn’t stop. They pressed the assault forward guns blazing. Kayaku emptied his pistol and dropped it drawing his tanto and extending it into a sword. He jumped over a grave and slashed down another. They rushed towards the chopper leaving a trail of corpses behind.  
Vincent took cover behind a grave to reload.   
“STOP!” one of the Deepground solders shouted approaching the chopper. Lilly was in his hands pistol pressed to her temple. “Or I will shoot.”  
Kayaku halted and stared. He didn’t have a gun and at this distance he couldn’t get to him in time. He hadn’t seen Elena shoot. He didn’t know if they were out of range or if she was out of ammo but he couldn’t count on her at this moment. One of the men in the chopper aimed the door mounted minigun at him. Shit. “DROP THE SWORD!” he said.  
Kayaku obeyed. He didn’t know why. Ultimately he knew the soldier was most likely bluffing. The little girl in his hands was too high of a priority to shoot. And if it wasn’t a bluff all the better. A dark black piece of Kayaku’s soul knew that he should have already killed already. If the enemy wants it you deny it. That’s war.   
Why’d he have to choose now of all times to become a decent human being. Vincent tossed him Cerberus from behind the grave stone. He caught it and with lighting speed took aim and fired. The man’s head exploded from the three rounds hitting him. The Minigun opened fire and Kayaku dropped low as the stream of bullets. Someone must of have grabbed Elena because the chopper lifted off and few away leaving only a pile of brass and a headless corpse.  
Kayaku stood and sighed. Vincent approached him. He handed him back his Cerberus. “That damn gun of yours almost broke my wrist.”  
Vincent just grunted as he holstered it.   
Kayaku slumped back sitting on a fake gravestone. “I don’t suppose you have a cigarette?” he asked.  
Vincent shook his head quietly.   
Kayaku sighed. “I should have shot the girl.” He said. “Avoid this stupid mess.”   
“So then why didn’t you?” Vincent asked.  
“I guess I’m going soft.” Kayaku said. “Damn it I need a fucking smoke.”


	51. Chapter 51

Kayaku was practically eating his cigarettes. Tifa watched as he inhaled them one after another and dumped the smoking butts into the ashtray in front of him one after another. She’d label his condition as stressed but that seemed to be an understatement.  
Reeve sighed from across the table. “How could this have happened?” he said. “We were trying to be careful.”  
“Getting depressed about it won’t help.” Elena said thankfully dressed back into her Turk uniform.  
“But we need to know.” Reeve said. “In order to prevent this sort of thing from happening again.”  
“We can’t be sure.” Cloud said. “But if I had to guess I’d say they followed one of us.”  
“It was probably you Reeve.” Kayaku said dropping in another smoking butt in the ashtray. “No offence but you should never have come here… your conspicuous.”  
Cloud shot him a glare and opened his mouth to protest but Reeve gestured him to stay quiet. “You’re right… I’m in the middle of my reelection campaign. I have reporters and my security team following me everywhere… I doubtlessly led them here. “  
“So aside from that what could we have done to prevent this?” Tifa asked not wanting anyone to get caught up with guilt.  
“I can think of several things we could have done.” Kayaku said lighting another cigarette.  
Cloud glared at him again. This time he ignored Reeve’s motion for silence. “Like what? Killing that little girl?!”  
Kayaku looked at him plainly cigarette smoking in his mouth. “Vincent told me what you said.” Cloud spat.  
Kayaku sighed taking the cigarette out and flicking off the ash. “I see.” He said simply.   
“You would really kill a little girl wouldn’t you?” Cloud asked his voice dripping with venom.  
Kayaku stood and threw his burning cigarette at him. “WOULD? WOULD! THERE IS NO WOULD STRIFE! I HAVE KILLED LITTLE GIRLS! I KILLED MY OWN SISTER JUST FIVE MINUTES AFTER I MET HER! I STABBED HER RIGHT THOUGH HER HEART AS SHE ASKED TO DIE IN THE NAME OF WUTAI! AND SHE WAS RIGHT ABOUT LILLIES AGE! SO YES I COULD HAVE KILLED HER. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER! I SHOULD HAVE BLOWN HER AND THAT BOX SHE WAS STUFFED IN ALONG WITH EVERHTHING ELSE I DESTROYED IN THAT WAREHOUSE! THEN WE WOULDN’T BE IN THIS MESS!”  
The room was thrust into absolute silence. Tifa could see fire in Kayaku’s silver eyes. No one spoke a word. “I have killed little girls for less.” Kayaku hissed. “And if you think you can say anything to me that’ll make me hate myself more than I already do, then you’re wrong!”  
Kayaku stormed out closing the door behind him. Tifa stood up thinking to follow him. Elena stopped her. “Let me.” She said getting up and following him. Tifa turned to her husband ready to scold him.  
……………………………….

Kayaku stopped in the middle of the hall to take a breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d let his anger get the better of him. He stopped put a hand up against the wall leaning on it as he pulled out another cigarette. No smoking signs be damned. Tobacco helped him better than deep breaths. Meditation came in many different forms.   
“Hey.” Elena said walking up beside him. “Are you alright?”   
Kayaku let out a breath of smoke. “I’m fine.” He said.  
“Don’t lie to me!” She said. “It’s not like you to lose your cool. What’s bothering you?”  
“It’s difficult to explain.” Kayaku said.  
“Try me.” She retorted.  
Kayaku took another drag of his cigarette. “This is my fault.” He said simply. “I’m the one who could have prevented this. I knew there was a chance this could have happened and I did nothing to stop it.”  
“You mean killing that girl?” Elena said.  
“I should have shot her.” Kayaku said. “I had the shot I could have ended this. It wouldn’t’ve even cost us a fully body bag.”  
“I can’t argue with that logic.” Elena said leaning against the wall. “Honestly I might’ve shot the girl myself.” She said. “I was out of ammo on the roof… but at that range I couldn’t’ve made an accurate shot. If I did shoot I’d have gambled with the girl’s life and probably lost. And believe me if I had a round at that moment I would have taken the shot.”  
Elena shook her head. “End of the day I’m a monster just like you.”   
Kayaku chuckled at that. “You’re the prettiest monster I’ve ever seen.” He said.  
Elena raised an eyebrow. “Do you always use flirting to talk your way out of awkward conversations?”  
“No.” he said. “First time.”  
“Any idea where Vincent is?” She asked.  
“He’s checking in on Yuffie.” Kayaku said.  
…………………………………………………………………..

Yuffie felt warm. She felt little else. The bright overhead lights greeted her as she opened her eyes. She didn’t need to look around to know she was in a hospital. She didn’t know what drugs the doctors had pumped into her but she felt great and giddy.  
She turned her head and found Vincent standing in the corner. “Hey Vinney.” She greeted giggling as she called him Vinney.  
“Hello Yuffie.” He said stoic as ever.  
“Hello Yuffie.” She mimicked mocking his cold flat tone. “Why are you always so serious?”  
“Yuffie.” He said taking a step forward. “You were shot… the doctors took several bullets out of you along with a dozen pieces of shrapnel. They have you on morphine right now.”   
“Well getting shot never felt so good.” She said giggling. “You know last night I was going to tell you a secret.” She said her tone in mock hush. “But you were sleeping.” She teased. “And I thought sleeping thirty years in that coffin would have been enough for you. Seems I was wrong.”  
Vincent turned. “I should go.” He said only to have the young ninja reach out and grab his golden claw with numb fingers.   
“Stay.” Yuffie said phrasing it more like a demand than a request. “Sit down.” She said pulling him down to the edge of the bed.   
Vincent sat down next to her. “You should sleep.” He said. “You need rest.”  
“So stay here until I fall asleep.” She said resting her head back and releasing his cold metal hand.   
Vincent looked at her. For perhaps the first time in his life be broke the silence in the room. “So what secret were you going to tell me?” he asked fixing his crimson eyes on hers.   
Yuffie broke away from his gaze pulling the bed’s covers over her face hiding as she bust out into a fit of giggles. “No!” she said shaking her head. “It’s too embarrassing.”  
“Hmm.” He grunted.   
Yuffie peeked out from behind the covers at him. She quickly retreated back behind them giggling even harder. “Stop it!” she said. “Stop staring at me.”  
“Why?” he asked.   
Yuffie peeked out from over the edge of the blankets only to lock eyes with him again. For a second she thought she saw him smile. “It’s embarrassing.”  
“Hmm.” Vincent grunted again. Was that a grunt? Or was it a chuckle? Since when did Vincent Valentine chuckle? She must have misheard him. Stupid painkillers were messing with her head.  
A knock sounded at the door. Yuffie peeped out from the blankets to see Cloud standing in the doorway. “Vincent.” He said. “We need to go. Our rides waiting.”  
“Alright.” He said with a nod. He turned back to Yuffie. “I’m going with Cloud to search for Barret and Cissnei.” He explained to her. He grabbed her hand and placed something in it. “I’ll be back soon. Get some rest.”  
Yuffie looked at her hand to find it wrapped in a small silver chain. Dangling from it was the silver charm of the three headed dog of the underworld Cerberus. The smelled of burnt gunpowder clung to its tarnished surface from years of hanging from the revolver’s grip.  
Yuffie clutched the charm in her hands and snuggled down. She closed her eyes and let the comforting darkness encroach on her. Feeling warm, safe and happy.

………………………………….

Vincent caught up to Cloud and matched his pace. “So what’s Tifa going to do?” he inquired.   
“She’ll be staying here to watch Denzel and Marline.” Cloud explained. “And keep Yuffie company.”  
“You alright?” Vincent asked.   
“I got into a fight with Kayaku.” He sighed. “Brought up what he said about shooting Lilly. Tifa had some words with me afterwards.”   
“I didn’t tell you that so you could start a fight.” Vincent said.  
“I’m not in the mood to talk about it.” Cloud said as they turned the corner.  
“You have to be dumbest sons of bitches I ever had the fucking pleasure of knowing.” A scuffing faced pilot said leaning on the wall cigarette in his mouth. “I mean waiting till you’re waist deep in shit before calling me in? What good’s air support if you don’t fucking use it.”  
Cloud smirked. “Hey Cid.” He greeted.


	52. Chapter 52

Barret awoke to cold darkness. He reached out to feel his surroundings. He was sitting on a ragged cot covered by a single woolen blanket. He felt cold solid concrete all around him. The air was stale and smelled rank. He stirred propping himself up only to find his mechanical gun arm was missing leaving him with only a stump. “Bastards took my gun.” He grumbled.  
“You’re awake.” He heard Cissnei say. He scanned around in the darkness for her.   
“Cissnei?” he asked trying to leave the cot. “Where are you?”   
“Don’t try to move.” She said. He heard her move and soon he could feel her close by as the air became slightly warmer from her presence. “Your wounds are closed but you’re still weak.” She explained putting something in his hand. “Eat.” She ordered. “You need to rebuild your strength.”  
“What happened?” Barret asked.   
“The ice and snow collapsed on us.” She explained to him. “Someone found us and now we’re stuck in this cell.”  
“Shit.” Barret mumbled though a mouthful of crumbs.  
“At least their accommodating.” Cissnei said. “Food and water every day. And a shit bucket in the corner.”  
“That explains the smell.” He mumbled stuffing the rest of the bread roll into his mouth. “Have they talked at all?”  
“No.” she said. “So far they seem content leaving us where we are.”  
“Sounds boring.” Barret said. “How long has it been?”  
“I have no clue.” She said. “In the dark like this I haven’t been able to discern the time. Nothing is certain right now. The time they deliver our meals remains inconsistent.”  
“Great.” He sighed. “Waiting around is not my strong suit.”  
“Well what can we do?” Cissnei said. “Except eat, sleep and drink?”  
“We can shit too.” Barret added.   
Cissnei laughed.  
……………………………………..

Kayaku and Elena checked their bags through airport security. Reeve was sending their weapons through a contact smuggling them into Wutai for them. Not that it mattered much to Kayaku. In the end it was impossible to completely disarm him and Elena. Hand to hand combat was one of his specialties and the same could be said for Elena as well.   
When you’re a spy you need to get used to the idea of having to go into areas where weapons are not allowed. Sneaking or smuggling weapons into such places is possible but at times you simply had to rely on your ability to talk your way out of a situation or simply improvise with your fists. Kayaku was more than confident in his abilities to use his fists in a place like this. Besides he at least managed to smuggle his family’s blade into his bag. It didn’t go onto the plane with him but unless someone lost his luggage he’d at least leave the Wutai airport with it.   
“So what do you do for a long flight?” Elena asked putting her jacket back on after they cleared the security checkpoint. “Read usually.” He said fishing a folded newspaper out of his backpack. “I need to keep up on current events.”  
Elena chuckled. “You work in other words.” She said with a sigh. “Do you ever wonder if you’ll die young and realize as your bleeding you spent your entire life just being a spy?”  
Kayaku looked at her. “When I was ten I asked my farther a similar question. He was helping me with my swordsmanship sparring with me and my wooden sword. He often gave me long anecdotes of his missions when we sparred and I said to him. How does one grow so old after facing so much danger?”   
“What’d he tell you?” Elena asked.  
“Only the good die young.” He answered.   
Elena looked at him. “That’s a morbid message to give a kid.”  
“That was my farther in a nutshell.” He said.  
“Hey Elena!” a voice called out to her as they passed one of the airports many coffee shops. Sitting at the table was Reno accompanied by Rude. Reno was waving at her beckoning her to come over. They approached.  
“Elena still hanging out with our ninja psychopath I see.” He mocked.  
“Hello Reno.” Kayaku greeted keeping his tone even. “How’s the nose?” he asked eyeing the bandage he still wore on his face keeping his nose in place as it set.  
Reno looked away like a whipped dog and took a long sip of his coffee. Kayaku turned back to Elena. “I’m going to go make a few calls.” He said excusing himself to leave. Elena leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before he left. “I’ll meet you at the boarding gate.” He said leaving  
Elena sat and found herself being stared at by her them. “What the fuck was that?!” Reno said almost shouting.  
“What?” Elena asked for a moment confused.  
Reno pointed at Kayaku as he walked away. “You’re fucking him aren’t you!?  
“What!?” Elena said unable to keep her face from getting hot. She imagined her face was about as red as Vincent’s cloak right about now.  
“You kissed him.” Rude pointed out his tone still calm and even as ever.  
Elena mentally cursed. He didn’t think about the two of them when she gave him that kiss. She wasn’t really thinking at all. It was more of a reflex than anything. When did they start acting like a stupid couple? This was just supposed to be about sex. Not getting cute with one another.  
“Ok yeah.” She confessed. “We’ve slept together a few times.” She admitted.  
Reno and Rude shared a look. “How serious is it?” Rude asked plainly.  
“It isn’t serious at all.” Elena said. “It’s just sex.”  
Reno fixed her with a stare. “It better be.” He said. “Rufus told us that your little boyfriend and other WRO agents are off limits but Tseng isn’t seeing eye to eye on that. You see we’re all a bit paranoid your little boy toy might try taking a second shot at icing the boss. And if he does you’re going to be the one who’s going to need to put him down.”  
Elena’s eyes widened. “What?” she asked.  
“Kayaku Sasori poses a security risk.” Rude explained. “Tseng wants you to be ready to take him out if deemed necessary.”  
“Kayaku isn’t hunting Rufus anymore.” Elena said defending him.   
“You sure about that?” Reno said. “He tell you that the waters all under the bridge while he was screwing you?”   
“Watch it Reno.” Elena growled glairing daggers at him. “Or I’ll break that nose a third time for you.”  
“Well look who’s getting emotional.” Reno said. “I don’t care who you include in your sex life. But if you’re going to let the enemy stick their cock in you, then you better be ready to kill them.”  
“He’s not our enemy.” She said seriously considering breaking Reno’s nose into powder.   
“Tseng thinks otherwise.” Rude said.  
Elena stood up to leave before she decided to hurt someone. “Well we answer to Rufus first.” She said. “So Tseng can to fuck himself.”


	53. Chapter 53

“How long has it been?” Elena asked as Kayaku stared out the window at his homeland.  
“Too long.” Kayaku said looking away. “I chose to stay away after the war. But I came back a few times on business.”  
“You mean consorting with terrorists.” Elena said quietly.  
“Yes.” Kayaku said. “I was working with many of the anti-Shinra fighters when I last came here.”  
Their plane touched down and they shuffled out of the plane and through the terminal collecting their bags. In less than an hour they were leaving in their black rented four door sedan.  
“You know we’re being followed right?” Elena asked looking at the mirror from the passenger seat.  
“Since we got off the plane.” He said.  
He noticed someone following them from the gate. As soon as he was starting to views the man’s presence as suspicious he turned a different corner. Only to have another man start following them. Every hundred fifty meters or so their tail would be replaced by another.   
“It’s a professional job.” Elena noted. “Their organized and trained.”  
Kayaku exited the freeway to the surface streets where it’d be easier to escape. The turn was sudden and last minute. The dark grey truck following them didn’t manage to get off with them. But a white sedan was waiting for them. It moved in behind them at a distance. They stopped at a red light. Kayaku counted to three and ran it. The tailing car hit the gas and followed after them only to get smashed by an incoming truck.   
The greatest way to lose a car tailing you is to drive like you’re an idiot. If you break traffic laws and make risky moves your tail should either become obvious for you or they’ll decide to maintain their cover.   
Their followers choose to do the former instead of the latter. They followed them and their reckless driving telling Kayaku two distinct things. One it told him that whoever these people were recon was not their primary objective. Most spies would try to remain hidden at all costs. Only showing themselves when it’s appropriate.  
Meaning they didn’t mind being seen and that observation wasn’t the main reason for following. What’s the point of observation if your target knows your there? Second it told him that if these people were willing to be seen they were most likely prepared to get physical with them.  
“Grab my blade.” He told Elena as he spotted a motorcycle taking off after them. Elena reached back to grab his bag as he turned into an alley. If there were any other tails behind him they’d need to follow him single file through the narrow alley. Unfortunately these people were a step ahead of him this time. A truck pulled up in front of the alley blocking their escape.  
“Shit.” Kayaku cursed hitting the breaks and stopping the car before he slammed into the barricading truck. He didn’t know what to expect next but if this turned into a shootout he was ill prepared. His mako enhanced body and SOLDIER training had enhanced himself beyond any normal human. But a bullet is a bullet and even if he could dodge several and deflect a few with his sword eventually one would have his name on it.   
In the end bullets were faster than him he was just good at getting out of its way before the gun fired or directing the blade of his sword to its path. His reflexes were razor sharp and his brain could processes images faster than humanly possible. But he couldn’t imagine winning this fight with just his sword. And that scenario was if it was just him in this fight. Elena wasn’t armed and he couldn’t guarantee he could procure her or even himself a gun before one of them got shot or killed.   
“So now what?” Elena asked turning around to see the men leave their cars handguns drawn and aimed.   
Kayaku sighed and pulled out a cigarette lighting it damning the no smoking rules for their rental. “Too bad the rental service didn’t have any armored vehicles.” He said.  
As a spy you’re trained to win at all costs. You play dirty and break all the rules you need to in order to complete your mission and get out alive. You think outside the box and try to remain ten steps ahead of the enemy but when the chips are down you can’t always have a good hand. Eventually you need accept that you’ve lost this hand.  
Kayaku opened the window and dropping his blade. “We fold.” he said stepping out raising his hands. “We give.” He told the men being sure not to make any sudden moves. The men approached him and before long he was being forced onto his knees and having a black bag shoved over his head and his hands being handcuffed.   
His captors led him around and shoved him into a van he could feel Elena next to him. “So we fold.” She said with a sigh.   
“For now.” Kayaku said.

……………………………………..

“Well shit.” Cid said looking through the binoculars at the icy valley below. “I guess I’d make sense for old Barret to disappear here.” He said focusing on the small buildings erected up. “Looks like those Deepground bastards decided to set up shop on this little ice cube.”  
“You think Barret’s even alive?” Cloud asked scanning the landscape.  
“Well we’re not leaving until we find out.” Vincent said loading the rounds into his Cerberus. The weapon felt light to him without his silver charm hanging from it. He trusted that Yuffie was taking care of it right now. He wanted to see her, talk to her.   
He didn’t know where things were going with her but they could no longer be avoided. He was done denying his ever-growing feelings towards the young kunoichi. Or better put he could no longer deny his growing feeling. But right now he needed to focus on Cissnei and Barret.   
“I could sneak in.” Vincent said holstering his revolver.   
“Alone?” Cloud asked. “I don’t think so. Even if they’re alive in there do you really think you can get Barret out of there alone without any help? I’m coming with you Vincent but stealth isn’t really my forte.”  
“There’s too many for the two of us to fight.” Vincent reasoned.  
“We can have Cid cover us in the Shera.” Cloud suggested looking at him.  
Cid put the binoculars down. “Sure thing.” He said lighting a cigarette. “One fucking problem blondie.” He growled. “That little outpost down here has anti-air guns and surface to air missile launchers.”  
“Doesn’t the Shera have decoy chaff in case of all that?” Cloud asked.  
“For missiles yes.” Cid said. “But dropping decoy chaff doesn’t protect me against flak. Those anti-aircraft guns will still tear me to shreds.”  
“So then we’ll take them out.” “Cloud said. “We’ll ride in and hit them hard and fast and clear the way for the Shera.”  
“Good thing I’ve got a few snowmobiles in the cargo bay.” Cid said flicking his half-finished cigarette into the snow.   
“Alright.” Vincent said taking a step back onto the airship. “I’ll go get some bigger guns.”


	54. Chapter 54

Cloud twisted the throttle of the snowmobile and launched them over the icy ridge. Vincent watched through the scope of the Accuracy International Artic Warfare Magnum Cid had lent him. Cloud drew his Buster sword and charged the front gate. Vincent fixed the crosshairs on the guard keeping watch at the tower moving to the mounted heavy machine guns. He breathed in and then out.  
Crack!  
The .338 Lapua magnum hit home and turned the contents of the soldier’s head into a spray of red mist. The man slumped against the gun dead and bleeding. Vincent pulled back the bolt and ejected the casing. Vincent swung the rifle on his back from the harness and gunned the engine on his snowmobile. He sped closer to the next ridge and stopped shouldering the rifle again.   
Crack!  
A soldier carrying a grenade launcher dropped to the snow. His blood and brains blown away by the icy wind.   
Vincent pulled back on the bolt.  
Crack!  
Another soldier on a turret fell. Cloud continued to race towards the gate. Several blasts threw up snow and smoke in the distance. Vincent worked the bolt again and adjusted his aim to the three men manning a mortar launcher. One spotter, one operator and one loader.   
The loader was dropping the tiny little bomb into the tube. Vincent squeezed the trigger. He worked the bolt in one fluid motion and re-sighted hitting the shooter. The spotter was currently fleeing to cover doubtlessly trying to direct fire on the sniper picking them off.  
Vincent dropped him and ejected the spent casing into the snow. He fished a single round from his pocket and slid it into the chamber closing the bolt. He then ejected the empty magazine and loaded in a fresh one. Five rounds in the box and one in the chamber. Six rounds six kills.  
Vincent heard the screaming overhead. He gunned the throttle of the snowmobile and raced down the hill hearing the mortar drop and explode. Snow and ice rained down on him. His cloak flapped as he speed down and found his way to another ridge. He heard the pop of more shells being fired. He shouldered the rifle and sighted another crew manning another mortar launcher. He fired and dropped the gunner. Then speed along to another firing position. He sighted again and fired dropping the spotter trying to take the gunners place.  
He looked at Cloud as he burst through the front gate blade him hand. Vincent slung the rifle and speed forward. He followed close behind grabbing his Cerberus he fired at any stragglers Cloud left behind. Vincent stopped the snowmobile and stepped off grabbing the rocket launcher he’d hand secured to the back. He sighted one of the anti-aircraft guns and fired blowing it to pieces as Cloud charged another emplacement and hacked it in half with his blade.  
Vincent dropped the rocket launcher and keyed his radio. “Cid you’re clean come on in.”  
“Copy that Vincent I’m coming in for a gun run get clear of the base and prepare for some fucking danger close air support.”   
“Affirmative.” Vincent said hopping back onto his snow mobile. He speed off leaving the base as quickly as he arrive Cloud was close behind as the thundering engines of the Shera screamed overhead. The massive airship’s guns opened fire raining hell upon the base. Rockets and cannon fire steaked across the leveling the base.   
The base launched its anti-air missiles at the assaulting airship. The Shera released a barrage of decoy chaff confusing and the heat seeking missiles making them fly off missing their target as the ship hovered and fired down destroying enemy teams and equipment.   
Cloud halted the snowmobile and returned his blade into the sheath on his back. “You’re doing good Cid.” He said touching his finger to his ear. “Clear out as many as you can and start circling.”   
“Fine but you two better compensate me for the fuel.” Cid said. “And the munitions I’m dumping on this place. Bullets and bombs aren’t free you know.”  
“We’ll talk to Reeve.” Cloud said with a smirk. He turned to Vincent and smirked. “Ready to head on in?” he asked.  
Vincent reached into one of the saddle bags and grabbed a short UMP .45 submachine gun. He unfolded the stock and inserted the magazine chambering a round. “I guess we have no choice.” He said.

…………………………………………………

“Yuffie… Who was the first boy you liked?” Marline asked sitting on the edge of her hospital bed. Yuffie shot a look to Tifa who was sitting in the chair.   
“What?” she asked.  
“Tifa says you like Vincent.” The little girl explained. “But have you ever liked anyone before him?”  
“Gossiping about me are you?” Yuffie growled at Tifa.  
“Sorry.” Tifa said with a smirk. “But I’m curious too.”  
“So you put her up to this.” It wasn’t a question but Yuffie sighed. “Alright.” She said looking at Marline.  
“A long time ago.” She began. “Back when I was your age I used to go to a special school for training ninja girls or kunoichi like myself. But the classes where boring and they treated us like kids never letting us practice with weapons. So I naturally snuck out from time to time and hid myself in the woods just outside of town. There I practiced climbing trees and I hid away from the teachers that tried to come find me.”  
“And one day I found a clearing where the forest floor was covered in green moss. It was there I saw a copper haired boy practicing with a sword. It wasn’t a bamboo practice sword but a real one. All the weapons he practiced with where real.   
He never saw me. As skilled as he was he never noticed me watching him. And I watched him practice day after day. He was a teenager a lot older than me. But I thought he was cute. Even if he wasn’t that good at throwing shuriken and kunai knives.”  
“Did you talk to him?” Marline asked.  
“Once.” Yuffie said. “I gave him some pointers on throwing his shuriken. I also made a little bet that I could throw them better than him and of course I won. I was hoping I would see more of him after that. I’d wanted to talk to him some more and maybe even play some games but I didn’t get the chance. That night I learned he was leaving Wutai on a secret mission for my farther. He left that night and soon after the war started.”  
“Did he die?” Marline asked.  
Yuffie shook her head. “No… he endured many hardships but he survived the war.” She explained. “He changed and I changed and we’ve gone our separate paths.”  
“That’s not a very romantic story.” Marline said.  
“Everyone’s a critic.” Yuffie growled.

………………………………………………………………….

Someone pulled the black bag off of Kayaku’s head. He turned to see Elena sitting next to him. The handcuffs had been removed. So far so good. He’d been taken prisoner under worse circumstances that was for sure.  
He looked at the man in front of him dressed in a black suit his hand folded on the table. He was fairly old his black hair starting to grey. A face full of age lines. “Good afternoon.” He greeted formally. “Kayaku of the Sasori clan and Elena of the Turks.”  
“You know who we are.” Elena scoffed. “Do you expect us to be impressed?”   
“No but I trust you will appreciate our abilities.” He said.  
“You have us at a disadvantage.” Kayaku said folding his hands on the table. “Our reputation has somehow proceeded us. But we have no idea who you are?”  
“You may call me Takashi Hebi.” The man said. Kayaku recognized the name immediately. Hebi meant snake. They were an old ninja clan. Once a rival to his own clan long ago.   
“I am the head of the Wutai Central Intelligence Agency.” He explained.   
That threw Kayaku off for a moment. Wutai wasn’t supposed to have its own intelligence agency. As a member of the WRO Wutai was supposed to have its own branch of the World Regenesis Intelligence Division. He shared a look with Elena.  
“We are a community created after the fall of Shinra by Good Kisaragi.” He explained.  
“So why grab us?” Elena asked.  
“We know you are here tracking criminals linked to international terrorists. We want to aid you and the rest of the WRO. Whatever these terrorists have in mind in Wutai we trust it can’t be good. We’re some steps ahead of you and the WRO.”  
“How so?” Elena asked.  
“We know that various Shinra equipment have been smuggled into the country. Mostly by cargo ships on docks controlled by the Silver Lotus gang. We believe they’re the criminals you’re looking for.”  
Kayaku locked his gaze with the old man. “We’re listening.”


	55. Chapter 55

“Are you sure about this?” Elena asked looking through the night vision binoculars they had gotten from the cache Reeve had sent them along with their weapons. His blade had been returned to him by Takashi before they released him along with their car and gave them directions to this dock being run by the Silver Lotus gang. Apparently this dock was part of a wide ring of rackets the gang controlled extorting for money and smuggling rights.  
“You mean about our secret organization of Wutai spies?” Kayaku asked lighting a cigarette as Elena took watch. If you’re staking out a place it’s important to have someone switch watching with. Over time your eyes get tired looking through the binoculars and boredom sets in and you can miss something potentially important. They’d tossed a coin and Elena called heads losing and having to take first watch.  
“Yeah.” She asked. “If they wanted to work with us and the rest of the WRO they could have made things simpler.”  
“Reeve said they checked out.” He said. “Apparently he gave Godo permission to run intelligence operations outside of the WRO.” He said. “Though I don’t know if the rest of the council would be very happy learning about this.”  
“I was starting to believe you were Reeve’s biggest secret.” Elena said to him with a smirk. “I’m kind of relieved he has more skeletons in his closet to be honest. It means he’s doing his job right.”  
“A man in his position can’t have completely clean hands.” Kayaku said.  
“Exactly.” Elena said. “His job as president covers him in red tape. A competent leader has to cut some of that away if they plan to accomplish anything.”  
“So then why doubt Wutai Intelligence?” he asked.  
“First is the rude introduction.” She explained glancing behind him out the window. “The other is the third wheel.” She said with a sigh as Nobu opened the door and slid into the back seat.  
“Hungry?” he asked passing them some coffee and some hot bento boxes. “Stake outs tend to work up an appetite.” He said grabbing his chopsticks.  
“Thanks Nobu.” Kayaku said opening the bento and breathing in the hot contents.   
“Hey uh can you put that out?” Nobu asked pointing to his cigarette.  
Kayaku sighed and snubbed out his cigarette in the cars ashtray.   
“So what’s been happening?” Nobu asked Elena.  
“Nothing so far.” She reported. “Just a bunch of dockworkers going about their business.”  
“It’s the end of the month.” Nobu explained. “Someone will be coming to collect fees from the office and check up on their smuggling operation.”  
“Did you get the camera and the night vision lenses?” Kayaku asked grabbing a bunch of pickled vegetables and eating them.   
“Damnit.” Nobu said setting his bento down on the seat. “I’ll be back.”  
Nobu closed the car door and left Kayaku and Elena alone. “I thought we already had the camera?” Elena asked. “And the night vision lenses?”  
“We do.” Kayaku said. “I just wanted to lose our anti-smoking third wheel.” He said digging into his bento.   
“He won’t be too happy about that.” Elena said. “His bento’s getting cold.”  
“I’ll pretend it was an accident.” Kayaku said eating his bento. “He should be looking for it quite a while.”  
“Too bad we’re working.” Elena said.  
Kayaku took note of her comment but didn’t say anything. He quietly ate his bento and drank the coffee while it was still hot. “You should sleep.” Elena said keeping her eyes trained on the dock.  
“You sure?” Kayaku said smoking his cigarette listening to the slight patter of rain starting to hit the roof of their car. “It’s good to have company.”  
Elena smirked. “You have next watch.” She said. “And you shouldn’t be tired. But I appreciate the thought.”  
“Alright.” Kayaku said sliding his charcoal grey fedora over his eyes. He leaned back and lowered the seat. “Wake me when you need me.”   
“I will.” Elena said.  
…………………………………………………….

Barret woke to the sound of gunfire. In the pitch black of his cell he listened to the echoes of fighting reverberating in the halls outside. The air was starting to spell of burnt gunpowder. The blaring alarm was  
“Looks like our rescue is here.” Barret said hearing the sounds of fighting outside his door.  
A thundering boom deafened them as the door blew open. Over a week spent in darkness had done its damage. Barret shielded his eyes to the blinding light.  
“Barret.” He heard Cloud greet. “Come one we’re blowing this joint.”  
He squinted letting his eyes slowly adjust and stared at the dark silhouettes of Cloud and Vincent. “Fuck yeah.” He said standing up and walking out keeping his eyes barely open.  
“What took you guys so long?” Cissnei asked following close behind.  
“We thought you had it handled.” Vincent said leading them as Cloud took point with his sword running through the corridors slashing through everything in his path. “How’d you get captured anyways?” Cloud asked.  
“Cave in.” Barret said his eyes slowly starting to adjust to the low light of the underground tunnels.  
“What?” Cloud asked.  
“I sort of shot down a chopper and caused a cave in on top of us.” He explained matching Vincent’s pace as he followed the trail of dead bodies back to where he came from. “In hindsight I should have thought that out better.”  
“You saved our lives.” Cissnei said. “We’d be dead otherwise.”  
A hail of gunfire greeted them from the corner. Cloud blasted the soldiers with ice freezing them as he charged and busted them apart into tiny icy shards. The enemies answered with more gunfire strafing the hallway and forcing Cloud to retreat.  
Vincent hugged the corner and fired his submachine gun trying unsuccessfully to suppress the assaulting men. “This way.” Cloud directed them checking another corner.   
Vincent grabbed a smoke grenade and pulled the pin tossing it around the corner. With a loud pop it released its white smoke that filled the hallway in moments hiding their retreat.   
Vincent followed Cloud. “Here.” He said handing Cissnei the submachine gun. “You need a weapon.” He said reaching into his crimson cloak and grabbing the spare magazines for her. She sling the weapons sling over her shoulder and tucked the magazines into the waistband of her pants.  
“Thanks.” She said checking the weapon. Vincent drew Cerberus and covered the rear.   
“Suppose you didn’t grab a spare arm for me.” Barret said clutching his stump of an arm.  
“Sorry.” Cloud said. “It didn’t cross our minds. Cid might have one of your old ones on the Shera.”   
“Fucking great.” He said. “You come here thinking I was captured and it doesn’t cross your minds that I was literally fucking disarmed.”  
They moved through the halls and corridors keeping themselves on guard as they navigated the tunnels. “This way!” Cloud said leading them through a door.   
They all stepped into catwalk and looked out over a massive cavern. Lights hung from the ice ceiling above and illuminated the massive underground fissure. They looked down at the floor. A chill shot up their spines. Scaled and massive it slept below as the soldiers of Deepground built around it. Atop a massive turtle like shell the soldiers formed weapons and structures arming the monster from head to toe.  
“No.” Cloud whispered not wanting to believe what he was seeing. The monster before them awakened their memories and rekindled their fear. Its name was on all their lips. “WEAPON.”


	56. Chapter 56

“Damnit damnit damnit!” Barrett cursed looking down at the monster sleeping below. “I thought we killed all those damn things.”  
“It appears we haven’t.” Vincent said closing the door behind them concentrated on the force of Deepground soldier’s right behind them. “And we’re not equipped to fight it.”  
Cissnei stared at the reptilian beast. “We get out we can call in an airstrike.” She reasoned. “Shove few bunker busters up this place’s ass and turn these tunnels into a bad memory.”  
“You sure that would kill this creature?” Barrett asked. “That one in Junon only went down after the cannon managed to hit it at point blank range.”  
“If we can bury it then it might not matter.” Cissnei said.  
“It’s worth a try.” Cloud said going down the walkway blade in hand. “Maybe give it a try once we leave. But first we need to leave.”  
“Right.” Barret said following. “So how the fuck do we do that?” he asked. “Admit it spikey you’re lost.”  
“I never denied it.” Cloud growled navigating the walkway trying to ignore the titanic monster sleeping just below. “But simple rule is go up.”  
A squad of soldiers descended the stairs ahead of them opening fire on them all. Cissnei dropped down on one knee and took aim firing the submachine gun. She forced them back with a suppressive fire as Cloud rushed forward. His buster sword sliced through the hard concrete and anyone who happened to be taking cover behind it.   
The spikey haired blond rushed up the stairs. “Come on!” he cried. “This way!”  
“Leave it to spikey to get us into an uphill battle.” Barret growled as he followed with everyone else.  
Cissnei was covering the rear with her barrowed weapon. “Onward and upward.” She said jogging up the steps.  
Cloud was slashing through anyone unlucky enough to get close to him as Vincent fired on out of reach from his buster sword. Reaching the top of the stairwell they stopped.  
“We got an elevator.” Cloud said back to them.   
“Great we can pack ourselves in a metal coffin. The enemy can shoot us like fish in a barrel.” Barret growled.  
“Got any better ideas?” Cloud said pushing the button calling the elevator to them.  
“No but I don’t have to like it.” He said stepping aboard. Vincent and Cissnei followed as Cloud worked the controls. “Well the button says ground level.” He said pressing it. The large maintenance lift began to move hauling them up. Vincent and Cissnei reloaded.   
“Are you alright?” Cissnei asked loading in a fresh magazine into the UMP.   
“I’m starting to feel naked without a weapon.” Barret said.  
“That’s fun.” She said flashing a grin. Barret couldn’t help but smile.  
“Not like that.” he said with a chuckle.  
“Will you two stop flirting and get ready.” Cloud said keying his radio. “Cid we’re on our way up we managed to find an elevator and need immediate extraction.”  
“Barrett you big black bastard are you there?” He heard the radio sound off.  
“Yeah Cid I’m here.” Barret said.  
“Glad you’re not dead.” He said. “You owe me one after saving your ass.”  
“Fuck off I never asked for your help.” Barrett growled. “I’d have found a way out if they hadn’t taken my gun arm.”  
“So you do need us to give you a hand.” Cid said chucking.  
“Cripple jokes?” Barrett asked. “You’re losing your edge Cid.”  
“Fuck off you try flying and making jokes.” Cid said.  
“That’s enough.” Cloud said as the elevator neared the top. They readies their weapons and watched the door ready to strike.   
The gates opened and snow blew in. Cissnei fired spraying the outside with a burst of gunfire cutting down two men stationed out front. Cloud and Vincent charged out ready to taste blood.   
Barrett followed out kneeling over one of the corpses and snatching one of the handguns resting in the holster on his belt. Barret pulled the trigger back and followed firing at anything that managed to peek its head out at them. Barret cursed as half his shots missed. Firing with one non-dominate hand made for some really shitty accuracy.   
Overhead the Shera’s engines roared. As Cid flew the airship down to the open area of the helicopter landing pad setting the ship down to a low hover dropping a rope latter for them all. Vincent stopped next to the latter taking aim to cover them as they climbed up the ladder. Cissnei went first and Cloud made sure Barrett was the second one to start climbing up. Barrett grumbled as he struggled to go up with just one arm. Cloud followed close behind to give the ladder an anchor as Vincent stayed on the ground covering them.   
The ground beneath Vincent’s feet began to stir. A slight vibration at first but within moments he began to hear the ice loudly crack booming like bombs going off. The ground beneath his feet rising and falling. With everyone aboard the Shera Vincent leapt aboard the ladder holstering his Cerberus. He climbed up swift fully and gracefully as the ice below his feat crumbled and fell.  
Vincent stepped aboard and watched as the ground sank. “What’s happening?” Cloud asked watching as the Shera lifted off. From below the crumbling ice metal towers rose. Cannons and guns on turrets and observation decks. It was as if a massive battle ship was rising from the ice below only as it began to emerge the ridged and curved form of the turtle shell. The large scaled grey horned head unburied itself and raised up giving a booming roar.  
Vincent rushed to the cockpit where Cid was manning the ship’s helm. “That better not be what I fucking think it is!” he said.   
“It is fool.” Barrett said walking in affixing one of his old gun arms. “Deepground managed to steal themselves a WEAPON. And a big nasty one by the looks of it.”   
“Those fuckers armed and armored that fucking thing!” Cid said looking at it climb out of the ice chasm. “They can’t control it somehow can they?”   
“I don’t know.” Cloud said.   
A warning system started beating lighting up red on the control board. A flash of smoke and light showed on the control board. “Incoming missile and anti-aircraft fire.” Cid said. “Taking evasive maneuvers hand on!”  
Cid’s turned the Shera hard to starboard almost making them loose balance and fall over. Barret held onto the wall. As they felt the Shera shake. Cid cursed.  
“Son of a bitch!” he said.   
“How bad is it?” Barret asked.  
“Bad.” Cid said.  
“How bad fool!” Barret roared.   
“Going down bad!” he said. “They shot our left engine! Bastards!”  
Barrett chuckled. “Didn’t you just get this fixed after the last time Deepground clipped her wings?”   
“Fuck you!” Cid said trying to keep the Shera airborne for as long as possible. “I’m going to try setting down on those mountains.” He said.  
“You sure make crashing sound casual Cid.” Barrett said with another laugh. “So much for your rescue.”  
Cissnei came in wobbling on her legs. “What’s going on?” she asked.  
“Cid’s crashing!” Barrett said. The mountains below coming closer.  
“Fuck off!” Cid yelled again holding onto the helm as hard as he could.  
“Leave him alone Barret!” Cloud said. “Cid get us as far away from that monster as possible.”  
“You got it!” Cid said barely scraping against a craggily peak.   
“Prepare for impact!” Cloud said as the Shera slammed into the rocky peak. Steel crumbled and glass shattered and everyone was thrust into darkness.  
…………………………………..

Elena shook Kayaku awake. “Hey”! She said. “Wake up our target arrived.” She explained. She fished a black ski mask out of her pocket and slipped it on. Kayaku did the same covering his face.  
Kayaku pulled the seat up and started the car’s engine. “What where you dreaming about?” Nobu asked from the back seat.  
“I wasn’t dreaming.” Kayaku lied. His mind had taken him back to his days of doing wet work for the Company.   
His dreams taking him to a particularly dark memory of eliminating a competitor. It was a dark night and his wife happened to walk in on him finishing the job. He managed to but three bullets in her. The little infant child in the other room was crying alone and scared. Back then he hadn’t put much thought into leaving it alone and crying. Now the thought of it was starting to seriously bother him.   
“He have anyone with him?” Kayaku asked hoping to leave his memories behind.  
“Two men.” Elena said reaching under her seat and grabbing the small mini Uzi and inserting the magazine. Nobu grabbed a shotgun and was loading in beanbag rounds. “Usually collecting rackets is a three man job.” He explained. “One for collections and two for crowd control.”  
Kayaku drove up to the warehouse. Elena and Nobu stepped out and moved to the door. Kayaku shut the car down and stepped out reaching into his jacket for his revolver.  
He headed for the door with them as Elena opened it rushing inside. He burst into the room. Nobu fired at the collector hitting his thigh with the beanbag and sending him to the floor. Elena and him fired at the two guards accompany him killing them instantly. Elena kept the group of dockworkers pacified with her Uzi keeping them pointed at them. “Nobody panic we’re here for Mr. Kasumi!” Elena cried as Kayaku went over and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. He felt him up and grabbed a gun out of a shoulder holster and handed it to Elena.   
Kayaku hauled him outside to the car opening the trunk. Kayaku tossed him into the trunk.   
“Who are you?” he asked looking up at him clutching his bruised leg.  
“We’re with the government Mr. Kasumi.” He said. “And we have some questions for you.”


	57. Chapter 57

“Ok who’s alive?” Cloud asked slowly regaining consciousness. He lay on the floor of the Shera covered in snow and broken glass. The howling winds of the mountain blew in from outside chilling them all.  
“It is with a heavy feeling of regret that I admit I am still fucking alive.” Cid said. “Halle-fucking-lujah!”   
“Well so far nothing has killed me.” Barrett said. “I’m starting to feel like nothing can kill me.”  
“Good for you I feel like hammered shit.” Cissnei groaned picking herself up and brushing off the ice and shattered glass.   
“Vincent are you alright?” Cloud asked picking himself.  
“Yeah.” He said sitting up shaking his black mane of hair getting everything out of it. “After everything we’ve been through I think it’ll take more than a simple crash to kill us.”  
“Amen to that.” Barret said rubbing his head. It was throbbing like hell.  
“Cid what’s working?” Cloud asked.  
“I don’t fucking know give me a minute spikey.” Cid said crawling over to the control board. “This shit’s dead.” He announced grumbling more and more obscenities by the minute.   
“Can you fix it?” Vincent asked.  
“Yeah I can probably fucking fix it.” Cid spat. “If I had a workshop and team of mechanics I could have my girl flying again in a month.”  
“We mean the radio.” Cloud said. “We need to call for help.”  
“Radio is dead.” Cid said. “The whole board is dead. I’m going to head down to the hold and activate the emergency beacon.”  
“Alright fine.” Cloud said taking a deep breath. “Barret how about you and I gather the emergency supplies. Ammunition as well. Vincent I want you and Cissnei to go outside and get the bearing on this mountain. I doubt those bastards in Deepground would just let us crash they’re probably sending out a search party to finish us off so we need to get the lay of the land.”  
“Right.” Vincent said obeying him. “I need a warm jacket first.” Cissnei said hugging herself in her short sleeved shirt.   
“We’ll find something for you.” Vincent reassured her.   
“Alright them.” Cloud said. “Let’s get to work.”  
………………………………….

“Are you sure you have this under control?” Kayaku asked.  
“Don’t sweat it.” Nobu said. “Our guys with get this two-bit crook to talk in to time.” He assured him. “I’m sure you’re both still feeling the jet lag from your flight so you should get some rest.”  
“Alright then.” Elena said waving him off. Kayaku drove off lighting a cigarette.  
“Well this is nice.” Elena said. “Letting someone else handle the interrogation and giving us a chance to rest.”  
“If you say so.” Kayaku said.  
“Is there a problem?” Elena asked.  
Kayaku grunted noncommittally.   
Elena smiled. “Let me guess. You’d prefer taking the long hours to question that guy yourself wouldn’t you?”  
“I believe if you want something done right you do it yourself.” Kayaku explained.   
“Control freak.” She teased. “You obviously have trouble trusting other people do their job.”  
“I trust you.” He countered.  
“I’m me.” She retorted with a smug little smirk. “Dependable is practically in my job description.”  
“Well I didn’t get to look at Nobu’s resume.” Kayaku said.  
“I don’t remember handing you mine either.” Elena countered smirking.  
“You shot me.” Kayaku said. “Back in Edge you were the one to stop me after Cloud and the others failed.”  
“It doesn’t take much to shoot a guy with a tranquillizer dart.” Elena said with a slight blush.  
“Don’t be modest.” He said. “That was a long shot for just an air rifle and from a moving helicopter none the less. That’s skill at the end of the day. You were also smart enough to try taking me on at a distance instead of crossing swords with me.”  
“Don’t talk to me about modesty.” Elena said. “You managed to beat Cloud and Vincent on that roof. To be honest it was quite a show to watch.”  
“Honestly winning that fight was a fluke.” Kayaku admitted. “I was already too tired from fighting and I was almost out of ammunition. If that water tower hadn’t collapsed they’d have gotten me for sure.”  
“Still.” Elena said. “You managed to knock them out and that was quick thinking with the water and your lighting materia.”  
“You’re giving me too much credit.” Kayaku said.   
Elena reached over and put a hand on his thigh. “No I’m not.”  
Kayaku smirked. “Just the one bed then?” he asked.  
Elena grinned lustfully. “You shouldn’t even have to ask that question.”

………………………………………………..

 

The forest was burning all around them. The smell of napalm hung heavy in the air and smoke obscured everything. Shinra’s napalm strikes were turning everything to ash. Artillery and mortar fire reigned down from the mountain. Wutai soldiers fired at them through brush and haze.   
Kayaku’s ears were ringing like temple bells the world spinning all around him. Somebody picked him up and set him on his knees. For a second he couldn’t remember the name of the man who was trying to talk to him. He was yelling but he couldn’t hear anything. His face covered in mud and blood and someone else’s guts.  
Oh yeah it was his elder brother.  
“Harima.” He said in a daze.  
“WAKE THE FUCK UP AND START SHOOTING!” he yelled.   
Kayaku almost reprimanded him for speaking to his superior that way but he looked around realizing he was right. He grabbed his rifle and moved to a tree taking cover and shooting into the dark forest along with the other Shinra infantry.   
“GATHER UP!” Harima cried waving his sword trying to assemble the rest of his men together to push against the Wutai attackers. Kayaku fired into the jungle unable to see anyone simply directing his shots based on noise and the sight of muzzle flashes. Tears steamed from his eyes being stung by the thick smoke.  
Kayaku didn’t have time to think about shooting his own countrymen. This was a time of kill or be killed. He fired his M4A1 carbine into the jungle kicking up leaves and brush. A flare went up and illuminated the jungle in red light.  
“DON’T STOP FIRING!” Harima commanded. Kayaku had accompanied his brother into this forsaken jungle on orders to hunt Colonel Dai Minamoto leader of the Lotus Guerrillas. Local intelligence gathered in nearby villages suggested he and his guerrilla fighters were fleeing to his mountain seeking refuge in its elaborate cave system housing hundreds of Wutai fighters armed and ready for a long siege with Shinra.   
Harima was deployed to secure the area around mountain 937 and locate the tunnels Wutai soldiers were using to deploy weapons and troops. It was believed members of the Lotus Guerrillas where here on the north eastern end of the mountain.  
Another mortar exploded behind him. More bell rung as the explosion forced him down face first into the mud. He picked himself up and looked behind him seeing more men pick themselves up knowing if they didn’t fight they’d die. Others cried out in terror on the ground bleeding and wounded calling for the medic who was already dead. Other cried out for their mothers or fiends scared and bleeding. Kayaku spotted one man huddled next to a tree clutching his severed arm crying.   
Harima was the only person keeping them all together. “GET THAT MACHINE GUNS ON THAT POSSITIONS! SUPPRESS, SUPPRESS, SUPPRESS!” Two solders managed to get one of the Squad’s light machine gun propped up and firing spraying the forest with lead.   
“TOSS GRENADES!” he ordered motioning this his men with his blade. Despite the fear and confusion he managed to organize his men getting to toss their fragmentation grenades into the forests the explosions sounded off and Harima pointed his sword towards the enemy and gave a great cry. “FORWARD! ATTACK, ATTACK!”   
He rushed forward and his men followed springing from their shooting positions to rush the enemy position. The laser sights on the solders rifles shined through the thick smoke. They fired into the haze as they advanced. The enemy’s resistance faltered under the pressure of their assault.   
Kayaku spotted a man crawling on the ground and popped two rounds into him. He spotted the pink lotus flower patch on his right shoulder. Looks like his Intel was partially right. The Lotus Guerillas were here meaning their leader would likely be very close.  
“Looks like you’re in luck Kayaku.” Harima said. “Your target is close.”  
“With any luck.” Kayaku said stepping over the corpse. Of all the people Shinra had sent him after he harbored no regrets or moral conflicts on this. Dai Minamoto was a monster and a thief taking advantage of the chaos of the war. He was a parasite upon Wutai. He used the war as an excuse to pillage local villages and extort impoverished farmers.   
It really didn’t surprise him that the villagers gave him up. He often rolled into small rural villages with his men stealing food and supplies and anything else that wasn’t tied down. They forced farmers to give them money or portions of their crop for protection. Those that didn’t pay usually had everything taken and their fields burned. If they were late on their payments they’d hike the prices up or take other forms of payment. Kayaku had heard too many stories from the farmers of him or his men raping their wives or daughters as payment and saying they were protecting them from Shinra.  
The company wanted him and his men captured or killed. Kayaku was going for killed. If captured Shinra would squeeze him for intelligence. As much as he hated this may he wouldn’t help Shinra win any more than he needed to.  
A man screamed in front of him as his leg sank into the ground. It was a pit trap. A small hole dug into the ground and lined with sharp bamboo spikes. It was easy enough for someone’s leg to sing into and get pieced by the razor sharp spikes. The trouble was getting the man out. If the trapped soldier tried removing his leg he was almost sure to lose it. And it usually took one to two other men to dig him out of it.  
The brass at Shinra didn’t seem to truly understand the type of war they were fighting. Guerilla warfare was a war of attrition based in rescores. Shinra could hold all the ground it wanted in this country but Wutai would bleed it out. A wounded soldier cost more than a dead one medical supplies and treatments were more expensive than a funeral. Even if Shinra won this war it would cost them an arm a leg.  
“Someone get a shovel!” Harima cried only to get drowned out by several explosions. A small cylinder dropped down and Kayaku hit the ground. He looked up and saw the tiny aluminum can sitting on the jungle floor. Wutai guerillas were using anything and everything they could to fight. Aluminum soda cans could be used to make the casing for improvised grenades. Shinra soldiers were under orders to crush any cans before throwing them away to prevent this. Someone hadn’t done their job. Luckily for him this one was a dud.  
He picked himself up and joined the men firing into the forest. The flare up above went out and the red light that bathed the jungle died out. A stinging pain caught Kayaku in his side. Despite what most movies show arrows sticking out of a person’s body like they were a pincushion real arrows went straight through the body cutting through flesh muscle and bone. Kevlar vests were also poor protection from them. The material that could stop high velocity bullets could also be cut by household scissors. An arrowhead worked pretty much the same way. Luckily the arrow only got soft flesh.   
Kayaku turned around and looked up. “NINJAS! IN THE TREES!” he cried out spotting the black robed assailants.  
They unleashed a volley of arrows and kunai knives. More men fell and screamed as more turned and aimed into the trees firing. Kayaku fired and dropped him from his perch. More men would be dead if he hadn’t spotted them in the trees. It was a clever tactic. While the regular Wutai guerilla fighters distracted them and the light of the flare was gone the ninjas moved in to take them out silently.  
The jumped down and drew their blades springing through the bushes at them. They fired trying to hit the graceful assassins as they charged. Kayaku squeezed the trigger until his rifle went dry. One lunged at him slashing at him with a wakizashi. Kayaku parried the sword with his rifle and drew his family’s blade and slashing at his neck decapitating him.   
He dropped his rifle letting it sling down on its harness. He transformed his blade into its katana form and drew his revolver. He ducked another sword strike from another ninja and fired point killing him. He lunged at another cutting him down and firing at another.  
Harima cut the legs out from one of them. He raised his sword and brought it down on the helpless ninja. “WE’RE CLEAR!” he cried seeing the last of them dead.   
Kayaku shorted and sheathed his blade. Reloading his revolver he approached Harima. “Those are Colonel Dai Minamoto’s personal shinobi.” He said. “And if they’re here he’s here I need to pursue him.”  
“And I have orders to assault the mountain and take the tunnels.” Harima said. “I’ll send several of my men with you but my orders still stand.”  
“You got it.” Kayaku said holstering his revolver. He locked arms with his brother. “Good luck.” They said in unison.  
Kayaku reloaded his rifle and gathered up the men he needed and headed out. He rushed through the jungle heading eastward. The sky overhead was starting to lighten as dawn approached. He stopped his group of soldiers and doubled back.   
“Sir?” one of them asked his tone hushed. “Why’d you turn us around?”   
“Because my target and his forces are most likely hunting us. Meaning they think we have our backs turned to them. He explained to the sergeant.  
“How do you know they aren’t flaking us?” he asked. “They could have moved around us to hit one of our flanks.”  
“Not likely.” Kayaku said. “I did my research that section of jungle us filled with mines. They would try hitting our rear to push us into their traps attacking from the sides could only push us away from their traps and give us a possible escape and attacking from their own traps would be foolish. Leaving our rear flank the only logical place to strike.”  
Kayaku took a knee and grabbed his blade charging the materia in it. “Problem is our rear flank is now our front flank.” He blasted the forest ahead with fire igniting the brush and the several ninjas trying to get close. “CONTACT!” he cried alerting his met. They firing into the jungle spraying the area of the forest while their grenadiers lobbed grenades into the target area. Kayaku split his met and moved around the burning patch or jungle pressing their assault.   
Their enemy wasn’t expecting them to be so aggressive and Kayaku forced the attack. The ninja retreated from their assault. He blasted the area with more fire and order the charge. His men springing into the jungle firing their weapons and meeting the enemy at point blank range.   
Kayaku slung his rifle and scrambled up one of the trees. He shouldered his rifle and aimed down at the fight below. He fired setting single well placed shots on the enemy. He watched as they tried to flee and dropped them when they did.   
Scanning the battlefield he spotted his target moving into the jungle. He slung his rifle and jumped down sprinting after him. He could have simply shot him from his perch but his men would have seen it. His orders were to take this man alive if possible and he couldn’t have his men witness him murder him.  
He drew his revolver and fired hitting him. He fell and Kayaku closed the distance drawing his katana. Dai forced himself up and drew his blade. He parried Kayaku’s slash and sent a thrust forward. Kayaku spun away from the blade and fired his revolver into his leg kneecapping him. The Colonel fell and Kayaku removed his head from his body.   
The headless corpse fell to the ground and Kayaku sheathed his blade and grabbed his radio. “Jackal zero three to command primary objective completed target is KIA.” He reported in. “Requesting CASEVAC we have wounded!”  
“Copy that Jackal zero thee.” The communication officer said. “CASEVAC is currently unavailable in your area you are ordered to move away from the mountain and await further instruction.”   
“Command requesting situational update. What is happening on the mountain?” he asked.  
“All units are ordered to move away from the mountain. Mountain 937 is set for destruction. The Sister Ray has been deployed.”  
Kayaku’s blood turned ice cold. The Junon cannon? They’d fired it? The gargantuan gun on the coastal city of Junon was supposed to be able to hurdle shells thousands of miles sending its ordnance high into the atmosphere and down atop the enemies heads. The mountain designated 937 was going to be its first target.  
“Command requesting a halt on cannons firing.” He said. “Friendlies have entered the mountain requesting time to evacuate the tunnels of friendly personnel.”   
“Negative Jackal zero three.” The voice said casually. “The cannon has already been fired ordinance is on its way.”  
Kayaku cursed and quickly switched channels on his radio. “Alpha zero five this is Jackal zero three come in over.”  
Static crackled and Kayaku heard Harima repeat his call sign. “Harima I need you to listen Shinra fired the Junon Cannon on the mountain that shell should-.”   
Kayaku got cut as the mountain exploded. His ears were deafened as the powerful blast tore the mountain asunder. A wave of force moved down flattening the jungle and tossing him up into the air. Kayaku was slammed onto the ground and felt the wind get knocked out of him. A mushroom cloud rose in the distance and he breathed in the heavy dust in the air. Dawn was cracking in the distance the smoke turning the sky blood red.  
“Harima?” he rasped into his radio. “Harima?”  
………………………………………………….

“Kayaku!” Elena cried shaking him away. He opened his eyes to the dark hotel room he’d gotten with her. He was covered in a cold sweat and panting. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.   
“I’m alright.” He said. “I’m alright.” He laid back and stared at the ceiling.  
“Bullshit.” She said propping herself up on her elbows. They’d fallen asleep together naked having satisfied their lusts. “You were thrashing and talking.”  
“What did I say?” he asked covering his forehead with his hand and wiping the sweat from his brow.  
“You kept saying Harima.” She said.   
Kayaku grunted.   
“I know it was the alias you used back in Edge but it’s clearly not that simple.” She said.  
“He was one of my brothers serving in SOLDIER.” He explained. “He died back on Mountain 937 when the Junon Cannon was fired.”  
“I see.” Elena said laying on her side. “Do you dream about his death often?” she asked.  
Kayaku shook his head. “No.”   
“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you thrash in your sleep.” She said. That didn’t surprise him. He didn’t know when he last had dreamless sleep.  
“I’m sure it isn’t.” he said. “You should know more than some that I never sleep easy.”  
“You almost sound ashamed of it.” Elena said scooting closer to him beneath the blankets. “You have every reason to have nightmares. You’re only human Kayaku, monsters don’t lose sleep over such things.”  
“If only I could stop being human.” He said running a hand down her side feeling her soft curves and toned muscles. “Then I could have a peaceful eight hours of rest.”   
He leaned forward and kissed her gently. “But I sleep better next to you.” He whispered. Why’d I say that? He thought to himself.   
Elena smiled and slithered up next to him pressing her warm body against his arching her back into him returning his kiss tenfold. It wasn’t fair how easily she awakened his passions. He hooked an arm around her holding her close.   
She broke the kiss and smiled at him. She slipped out of his arms and lifted herself up straddling his hips. “Relax.” She said positioning herself lowering herself onto him. He gasped as he entered her reaching up he gripped her hips. He looked at her illuminated only by the pale silvery moonlight. She began to move atop him slowly and rhythmically gyrating her hips.  
He ran his fingers over her toned belly and up to her breasts he brushed her small dark nipples with callused thumbs turning them hard. He ran them back down again pausing in a set of scars just under her left breasts. He’d noticed them before. Two marks running perfectly parallel on her torso under her left breasts and up between them at a sharp angle. “How’d you get this?” he asked watching her move up and down on him.  
“Kadaj.” She said placing her hands atop his moving them done her flat toned belly. Kayaku had heard about the rouge remnants of Sephiroth. He hadn’t know she had been involved with him however. “He captured me.” She explained. “Tortured me.”  
“I’m sorry.” He said feeling a spark of anger go through him at that.   
“Let’s not talk about that.” she said increasing her rhythm. “Just relax, focus only on me.”   
Kayaku promptly shut up moving his hands down her thighs and back up to her waist. He helped guide her silently aiding her movements. Her speed increased and he bucked upwards into her feeling pleasure begin to mount. She bucked on top of him panting and giving out tiny little moans. Kayaku explored her body petting her with his hands thrusting upward into her.   
Kayaku groaned as his climax came. He gripped her thighs and pulled her close releasing himself into her. Elena rode him for a few seconds more before her finish came she arched her back and stared at the ceiling giving a cry of pleasure.   
Kayaku pulled her down to the bed and kissed her. They lay there together for some time enjoying each other. They kissed, touched, he licked her nipples and rand his fingers through her hair. He held her close and savored her warmth.  
“Go back to sleep.” She whispered. “And don’t dream.”  
Kayaku closed his eyes and let the comforting darkness envelop him. No more dreams came and he felt at peace.

……………………………..

So many scars. Elena thought as she lay awake tracing his scars one after another with her finger feeling his muscular frame envelop petite frame. He lay on his side both arms wrapped around her head under his chin. She felt… Happy? That seemed to be the right word at the moment as she watched him sleep. What the hell? She thought. This isn’t just sex anymore. Or was it really ever ‘just sex’?   
Elena was starting to have an idea of what was really going on between them. She didn’t want to say it. So she didn’t. But she couldn’t deny the intensity of the emotions flowing through her. And she was sure more that this had evolved past simple sex for Kayaku as well. They should have ended this before it truly started. But they were here, in bed, in a naked embrace. Content, comfortable, happy. There was that word again. She closed her eyes laying her hand over his heart feeling it beat beneath his chest.   
For now happy simply seemed good enough for her.


	58. Chapter 58

Kayaku awoke. Elena’s phone was vibrating on the nightstand pulled him from his peaceful rest. He opened his eyes meeting Elena’s gaze. She reached her arm out and grabbed her phone staying in his embrace. “Hello?” she answered suppressing a yawn.  
“Elena.” He heard the voice answer.  
“Hello Nobu.” Elena answered closing her eyes.   
“Kasumi talked.” He said. “He took a little time to work over but he’s singing. Leadership of the Silver Lotus has been something of an enigma for a time but he’s saying he was given his orders by a lieutenant named Buru Denka. He says he was given control of the docks by him directly. He says he was aware of military tech being moved through the port but has no idea where they’re going or where they came from.”  
“Compartmentalization.” Elena said. “Secrets work best when underlings have as little information as possible.” She said. “We’ll pay this Mr. Denka a visit. See if we can possibly get a few hooks in him.”  
“Be careful.” Nobu said. “With Kasumi being grabbed in the middle of the night he’ll more than likely have his guard up.”  
“We’ll be careful.” Elena said hanging up she dropped the phone and relaxed again.  
“We should get to work.” Kayaku said breaking his embrace on her and sitting up.  
Elena groaned. “I’d prefer to stay here.”   
“Suit yourself.” Kayaku said. “I’ll be in the shower.”  
He walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He sighed as he felt the hot water touch his body. He felt refreshed. He’d managed to rest dreamless. His sleep filled with nothing but warmth and comforting darkness. He felt nothing but the warm blond sleeping next to him. He looked to the door to see Elena stepping into the bathroom. “Come on in.” he invited. “It’ll be faster if we shower together.”  
Elena giggled. “Liar.” she said stepping in. Kayaku wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in before pressing her against the glass walls of the shower.   
Kayaku looked through the glass at the mirror. He stared at their reflections. At her reflection. Her body pressed against the glass. Her breasts pressed flat against the glass. Her eyes filled with bliss. “You know me so well.” he whispered to her.  
………………………………………….

The howling wind of the mountains tossed Vincent’s cloak about. Cissnei was following closely wrapped in the snow jacket they’d scavenged from the Shera. Ice and snow were clinging to it the hood was pulled up and she covered her face with a scarf and snow goggles. They’d navigated the rocky terrain avoiding the icy cliffs and deep snowbanks.  
They moved down a pass with steep icy cliffs on the side. The narrow pass filled with snow proved difficult to traverse. Vincent had ran back to the Shera to get the snowshoes they’d let behind to make travel quicker.   
He arrived at stone they marked. He left her here to watch over things but she was gone. Whatever footprints she had left where already covered by the snow. Vincent looked around to see her but could see nothing in the haze of snow. Vincent turned holding his golden claw up to shield his eyes from the bitter wind. “CISSNEI?” he cried.  
A bullet struck his forearm and shattered knocking him to the snowy ground. The sound of the rifle shot echoed off the mountains a second later. Bullets traveled faster than sound. The bullet strikes you before you hear it.   
Vincent cursed as he lay on the ground. He looked at the prosthetic claw. The bullet had dented his forearm. If he hadn’t turned his head and held his arm up at that moment the round would have gone clean through his skull.   
Hojo’s experimentation may have changed and hardened his body but with Chaos having been purged from his body he wasn’t sure how much damage he could sustain before he died. He was sure he could survive anything before but now he couldn’t be sure. He wasn’t willing to test anything out just yet. He wanted to get home.  
“Cissnei?” he cried crawling through the deep snow.  
“Over here!” he heard her voice. “Stay down!”  
Vincent didn’t need to be told twice. He moved towards her digging his way towards the sound of her voice. His cloak dragged behind him soaked from the snow. Digging through the ice he managed to find his way towards her.  
An hour must have passed by before he managed to dig towards her. “Hello.” Cissnei said as his trenched reached her.   
“Hey there.” She whispered her voice slightly muffled by her scarf. She cradled the sniper rife he’d given her. “I’m starting to get sick of snow.” She said handing him the rifle. “Hold this for me please.” She said.  
She rolled onto her knees and dug downwards making a small tunnel. “Don’t stare at my ass.” She said crawling in shoveling out snow with her bare hands.   
“I wasn’t.” Vincent protested a little harsher than he intended. He helped shovel out the extra snow for her deepening the hole they were in.   
“That was a joke.” She said apologetically. “I didn’t need to offend just trying to make conversation.”  
“Sorry.” Vincent said continuing to shovel snow. “I’m not in the best of moods.”  
“It’s fine.” She said. “You can stare at my ass if it’ll make you feel better.”  
“Thank you but no.” Vincent said continuing to mindlessly dig.  
“Lighten up.” She said. “That was another joke.”  
Vincent didn’t say anything.  
“Got a girlfriend?” She asked deepening the tunnel.  
“Huh?” he grunted looking up.  
“A girlfriend?” she asked again. “You don’t want to look at my ass or laugh about it. I figure you either have a girlfriend or you don’t like girl’s asses.”  
“I’m single.” Vincent said.  
“So the latter then.” Cissnei teased.  
“No.” Vincent corrected.  
“Listen Mr. Valentine I’m tunneling through ice without gloves praying I don’t get frostbite.” She said throwing out another handful of snow. “The least you can do is distract me with conversation.”  
Vincent stayed quiet continuing to dig behind her doing what he could to strengthen the walls and ceiling of the tunnel so their little tunnel didn’t collapse on top of them. “I don’t have a girlfriend.” He said shattering the silence. “But it think I want one.”  
“Any candidates?” she asked.   
Vincent hesitated. “Yuffie.” He said quietly.  
“Kisaragi?” she asked. “Ninja Wutai princess?”  
“Yeah.” Vincent said.  
“Wouldn’t have guessed.” She said. “Have you told her how you feel?”  
“No.” Vincent said giving another one word answer.  
“So what’s the problem?” she asked. “She got a guy of her own?”  
“Well until very recently I wasn’t completely sure how I felt.” He said.  
“Go on.” Cissnei said.  
“After the incident with Omega… after Chaos left my body my life changed. We were almost always paired together. It seemed natural to me honestly. She’s a ninja and I’m a former Turk. We’re different but our skills go well together as a team. I don’t when it happened but I began to feel fond of her. I discovered that when I’m around her I forget my troubles. I think she’s becoming more than a simple friend. I didn’t think I deserved love or any of that after my life.”  
“What changed your mind?” She asked.  
“Your friend Kayaku.” Vincent said. “I felt like I was looking into a mirror with him. And I didn’t like what I saw.”  
“Figures.” She said. “Terrible thing to say about a friend but the guy’s a hopeless downer. Well good luck on the romance Valentine.”  
“What about you?” Vincent said. “It seemed to me you were flirting with Barrett back there.”  
“Noticed that huh?” She chuckled. “I got to admit I like the big guy.” She said. “Don’t know where things are going really but I’m interested in finding out.”  
“How’d it start?” He asked.  
“Simple jokes to be honest.” She said. “Just a few humorous quips here and there. We kept it up and next thing we knew they weren’t purely jokes anymore.”  
“It sounds so simple.” Vincent said.  
“Not every romance needs to be complicated adventures with ninja princesses and complicated internal struggles. Sometimes two people like each other’s company and that’s enough.” she said. “Often that’s how people do it.”  
“I get that.” Vincent said. “I just wish it could be like that for me.”  
“It’ll feel worth it in the end.” Cissnei said. “Then you’ll have a wild party for your kids.”  
“Kids?” Vincent said.  
“Shh.” She shushed quieting it. “Scoot back and hand me the rifle.” She said moving back. She reached out and poked a hole in the snow with her finger. Light shone through the hole. Slowly and methodically she brushed snow away making a tiny hole.   
Vincent handed her the rifle. She took it and pointed the barrel out of the hole and peered down the scope. “We got fire team moving up the pass.” She said. “I need to get that damn sniper first though. There you are!”  
“You see him?” he asked.  
“On the cliff.” she said. “I’d have missed him if it wasn’t so cold, I saw his breath. Amateur mistake.”  
She fired. “One down.” She said working the bolt of the rifle. “Now for your friends.” She said firing. “This pass is our fortress now.” She said. “Go back and bring me some more ammo we need to hold them off here.”


	59. Chapter 59

Barrett looked down at the mountain pass below. “So this is where we hold?” He asked scanning the snowy landscape with the binoculars.   
“As long as the wind and snow keep up.” Cid said rummaging through the duffel bag of supplies pulling out several claymore mines. Small direction antipersonnel mines with a thousand steel ball bearings getting caught in front of one was like being in front of a hundred shotguns going off simultaneously. He pulled out trip flairs several coils of barb wire. Tiny little spring loaded mines nicknamed Bouncing Betties. When activated they shot out of the ground and exploded spraying the area with shrapnel.  
“That’s some nasty shit you carry around.” Barrett said.   
“World’s a nasty place.” Cid said standing up and pointed down into the pass. “See those trees lining the pass?” he said. “We’ll place the Bouncing Betties there.” He explained. “Along with some of the bar wire and trip flairs. If they try using the trees for cover we’ll make them pay for it. Funnel them into the center.”   
“Alright.” Barret said reaching into his jacket pocket and grabbing a cigar. He held a hand up shielding his lighter from the bitter wind as he lit it. “What about the claymores?” he asked.  
“Down there.” Cid said pointing to the center of the pass. “Near that lonely little tree. Once they reach it we’ll remote detonate them. We need to hold them off as long as possible keep them in the open for Cissnei and her rifle.”  
Barret rubbed his old gun arm. One of his old gatling models. It couldn’t transform or work as a hand but it could shoot and at the current moment that was the important thing. “Well lucky for me I got this. I can give her support fire.”  
“How much ammo?” Cid asked.  
“A thousand rounds.” Barrett said. “More or less, enough to hold them back for a time.”  
“And maybe a couple hundred for that sniper rifle.” Cid said scratching his beard thinking. “Let’s hope it lasts.”  
“What if they break through?” Barrett said. “What then?”  
“We make the rest of their hiking trip a veritable Hell.” Cid said pulling a cigarette from his jacket. Barrett handed him the lighter. “We have the high ground and the weather on our side. If things get particularly nasty we can hold out in the Shera. It’ll be a nice place for a last stand.”  
“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Barrett said letting out a puff of smoke.  
“Lets.” Cid said taking a drag off his cigarette. “And let’s hope the icy wind keeps up otherwise they’ll be swarming these mountains with their choppers.”  
“Yeah I’ve been thinking about that.” Barrett said. “If this winter storm doesn’t die down it’ll be much harder for Reeve to send rescue.’   
“Shit.” Cid said.  
“Maybe we should make a run for it.” Barrett said.   
“And die trudging through this artic wasteland?” Cid said. “That’s four hundred miles of frozen wilderness and crossing those mountains in this weather with random blizzards it’ll feel like a thousand. We’ll freeze before we starve and these Deepground bastards will probably overrun us traveling. No we’re better staying here and holding them off until rescue.”  
“I hope they aren’t that serious about getting to us then.” Barrett said.  
“Me fucking too.” Cid said.

…………………………………………………..

A knock sounded at the door. Kayaku looked at Elena who like him was getting dressed. Kayaku paused from tying his tie and grabbed his Jericho 9mm chambering a round. He stepped over to the door holding the pistol behind his back as he cracked it open.  
“Yo.” Yuffie greeted flashing a smile.  
“Yuffie?” Kayaku said slipping the pistol into his back waistband. He opened the door for her and pulled her in quickly.  
“You’re supposed to be thousands of miles away.” He said reaching over the bed and grabbing his black tie.  
“I never really liked hospitals.” Yuffie said. “They’re boring and the magazines are old besides I took nothing a little healing materia could fix.”  
“How’d you find us?” Kayaku asked slipping on her suit jacket.  
“I didn’t.” She said. “I called Reeve.”  
“Reeve would have called us.” Kayaku countered. “How did you find us?”  
“I think I know.” Elena said. “Back when we started working together I gave you your new cell phone.” She explained straightening her tie. “Well it was one of our Turk models complete with a built in tracking trip. And I might have taught Yuffie to activate them.”  
Kayaku narrowed his eyes at her. He looked angry but he felt stupid. He used to be a Turk with a cell phone just like it. An older flip phone sure but it still had a tracking chip  
“Don’t give me that look.” Elena countered. “Sorry to have a little insurance on you but I wasn’t sure if I could trust you back then. You just injured my coworkers and tried to kill my boss I wasn’t sure about you.”  
“No you’re right.” Kayaku said with a sigh easing his glare and turning back to Yuffie. “You’re going home.”  
“Don’t give me that.” Yuffie said. “When was the last time you were even in Wutai?” She asked. “This is my home I blend in and know this place. Besides someone’s got to make sure you two stay focused and are not spending every moment screwing each other like jack rabbits.”  
Kayaku felt his blood chill. He and Elena looked at her shocked.   
“Oh come on it’s obvious.” Yuffie scoffed. “At least it is to me.” She said. “You keep booking hotel rooms with just the one bed. Also you smell of her shampoo and perfume Kayaku.” She explained confidently. “Why the secrecy? You’re a cute couple after all and consenting adults.”  
“Long story.” Elena said.  
“Tell me about it later than.” Yuffie said grabbing the door knob. “We have work to do.”  
Kayaku looked at Elena. She nodded.  
“Fine.” Kayaku said. “You’re with us them.”  
“Great.” Yuffie said. “Just show me to the bad guys.”


	60. Chapter 60

Kayaku handed Yuffie his revolver. “Take this.” He ordered.   
“Won’t you need it?” she asked from the back seat.  
“Hopefully not.” Elena said passing her Glock back to her as well. “But Mr. Denka won’t take too kindly to us showing up armed. And the whole point of this visit is too get on his good side. Meaning walking in like armed assassins is not the smart move.”  
“It isn’t safe.” Yuffie said. “You’ll be defenseless if you go in there.”  
“Safety is an illusion.” Kayaku said. “If people could learn to accept that this world would be a happier place.”  
“That’s morbid.” Yuffie said as Elena handed her a collapsible baton.  
“It’s true.” Elena said. “Ultimately it’s best to be prepared but know that ultimately very few things in this world can be controlled. It’s like those people say in church. Ask for serenity to accept the things you cannot change. Strength to change the things you can, and the wisdom to know the distance. When you grow wise you learn that the things you cannot change outweigh the things you can.”  
Kayaku handed her his blade. “Amen to that.” he said.   
“This too?” Yuffie asked holding the blade.  
“Take care of it for me.” He said stepping out of the car.   
“So what I just wait here?” She asked. “I’m supposed to be here helping you.”  
“You will.” Kayaku said. “But for now just stay here and watch the car and our weapons.”  
Yuffie sat back and pouted. “Fine.” She huffed. She watched them both walk inside the restaurant. She looked at the blade resting in its scabbard. She pulled it free inspecting the razor edge. Even without the Shinra augmentation this weapon would be worth a small fortune. The folded steel with the engraved scorpions pressed with platinum. A testament to true Wutai craftsmanship.   
It was ancestral weapon. The blade was short like a tanto but Yuffie could tell from the grip it was originally a full length katana. She lightly touched the edge barely grazing it with the tip of her index finger. “Ouch!” she hissed watching her finger bleed.  
She sucked the blood off waiting. “Why do I need to get stuck in here?”   
………………………………………….

“Who are you two?” The large bouncer asked them both.   
“Businessmen.” Elena said. “We’d like to speak to the owner of this establishment and discuss a proposition.”  
The broad shouldered bodyguard looked down at them. “Mr. Denka doesn’t have any arrangements today.”  
“Mr. Denka is a hard person to reach.” Kayaku said keeping his voice calm and even. The trick with criminals mainly gang leaders is to show respect. The difficult part is walking the line between being respectful and dominated. When a wild animal growls at you running is the last thing you should do. Running will make you look like pretty to be hunted. If you move forward you’re a threat invading their territory. The key is to stand your ground and back away slowly if they charge stand still. Show respect but don’t allow the beast to bully you. Then you can get out alive. Mob bosses and their henchmen work by the same basic principle.  
The guard looked at one of his subordinates and sent him back. A few minutes later the man checked his earpiece and nodded at them. “”Mr. Denka has agreed to see you and hear your proposition.” He said turning around and leading them back.  
One of them took their coats and they passed through a metal detector. Nothing came up as they handed them their phones. They moved into the back booth where a man was sitting at table with a young girl half his age. He dismissed the girl and motioned for them to sit.  
“Can I get you anything to drink?” he asked folding his hands on the table. “Mr.?”  
“Kinzoku.” Kayaku said. “And this is Mrs. Ember my business partner. I’ll have a Bloody Mary with extra tobacco sauce.”  
“I’ll have a Gin and tonic.” Elena said.  
“Well Mr. Kinzoku Mrs. Ember I’m not used to people walking in here with business propositions.” He said. “Are you cops?”  
“If we were we’d say no.” Elena said. “Asking really doesn’t do much.”  
“Yes but if you were cops I doubt you’d mention the folly of me asking.” Denka said taking a sip of his drink. The waiter appeared with their drinks Kayaku took a sip of his Bloody Marry. “If I may be forward we’d like to arrange a sale with you and your associates.”  
“Of?” Denka asked twiddling his thumbs on the table.  
“Weapons.” Elena said.  
Denka’s eyebrows rose. “Who are you two?”  
“Private salesmen.” Kayaku said. “We have a shipload of armaments that were bound for Isla for the resistance fighters.”  
Denka nodded. “But with the General dead and the rest of his forces being eliminated the illegal arms market in the country is dry.” He explained finishing the story for them. “So what makes you think Wutai is the place to make money off these guns?”  
“Your name came up among the rebels.” Elena explained tracing the tip of her finger around the rim of her glass. “We have a lot of weapons we didn’t get to offload and we figured selling them to you at a discount would save us time and trouble.”  
“I see.” Denka said scratching his little black goatee. “Transporting weapons across international waters can be tricky and considering the islands of Isla are a figurative stone’s throw away from Wutai selling them to me would be easier than sending them back. Though the war is Isla is coming to an end for me as well. What makes you believe I’m still interested in arms trading?”  
“Guess work mostly.” Kayaku said. “Being one of the largest arms traders in the region we assumed you had other contacts you could sell too.”  
“SO I’m your middleman?” He said.  
“Yes.” Elena said. “You have the contacts in this area so you can resell these guns at an inflated price.”  
“So then what kinds of guns are we talking about?” He asked.  
Elena pulled out her phone and brought up a shipping manifest. She slid the phone across the table and took a sip of her gin and tonic. Denka inspected the screen.  
“AK-47s are common enough but they always well.” he said critiquing the list of armaments. “The GP-30 under-barrel grenade launchers are a nice luxury though along with the RPG-7 rocket launchers. The G33 rifles will fetch a fair price as well. How much do you want for the whole lot?”  
“Three point five million.” Elena said setting her drink down.  
“That’s a fair price.” He said. “Around fifteen percent the base cost.”  
“We can’t expect to ask for much now.” Elena said. “If Isla was still having its little revolution we could make five times that but we’re mostly just trying to break even at this point.”  
“I see.” Denka said handing the phone back and folded his hands on the table. “I believe we can make a deal.” He said.  
…………………………………………………………….

Barrett looked down at the pass through his thermal imaging binoculars. Everything was illuminated in black and white but nothing moved or looked out of the ordinary. He stifled a yawn and set the binoculars down.  
“Damnit if these fools want to attack just attack.” He said. “What’s the need for hold up?”  
“They might be hoping for clearer weather.” Cissnei suggested. “Or maybe they don’t want to fight us in the dark. Either way it buys us time which is a good thing. Gives Reeves more time to arrive with the calvary.”  
“Yeah leaving us waiting and bored for these bastards to come.” He said. “Honestly if they do decide to attack us in force I’d rather get it over with and stop freezing my ass off.”  
“Tell me about it.” Cissnei sighed. “I’m practically numb all over.” She said hugging herself. Barret stepped close and put is metal gun arm around her pulling her close.  
“I can keep you warm.” He said with a grin.  
“You should be watching the pass.” She said her face buried into his chest.   
“Five minutes should be fine.” He said running a finger through her hair. She looked up at him and he bent and kissed her tenderly. She held him by his snow jacket keeping him close.   
They broke the kiss and Cissnei smiled. “I’ve been waiting for that.” she said. Barret smirked and kissed her again. She lightly grabbed the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down. She slipped her hands under his shirt and sweat her and felt his warm bare chest. Her hands where shockingly cold and he felt so warm.  
He grabbed her waist with his one hand. He felt like a cripple stuck with his old Gatling arm. It was good for killing but right now he wanted to hold this woman with two hands. Barrett broke the kiss again kissed her neck.  
“Only five minutes?” she asked pulling him backwards her back hitting the icy wall.  
“Give or take.” Barrett mumbled running a hand up and down her thigh. Barret hooked his thumb into the waistband of her snow pants and panties tugging on them. Cissnei’s hands went to his belt as he nibbled on the soft flesh of her throat making her moan. She gave a little up and he hooked his arm under her ass to support her up.  
A loud explosion thundered in the distance making them stop. “Son of a bitch.’ Barrett growled setting her down. He buttoned his pants back up with one hand as he moved and grabbed the thermal binoculars. A platoon of soldiers glowed white in the binoculars thermal imaging.   
“Bad fucking timing.” He growled.   
Cissnei pulled her pants back up and chuckled grabbing her rifle. One of their trip flares shot up in the distance illuminating the mountain pass with red light. “You’re the one who was tired of waiting for a fight.” She teased.

“Well I changed my mind.” He growled loading in a long belt of ammunition into his Gatling arm.   
“Kill them all and we’ll see about picking up where we left off.” She said leveling the bipod and peering down the scope.  
“Deal.” Barrett said with a grin. The gatling arm spun and fire down on the advancing enemy.


	61. Chapter 61

“HIT THE CLAYMORES!” Cissnei cried over the intense roar of gunfire. Hot brass spilled from Barrett’s gun arm and hissed as they hit the icy floor. Tracers shone through the dark of the night as he laid a heavy suppressive fire down the pass. Cissnei had her rifle shouldered and was picking off anyone who piqued her interest and surveying the battlefield.  
Barrett stopped firing and grabbed the trigger remotely detonating the claymores they hid in the snow. A deafening explosion filled their ears as snow and smoke debris obscured the pass below.  
“Don’t let up.” They heard Vincent call out on the radio follow by a burst of rifle fire. “That slowed them down but it didn’t stop them.”  
Barrett loaded a fresh belt into his arm and resumed firing. Tracer rounds flashed across the sky. Muzzle flashes lit up the pass below giving targets for Barrett to spray with burst after burst of gunfire. Cissnei’s rifle cracked again and again each shot sending an enemy down.  
Ice and snow shot up as something exploded in front of them. Barrett pulled Cissnei down as more explosions struck. “Barrett Cissnei we have mortars zeroed in on your position.” Vincent said over their radio. “We need to fall back.”  
“Copy that.” Cissnei said crawling back. Barret followed her hoping the series of trenches would hold. The narrow trenches were designed to give cover to explosions letting shrapnel fly overhead. They moved on their bellies through the walls of compacted ice.   
Exiting the trenches they rose into a low crouch and moved up the hill. Once they were sure they were clear of the falling mortars they broke out into a sprint. Above them Vincent waited with his rifle cloak billowing in the snowy wind.   
“Come on!” He said looking down the sight of his rifle and letting off a burst at the enemy. “We’re making a strategic withdrawal back to the Shera.”   
“Meaning we give them hell every step of the way.” Barrett said checking the ammo belt he had loaded into his arm.   
Vincent nodded releasing another burst before reloading his rifle. “Cid and Cloud are laying more mines for us.” He said turning around and moving up the pass into the thick forest. “Hurry up.” He said.  
“What’s wrong Vincent eager to die in a tin can?” he asked.

…………………………………………………….

“So what now?” Yuffie sighed as they got back into the car. Elena turned the key and drove off before they decided to answer her.   
“Mr. Denka accepted our offer.” Elena explained. “Meaning we’ll get to sell him weapons and trace them though his sources.”  
“Are you going to plan more tracking chips on these guns?” Yuffie asked.   
“No.” Kayaku said. “We played that card on Isla and considering that’s how we managed to shut down a revolutions and the majority of arms trafficking in the country we can expect Mr. Denka has taken precautions against that happening again.”  
“Alright.” Yuffie said clearly growing frustrated. “So what do we do then?”  
“We use you.” Kayaku said.   
Yuffie lifted an eyebrow curiously. “Go on.” She said her interest piqued.   
“Once we make the trade with Denka we need someone to follow the weapons.” Elena explained. “And that person should be a master at infiltration.”  
Yuffie smirked. “Alright.” She said smugly. “I can definitely get behind that plan.”  
…………………………………….

Elena and Kayaku stepped into their hotel room. The minute she crossed the threshold she knew something was wrong. She was always taught to listen to her instincts and right now she was getting a bad feeling. She walked inside and scanned the area.   
“What’s wrong?” Kayaku asked sensing her distress.   
“Bad feeling.” She said moving towards her nightstand. “Something doesn’t feel right.”  
“It’s cold.” Kayaku noticed moving over to the heater. “Someone turned off the heat.”  
Elena pulled up her pillow and opened her nightstand reaching in and pulling out a laminated card.  
“What’s that?” Kayaku asked curiously.   
Elena took a long hard look at it. “Do you trust me?” she asked him.  
It took Kayaku a moment to respond. Strangely she found herself more comforted by his slight hesitation than the idea of him giving an immediate response. She lived her life sitting on a throne of lies and deceptions and if Kayaku didn’t hesitate then he didn’t take her seriously.  
“I do.” Kayaku said stepping closer to her. She resisted the urge to go to him. Say something but she only slipped the card back into her pocket.   
“Good because I have business I need to see too.” She said.  
“Anything I can do?” Kayaku asked.  
Elena shook her head. “Sorry no.” she said stepping up on her tip toes giving him a light kiss on the cheek. “This won’t take long.”  
“Alright.” Kayaku said. “I’ll be here if you need me.” He said sitting on the bed. “I’ll be trying to procure those weapons from Reeve for this operation. And I’ll contact Nobu about our progress and see what more information we can get on the Silver Lotus Gang. Mr. Denka might be accepting out deal but we need as much information as we can on him.”  
“You never set time aside for fun do you?” Elena asked as she moved towards the door.   
Kayaku flashed her a grin. “Not when you’re gone.”  
Elena returned the smile. She felt warmth from him. She stepped out and fished in her pocket for her cell phone. She dialed in her desired number.   
“Hello?” Yuffie asked on the other end of the line.   
“Yuffie I need you.” Elena said.  
“So soon?” she asked. “Don’t tell me Don Corneo kidnapped you and tied you up again.” She joked bringing up Elena’s last visit to Wutai. “Can’t your deadly ninja/Turk save you?” She asked.  
“I swear if you ever tell Kayaku that story Yuffie I’ll be sure to shoot you twice. I’ll put a hole in each lung and watch you slowly drown in your own blood.”  
“Shit.” Yuffie said over the line. “What’s gotten into you?”  
“Sorry.” Elena said. “I’m stressed and I need your help with something.”  
“Alright what is it?” Yuffie asked.  
“I’ll explain on the way. Meet me at the car in ten minutes.” She ordered.  
“Alright.” Yuffie said hanging up.  
Elena dialed in another number. “Hello Tseng.” She said hearing him pick up on the other line. She fished in her pocket for the card. “Where should me meet?” she asked looking at her old Turk I.D. card they in her room for her.


	62. Chapter 62

“I’m not very comfortable with this.” Yuffie said into Elena’s ear. Elena had her bluetooth headset on as she spoke to the young ninja walking to the meeting place Tseng had designated to her.   
“I’m not asking much.” Elena said. “You’re not really doing anything wrong.”  
“I mean I’m not comfortable with these things.” Yuffie explained. “I’m not really trained for this. I’ve barely handled them at all.”  
“You’ll do fine.” Elena reassured her.   
“Why so confident?” Yuffie asked.  
“Because you’re Yuffie Kisaragi.” Elena explained. “You just can.”  
“Are you trying to flatter me?” Yuffie asked.  
“I thought that worked on you?” Elena asked in response.  
“Usually it does.” Yuffie admitted.  
Elena stopped spotting Tseng. “I got to go.” She said.   
“I still see you.” Yuffie said. “I’ll get into position and await you’re signal.”  
“Copy that.” Elena said ending the call and tucking away her bluetooth headset. She walked over to Tseng. He was sitting at an outdoor café sipping what Elena could only guess was his usual almond flavored mocha coffee. She approached looking around as best she could to see if Reno or Rude where nearby. Though she guess if Tseng had anyone here for this meeting he’d pick people she’d never seen before.  
She approached him and got a whiff of his drink. Definitely the almond mocha. She’d fetched that drink for him thousands of times. Sometimes even Turks could be predictable. Even Tseng.  
“Hello Tseng.” She greeted taking the chair across from his sitting down.   
“Elena.” He said greeting her. He took another sip of his coffee. “I’m glad we could meet and discuss things civilly.”  
Elena looked at him. “What do you want?” She asked simply.   
A waiter came by and left a steaming cup in front of her. “I took the liberty of ordering you a cup of green tea with honey and ginger root.” He said. Elena smelled the inviting brew and silently cursed. Maybe she shouldn’t’ve criticized Tseng for being predictable with his coffee order. She didn’t accept the cup.  
“Why did you call me here?” Elena asked again.  
Tseng sighed. “I want you to come back with me.” He explained. “I want you to forget about Kayaku Sasori and let us take care of him.”   
“You mean kill him.” Elena said her voice low and dangerous.   
“I was planning to do this only after you two had completed your mission.” Tseng explained. “But when Reno and Rude reported to me what was going on between the two of you it became clear to me he needed to be taken care of immediately.”  
“Reeve won’t take too kindly to us killing one of his top field agents.” Elena told him folding her hands up on the table.  
“Reeve won’t have to know.” Tseng explained taking another sip of his coffee. “Reno and Rude will make it look like an enemy agent disposed of him while you were away talking to me. We can pick up the investigation where you two left off.”  
“And Rufus?” Elena asked. “I though he made it clear none of us were supposed to seek revenge for what happened.”  
“Rufus has changed since the fall of Meteor.” Tsung explained. “Some ways have been good and others have been bad. Rufus intends well but he’s become soft with this new outlook. He symptomizes with Kayaku and wants to believe things can change. But Kayaku is a trained assassin who’s been carrying a vendetta for over half his life. He was practically raised to kill Rufus. I cannot trust that he’s simply accepted everything as water under the bridge.”  
“He hasn’t mentioned anything about revenge to me.” Elena said. “He’s focused on his work is all this time.”  
“Perhaps.” Tseng agreed. “But I don’t believe in risking things as important as our boss’s life with a perhaps. Elena this man is dangerous and be could very well using you to get to Rufus.”  
Elena opened her mouth to object but closed it. She hadn’t thought of that. Was Kayaku sleeping with her as a means to gain trust? Was he still out for Rufus’s blood? If Kayaku really wanted Rufus dead he had the chance back in the church. But he’d have died taking his life. Kayaku knew if he killed Rufus in that church he wouldn’t be walking out of it.  
Tseng saw his comment wound her. He reached over and put his hand over hers. “I know this is tough Elena. Kayaku is just like us… using people… their feelings… their weaknesses to get close to a target. To make people do what he wants them to do.”   
He took her hand in his. “When Reno told me what was going on between you two I felt… angry. The idea of him being… intimate with you… using you… it filled me with a rage I never felt before.” He explained. She looked into his dark eyes. “I can’t believe I’ve allowed him to touch you.”  
Ice filled Elena’s veins. A cold fury washed over her. Now? NOW! He choose now of all times to reciprocate her feelings? After years of wanting him to look at her like a woman he does it now? She couldn’t remember feeling any angrier in her life.   
This wasn’t love. This was manipulation. Tseng was simply trying to use her old feeling for him. Claiming to be jealous of Kayaku sharing a bed with her. Proposing he was using sex to manipulate her. All lies to manipulate her.   
Disgust welled up inside of her. She never though she could feel hatred for Tseng but he crossed the line. She was fine with him simply ignoring her feeling. She was fine with him turning a blind eye and pretending she was only a coworker. All fine with her. But turning those feeling against her. Pretending to return them to control her was unforgivable.  
Elena took a breath and calmly pulled her hand away from Tseng. She leaned back in her chair and reached into her pocket for her makeup compact. She opened it and stared into the mirror grabbing the powderpuff.   
This wasn’t about powdering her nose. This was the signal she had agreed on with Yuffie. And Yuffie fired. No one heard anything. With the din of the crowd and the traffic the suppressed shot cut through the air silently. Tseng cried as the slug hit his calf he spilled his hot coffee all over himself. He tipped in his chair and fell to the ground on his side. He cried out as the fall hit some of his healing rips still broken from his last tussle with Kayaku. Elena stood up and rushed to him pretending to be a shocked civilian.  
“Somebody call an ambulance this man’s been shot!” he cried upsetting the crowd who’d turned to see the man falling out of his chair. She knelt over him and lowered her voice. “You can consider this my resignation.” Elena growled to him. “I’m done being a Turk. I’ll be sending a formal letter to Rufus explaining my leaving. Along with your insubordination. I’ll let him decide how to punish you.”   
Elena grabbed a napkin off the table and pressed it to Tseng’s leg would. “And remember this.” She said reaching into Tseng’s coat and grabbing his pistol tucking it away. “If you every try to hurt Kayaku or me I’ll make sure the next bullet gives you more than flesh wound. Don’t think that just because I once cared for you that I won’t.”

……………………………………

Elena returned to the car and stepped into the driver’s seat. She sighed deep and heavy. A second later Yuffie opened the passenger door and stepped in. The Knight’s Armament Revolver Rifle in her hand. She handed the weapon to her and Elena took it popping the cylinder out and spilling the rounds into her hand. She took the spent casing Yuffie had fired and looked at it.  
“Good shot.” Elena told Yuffie. “You handled that rifle better than you thought didn’t you?”  
Yuffie shrugged. “Thanks… You sure this was a good idea?”  
Elena sighed. “Too late to go back.” She said.   
“Did we really need to shoot the guy?” Yuffie asked.  
“Tseng needed to know I was serious.” Elena said. “If I threatened him and then walked away he wouldn’t’ve taken me seriously.”  
“Makes sense.” Yuffie said. “At least now he knows you’re serious about protecting your boyfriend.”  
“It’s not like that.” Elena protesting inserting the keys in the ignition and starting the car’s engine.   
“Aren’t you two getting tired of clichély denying that you have a thing for one another?” Yuffie sighed. “I mean even I knew you once had a thing for Tseng… and now you’re putting a bullet though his leg and telling him to stay away from your boy toy. Listen I don’t know the intimate details of your relationship but it’s clear to me he means more to you than just sex.”  
“Alright fine.” Elena surrendered. “I’ll admit I like the guy and he’s starting to mean more to me than simply carnal pleasures. But I still don’t know how he feels about me.”  
“Why are you an idiot about this?” Yuffie asked.   
“Why are you and idiot with Vincent?” Elena retorted.  
“That’s my business.” Yuffie said.  
“Turn around’s fair play.” Elena said.  
“Alright so we such when it comes to men.” Yuffie sighted. “Least we have that in common.”  
“Too bad Don Corneo not around.” Elena joked. “Least he made it painfully evident how he felt about us.”  
“Both of us.” Yuffie injected. The two girls laughed together as Elena drove back to the hotel.  
Elena said goodbye to the young ninja as she returned to her hotel room. She slipped the card into the lock and as the light flashed green she opened the door. Kayaku was sitting at the table typing away at his laptop.  
“Aren’t you going to ask where I’ve been?” Elena asked closing the door behind her.  
“I said I trusted you.” Kayaku said not bothering to even look away from the computer’s screen. “Would you answer me if I asked?”  
“I suppose not.” Elena said with a shrug. She removed her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. She sat herself on the corner of the bed with a relaxed sigh.  
“Are you alright?” Kayaku asked.  
“Yeah just a little tired.” She answered. “And a little hungry I think.”  
“I’ll order room service.” He said closing his laptop. Setting it on the table he stood and grabbed the room’s phone dialing the front desk.  
Elena laid back not really caring what he was ordering as long as it was edible. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes dozing off. Who knew telling your boss to go fuck himself and having someone else shoot him in the leg could be so exhausting. She heard him talking but didn’t listen as she slipped in and out of consciousness.  
She awoke as a knock sounded at the door. She opened her eyes and watched Kayaku close his laptop again and move towards the door. He looked through the peep hole and opened the door. “Come in.” he said unlocking and opening the door as the man came in holding a tray. Kayaku let him walk past and set the tray on the table. Kayaku pulled out his wallet and tipped the man. Sending him out Kayaku closed and locked the door again.  
Elena sat up stifling a yawn as she looked at the tray. “Sushi?” she asked.  
“You were sleeping when I ordered.” Kayaku said. Grabbing a plate and picking up pieces of sushi with his chop sticks.   
“Don’t worry about it Sushi is fine.” She said standing up and moving to get her own plate. She fumbled with her chop sticks to pick up the individual pieces.  
“Need help?” Kayaku asked with a chuckle.  
“I’ve never been good with these things.” She said dropping a unagi roll back onto the plastic tray.   
“You’re holding them wrong.” He said. He reached over and took her hand adjusting her grip on the chopsticks. “There hold them like that.”   
Elena tried to pick the roll up again and managed to drop it again. “Damnit.” She cursed.   
“It still takes some practice.” He said sitting back with his food.  
Elena gave up in frustration and grabbed the desires pieces with her hands. She sat down and grabbed the drink in front of her. She smelled it. “Green tea.” She said recognizing the scent.   
“With honey and ginger root.” Kayaku said. “That is how you like it isn’t it?”  
Elena smiled. “You know me so well.”  
“I’m just observant.” He said with a smirk.  
Elena took a sip of her hot drink. It tasted just how she liked it. “Lucky me.” She said.


	63. Chapter 63

Barrett listened to the explosions behind them. “Looks like they found those claymores we left behind for them.” Cissnei said trudging through the snow. Vincent was leading the way through the snow. They’d passed Cloud and Cid on the way over here laying more traps to slow down the advancing Deepground troops.   
“Lucky for us Cid is fucking crazy.” Barrett said. “Only a wack-job like him would fly around with a stockpile of anti-personnel mines and enough ammunition to hold off a platoon.”  
“Coming from the man with a machine gun for an arm.” Cissnei said chuckling.   
“Hey I took up the cause to fight Shinra the day I lost my arm.” Barrett said. “I accepted my new arm with my new life as a fighter and a farther I needed the change.”  
“Sure.” Cissnei said moving. “And Cid needs an armory in his ship.”  
They cleared the trees and moved out through the clearing towards the wreckage of the Shera. They moved in through one of the shattered windows.   
“Cid and Cloud are keeping the enemy at bay.” Vincent explained shaking the snow out of his wet cloak. “The mines should buy us some time.” Vincent said. “Cid and Cloud will be back soon so get some rest.”  
“What about you?” Barrett asked.   
“I’ll keep watch until they come back.” Vincent said. “I don’t require as much sleep.”  
“Alright.” Cissnei said unslinging her rifle and handing it to him. “Get us if you need us.”  
They walked together through the hallways of the crashed airship. Cissnei stopped at the cabin and opened the door.   
“Want to join me?” she asked as she stepped inside unzipping her jacket.  
“What and pick up where Deepground interrupted us?” He asked following her into the cabin throwing his heavy snow jacket off.  
“Do you want to?” She asked giving him a backwards glance while shedding off her snow pants.  
“No.” he said flatly giving an exhausting sigh.  
“Me neither.” She said sitting down on the edge of the cot. “Sorry big guy but Deepground killed the mood for me.”  
“Bastards.” Barrett said sitting next to her.   
Cissnei smirked and leaned back onto the cot dressed in only her panties and tank top. “I just want a hot shower and sleep.”  
“Sorry but you’ll have to wait for that shower.” He said with a grunt.  
“I’ll take it.” She said facing the wall as she lay down across the cot laying her head on the pillow. Barrett joined her laying down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled the petite redhead into him. He pulled the blanket up over them and held her close to him. They enjoyed each other’s warmth as sleep came to them.

…………………………………………………

A thundering explosion shook the Shera. Barrett opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. The sound of gunfire outside echoing off the mountain side. Barrett released Cissnei and grabbed his clothes getting dressed as best he could in the dark. Cissnei followed suit getting her pants and jacket on.   
“Why didn’t they wake us?” Cissnei asked.  
“Probably wanted all the fun for themselves.” Barrett said loading a belt of ammunition into his arm and rushing to the cockpit. Cloud, Vincent and Cid were hunched down by one of the windows. Cloud was clutching his bleeding side and chest. Multiple wounds marred his frame. His sword was laying on the floor bloody. Cloud was making himself busy reloading one gun after another.  
Vincent was making himself busy firing at the enemy and ducking back down into cover to grab one of the fresh ones cloud had loaded for him.  
“Bout time you woke up!” Cid said on the ground working on one of the control stations. “Though you two decided to die in your sleep.”  
“What’s the situation?” Barret asked moving to the shattered window of the Shera raising his arm and firing.  
“They’re right up are ass.” Cid said. “Cloud caught more rounds than he could handle.” He explained. “And those traps didn’t slow them much.”  
“Fuck.” Barrett muttered masked by the roar of gunfire.   
“We need the Shera’s weapon systems.” Cid explained. “If we can get the turrets going we can hold them off.”  
Barrett looked out over the pass littered with bodies and craters. A rocket screaked across the sky and struck the Shera’s side rocking it as it blew a hole in the fuselage.  
From the tree line gunfire erupted and striking the Shera. The awkward twang of ricocheting rounds and shattering steel.   
“Those guns aren’t going to be enough.” Barrett said. “We need an act of nature to get them out of here.”  
“We’ll the guns are all we got.” Cid said. “Cissnei! Use the last of the grenades we need as much time as we can get.”  
Cissnei moved over to the small weapons collection and grabbed a 40mm rotary grenade launcher.   
“Make them count!” Cid said.   
Cissnei shouldered the weapon to fire and hesitated. “It won’t be an act of nature.” She said. “But it’s close enough.”  
“What?” Barrett asked her.   
Cissnei jumped down out the window and rushed across the open field. “Cover me!” She cried springing into action.  
“Cissnei” Barret cried seeing her rush out into the open. He obeyed and continued to fire trying to keep all fire away from her.  
The former Turk ran out and faced the mountain raising the grenade launcher. She fired placing she shots as best she could striking the snowy cliffs. The grenades detonated on their targets and the mountain shook. The snowy cliffs rumbled as the ice broke and the mass of snow fell.   
Cissnei dropped the grenade launcher and turned about sprinting back towards the Shera. Barrett continued to fire at the Deepground troops. Most of them spotted the incoming avalanche and were running away as best they could.   
Barret stopped firing as Cissnei stopped at the Shera. He leaned down and reached his hand down for her. She jumped and he caught her pulling her up as the avalanche hit. The Shera rocked and rolled as the snow pushed it down the mountain. The rumbling and spinning soon ceased. Barrett picket himself up. The Shera was in darkness. His head was spinning. He felt like he’d been tossed into a tin can and shaken about. He supposed that really was what happened.  
A chem-light snapped and the Shera was bathed in green light. “To anyone still alive.” He said. “I’m done getting buried in the damn snow.”


	64. Chapter 64

Kayaku blocked one of Yuffie’s low jabs. The young girl dropped low and swept her leg out striking his legs. He dodged hopping up and letting the leg pass below him. He touched the ground and Yuffie sprung back away from him.   
He rushed her and attacked with a high kick. She ducked under it delivering a jab to this torso. Kayaku was ready for it. He snatched her delicate wrist and wrenched it sending her down with a judo throw.  
Yuffie looked up at him from the mat and smiled. “Alright you got me.” She said. Kayaku extended her a hand and helped her up off the training mat.  
“You did well.” Kayaku complimented. “You just got a little cocky at the end.”  
“He’s tricky with those judo throws.” Elena said throwing her a towel. Yuffie caught it and wiped the sweat from her brow.   
“I can teach you a few.” Kayaku offered her grabbing his water bottle.  
“Likewise.” Yuffie said. “I’m not as good as him but I know a few throws. I’m mostly a karate girl.”  
“I’m a Krav Maga girl myself.” Elena said. “I’m not really one for fancy moves and throws like you two. I try to keep it simple and effective.”  
“Simple and effective is good.” Kayaku said pouring out some of that water onto his face cooling his skin. “But sometimes it’s good to have some fancy tricks up your sleeves.”  
“Keeps your enemies off their toes.” Yuffie said folding up the towel. “Can’t tell you how many drunks I helped Tifa throw out of her bar with a little aikido to throw them off.”  
“Hey I have more than a few tricks of my own.” Elena said defending herself. “I’ve also studied Muay Thai boxing.”  
“Never heard of it.” Yuffie said.  
“The art of eight limbs.” Kayaku said.  
“What does that mean?” Yuffie asked.  
“The style of boxing employs the use of knees and elbows.” Kayaku explained. “It’s a lethal full-contact style.”  
“It’s been very effective for me in the past.” Elena said.   
“I could expand my repertoire.” Yuffie said looking at them both. “Think you could teach me a new style or two.”  
“We can both teach you Krav Maga.” Kayaku explained. “All Turks study it. It’s more of a mentality and training method than anything. But you’ll have to talk to Elena about Muay Thai I’ve never learned it.”  
Elena’s phone vibrated on the table. She picked it on and brought it to her ear. “Hello?” She said answering. Kayaku didn’t hear the other half of the conversation but it was short and Elena said little usually responding with an ok or an uh huh.  
She pocketed the phone and stood. “The karate lessons will have to wait.” She said. “Denka wants a meeting.”

……………………………………………………….

Elena stretched leaning against the hood of her of the car. Denka apparently liked to keep people waiting on him. It was a common tactic in the underworld. Show a little disrespect and see what happens. See if you can push them around a little.  
Kayaku’s lighter clicked as he lit his cigarette. They’d been told to wait here in this parking lot and for the moment they were obliging the request.  
“Think there’s a problem?” Elena asked watching the faint glow of his cigarette’s cherry in the darkness of the parking lot.  
“Usually is.” Kayaku said. “Though I can’t imagine what.”  
A black four door sedan pulled into the garage and halted the doors opened.  
“Looks like were about to find out." Elena said stepping up. Kayaku dropped his cigarette and extinguished it with his shoe before following her.   
Three men stepped out of the sedan one of them brandishing an Uzi. Mr. Denka wasn’t with them.  
“Where’s Denka?” Elena asked her tone demanding answers. From the look on the two men’s faces Kayaku deduced they weren’t used to being talked to by a woman like that. He decided to remain quiet and let Elena keep them on their toes.  
"Mr. Denka is waiting for you.” The driver explained. “We’re here to escort you to his location.”  
The third man approached them pulling out two black bags from his pocket. The man looked like a gorilla showing the bags over their heads and binding their wrists with zip ties. Elena and Kayaku complied not putting up any resistance.  
They were thrust into darkness and shoved into the car. One of them frisked him and found his gun, the small 38. Snub-nose revolver in an ankle holster and his tanto tucked into his jacket confiscating them. The large man responsible for bagging and cuffing them sitting between them in the back seat. Kayaku waited as the car moved. Nine times out of ten criminals use these cloak and dagger tricks to scare people. Fear can get you a long way in the criminal underworld. Most professional spies and government agents don’t mess around with this kind of thing. If they want you dead they simply plan your assassination. If they want you desperate they freeze your bank account and take away the options to resist. Criminals are the ones usually trying to act dramatic.  
Twenty minutes passed and the car stopped. The doors opened and Kayaku and Elena were shuffled out. Someone led them inside the floor was concrete. Kayaku caught the smell of cigar smoke, whiskey, and leather. Someone forced him down onto a leather chair. Kayaku heard the click of a switch blade releasing and felt his plastic bonds being cut.   
Someone behind him pulled the black bag off him head and he found himself sitting face to face with Mr. Denka. The room was dimly lit the greatest source of light coming from a lamp on a table.  
Mr. Denka clearly enjoyed drama. He sat in front of them smoking a cigar with a glass of whisky in his hand. He was seriously trying too hard in his opinion. One of his guards placed Kayaku’s gun and blade on a table in front of him along with Elena’s Glock 26 and collapsible batons.  
“Is this all really necessary?” Kayaku asked looking at the several guards standing around the edges of the room.   
“I don’t know.” Denka said. “I hate to be rude but I need to be sure I can trust the people I do business with. Cigar?”   
A servant opened a small humidor offering a long cigar to him and Elena. They both politely accepted taking one each. The grabbed the cigar cutter off the table and clipped the end. The servant struck a match and let them light their smokes of the tiny flame.  
Kayaku and Elena both leaned back in their chairs with their cigars. “Alright.” Elena said puffing on the cigar. “What do we have to do to earn your trust?” She asked. “All we want to do is complete this deal and go back to Edge.”  
“That’s my problem.” Denka said. “You two… I’ve done some digging since you’ve shown up and guess what I’ve managed to find out about you two?”  
Kayaku already knew the answer.  
“Nothing.” Denka said. “It’s almost as if you two don’t exist.”  
“Last I checked that was the idea.” Elena said blowing out a cloud of smoke. “We don’t exist, we don’t advertise our careers as international black market arms dealers. We’re discreet, it tends to keep the cops and the WRO away.”  
“I’m afraid that’s only part of the problem.” Denka said leaving his cigar in his ashtray. He stood and motioned to two of his guards. They left out the door quietly and obediently. “I’ve been setting up one of my docks for our little deal.” He explained. “I tried contacting one of my lieutenants who happens to run the dock and strangely enough I couldn’t find him. According to a few of the workers I squeezed for information he was taken away by gunpoint. Just a few days before you contacted me with this offer.”  
The door opened and the two guards returned carrying in a chair occupied by someone hidden by the darkness of the room. They set the chair down and Kayaku smelled blood and burnt flesh. “And I also happen to find this man snooping around this very dock were I plan to complete this deal.”  
One of the guards clicked on a light and in the illumination Kayaku saw it was Nobu. Stupid kid what was he thinking sneaking around the docks alone. Bloody beaten and broken cuffed to that chair. Burns on his skin told Kayaku he’d been electrocuted numerous times.   
“And what?” Kayaku asked. “You think we know this guy?”  
“You have to admit the timing is suspicious.” Denka said.  
“It’s a coincidence.” Elena said. “We didn’t know what dock you planned to finish the deal. That was your job.”  
Mr. Denka approached Nobu. One of his men handed him a cattle prod. Denka violently stabbed it into Nobu’s shoulder and shocked him. Kayaku watched as the young man’s body convulsed from the electrical current violently passing through his system. Nobu screamed. “You’re saying you don’t know this man?” Denka asked still shocking the poor boy.  
Kayaku hardened his heart. “No.” he said casually puffing on his cigar. “I’ve never seen this wise guy.” Kayaku could see the fear in the young man’s eyes.  
“I don’t believe you.” Denka said giving Nobu another violent jab and shock. Kayaku stayed calm he concentrated on his cigar as he watched Mr. Denka torcher the young agent of Wutai Intelligence.  
“Keep shocking him all you want we’ve never seen him.” Elena said tone calm and even.   
Denka gave the guard the cattle prod back. The other guard handed him a nail gun. “Who is this man?” Denka demanded his tone growing stern and impatient.  
Kayaku opened that valve in his heart that released ice water into his veins. “I don’t know.” Kayaku said. He watched as tears streamed down Nobu’s face. The young man cried as the crime lord pressed the gas powered nail gun against the man’s kneecap and pulled the trigger.   
Nobu screamed as the nail pierced his bone. “WHO IS THIS MAN?!” Nobu roared pressing the nail gun up against the other knee.   
“I DON’T KNOW!!” Kayaku roared back. He steeled himself and reigned in his tone as the crime lord stared at him. “But I can help you find out.” he said.   
Kayaku stepped forward and faced Denka. He held his hand out for the nail gun. “You want him to talk?” he asked. “I’ll help you make him talk.”  
Denka hesitated but put the nail gun in his hand. Kayaku gripped it and approached Nobu. He was barely in his twenties. He doubted he could even go to a bar for a drink. Damn kid he thought. Why’d he have to get caught sneaking around the damn docks.  
“Why were you at the docks?” Kayaku asked. Pressing the nail gun against the man’s knee cap. Nobu looked into his eyes tearful and scared. “I DON’T LIKE ASKING TWICE!” Kayaku yelled at him. The young agent flinched in fear saying nothing. Kayaku pulled the trigger. Nobu screamed as the long steel nail penetrated his knee cap. Blood squirted up from the wound and the warehouse echoed with his screams.  
“SPEAK!” Kayaku cried firing another nail into his firearm pinning it to the arm of the chair. Nobu shrieked in pain and terror. Kayaku couldn’t help but respect his resilience. He refrained from speaking only giving cries of agony.  
“ANSWER ME!” Kayaku ordered pinning his other arm.   
“WHO SENT YOU?” he said firing in another nail into his shoulder. “WHO!” he said sending in another to his other shoulder. “WHO?” he fired in three more nails. Growling with frustration.   
“How long have you had him?” Kayaku asked setting down the nail gun.  
“Two days.” Denka said. “And he hasn’t given us a word.”  
“He’s not going to talk.” Elena said.   
“Maybe not.” Denka said. “But I still don’t trust you enough to do this deal. I can’t be sure you’re not cops.”  
“Cops?” Kayaku asked he stepped over to the table and picked up his .38 snub-nose. “Would a cop do this?” he asked stepping over to Nobu and raising the gun. And looked into his pitiful eyes. Good kid. He withstood the torcher better than he expected. He fired three shots two into his chest and one thought the skull.   
Kayaku slammed the smoking gun onto the table. “Last I checked cops don’t kill other cops. And last I checked neither dose the WRO. If I was WRO I’d already have this place being stormed with commando to save our asses.”  
Denka glared at them. “Fine.” He said. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”   
“We’ll be there.” Kayaku said.   
Mr. Denka’s guards escorted him out. Leaving them alone. “I’ll call a cab.” Elena said.  
Kayaku looked at Nobu’s dead body. Still pinned to the chair bleeding. The strong smell of shit hung in the air. He emptied his bowls as he died. “I’ll call Takashi.” Kayaku said. “He should know I killed his agent.”  
“There was nothing you could do.” Elena said. “He knew the risks when he got into the business. You did the only thing you could.”  
“I’m getting sick of doing that.” Kayaku said taking one last puff before dropping the cigar and stamping it out.  
“Me too.” Elena said.


	65. Chapter 65

With another snap Cissnei lit another chem light. She shook the small stick bathing the room in pale green light. “Damnit.” Barret cursed as he shoveled more snow away only to have more collapse into the buried cockpit of the Shera. It seemed the more they tried to dig their way out of the damn wreckage.   
Snow was littering the floor of the Shera and starting to melt forming shush puddles going up to their ankles. “On the upside if we were going to suffocate under all this snow I’m sure we’d be gasping for air by now.” Cloud said helping to sweep packed snow away. Vincent was helping as best he could quietly   
“Yeah that makes me feel better.” Cid said digging in the pale light. “You hear that Barrett yer girlfriend didn’t manage to suffocate us to death just yet.”  
“Just shut up.” Barrett growled. “We’re still alive aren’t we?”  
“For the moment.” Cid muttered.   
“Quiet!” Cloud said.  
“No!” Barrett said turning to Cid. “If my girl hadn’t done what she’d did we’d be on the floor of your precious airship filled with lead.”  
“We could’ve held them off.” Cid said. “All I needed to do was get the damn turrets online. But now my ship is nothing but buried scrap and we’re probably going to die down here in the dark. We should make bets. I’m putting myself down for a thousand gil says we freeze to death down here. Who says we starve? And I believe suffocating isn’t completely off the table just yet. Come on all bets right fucking here.”  
“Bastard!” Barrett roared raising his fist to slug Cid on the spot.  
“I SAID QUIET!” Cloud yelled.  
“Listen.” Vincent said.   
Everyone closed their mouths. And the Shera fell silent.  
Quietly piercing the silence the muffled sound of helicopter blades sounded from above. “Someone’s looking for us up there.”  
“Think its Deepground or friendlies?” Vincent asked.  
“Doesn’t really matter either way.” Cloud answered. “We need to get out of here.”  
Quietly they focused themselves on digging again. They didn’t say a word as they tunneled through the ice their hands numb.  
Sunlight broke through and they look up. Faces smiled up at them from above. The WRO uniforms made them take a sigh of relief. The Blackhawk helicopter hovered overhead. “Need a ride?” one of them asked.  
……………………………………………..

Yuffie slid her kunai into their respective sheathes. She checked items off her mental inventory. Shuriken? Check. Satellite Phone? Check. Med kit? Check. Plastic explosives? Check. Blasting Caps? Check.  
She checked her backpack and get and then checked it two more times making sure she had everything she needed. She wasn’t really used to packing plastic explosives and hand grenades but she had no idea what she might encounter infiltrating the enemy. And she’d be all alone. Luckily her mission was strictly observe and report. She’d remain hidden until told to do otherwise. She then remembered she forgot to pack herself some rations.   
“Forgetting these?” Kayaku asked holding out a handful of MREs. The military issued meals ready to eat were nutritious. Full of protein and calories these meals could keep you healthy and well fed. Just don’t ask them to taste good.   
“You owe me an expensive meal when this is done.” Yuffie joked stuffing the rations into her tiny backpack.   
“Deal.” Kayaku said. “You remembered the surveillance equipment?”   
“Cameras bugs everything.” She said patting one of the pouches on her belt. She’d donned a comfortable formfitting suit complete with hood and mask. Much like a traditional shinobi’s stealth outfit colored in black and dark grey to break her outline. Grey blended in better with shadows than pure black.  
She preferred her usual khaki shorts and belly shirts. They may not be the most practical garb but they breathed well were light and didn’t restrict her movement. But a ninja is always prepared and clothing like this was much better for staying hidden for long periods of time and she could carry much more gear.   
“Tool kit?” He asked.  
“Check.” Yuffie said patting another pouch. “This isn’t my first rodeo you know.”  
“Maybe not.” Kayaku said. “But this is a bit more complicated that hiding in forests and stealing people’s materia as they pass by.”  
“True.” Yuffie said. “But I’ll make do.”  
Kayaku nodded. “Ready?” he asked.  
“Ready.” Yuffie said.   
“Good because Mr. Denka’s expecting us.” Kayaku said. “He’s eager to get his guns.”  
Yuffie nodded her hand moving to the Cerberus charm around her neck. She missed Vincent. Wherever he was she hoped she was in his thoughts. He’d told her to take care of the charm while he was gone. It didn’t seem responsible to wear it as a necklace and take it with her on a covert mission. But the charm gave her comfort and she needed a little piece of hope to bring with her. She tucked the charm and it’s silver chain under her shirt and followed Kayaku outside.  
………………………………………………  
The smell of the sea hung in the air the smell of salt, seaweed, and rotting fish. Overhead seagulls cried out as they bickered over food and garbage. Kayaku opened the trucks door and stepped out onto the dock. Shipping containers were stacked high and the sounds of cranes, semi-trucks, and other heavy machines mixed in with the loud din of the dock.  
A black sedan drove up flanked by two SUVs. The SUVs opened up and Mr. Denka’s personal bodyguards came out brandishing their guns. Always with the oversized gorillas with automatic weapons.  
After all his guards had fanned out the sedan opened and Mr. Denka stepped out. “I assume those trucks are full of my weapons.” He said walking up to him and shaking Kayaku’s hand. Elena was directing several of the dock workers opening up one of the trucks and pulling out a single crate.   
“Down to the last bullet.” Kayaku said flashing him a friendly grin. Reeve had been generous shipping Elena and him more guns than they had even promised Denka. Most of the weapons were old confiscated pieces scheduled for destruction. They’d been fitted with defective parts making them only useful for around the first thousand rounds before they started experiencing problems with jamming and other malfunctions. The WRO didn’t want to hand over a completely competent arsenal to their enemy. Around half the ammo they were selling was low grade with extremely thin copper platted jackets that could cause overheating. Around a quarter of the rockets and grenades were complete duds and another quarter would simply blow up on the user the minute they tried to use them.  
“Right here.” Elena said directing the men to drop one of the wooden crates down between Denka and Kayaku. Kayaku took a crowbar away from one of the men and popped the lid out. Kayaku reached into the box and pulled out a rifle. An old HK G3 assault rifle.  
“Older pieces like I said but they work just fine.” Kayaku explained slapping a magazine into the weapon and pulling back the charging handle. He aimed into the air out over the ocean and fired off a ten round burst.  
“Not too shabby.” Denka said holding his hands out for the weapon. Kayaku handed it to him and the gangster aimed the weapon high and fired holding down the trigger until the weapons magazine emptied. “Just as you promised.”  
“It’s all here.” Kayaku said. “The rifles, submachine guns, grenade launchers everything. Feel free to check the crates.”  
“I’m sure that won’t be necessary.” Mr. Denka said. “My men can inspect the crates once their aboard.”  
Kayaku took note of that. So he’s smuggling them back out to sea? Is he storing his contraband on some nearby island or is he sending the weapons somewhere else? Kayaku was expecting him to ship them to some warehouse in the city. He didn’t expect him to load them on a boat and send them back out to sea. “I hope you haven’t forgotten about the money.” Kayaku said.  
“Of course.” Mr. Denka said pulling out his cellphone. “I believe you have an account number?”   
Kayaku handed him a piece of paper and he took it putting in the bank’s account number.” Kayaku checked the balance on his own phone and saw the several million being transferred to him. Bingo! Sometimes money was one of the most effective ways to track criminals. You don’t just have three point five million gil in your account without a explanation. Money can leave a trail. A very incriminating trail.  
“I’ll keep in contact.” Kayaku said pocketing his phone. He looked at Elena and they headed back to the car they kept waiting for them.  
“And now we wait.” Elena said closing the car door.  
Kayaku adjusted the mirror and caught sight of a young ninja leap across the towers of stacked cargo containers and onto the deck of the massive docked cargo ship. Disappearing out of sight as quickly as she appeared. “Hopefully not for very long.”


	66. Chapter 66

Kayaku couldn’t help but appreciate the little tin plaque that read Chief of Sanitation on Takashi Hebi’s desk. It was a tiny bit of humor only meant for the initiated. Though he doubted the rest of the world would find it very funny.  
Guess what world? Wutai’s Chief of Sanitation has nothing to do with making sure that you’re shits stay in the sewers. In truth he’s head of an ancient family of ninjas and now he’s running Wutai’s Intelligence Agency. Oh yeah Wutai also has an intelligence agency. It’s completely illegal going against the WRO’s charter but it’s perfectly fine because President Reeve knows all about it and is fine with it conducing unregulated covert operations under the nose of the rest of the WRO. Also Wutai’s leader Godo Kisaragi is in on the whole thing. But isn’t if funny that the Chief of Sanitation is responsible for taking care of the real pieces of shit that threaten your national security. Get it?  
“I trust you’ve maintained contact with your agent.” Takashi asked removing his reading glasses and setting down the tablet containing their report.  
“Naturally.” Elena said sitting next to him. No one protested as Kayaku lit one of his cigarettes. Takashi call her their agent since Elena and Kayaku avoided mentioning that their agent was the one and only Yuffie Kisaragi. Mentioning that they just sent his bosses only daughter to face danger spying on the enemy. They didn’t want him getting cold feet in the middle of this op.  
“She send us regular reports every twelve hours.” Kayaku explained. “Their ship is currently heading southwest at twenty knots.”  
“Any theories where they are heading?” Takashi asked.  
“None at the moment.” Elena said. “Not much his out there.”  
“I see.” Takashi said looking over the tablet once more. “What about Nobu?” he asked. “You mentioned his death in your report but gave few details on how he was captured.”  
“That is something of a mystery.” Kayaku reported. “We don’t know the whole story ourselves but it seems he went against the mission parameters and tried to spy on the Lotus gang docks without any backup.”  
Takashi sighed. “How unfortunate.” He said looking at his desk.  
“Were you close with him?” Elena asked.  
“He was my son.” He answered solemnly.  
“I’m sorry.” Kayaku said his tone sincere.  
“I’ve become rather numb to losing sons.” Takashi said opening a drawer and grabbing a bottle of sake along with a tiny porcelain cup. “I’ve already lost four. Two died fighting Shinra during the war, one died of geostigma and the other died fighting Deepground in the WRO.”  
Takashi poured himself some of the rice wine. “I do not blame you Kayaku Sasori.” He said. “You preformed your duties and saved my son from grievous torture. You protected vital secrets to the success of the operation and made his death painless. Of that I’m grateful.”  
“None the less.” Kayaku said. “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
“Thank you.” Takashi said. “I would like to be alone now.”   
Kayaku snubbed his cigarette out and left with Elena quietly leaving the sullen man alone with his drink.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuffie closed the cargo container door behind her and crept through the cargo hold. She’d emptied a space in one container for a small little hide away when she wasn’t sneaking through the ship spying on the crew and eaves dropping on their conversations. She slept and took her meals here. She also used this place to call Elena and Kayaku and give her reports  
So far it was a whole bunch of nothing. But something was stirring up the crew. The ship had slowed severely and the crew was alert moving about the ship. Clearly something was happening.  
She kept to the shadows maneuvering around the stacks of cargo containers avoiding contact with the crew. They were moving the containers filled with the weapons Kayaku and Elena had sold them.  
She snuck her way to one of the upper decks and found a window. The sea outside stirred as something massive moved beneath the waves. The water broke as the long grey hull of a submarine emerged from the depths of the ocean. The large submersible was only about half the size of the ship and   
“Shit.” Yuffie cursed under her breath. It was hard enough hiding out in this ship. And this ship was huge. But that compressed metal sub? This wasn’t going to be easy. Yuffie doubled back to her little hiding spot in the cargo container and grabbed her bag. She typed out a quick text message to Kayaku on her satellite phone explaining what was happening. She probably wouldn’t be able to get a message out to him locked in that metal coffin under the ocean.  
She packed everything she could before finding that window again. Opening it up she slipped out and dropped down to the water. She plunged below the waves and swam holding onto her breath. She kept swimming until she felt herself bump the hull of the sub. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst and in pain she released her breath. She surfaced and restrain herself from loudly grasping for air.  
The smooth metal hull was slick and curved and impossible to climb it Yuffie hadn’t packed a pair of Special Forces climbing gloves giving her enough traction to get up the side. Her abs burned as she pulled herself out of the water and crouched low. She moved forward practically on all fours as quietly as she could. Multiple Deepground troops moved across the deck inflating rafts to bring the supplies over from the cargo ship. No wonder Deepground was managing to move around so easily. No one imagined they were getting round with submarines. Seeing one of the secondary hatches opened Yuffie moved forward avoiding the line of sight of the soldiers. Once Yuffie was sure no eyes were on the hatch she slipped in and descended the ladder.  
The sound of the engine and the crew below echoed through the metal hull of the submarine. It was hot and cramped and noisy down below but she reached the bottom of the ladder and move disappearing into the shadows of the submarine. Yuffie clutched the Cerberus charm around her neck and planned her next move.


	67. Chapter 67

Elena blocked one of Kayaku’s punches. They were both sweating heavily their fists wrapped as they trained. Kayaku had to admit she was an excellent fighter. Her hand to hand combat skills were superb. She delivered a jab to his shoulder followed only to be deflected by Kayaku.   
It was almost a dance for them. They did their bouts trying to see who could get the first touch. First to ten won. So far it was nine to eight Elena’s favor. Kayaku was determined not to let her win. It didn’t help that she was sweaty and dressed in a sports bra and tight training shorts. He tried to ignore the beads of sweat dripping down her neckline and toned belly. Or her damp hair clinging to her face. It was all very distracting.  
She dodged another punch and grabbed his arm dropping down to the mat bringing him with her. She maneuvered to get on top of him straddling his chest but he hooked a leg over her and pushed her down onto the mat. He lifted his torso off the mat trying to put his weight down on her.   
She anticipated the move and forced herself up gaining leverage on him and sending him back down onto the mat. His leg was still arched up over and around her shoulder. He tried to use it to bring her back down but she had her weight on him and gripped his wrist. She pressed her thumbs into his wrist hitting the pressure points in them to weaken him.  
She kept him pinned but he shifted his weight rolling over and pinning her down. Elena craned her neck up and delivered a quick soft peck on his lips. Kayaku just looked at her. “I guess we both win.” She said grinning up at him.   
Kayaku kissed her. Passionately. Roughly. And she kissed him back. She released her grip on his wrists and he unhooked the leg around her.. She tugged at his hair while he ran his knuckles over her toned flat stomach. And his hand up her smooth leg.   
Kayaku pulled the drawstring of her training shorts loosening them.  
This woman was starting to become an enigma to him. He thought he’d grow bored of her by now. His past flings usually ended within a week with him slowly getting bored of the sex. In the end that’s all his relationships were. Sex. He’d hooked up with fellow Shinra employees when he was a Turk. He’d gotten with some of his fellow Wutai freedom fighters. But they never lasted. Usually he broke it off himself. They’d ask him questions about him and about his past. And he couldn’t or didn’t want to talk about it. And he didn’t want to bother lying.  
But this woman. She was different. She knew his past. He didn’t need to dodge questions or conceive lies. She already knew how messed up he was. No need to pretend he wasn’t fucked up.  
And the sex wasn’t getting boring either.  
Kayaku tugged the sweaty training shorts down her legs when his phone buzzed over on the table. Kayaku broke the kiss and looked over frustrated. He looked back at her. “Work first.” She said.  
Kayaku picked himself up off of her and helped her up. He moved to the table and checked the phone it was a message from Yuffie.  
WEAPONS ARE BEING MOVED TO A SUBMARINE WILL CHECK IN WHEN ABLE.   
Sort simple and effective. “A submarine.” Kayaku said setting the phone down. “That’s how they’ve been able to move around with such large numbers unobserved.” He said going over to his laptop. He opened the screen and began typing away.  
Elena seemed to be following his train of thought. “If they’re getting around in submarines then it means they have to have some place to launch them from. Load equipment and troops and run maintenance in a dry dock.”  
“Exactly.” Kayaku said pulling up a map of the South Wutai Sea. “And I think I where too.” He said pointing to a patch of water. “There.” He said.  
“There is nothing out there.” Elena said bending over to look closely at the map.  
“There is.” Kayaku said. “Back during the war there was a little rock called Sheru. Wutai used to launch submarines from there to sink Shinra ships. It’s just a little speck of land above the water less than a quarter mile it’s hardly on any maps. But the caves below the water are massive. Wutai turned it into a hidden base to launch subs but eventually the Shinra navy found it and attacked. They destroyed the subs and moved themselves in. After the war Shinra abandoned it.”  
“And now they move back in with Deepground.” Elena finishing his through. “I think you’re onto something.”  
“We’ll need Yuffie to confirm that that’s their location.” Kayaku explained. “But if that’s where they are we could seriously shut them down. We’ve been trying to figure out how they’ve been moving around for a while now. They keep launching attacks with helicopters and large troops and then vanish and we wonder how. These subs explain everything. I can’t believe we never considered submarines.”  
Elena leaned back on the table she crossed her arms just below her breasts. Kayaku could tell she was trying to temp him. And it was working. Kayaku picked the phone up and texted Yuffie back.   
REPORT BACK ASAP. TRANSMIT LOCATION. STANDBY FOR NEW ORDERS.  
Kayaku set his phone back down and kissed Elena. She moved her hands his waist and hopped backwards onto the table. Kayaku grabbed her training shorts and finally tugged them off letting them fall to the floor. He bent to kiss her neckline and she crossed her arms hooking her thumbs under the elastic of her sports bra and pulling it off over her head. Kayaku responded by kissing her breasts and moving down her toned belly.   
Elena laid back on the table enraptured.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vincent distracted himself by polishing his Cerberus. They flew here by helicopter to the United Gaea Ship Leviathan. Or the U.G.S. Leviathan as it was commonly called. It was a mass Nimitz-class aircraft carrier. It was the pride of the W.R.O. being the first and largest of a long series of supercarriers they were designing to patrol the oceans. And the Leviathan was now preforming a patrol in the Wutai Sea along with a destroyer escort.  
Once they had landed the crew had been accommodating. They gave them a hot meal clean clothes and comfortable if a bit cramped quarters. Vincent only surrendered his soaked and tattered cloak once they had assured him it wouldn’t be thrown away. Now he was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants. He sat on the small cot of the simple eight by eight cabin and cleaned his gun.   
What was supposed to be a simple search and rescue had become a crazy and unpleasant adventure. Vincent Valentine was used to roughing it on missions but after days in the snow in the wet and cold under constant fire he was quite refreshed to be in here warm and with real food in his belly. The bed was soft and comfortable.   
If only he had a particular young ninja here to share these simple pleasures he’d be quite happy indeed. He paused for a moment in disbelief of that thought passing through his mind. Admitting that seemed oddly freeing. Thinking back now it’d been draining to lie to himself for so long.  
Denying his infatuation had been strenuous, trying to pass it off as simply admiring a friend and partner. He’d vowed to live a full life when Chaos had been purged from his body. But he’d held back, gripped onto his denial and held it tight.   
And now he’d let it go. And he felt free, and afraid.   
Vincent didn’t plan on keeping his emotions a secret. At least not to Yuffie. That’d be another desecration of his vow. Keeping his feelings locked away would be just as wearing as denying their existence.   
But what would Yuffie say to him? The thoughts made him feel like a vice was crushing his heart. He carried a troubled past. He was old enough to be her farther. His augmented body was still a mystery to everyone.   
Could he give her children? Did Yuffie ever want children?  
He’d never bothered to find out. He hadn’t thought about it before. He hadn’t thought about having children before. Not with another woman. Not without Lucretia. But now that simple uncertainty was driving him mad.   
But almost as much as he feared her rejection he felt nervous thinking of her possible acceptance. Apart from Lucretia he’d never had a relationship. And that relationship was fleeting and ended very badly.  
Yuffie was a princess. Did Godo care for whom she married? Did those old traditions still matter? He wasn’t sure. And he wasn’t sure what kind of relationship he could give her. He felt like his dark past threatened to envelop her. He was cold and cynical. And she was warm, positive, and full of life. But when he was around her he felt a little bit warmer, looked past the negative and the world seemed brighter. He felt selfish wanting that from her. Hated himself for having nothing to give her in return. He wanted to have life to share with her, warmth of his own to give. But looking inside himself he felt nothing but cold rotting darkness.  
A knock at the metal door pulled him out of his deep innermost thoughts and brought him back to the small cabin. Cloud opened the door. “Reeve wants to talk to us.” He said.   
“He’s here?” Vincent asked. He realized it’d been awhile since someone caught him lost in contemplation.  
“Video chat.” Cloud explained.  
Vincent set his triple barrel revolver onto the bed and followed Cloud. They moved out through the ship until Cloud led them to a briefing room. Reeve’s face being shown on a screen was already waiting for them along with everyone else. Barret, Cissnei and Cid were all waiting for them. Vincent noticed their eyes on him.  
“Something wrong?” Vincent asked.  
“It’s funny seeing you wearing something other than a ragged cloak and black leather.” Barrett answered truthfully. Vincent supposed he had a point. It was what they were used to seeing him wear. He supposed he almost looked like a normal human right now. He took a look at his golden metal claw. Almost human.  
He took his seat at the briefing table.   
“I’m glad to see everyone is here and safe.” Reeve said to them. “And just in time. Kayaku and Elena have been working hard in Wutai to track down Deepground’s operations and it seems we might have a location to their base of operations. With the help of some illegal weapons Yuffie’s managed to follow them and discovered they’ve been transporting cargo and soldiers with submarines. Kayaku has developed a theory of where they’ve been launching these subs from.”  
“I thought Yuffie was still recovering in the hospital.” Vincent asked remembering her wounded in bed last he saw her. She was pumped full of painkillers and acting stilly. He didn’t think she was ready to go on any sort of mission.  
“She didn’t take well being stuck in a hospital bed.” Reeve said. “Kayaku agreed to take her help and she’s been tailing the weapons they gave to Deepground’s associates.” Reeve explained.  
“Reckless.” Vincent sighed. He didn’t know why he was surprised. He should have known that she wouldn’t sit around and wait for everything to blow over. She always had to be where the action was.   
“Maybe so.” Reeve said. “But she’s feeding us invaluable intelligence. And if our theories are correct we have a perfect plan to assault their base of operations.”  
“Then what are we waiting for.” Barrett said. “Let’s go and kick them in the pants.”


	68. Chapter 68

Yuffie inspecting the uniform. She’d managed to conceal herself with the cargo once again. Finding another cramped little corner she could slip in and out easily enough. She had to sleep with her back against a wall and her knees to her chest. Needless to say she didn’t sleep very well in here. She quickly and quietly stripped down in the darkness of the hold. Sneaking around the ship she’d managed to swipe pieces of a female uniform.  
She had to try several times. First time the pants were too small and the second time the helmet was too large and fell off of her. It took a bit but from a shirt here a belt she’d managed to steal herself a complete and convincing disguise.   
She’d packed everything into a duffle bag she’d stolen and hid it away. With everything loaded away she dressed herself in the dark fitting herself in the uniform. She donned the helmet slung the duffle over her shoulder. She hated the helmet but at least it covered her face.  
She slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and walked out of the cramped cargo hold. She strode through the corridors moving swiftly but inconspicuously like she had a purpose. Which she supposed was the best way to move about. Hardly anyone in ship was off duty. If they was moving they were off to their next duty.   
She was glad her face was covered. Aside from covering her face so none of these jackbooted thugs could recognize it concealed her uneasy feelings about being in plain sight of her enemies. No matter how much you prepare a disguise you can’t help but feel you got some kind of detail wrong. She made a beeline towards the nearest exit not bothering to look back at anyone.   
Climbing up the latter and onto the submarine she departed the vessel as swiftly as she could. She scanned around. The port base was clearly underground. The rock ceiling above and concrete walls were all illuminated by large ultraviolet lights hanging from above. She stole a glace out at the water and seeing nothing but rock and concrete walls all around she deduced the Subs were coming through here by a series of underwater tunnels and caves. 

She walked scanning the area as best she could making mental notes of her surroundings. There were four submarines docked with enough for three more pulse one dry dock. The facility was massive and she noticed the carts moving through the halls carrying heavy equipment from place to place. She quickly started mapping the security cameras in her mind. When she got the chance she’d make good use of her packed pencil and notebook and make a map.   
A flash of red caught her attention. She did a double take to see the scantily clad Scarlett in her typical silk crimson dress showing far too much leg and thigh. She was talking to several officers as she walked. Everyone saluted her as she moved down the corridor. Yuffie let her pass her by and gave her the standard salute. Scarlett flashed her a loot acknowledging her salute. Her face was scarred and lightly burned. Shiny pieces of metal shrapnel protruded from her skin and shone in the light. Yuffie supposed the sick woman left the metal embedded in her skin for aesthetic reasons. She followed behind at a distance trying to remain inconspicuous.  
From around the corner a distinctive laugh chilled Yuffie’s bones. “Gya haa haa haa. Scarlett I just spoke with our agent.” Heidegger said. Now that Yuffie could see him outside that massive armor. It was clear to Yuffie now that Heidegger had suffered most from the Proud Clod exploding. His lower half was almost completely missing. Two metallic legs walked on the concrete clicking with every step. Yuffie almost had to suppress a laugh. His large body balancing on the thin metal legs made Yuffie picture a rooster strutting around in front of the chickens. It seemed almost half his body had been damaged in the explosion.  
“I trust you find something amusing about our agent.” Scarlet said. Walking beside him dismissing the officers.   
“He’s given me his plans for the assault.” The fat man said almost giggling. Yuffie was almost shocked that those thin metal legs could support that tub of lard. She listened intently to them talk. “If he’s given us reliable information we should be able to smash through their defense grid with ease.”  
“Perhaps.” Scarlett said. “Though I’m sure the Onyx WEAPON will have to problem decimating all resistance within its path.”  
Heidegger chuckled. “I’m sure it will. But think of this plan as a way to save munitions for the WRO. Even more than their defenses we should be able to eliminate their leadership swiftly and efficiently.”  
Yuffie didn’t like what she was hearing. They were planning some sort of large scale attack and were using an informant on the inside to coordinate the effort. She became extremely aware of the pistol on her hip. She’d stolen it for her disguise but right now she was entertaining the idea of using it. She didn’t use guns very much but she knew enough to end this quick and efficiently. Just two shots each to the backs of their heads. End this quickly.  
And die trying to fight her way out of here. She felt the Cerberus pendant hanging from its chain. She felt selfish stopping herself but she had no idea where she was or how to get out of here and she was completely surrounded by enemies here. She’d be trading her life for theirs. And she didn’t want to die just yet.  
She turned the corner and set down another path away from them. She needed to hide and talk to Kayaku tell him about the traitor and the planned attack.  
She ducked into a side corridor and found a closet. An intercom was announcing messages to personnel. Yuffie decided to duck into a closet quickly picking the lock and slitting in. Infiltrating a base knowing almost nothing about its layout was incredibly difficult. Her disguise would only get her so far.   
She removed her helmet and stripped off her uniform. She hadn’t spotted too many cameras in the facility and her disguise could only get her too far. Eventually someone would ask her who she was and who her superior officer was. She checked her watch and packed her stolen uniform. I’d be night in a few hours and the base would only be down to a few security teams making sneaking through much easier. She dressed herself in her dark grey and black outfit to blend with shadows.   
Locked in here she’d work around the base and unravel its secrets. She pulled out her satellite phone glad to have a signal. She punched in the numbers. “Hello? Kayaku?” She whispered hearing him pick up.


	69. Chapter 69

The dark room was only illuminated by the glow of the screen and the projector. Kayaku stood facing the rest of the room. Elena standing next to him. They addressed the room.  
“This the Island of Sheru.” Elena said indicating the tiny island with her laser pointer. Reeve had assigned them each a three man fireteam with themselves as fireteam leader. Their squad was supposed to the first ones in. “During the Wutai War it was used as a submarine launching facility and now we have intelligence that Deepground is using it for the same reasons.”   
One of the men raised their hand. Kayaku noticed the cartoonish tattoo of a rooster snarling with a knife clutched in its talon. They were now a part of a special anti-terrorist unit called the Fox Hunters. Elena pointed to the man allowing him to ask his question. “Where has the intelligence come from?” he asked. Kayaku was glad he asked. He didn’t want a pack of jarheads who only cared who they got to shoot at.   
“We have an agent on the island.” He answered. “They’ve been observing the facility from the inside and have given us a good picture of the operations going on from the inside.”  
The man put his hand down satisfied by the answer. “Fireteam Alpha will be led by me.” She said. “Our primary objective is to take the facilities control room and retrieve Intel from their hard drives and destroy defensive capability. We hope to shut down their defense grid for our main assault force.”  
“I’ll be leading Fireteam Beta.” Kayaku said. “Our primary objective is to rendezvous with our agent and capture a High Value target.” Kayaku clicked the projector showing the picture of a man in a lab coat. “Our agent on the inside has identified this man. His name is Lenard Webster and he’s the lead scientist of Deepground’s R&D team. Once we meet with our agent we’ll capture and extract him for questioning.”  
Another man raised his hand for another question. Kayaku called upon him. “What about the members of his R&D team? Are we capturing them as well?”  
“No.” Kayaku said. “We don’t have the luxury of extracting them all. But considering the value they hold for Deepground we cannot all them to remain assets for Deepground. If you see other scientists you’re to execute them. I understand that killing an unarmed man might make you feel uncomfortable but these men and women are not innocent. They choose to work for terrorists and ignored the moral consequences of their actions.”   
Kayaku didn’t believe in auras but if he did he’d swear he felt the groups turn grim. Kayaku had read through the groups dossiers. They had impressive track records and their training was second to none. But not one of them had performed any wet work. Assassination could even make some of the most hardened soldiers feel woozy. These were good men and good men don’t like the idea of putting a man on their knees and blowing their heads off. Regardless the men in the room looked at him and nodded. “Yes sir.” They said in unison.  
“The facility has a dry dock inside for submarine maintenance.” Elena began to explain showing a diagram of the facility sent to them courtesy of a young ninja girl feeding them information on the inside. “The water is drained from the dock by these pipes over here.” She said pointing to the long pipes running underneath the island with her laser pointer. “We’ll infiltrate the facility through these pipes.” Kayaku explained. “We know maintenance crews drive down into these pipes for routine inspection so we’ll be carrying APS underwater rifles in case we encounter them. We also have reports of teams setting up underwater mines in the area so don’t assume we won’t have enemy contact while underwater.”  
“Once we’re inside the facility we’ll switch to more conventional firearms.” They continued. “The facility is powered by two hydroelectric generators. Our agent inside is going to sabotage the generators. While they’re bringing the secondary generators online we’ll attack. We estimate ten to fifteen minutes before the power is brought back online.”  
“Once each fireteam has completed their objectives we’ll converge back here in the control room and exfiltrate the facility. We’ll leave and extract via helicopter from the island. By then the naval assault on the island will begin.”   
“Are there any more questions?” Elena asked the room. One man spoke up. His name was Victor McGrath one Alpha squad. “When do we deploy?” he asked.  
“In eighteen hours.” Kayaku informed them. “If you have any further questions consult your briefing folders or talk to one of us.” 

……………………………………………………………

“Wait up.” Elena said stopping him in the hallway. The cramped corridors of this WRO submarine allowed hardly anyone to get by without someone letting the other pass by. He stopped and allowed her to follow closely behind.  
“I’m going to get some food and sleep before the mission.” He said. Unfortunately the cramped cabins of the sub gave them very little time alone. These little walks through the hallways were about the only time they had to speak privately.   
“Sounds good.” She said. “I just got word that Cloud and everyone were found and they’re on their way to the island. They’ll aid in the assault.”  
“Good to hear they’re still alive.” Kayaku said. “We could use the extra muscle on this job.”  
“That’s not all.” She said. “Apparently they encountered a new kind Deepground weapon.”  
Kayaku stopped and turned around. “What kind of weapon?” he asked voice low.  
“A mobile fortress.” She explained. “Mounted on the back of a WEAPON.” She explained.   
Kayaku rubbed his eyes. “I thought all those things were dead… Are Cloud and the others sure?” He said remembering the gargantuan monsters that almost destroyed the world.   
“They would know better than anyone.” She said. “They’re the ones that killed them.”  
Kayaku looked up at her. “That explains XCP001.” He said feeling a sudden clarity wash over him.   
“What do you mean?” Elena asked.  
“Think about it.” Kayaku said. “The WEAPONs are just as their name implies… weapons. The Cetra created them to defend the planet from Jenova. And XCP001 or Lilly is a clone of Aerith Gainsborough the last Cetra.”  
Elena’s eyes widened fitting the pieces of the puzzle in her mind. “And if the Cetra created the WEAPONs… they can control them.  
“I need you to contact the rest of your Turk friends and dig up any information Shinra has on Aerith, the Cetra and the WEAPONS. I’m going to make a few calls.”  
Elena nodded and cursed herself. As he walked off with a quickened pace she gritted her teeth. She still hadn’t told him she’d left Shinra behind with a rather rude resignation of a round in Tseng’s leg along with a very clear threat.  
She should tell him. If for anything to talk about getting a job with the WRO. She was technically unemployed. She was surprised Rufus hadn’t called Reeve to tell him she was out. It was silly considering she was simply dodging the question of why. And what would she tell him?  
I quit because my boss was going crazy and I think I care about you as someone more than a guy I have sex with.   
She sighed as she walked to her cabin to get ready for the operation.


	70. Chapter 70

Yuffie slipped into the dark office. She slipped off her Deepground helmet and scanned the office quickly. She had ducked behind a desk getting into the security camera's blind spot. She was here to hopefully get some information. Elena had called earlier asking that she prepare as best she could for the coming attack. She was now trying to recover as much information as she could. Apparently Deepground had unleashed some kind of new superweapon and they needed as much information as possible.

That brought her here into the office of Deepground's lead scientist heading up their R&D department alongside Scarlet. Lenard Webster hardly seemed like the terrorist type. He had a pink haired troll doll on his desk and a cold cup of coffee. He hardly seemed like the kind of person you'd imagine building weapons to wipe out entire cities. Life would just be easier if the evil monsters of the world just collected skulls and drink the blood of virgins mixed with children's tears. I'd make killing them much easier.

She slid across the floor slowly. No one said infiltrating an enemy base was going to be easy. She only managed to get in here because she'd managed to pick Lenard's pocket and make a duplicate of his key. Lucky for her this old facility still used normal keys instead of magnetic key card readers. Security was tight enough that if anyone lost a key and reported it missing they'd take the whole week changing locks. She was glad she'd learned how to copy keys with a file.

She peeked up from his desk and looked carefully at the contents. She couldn't take anything too important or they'd get too suspicious. She grabbed the papers and quickly pulled out her tiny camera Elena had provided her with. It had a night vision lense so she wouldn't have to use a revealing flash as she quickly took pictures of everything she could carefully replacing the papers as best she could. The sound of the doorknob jiggling caught her attention.

Hearing the door open Yuffie slid under the desk. She heard someone walk in and they weren't alone. She listened intently One of them was clearly male of an average size and the other seemed to be a woman wearing high heels.

"Missile production his underway ahead of schedule." The man said. It was Lenard. "It wasn't easy but I've managed it."

"I knew you would." Yuffie recognized Scarlet's voice and felt shills. She sounded like she was in a good mood. Yuffie activated her little mike to pick up their conversation. Better to have a recording than simply try remembering it.

"It's been a matter of motivation." Lenard said. "Unfortunately we will only have just enough."

"That should hardly matter." Scarlet purred to him. Yuffie didn't like the sound of that. Lenard set something down on his desk. "Onyx WEAPON will perform its job perfectly… thanks to you."

Yuffie heard her kiss him. Yuffie had forgotten how weapons made this sick bitch hot and bothered. She really didn't want to hear this. She reached out and found the item Lenard set on his desk. She snatched a small flash drive off of it. The two weapon developers were occupied with one another. She heard Scarlet moan. Yuffie tried to ignore their copulations on the table behind her. The sounds of flesh against flesh and the two of them practically eating their faces disturbed her. She managed to slip away and slither out the door away from their notice. She stood up and walked down the hall putting her stolen Deepground helmet back on.

….

Yuffie crawled into her tiny little hide away. She'd found a tiny little cave she'd found trying to worm her way through the ventilation system. Usually that wouldn't be a good idea but the heavy steel vents built into the solid rock of the cavern. The area was blocked off with a steel gate but it was nothing a little work with a screwdriver couldn't handle. Pressing herself absolutely flat forcing out all the air she pulled herself through. Lucky for her this little cave wasn't very long. The whole cavern was honeycombed with the damn things. She pulled herself through and rose to a crouch. The ceiling of this little nook was only low enough for herself to crouch.

Turning around she grabbed the grate and pulled it back replacing it. She snapped a chem light and rustled around her backpack for some food. The MREs gave her sustenance but she'd already eaten the ones that were half good. And they were only half good. She pulled out an energy bar and stripped the wrapper off. Leaning back against the wall she took a bite and decided to check her satellite phone.

No new messages or missed calls. She sighed and leaned her head back. In about fifteen hours Kayaku and Elena's forces where going to be here and she's get set on destroying the hydroelectric generators and sending this place into chaos.

Her phone vibrated in her lap. She sighed and picked it up. She wasn't really in the mood to hear Kayaku talk about more orders on the operation.

"Hello?" she whispered through a mouth full of energy bar.

"Yuffie?" A familiar smoky voice asked.

"Vincent?" She exclaimed spitting crumbs everywhere.

She took a moment and swallowed the rest of the energy bar. "It's good to hear your voice." He told her. She didn't know how good it felt just to hear the sound of his voice.

"It's good to hear from you too." She answered. I'd felt like it'd been ages since they talked together. It'd only been a little more than a week since they talked but time seemed to have stretched past that. "Where are you… how'd you get this number?"

"I'm on a ship heading to your location." He said. "Kayaku texted it to me."

"How'd it go?" She asked just content to be talking to someone after days alone on this island with no one but enemies all around was a relief.

"Rescuing Barrett and Cissnei?" He asked simply. "It didn't go very well… We had to rescue them and escape a Deepground facility only to be shot down and crash in the mountains to face more Deepground and avalanches. Barrett and Cid also wouldn't stop fighting."

"That's one hell of a story." Yuffie said. "Action, drama… no romance though that's disappointing."

"Barrett and Cissnei seem to have started something." He put in.

"Really?" Yuffie asked. "Barrett is the last person I'd expect to hook up with a former Turk."

"It is unexpected." Vincent agreed. "But people can surprise you sometimes."

"Oh yeah?" Yuffie asked. "Who's surprised you of late?"

"I'll tell you later." Vincent said. "I can't talk very long."

"Shame… I've been bored here." Yuffie said. "I guess I'll see you soon Vince."

"See you soon Yuffie… We'll talk later." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Yeah… later." Yuffie said to the blank walls alone again.


	71. Chapter 71

Kayaku swam low hiding in the reef as the squad approached its target. He checked his watch. Thirty minutes. He shouldered his APS underwater rifle and peeked out over the coral. A team of divers were patrolling the area equipped with ASM-DT amphibious rifles. Kayaku made a mental note to complain to Reeve about the terrorists having better guns than they did. Ridiculous. Where'd they get those from anyways?

Kayaku lowered himself down again and turned to his squad. He signaled they had a patrol out there with his hand. He looked at Elena her beautiful face covered by the mask and breathing apparatus. Bubbles rose from them all and Kayaku worried that even in this murky water it'd give away their location. They'd debated spreading out or staying together but wanting to keep radio traffic to a minimum they'd decided to stick close underwater. Lucky for them the bright and beautiful reef was already and assault on the senses drawing the eye into a thousand different directions.

He pointed to each member of the squad telling them what person to target starting from the left. Once everyone was in position they burst from their position in the reef and fired. Bubbles rose from their rifles. The APS's long spear-like ammunition cut through the water and found their targets. In just a few quick bursts the patrol was floating dead blooding clouding around their bodies.

Their teams was working well. All of Kayaku's doubts were being put to rest he watched them efficiently drop the enemies with well-placed bursts. Kayaku took point swimming forward to secure the area. He scanned the area with his rifle and signaled the all clear. The team moved forward swimming in formation scanning the water with their rifles. Finding their pipe they broke out their plasma torches. Five minutes later they cleared the grate away and moved in.

Kayaku checked his watch again. Fifteen minutes. So far so good. They turned their lights on as the entered the dark tunnel. Five more minutes they found their planned entry point. Kayaku choose now to break radio silence. "Yuffie we've found our entry point we're starting to cut our way in with the plasma torches. Give me a sitrep."

"The base is buzzing. It seems their anti-air caught sight of one of our planes and opened fire." She said the distinct sound of alarms evident in the background. Kayaku cursed. They weren't supposed to be on alert until she disabled the generators.

The darkness of the pipe was illuminated by the blue flames of the plasma torches. "Have you set the explosives?" he asked. Watching his team cut the walls of the pipe.

"I'm afraid not." She said. "I have to go… I'll contact you in five minutes if things go wrong."

Kayaku turned to the rest of his team. "Keep cutting we may be going in hot so keep your rifles ready."

Minutes later they'd managed to cut a hole into the pipe forcing out the steel pate water rushed out of the pipe flooding the tiny maintenance room. So far they managed to get ahead of schedule and Yuffie was behind schedule.

The black room was crowded with hissing pipes. The inner wall had hardly enough room for all of them to stand. They stripped off their scuba gear and stashed their underwater rifles replacing them with more conventional weapons. Kayaku grabbed and loaded his FN P90 affixing his suppressor while the rest of the team armed and armored up. The floor of the inner wall was rapidly flooding from the pipe they opened.

He could hear the hustle of the base behind the concrete wall. The blaring of the alarm and the whirring of machines. Four inches of steel reinforced concrete was all that separated him and an army.

They cleared a space on the wall placing a length of det cord on the wall ready to breach. The water was up to their knees now. It was now or never for them.

"Yuffie?" he called keying his radio? "We're in position we need those generators down."

Nothing came over the line. "Yuffie?" he called again. "Yuff-." He was cut off as a muffled explosion. The concrete walls and pipes vibrated and the sounds of whirring machines and blaring alarms stopped.

Kayaku's radio crackled and the peppy voice of Wutai's top kunoichi sounded off. "Happy birthday boys now kick some ass."

Kayaku smirked. "Breach!" he cried. The cord detonated blasting a perfectly cut hole into the wall. Kayaku heard his heart pound in his head as he rushed out the breach submachinegun leveled seeing several men stumbling in the dark he took aim and fired.

…

Ok so she didn't exactly do things according to plan. With the whole place on red alert getting around with a simple disguise wasn't enough. And getting to the generators proved to be an extremely difficult. Unfortunately she wasn't able to avoid attracting attention. She'd disposed the security team in the generator and it wasn't long before they noticed they weren't checking in and dispatched men to check it out. She barely had enough time to set the thermite on the hydroelectric generators. Now she was pinned down in a dark room with a whole squad of men just outside trying to kill her.

She'd managed to hold a few of them off booby-trapping the door with a flashbang she'd stolen and dispatched them well enough with her kunai. She was starting to feel naked without her Conformer.

The men outside where currently keeping her pinned with a heavy suppressive fire. She wasn't about to give them an inch. She reached over and grabbed her stolen Deepground helmet. Lucky for her they had built in filters. She grabbed another flash bomb and tossed it out grabbing her materia bracelet. The bomb exploded and she rushed out brandishing the little crystal shooting fire down the hall incinerating the stunned soldiers. She spun around and blasted the hall behind her forcing the others to retreat. She grabbed a smoke grenade and tossed it back behind her to cover her retreat.

She sprinted down the hall. A metal door opened up as she passed it. She spun and kicked it closed on whoever tried to open in and blasted it with ice freezing it shut. More guards appeared and she blasted them with more fire. With the flash of flames in the dark she blinded them and their night vision gear and threw herself down another hall ducking down into one of the vents. She hoped it'd take a moment for them to find her in here. She needed to get to her little hiding place and find her Conformer with the rest of her weapons.

Finding her way through the vents she crawled to her little cave. She pulled off her Deepground disguise and dressed back into her regular clothes. She strapped more kunai and shuriken to her legs and grabbed the rest of her grenades. Lastly she strapped the Conformer onto her back. She crawled out and pulled her night vision goggles over her eyes.

Slipping out she spotted several guards patrolling the dark hallways. She grabbed her Conformer and threw it cutting them both down with a single throw. She smirked to herself. "It's good to be back."


	72. Chapter 72

Kayaku moved down the hallway his weapon raised he fired trying to keep his enemy suppressed. Every time an enemy peeked out they killed them in a hail of automatic fire. Most of their resistance was lightly armed and unprepared for them. The element of surprise was serving them well today. But the current pests in their way were giving them more trouble than they bargained.

Michael, their heavy weapons expert was keeping them suppressed with his M249 SPW a compact lightweight light machine gun. He fired in consistent short controlled bursts killing or suppressing anyone who dared pop out to fire. One man tried to blind fire holding his rifle out to fire only to have it shot and shattered to pieces alone with his own hands.

One man fell out into the hall and Kayaku popped him with a burst of his submachine gun. Only after the man hit the ground did Kayaku see the kunai knives protruding from his chest.

He raised his hand. "Cease fire!" he called. "Cease fire!" Michael stopped but didn't lower his weapon either. Kayaku also kept his weapon level as he stepped out into the hallway. "Yuffie?" he called sure it was her just around the corner.

The young ninja popped her head out to look at him. "Hey boys." She greeted. Her face was masked by the pair of night vision goggles he'd given her for this mission. "Here for the party?"

"Glad to see you." Kayaku said stepping closer they fell into formation Yuffie taking her place behind him her kunai and shuriken ready. They both knew the way to the scientists barracks but Yuffie was the expert here having been sneaking around this place for days.

"Where's Elena and her team?" Yuffie asked as they moved closer to their objective. The darkness and confusion their best allies here.

"She's taking the control room as planned." He explained. "We're behind schedule so she decided to break off early to take her objective."

They reached the barracks. Stacking up on the door they set the breaching charge. They hit the trigger blowing it in off its hinges. The rushed in. Kayaku and the rest of his men dropped the few men guarding the barracks. From behind the door two men charged brandishing knife.

Kayaku dropped his submachine gun letting it fall on its sling. He deflected the first knife thrust grabbing the man's wrist and wrenching it to the side snapping it at the elbow. He tossed him to the ground with a judo throw and drew his blade deflecting the slash from his second attacker.

He extended the blade into its katana form and opened his chest with an upward slash. He turned back to the man on the ground grabbing his P90 hanging on its sling and popping the man two rounds in the head.

Sheathing his blade he looked around. "Yuffie go outside and keep the hallways clear with Michael." He said keeping his weapon trained on the group on unarmed scientists.

"UP AGAINST THE WALL!" he shouted to them letting a burst out on the ceiling to show he meant business.

The obeyed fumbling in the dark for the wall and lining up against it. "STAND STRAIT DON'T COVER YOU'RE FACES!" he ordered.

He looked over them all one by one scanning their faces. "He's here." He cried grabbing Lenard Webster. "You're coming with us Lenny." He said slamming him against the wall to cuff. He pulled him away and faces the remaining men and women still lined up against the wall.

"Smoke um!" he ordered raising his weapon. They opened fire on them spraying the wall with lead. Their bodies crumpled to the floor and they simply adjust their fire making sure to riddle their corpses with bullets. Kayaku felt ice water flow through his veins.

He took no pleasure executing these men but they didn't have the luxury of capturing them all. He felt cold and numb as he held the trigger down. Brains splattered the wall and blood spilled onto the floor. His submachine gun clicked empty and the rest of his men ceased fire. He grabbed a fresh magazine and reloaded his weapon. He turned around and saw Yuffie looking at him from the doorway. Her face blank. He didn't need her to say anything. He knew she'd seem everything. He adverted his eyes from her and swallowed her guilt. "Let's go."

…..

Vincent watched as the jets screamed off the Leviathan's runway. The loud fighters took to the skies to run sorties over the island. Unfortunately things weren't as smooth as planned. The island's anti-air defenses were much more formidable than they expected. Surface to air missiles and flak were streaming off into the distance. Cloud, Barrett and himself were preparing to join an assault force to help soften the air defense weapons.

Cid was currently out there putting his pilot skills to the test in one of their F/A-18 Super Hornets. Vincent was almost convinced there wasn't a plane, chopper, or airship that crazy redneck wasn't qualified to pilot.

The skies were alive with the sounds of jets howling over their heads. The thundering booms of explosions from the bombs hitting the ground. The destroyers launched their missiles targeting fortifications on the island.

Acrid smoke hung in the air. Vincent looked high in the sky catching the occasional jet going.

A earthshaking explosion sounded through the air shaking Vincent to his very bones. Dust and debris clouded the air. Vincent looked over to island wondering what could have created such a massive explosion.

"The fuck was that?" Barrett cried running up from behind him. They watched the massive boulders thrown into the sky come crashing back down into the ocean creating massive splashes.

"I don't think we want to know." Vincent said seeing a shadow move from the cloud of dust and dirt.

From the haze of debris grey metal shined. Floating out cutting through the water like a giant's sword. Nine dark maws pointed out from the dark and Vincent felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered a time long past.

"DREADNAUGHT!" he cried out helplessly not knowing what he or anyone could possible do against the massive battleship.

The nine guns spat fire like a dragon each blast of the triple guns sent a chill down his spine. The sixteen inch shells screamed across the sky and struck home. The explosions were deafening and everyone was knocked off their feet as the ship rocked violently. A jet starting it's takeoff on the runway was knocked over its wing crunching as its weight fell upon itself and rolled into the ocean. People cried as they were thrown down some were flung off the railings and into the sea.

The Dreadnaught class battleship was once the strongest class battleship in the Shinra navy. It's three triple barrel turrets were the largest available. Few survived past the War with Wutai and where soon decommissioned. Vincent assumed they had all been scrapped but here one was now unloading it's 406mm cannons into the side of their ship tearing through it like paper.

Vincent's ears were ringing. He looked over to Barrett who was talking to him but he didn't hear anything except the high pitch note. The ship angled down descending lower into the sea.

Vincent focused on the movement of Barrett's lips. He was screaming what he himself already knew to be true. The Leviathan, pride of the WRO's navy was sinking. Defeated by an antique. And Vincent doubted anything could be done to save it.


	73. Chapter 73

Cid angled his F/A-18 Super Hornet taking aim with the cannon. His gunner let out a burst strafing the battleship with 20mm cannon fire. He cursed feeling like he might as well be hitting the damn things with spitballs from a plastic straw. He'd already wasted his two missiles trying to sink it but like everyone else trying to hit the damn thing with missiles they went wind and detonated before hitting the floating metal behemoth.

Anti-air fire streaked across the sky from the ship keeping any planes from getting close enough to drop their bombs. Dodging all the missiles and AA fire was draining their fuel. And the two JDAMs he still carried were doing nothing more now than weighting him down. His gunner had suggested dropping them to lose weight but he stubbornly held onto them. If he could just get close enough to use the damn things he knew he'd give that battleships more than a few regrets.

He looked down below to watch the Leviathan sink into the sea. The only landing pad in a few hundred miles was going down and he didn't know where he could land this thing at their current rate of fuel loss.

"We got a submarine surfacing to the south." He heard a report over the radio. He looked over to see that surely enough a long grey vessel was breaking the surface of the waves. From the flat deck a compartment opened and an elevator rose bringing up a collection of black winged drones.

"We got drones on the way people." He said unable to suppress a grin of enjoyment. "Get ready for some dogfighting."

…..

"Change of plans." Kayaku said turning off his mic. "Our navy friends outside are getting their asses handed to them and we're not going anywhere until we turn this fight around. Alpha team has a plan but they need time." He checked his map scanning for the most efficient route to the control room and the best positions for choke holds. "We need to hold the control room until she can hack into the defense grid and turn it around."

"What about him?" Yuffie asked referring to their prisoner.

"That's your job." Kayaku said turning to her. His face was almost black from all the smoke and gunfire. With his silvery glowing eyes, he looked like a black demon.

"I need you get him out of there and to the extraction point." He explained pocketing his map. "You know this place better than the rest of us… our resistance has waned so it seems Deepground is preoccupied taking the control room back… you should find minimal resistance."

Yuffie nodded taking Lenard Webster and leading him through the halls.

Kayaku grabbed his P90 again and motioned to his team. "Alright guys let's save the day."

….

Vincent crawled onto the beach. He along with the rest of the Leviathan's crew had abandoned ship. Most had used the various lifeboats to make their way to shore but he was forced to swim along with dozes more. He hacked up salt water dragging the weight of his soaked red cloak. He stood up and walked farther up onto the beach drawing Cerberus. He didn't see any enemies so far on the sandy beach but he couldn't be sure about the trees beyond. He moved forward. The WRO marines were doing their duty moving up to clear the area for the rest of their shipwrecked comrades.

Vincent stepped into the wooded area scanning the brush for anyone revolver at the ready. If it wasn't for the distant sounds of explosions, jets, and cannon fire he'd almost forget this was a battlefield.

"VINCENT!" he turned hearing the cry of his own name leveling his gun. He stopped seeing it was Yuffie. She was practically dragging a man wearing a black bag over his head.

She looked different. She looked worn and ragged from all the fighting. Blood smeared her face and her usually well-kept hair was unkempt. But she also looked stronger. He didn't know how to describe it but she carried herself upright and her eyes carried a piercing determination. He wasn't sure if this was new, or he'd simply never looked at her like this before.

He took a step towards her when a barrage of gunfire came from the trees. Yuffie hit the ground taking cover from the hail of bullets. Vincent fired through the trees silencing the soldier.

"Contact north!" the marines shouted returning fire. Soon the sound of gunfire ceased and the marines continued to move up clearing the jungle.

Vincent holstered his Cerberus and moved swift fully to Yuffie. She looked up to him unharmed. He offered her his hand helping her up. She took it and rose stepping forward putting her arms around him.

Vincent silently accepted the hug. Nothing was said as she squeezed him affectionately. He surprised himself as he put his arms around her returning the hug putting his hands on her tiny shoulders. She felt so petite yet sturdy. Her body was honed into toned perfection built for combat. She was soft and warm and he wondered how he ever didn't appreciate how beautiful she truly was.

She looked up at him apparently surprised herself to see him hugging her back. He looked down at her meeting her gaze. His eyes momentarily focused on her pink lips and them moved back to her eyes.

He ended the hug. This wasn't either the time or place for such things. He felt a sinking in his chest ending their embrace. "We need to secure that prisoner." He said grabbing the man off the ground. "Day's not over yet."


	74. Chapter 74

Kayaku slung his P90 to his back and drew his revolver. He'd emptied the submachinegun and all his magazines were dry. The corridors had become kill zones for the remaining Deepground soldiers trying to retake the control room. Backup power was returning slowly to the facility but they'd shot out the lights to maintain the cover of darkness.

The concrete walls were chipped and painted with blood. Corpses littered the floor forcing the advancing soldiers to walk over their fallen comrades. Despite the display of death before them things were starting to look grim.

Half of his team were wounded and bleeding out and the ammo was running dry. The acrid smoke and reverberating echoes of gunfire through the concrete bunkers was taxing and the rest of them were getting beyond stressed.

Kayaku fired his revolver downward dropping a solder peeking out from behind his corner to return fire. He emptied the cylinder and popped it open to reload. He keyed his comm. "Elena we're about to get fucked you better be close to turning this whole thing around."

"Patience is a virtue." She said in his ear as he leaned out to deliver a few more rounds down the hall to the soldiers.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not a virtuous man." He said again popping the cylinder to spill the brass and reload. "And I think my men are running out of virtue as well. You need to finish this now!"

"You're asking the impossible." She said while he again fired emptying his revolver. "I need more time for this. And quitting now isn't going to fix that battleship pounding our fleet."

Kayaku sighed again dumping the empty casings, he was out of rounds for his side arm as well. Completely out of ammo and out of options.

He grabbed his blade and extended it. He hated doing this. He felt like his materia was a crutch and using it was to lean on it. Even when he did use it he tried to be sparing using only one or two offensively. He knew too many people who'd relied on their materia, going in flinging magic like a god could make people forget how fragile and human they really were.

Activating the materia in the hilt of his katana he cast barrier on himself. "Cease fire!" he said standing. His men stopped shooting and he rolled out into the hallway and sprinted forward charging the enemy soldiers blasting them with fire. He rounded the corner and slashed at the two nearest soldiers removing two heads in a single swing. Bullets ricocheted off the magic barrier as the hot blood splashed over his face. He turned to the Deepground members still firing and charged burying the blade of his katana in a man's skull cutting through the helmet. He grabbed the handgun off the dead man's belt and fired at the rest.

He was numb feeling nothing as he killed. The pistol recoiled in his hand until the slide locked back as he emptied the magazine. He blasted with slighting from his sword. He charged slashing down more enemies spilling blood, surrounded by dead men.

…

Elena typed furiously at the keyboard. The sound of gunfire from the hallway was distracting but she tried to blank it out. The system was giving her a headache and she was running out of time. She kept herself from looking over her own solder afraid she'd see Deepground soldiers kicking down the door and storming in. She whipped the sweat from her brow watching the lines of code flash before her eyes trying to get in.

Unraveling the code before her with strokes of the keyboard she picked the digital lock and forced her way through the door. "Got you, you son of a bitch!"

…..

Cid's gunner shot down another drone. The submarine that'd launched them already dispersed beneath the waves leaving them to fight the unmanned aircraft. Lucky for them the cheaply maid things didn't take much to destroy and they couldn't maneuver for shit.

Cid turned his aircraft lining up to for his gunner to take down another. A missile flashed across the sky and struck the drone blowing it into millions of smoking pieces falling to the ground.

"Fucking hell I didn't think anyone of you boys had any air to air missiles left." He said into the radio. "Who stole that kill out from under-" he paused in the middle of his question seeing his answer before his eyes. More missiles fired up from the ground targeting the drones. Someone on the ground must have taken control of the defense system. The anti-aircraft guns were strafing the skies still but now aimed at the swarms of drones tearing them apart. The costal cannons that where keeping their remaining fleet at bay was now turned onto the massive battleship.

Cid smirked seeing the opening. "Get yer bombs ready boy!" he cried over the radio. "We're going to shove them right up that tub's ass!"

He sent his fighter up gaining altitude. He zipped through the air still trying to dodge the incoming flak coming from the battleship. Sending himself into a fast nosedive his gunner released the bombs and pulled up. Spinning outward and speeding away he looked down to see the bombs detonate. Direct hits with both bombs.

"Take that you bastard!" he yelled seeing the other fighters move in to start their bombing runs.

As the moved to give the ship another strafing run with his jet's cannon he saw the other bombs find their mark. The mighty dreadnaught was sinking, and this fight was all but over. "Looks like we need to get his bird down safe now."

…..

Elena stepped out the door to find Kayaku's men wait for her keeping the halls secure. The floors were littered with spent brass and blood. "Where's Kayaku?" she asked seeing that he wasn't there. The halls once full of loud gunfire were now eerily quiet.

"Commander charged them with his sword." One of them explained. "We haven't seen him since."

Elena shouldered her rifle and motioned for the men to follow as they moved down the corridor littered with the dead. The further she got the more disfigured the corpses got. Not just shot but beheaded and dismembered. Turning a corner she saw him. On his knee covered in blood. He turned to her and her blood ran cold. His sword was still buried in the heart of a headless body. Blood and burnt gunpowder caked his face and tears streamed down his eyes.

Elena approached him like he was a frightened animal ready to fight or flight at a sudden move. "Come on Kayaku… let's go home… we still have a lot of work to do."


	75. Chapter 75

Everyone in the conference room was in rather grim spirits. Sleep, shower and a hot meal hadn't helped them one bit. The assault on Sheru was officially a strategic failure on their end.

They'd successfully managed to take the island by the end, Deepground's secret submarine base was shut down and they'd managed to capture the head of the terrorist's head of R&D and were currently pumping him for intel.

When you put it like that it seems like a success. But there are more to battles than simply completed objectives and failed objectives. The fight had cost them half a dozen ships including a six point two-billion-gil aircraft carrier, eight multi-million gil aircraft and over five hundred men dead and counting. Deepground had caught them in a trap and Elena couldn't shake the feeling they had someone feeding them information from their end. Double agent hunts were the worst.

"I take personal responsibility for what happened." Reeve said folding his hands on the table. "I was too eager to put Deepground down that I let us go in half-cocked."

"No." Yuffie said elbows on the table forehead on her hands. "I was in that facility I should have heard something; I should have seen something."

"You did everything you could and preformed your duties admirably." Reeve assured her. "I made the call to launch the operation and now over five hundred coffins are being filled because I wanted Heidegger and Scarlet dead within the week."

"Mistakes were made." Kayaku said snubbing out his cigarette. "By all of us, certain parties not included." He added looking at Barrett, Cid, Vincent and Cloud who'd had no hand in planning the assault on the submarine base.

Elena was wondering if Kayaku had considered the possibility of a mole in their ranks.

"That aside we should start counting out the things that did go right and try to salvage what we can." Kayaku explained to them standing up. He grabbed the remote to the projector. "Lenard is talking, and we've only had to assure his safety. It seems our little weapons developer was hired through Yoku Enterprises."

The companies name was familiar to them all. After the fall of Shinra Yoku Enterprises was Wutai's fastest growing corporation. The current CEO Dai Yoku was a public figure and well know businessman. The corporation was becoming known worldwide for their advances in technology for both the civilian and military market.

"Looks like he was approached by Deepground agents and recruited. But it seems a lot of the tech we found in that old base was using top of the line Yoku tech so my guess is they're involved."

"So what?" Cloud asked with a shrug. "We kick down the door of one of Wutai's biggest corporations and comb it over with a toothbrush?"

"As temping as that sounds." Elena said speaking up. "We want a subtler approach." She'd gone over with the planning with Kayaku on the way back to Wutai. "If we're going to investigate Yoku Enterprises we want to start at the top. Tomorrow night Godo is hosting a party for the Yuki-Hana festival in the mountains."

Reeve looked at them. "I know I'm a guest and have a speech planned. This is a stop on my reelection campaign."

"We know." Kayaku explained. "We're going with you. We'll double as security and use it to get close to another guest to the event. Dai Yoku… we get access to his phone, his laptop and we can start scrubbing Yoku Enterprises for our Deepground leads."

Reeve sighed. Having half a thousand men die under your orders tends to make people apprehensive. "Alright." He sighed. "You and Elena will accompany me to party."

"Don't leave me and Vincent out." Yuffie said. Everyone turned their attention her way. "What?" she asked seeing their looks of confusion. "I've got an invite, me plus one… it's my dad's party after all."

"And Vincent's you're plus one?" Barrett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Yuffie said answering his question with another question. "He's another former Turk and is best at this kind of stuff. It wouldn't make much sense for me to bring Cissnei would it? And you, Cloud and Cid aren't really cut out for our cloak and dagger stuff."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders agreeing with the ninja's logic. "Moving on." Reeve said getting the rest of the meeting underway. "What did our intel tell us about the WEAPON?" They were all worried about what Cloud and the rest had seen burst out from that ice. The behemoth had yet to show its face again and it was starting to worry everyone.

"Yuffie managed to steal important specks off it the hard drive." Elena explained bringing up the images of the massive base built atop the beasts back. "And what we've seen scares us. The mobile fortress built into the turtle like shell of this monster is armored to hell and carries everything from 20mm vulcan cannons on swivels to launch sites for cruise missiles."

"Any weaknesses?" Reeve asked.

"It's powered by a nuclear reactor built into the base but it's heavily. The rest of the creature is protected by a jamming unit. Like the dreadnaught battleship we fought it has missile jamming unit and plenty of anti-aircraft surface to air missiles."

"Meaning the most likely way to taking this out is from the inside." Kayaku started to explained. "Any aircraft that could get close enough to drop a bomb would get shredded. A high altitude JDAM drop would trigger the sensors and activate the particle shielding unit it has to repel strong attacks. Even if we could get past that we'd need nothing less than a twenty-ton bomb to destroy this fortress. Killing the creature itself you might have to go nuclear."

"The sensors however can't detect smaller slower moving objects. Theoretically a small team could preform a HALO drop onto the fortress and attempt to destroy it from the inside. If a team could destroy the reactor by demolishing the cooling unit a meltdown could be triggered and the radiation could potentially kill the monster. But unless you want ton of nuclear waste to clean up afterwards I'd suggest sending a team in to disable the shielding unit and the jamming system to allow for aerial bombardment and cruise missile strikes. The status on Onyx WEAPON itself is mostly incomplete we're still considering ways to kill it without making a mess of radiation or destroying a city for Deepground."

Reeve sighed. "Let's hope we come up with something soon. Until then… we have a party to get to."

...

I know I know, I said ACT III would be the last Act but things became much longer than I expected them too and here I am writing another act to fit everything together. But I promise this is the final act! I have an ending an everything all planned out for you. The romance will be cranked up to eleven and the action is just beginning as everything decends into total war. Thanks for staying with me this long. You're reviews keep me writing and I love to read them. Please keep it up my fans the end is nigh!


	76. Chapter 76

The Yuki-Hana festival was old. It was celebrated in the more mountainous regions of Wutai were the winter snow didn't fully melt until midsummer. With spring came the blooming of the cherry blossom trees. The bright colors of the blossoms with the white snow of the ground created a beautiful contrast. Hence the name Yuki-Hana or snow blossom. The festival was older than memory and every year the mountain people held parties for both rich and poor.

This particular party however was only meant for the rich and powerful. Yuffie stood with her farther Godo greeting their many guests. Aside from the armed security everyone attending followed the formal dress code. The traditional Wutai kimono was a must at these parties and everyone walked around as colorful as the trees themselves embroidered with magnificent images.

Yuffie stood in a silk green kimono embroidered with white blossoms. She wore a fake smile as she greeted her father's guests. Right now she was helping introduce Reeve to potential endorsers, investors and voters for his upcoming election.

"You don't have to be glued to my side all night." Reeve said as they bid farewell to a wealthy oil tycoon excited to be setting up a new rig in the south Wutai sea. "I think I can handle myself around here."

"I don't think my old man would approve of that." She said looking over to her father who was entertaining some of Wutai's more prestigious CEO's. Yuffie took notice that Dai Yoku their intended target was among them dressed in a lavish red silk kimono accompanied by a short haired assistant.

"Don't worry I think I'll handle him." He said stepping forward to greet her father greeting his guests and shaking hands. Dai Yoku was older with a shaved face. He gave a wide smile and greeting the WRO's current president.

Yuffie sighed in relief glad to be away from all the phony smiles and forced laughter. She spotted Vincent walking among the sakura trees. He was wearing a beautiful black silk kimono embroidered with red cherry blossoms. She'd picked it out for him himself and he had to pat herself on the back for her exquisite taste. His raven black hair was still held up by his red bandanna and from the long billowing sleeves his golden prosthetic shined. But aside from all that Yuffie could almost swear he looked like a noble samurai from the days of old Wutai. Strong, stoic and handsome, enjoying the natural beauty around him. In the couple days they were back in Wutai he'd been kind to her but it seemed to be at an arm's length. He spoke to her slightly more than usual but only if she tried to engage him in conversation. Somehow he felt both closer and farther away simultaneously.

And of course he hadn't said a word about that embrace they shared back on the island. Maybe she was just fooling herself to believe it'd lasted too long.

"Vincent." She greeted walking over to him a genuine smile painted across her face. "I'm sorry to leave you alone at a party. But my farther wants to keep up appearances."

"It's fine." He assured her turning to her. She notices his eyes scanned her and her lush emerald green kimono. She was pleasantly surprised to see him honestly looking at her, taking her in. "You look nice." He complimented catching her completely off guard.

Her cheeks felt hot and she turned away to hide her blush from him. "I could show you the garden." She offered him. "The cherry blossom trees aren't the only things that bloom through the snow… many flowers force their way through the snow and blossom as well."

She heard her step towards her. "I'd like that." He told her voice deep and calm. Yuffie felt her heart quicken. Even if she'd simply imaged that embrace meant something more she knew something had changed within Vincent… had changed with them. Vincent was a man a few words but suddenly he was using more with her, when usually he'd give a noncommittal grunt or silent shrug.

She walked through the pathways cleared of snow for the guests as they observed the colorful display of plants before them in a comfortable silence. They passed and politely greeted the various guests enjoying the garden as well.

Yuffie spotted Elena and Kayaku down a path from them talking, seeming like relaxed guests dressed in their formal kimonos. "It's good to have you back Vincent." She admitted admiring a patch of white lilies. "Between those two I just feel like a third wheel."

"And you don't feel like that with me?" he asked her, Yuffie felt like he wasn't looking at the flowers.

She shook her head. "No… we're a team you and I." she explained to him walking further down the path. "We belong together."

She heard Vincent stop and she felt her face grow even hotter. Why'd she say that? She felt like an idiot and turned to face him. She avoiding eye contact as she opened her mouth to apologize for saying something so silly when he interrupted.

"I agree." He said simply. She felt lie he'd hit her with a concrete slab and she swallowed the words she was about to say. She stood there stunned.

"Yuffie." He said taking a step closer to her his intense gaze almost burning her. "I've been thinking about this… about you for a while now." He explained slowly words chosen carefully.

Yuffie felt like her heart was a hummingbird as he spoke. What was he saying.

"I used to believe that my past… my sins, meant I didn't deserve to be happy. Even after Chaos left by body I didn't put much thought into a future. I always felt like Chaos or not I was a monster."

"Vincent." She said staring at him. "I never thought you were a monster."

He nodded but kept speaking. "I know that." He assured her. "And you made me feel… human. You're right about us being a team together Yuffie… we work well together, our skills complement each other, but there's more. You put me at peace Yuffie, and it wasn't until Kayaku that I realized that I shouldn't ignore that."

"What did Kayaku say?" she asked feeling exhilaration. Was this really happening? Her heart kept fluttering in her chest and she felt cemented to the ground in disbelief.

"Nothing really." He admitted. "But seeing him, I felt like I was looking into a mirror. He was bitter and alone, full of self-loathing, and I didn't like seeing myself in that mirror. I don't want to be like that Yuffie… I want to be at peace."

She was shaking, nervous and excited. She just realized he'd taken another step closer to her. "When did you decide this?" she asked everything moving so fast. A single stroke and her whole world was changing.

"It took me a while… but after you got hurt, I had time to think about this." he explained to her trying not to overwhelm her with all of this. "You're shaking." He noticed tucking a lock of hair behind her ear with one of his sharp golden digits.

"I'd really like to kiss you right now." She told him.

He didn't say anything to her. He held her gaze as he caressed a cheek and claimed her lips. He closed his eyes feeling a rush of warmth in her. He hadn't kissed a woman in so long he'd almost forgotten how. He was slow only brushing her moist lips.

He put his golden claw onto the back of her head running the metal fingers through her hair. She grabbed the front of his kimono opening her lips slipping her tongue into his mouth.

They stood there beneath the sakura trees sharing their first kiss as the world moved on without them. More things needed to be said, but for the moment a simple kiss was enough.


	77. Chapter 77

Two people can keep a secret, so long as one of them is dead.

That was the first sentence her instructor told Elena and her class when she began her training as a turn. He then corrected the class and told them that such saying were fabrications used in movies and nothing more. The truth is spies don't last very long without friends to help them keep those secrets.

Elena's problem was that she didn't have very many friends left since leaving the Turks. "I'm still debating on how much we should tell Reeve." Elena admitted as they walked through the snowy garden. She was wearing a dark navy blue kimono Yuffie had given her. The young ninja seemed to have good taste in dressing everyone in the formal Wutai robes.

"About your mole theory or Onxy WEAPON?" he asked. Kayaku was helping her with two secrets in this care.

"Both." She admitted. "Getting word out about a potential mole is dangerous and Reeve is too trusting."

"Don't forget optimistic." Kayaku added. "And that's why we hesitate to tell him everything about Onxy WEAPON." The two of them had decided to leave off a single particular detail involving the new WEAPON. The theory they'd developed once new of WEAPON had reached them had been confirmed. Lilly, XCP001 was Deepgrounds key to controlling the unstoppable beast. The intel Yuffie had recovered was incomplete but the little clone girl was at the center of the mobile base controlling the beast from within. Housed in a containment chamber she was linked mechanically to the monster. How Deepground was making the little girl relay their orders to the beast wasn't clear.

It'd become clear to them both that the quickest way to remove Onyx WEAPON control away from Deepground was to remove the little Cetra clone, violently if necessary. They both agreed that if Reeve and the rest of AVALANCH knew of this they'd try to save the little clone girl. Elena and Kayaku both agreed that'd be a mistake, and thus refrained from telling anyone else.

"I'm not exactly one to withhold information from my boss." Elena told him with a sigh. They didn't like doing this but right now they didn't feel Reeve was the person to make a tough call.

"I'll say." A familure voice called out making them turn. It took Kayaku a second to recognize him. His blone hair was dyed black, and he wore a pare of glasses along with other cosmetic changes that threw him off. But a second was all it took for him to recognize Rufus Shinra.

"That's hardly a flawless disguise." He noted looking at him sternly. He didn't appreciate being snuck up on during a private conversation, by a man he had regrettably allowed to live.

"It helps when everyone believes you're dead." He said with a smirk pushing his glasses up his nose. He turned to Elena. "Excuse us but I'd like to talk to him for a while." He told her pulling him aside.

"What do you want?" Kayaku asked not appreciating the interruption. They still needed to get a look at Dai Yoku's computer files. His guest room at Godo's estate contained his laptop and phone, hopefully enough dirt to bring the hammer down on Yoku Enterprises and all their subsidiaries. Kayaku didn't trust the corporation, looking into it further it was clear they had dealing all over this.

Half of the technology Deepground was using was leftover Shinra tech, the other half was stolen WRO and older weapons. The problem was that Yoku Enterprise's subsidiaries included more than a few arms companies supplying the WRO. It wasn't definite but they too much of their tech and weapons were being put to use. Nothing hard, but the little details always mattered.

"Tseng believes I should have you killed." Rufus explained removing his phony glasses. "So much so he was willing to break my explicit orders not too, he says you're too dangerous to go free."

"Really?" Kayaku asked not really surprised to have Rufus's number one Turk gunning for him after how close he got to stabbing his boss in the heart. "Is that all he's saying?"

"No," he answered casually observing a particularly red blossom tree. "He's also saying he seduced and stolen one of my best agents."

Kayaku wasn't surprised to hear he'd seduced Elena. But the rest, "Stolen her?" he asked the wealthy sponsor sensing there was more he was missing.

"She didn't tell you?" Rufus asked him not sounding surprised.

"Tell me what?" Kayaku growled not appreciating being let on.

"She left the Turks." He put flatly. "She knew Tseng was planning to kill you and decided to hire a sniper to put a slug in his leg. Then she emailed me details of Tseng's little defiance, which is why I'm here talking to you."

"Why are you talking to me?" Kayaku asked his mind racing with what he was saying. Elena quit? For him? She really was a friend, better than he deserved

"I want to apologize for not keeping Tseng on a shorter leash." He explained to him simply. "I knew Rude was left bitter after you hurt him and Reno was undoubtedly enraged at being humiliated and having you break his nose twice. But I was a fool to think Tseng would let water simply run under a bridge. He's protective and his loyalty doesn't prevent him from disobeying orders."

"You're talking about this like I'm offended about someone trying to kill me." Kayaku said. "I'm not surprised Tseng want's me dead, what surprises me is that you mind the idea of him turning me into a corpse."

Rufus flexed his hand, the gear and circuits of the robotic hand whirred in the black glove and Kayaku could tell he was remembering when he cut it off back in the church down in the Midgar ruins.

"Do you believe sins are forgiven?" Rufus asked him his eyes focused on the prosthetic hand.

"That seems to be a popular question." Kayaku admitted to him quietly understanding. He thought of everything that'd happened in the past couple of weeks, of Elena and everything she'd just sacrificed. He turned and through the trees he spotted Vincent and Yuffie. They stood close and kissed each other. "I don't know if sins are forgiven, but I'm starting to believe in second chances."


	78. Chapter 78

Chirp. The nightingale floor sounded beneath Elena's feet. The Kisaragi mansion was tradition employing the old floors that made the chirping sounds of a nightingale as people walked on them. Nails rubbed together to alert anyone of unwanted intruders. It was an old Wutai trick to protect oneself against ninja. What only a few people knew was that not every floorboard was built to such specifications in the Kisaragi house. Yuffie had shown her that there were specific floor boards that were built to remain silent when stepped on. It was a code built into the grain of the wood. The Kisaragi had used these silent boards to sneak around their own homes and spy on any of their guests.

History had changed very little. Elena touched a toe to one of the boards. Grain vertical with a knot. She told herself as he put her weight on it making no sound. Dai Yoku's room was being watched by his personal security. She navigated the silent steps and the hidden doors to his private room slipping it unheard. She had her Glock but killing some of her personal security would accomplish very little in the end, she supposed they could take Dai Yoku by force and get their information the direct way with a chair and a windowless room. But Dai Yoku being a well-known public figure would make that tricky. Making a random citizen disappear was one thing, people would talk of course and send out missing persons reports but in the end they'd pass it off as a random occurrence. Someone famous on the other hand turns far more heads and is difficult to keep quiet. They needed proof first, outing him as a traitor to his country with credible proof made locking him away to never be seen again much easier.

The paper wall opened on a hinge, the latch hidden in the wooden frame. She stepped into his room quiet as a mouse. The home and it's guests rooms were all traditional. No modern beds or furniture only a futon in the middle of the room with Spartan accessories, the mansion however had electricity and at the edge of his futon. She moved towards legs stretching to put her toes on the silent boards. And grabbed the laptop.

Kayaku agreed with her that she had better technical skills with computers and when itme to the subject of hacking it wasn't any contest, Elena thought he could mention that she was also a better at sniping and unarmed combat. She freely admitted he held the better skills with blades and handguns and automatic weapons, but being a good agent was knowing what your strengths and weaknesses were.

Plugging her portable hard-drive in her fingers danced across the mouse and keyboard. Forcing her way in with her specialized software she opened his files. She didn't bother to read or scan any of them simply copying everything she could and downloading them to her miniature hard-drive. She'd shift through every single bit of data later but staying around to get caught stealing computer files from a corporate CEO wasn't a bright idea. Unplugging the hard-drive she stood hearing the security moving outside making their rounds of the hallway. Stepping only on the quiet floorboards she opened the swinging paper wall and slipped out. She retraced her steps, literally, through the empty guests rooms and servant rooms and returned to the main hall walking like a normal guest unafraid to be seen. She returned outside to see Kayaku still talking to Rufus. She looked over and saw Yuffie walking towards her room, and it seemed Vincent was right behind her.

…..

"Yuffie." Vincent protested as she led him by his golden hand into her ancestral home. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Yuffie pulled him into her room shutting the door behind her. "Vincent," Yuffie breathed stepping forward and laying a kiss on his lips standing on her toes to reach him. "I never thought I'd say this to you Vince but don't talk right now." She said her voice low but quivering. "I'm already too nervous as it is."

Vincent looked down into her brown eyes seeing her lust and love and fear and excitement. He cradled her head in his human hand fingers lacing through her short hair. He held the kiss letting her tongue through letting her explore his mouth. She tasted wonderful and her petite body pressed against his stirred his long repressed lusts.

Deftly Yuffie untied her obi letting it fall away. The silken belt pooled around her feet and her kimono opened for him. The green silk hung down parting to expose her pale creamy flesh concealing her breasts. It was like a door left ajar for him, unlocked, unlatched, but needing to be pushed open to see the room inside.

"Vincent." Yuffie whispered breaking the kiss to take a half step backwards. "Touch me," she pleaded arms at her sides looking up at him. Her porcelain skin pale but glowing in the dim light. He stared at her navel peeking out through her parting kimono, the swell of her breasts threatening to push it off.

Tentatively he reached out hands touching her sides feeling her ribcage. Feeling the cold metal of his golden claw she gave a tiny almost inaudible gasp. He pulled back like he'd spooked an animal opening his mouth to apologize. He was stopped by the look on Yuffie's face.

"Don't you dare apologize!" she said sternly a look of annoyance on her face. "Don't ruin this Vincent." She said grabbing the collar of his kimono to keep him from escaping.

Vincent steeled himself and obeyed holding her frame. Reeling her in he kissed her throat nipping on the thin flesh earning a soft moan from her. He ran his human hand up her back feeling the ridges of her spine. His claw moved up and cupped one of her small breasts.

Yuffie breathed heavily feeling the sharp points of his golden digits trace a cold path up her body. The point of his thumb tracing a dangerous circle around her nipple hardening it. The point pressed down atop the hardened nub threatening to break shin. The feeling of danger the threat of that almost needle sharp point piercing her flesh excited her sending goosebumps down her body. His hot breath on her throat the moist warmth between her legs. Her hands moved to his obi opening it for him and parting his kimono to see his toned chest littered with scars.

She led him to the futon laying down, her body bared to him. "You're beautiful." He whispered laying down next to her shrugging off his crimson kimono. "I thought I said no talking." Yuffie whispered back with a teasing smirk. He hovered over her drinking her in, her brown nipples contrasting against her creamy skin.

Yuffie blushed and covered herself bashfully crossing her arms over her chest to hide her breasts. "What are you looking at?" She asked looking up at him embarrassed. "Answer me!" she said turning away from her gaze.

"You said no talking." Vincent reminded her amused by her sudden shyness.

"Jerk." She pouted laying on her side away from him.

Vincent lay down pulling her into him, spooning her bringing her naked body to his. "Forgive me." He said warmly kissing her shoulder.

"Not talking to you." Yuffie pouted with faux indignance.

"hmm," Vincent responded his human hand traveling down her body feeling her flat toned belly, circling her navel and traveling down feeling a shaved patch of hair. He cupped her sex, it was hot and moist and so very soft. She gasped trembling against his embraced excitement coursing through her body.

"Vince?" she whispered feeling him dip a digit in her womanhood.

"Hmm?" he answered her finger sinking in.

"Keep doing what you're doing." She whispered clutching the bed sheets.

"I can do more than this." Vincent assured her giving her a squeeze.

"Then we'll do that." She said turning in his arms to kiss him. His toned muscular arms enveloped her.

...

I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted. My old laptop died and it took me awhile to get a replacement. I've missed writing and I'm glad to be back on the home stretch of this fic. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.


	79. Chapter 79

Thump thump, thump thump. The soft beat of a heart greeted Yuffie as she awoke from her uncharacteristically deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered open to see the golden light of dawn. She lay atop Vincent beneath the sheets. A strong muscular arm was wrapped around her and she felt like she was in heaven.  
And she had to pee, badly.  
She mentally cursed and wondered why this had to happen now. She ready to leave her bed, she wasn’t ready to leave his warm embrace. To leave behind the falling and rising of her chest along with the press of their naked bodies.   
Why did nature have to call now?  
She sighed and as quiet as she could she slipped out of Vincent’s arm and grabbed her robe stepping out as quiet as she could for a quick visit to the washroom and return to her bedroom where her Vince would still be sleeping.  
She breathed in relief as she closed the door to the bathroom her bladder empty. She was sore and tired. She didn’t care what people said going asleep in a lover’s arms felt nice but it didn’t leave to a good night sleep. It was hardly comfortable and she remembered taking a long time to finally drift away. But she’d give up good sleep if it meant Vincent would hold her through the night. It was worth it.  
“Yuffie?”  
She inwardly cursed and looked to her father Godo standing in the hallway. “I’d like to speak with you.” He told her turning and stepping into his room waiting for her to follow.   
Of course he did.   
She knew it wasn’t a request and followed. He sat down a pot of tea close with a steaming cup. “Everyone saw you at the party,” he said his tone even yet firm as he took a careful sip of the hot brew. “With Mr. Valentine.”  
“Don’t try lecturing me!” Yuffie spat not wanting to argue about how she decided to kiss him in the garden and sneak off into her own room.   
“I’m not a little girl, I’m a grown woman, I’ve fought in wars and helped save the world. So don’t preach to me about the responsibilities of being a princess or how a long lady should behave at a party.”  
“Yuffie.” Godo said cutting her off. “I didn’t call you here for a lecture, I called you in because I want you to know I’m happy to see you’ve managed to find someone… special to you.”  
Yuffie looked away blushing. “Well, uh… thank you, dad.”   
“How you been together long?” he asked pouring her a cup of tea and handing it to her.  
“No,” she admitted looking down into her green tea feeling awkard having this conversation. She wasn’t as embarrassed as when he explained the birds and the bees to her, but this was close. Did he think they just kissed? Maybe he thought they only went into her room to cuddle?  
“We only really got together last night.” She explained. “We’re just starting this.”  
Godo sipped his tea. “I see… I wish you two luck.”   
They fell into a comfortable silence drinking their tea. Yuffie wanted to return to her room and Vincent’s sleeping figure for her to cuddle up to. But as she sipped her tea she knew there were more things to talk to her father about.  
“Father,” she said holding her cup out to pour her another cup of the calming green tea.   
“Hmm?” he answered her as he filled her cup.  
“The Sasori clan,” she said taking the teacup back.  
Godo’s gaze hardened as he returned her gaze. “What about the Sasori clan?” 

………………………………………….

Kayaku stared up at the ceiling. He’d awoken an hour ago, but stayed in bed with Elena curled up against him. She’d awoken him in the middle of the night. Sneaking in with the secret doors Yuffie had shown her earlier stepping on the secret floorboards on the nightingale floors. She’d been a welcome awakening slipping into his covers naked. He stroked his hair wondering just what they were doing together like this. This was getting far past casual sex. At least it was to him. He didn’t know what Elena though of them, she liked the sex. Past the physical he wasn’t sure.  
Someone knocked at his door and he sighed shifting her off him. She gave a cute little groan as he slipped away leaving her to sleep without him. He dressed quickly donning his suit pants and shirt opening the door. He kept it at a small crack so they wouldn’t see Elena sleeping in his futon.   
“Yes?” he asked seeing a servant.  
“Lord Godo requests your presence in the garden.” He reported formally bowing before he left.  
Godo? What did Godo want with him? He looked back at Elena sleeping and sighed. He tucked his shirt in and dressed in his charcoal grey suit before leaving. The snowy ground crunched beneath his feet as he walked through the tended gardens in bloom. Outside he saw the old man sitting by a koi pond waiting for him. Kayaku approached and bowed.  
“Lord Godo.” He greeted with a bow.  
“Kayaku Sasori,” he greeted in return rising to return the bow. “I’d like for you to sit with me for a bit.”  
Kayaku nodded and sat down by the pond looking at the colorful fish swimming about.   
“Is there anything we can get you, some food? Tea?” he asked fixing him with a look.  
“Tea,” Kayaku said, “Black tea, something strong.” He said noticing a servant in the background. Tough with a ninja master as lord of the house Kayaku expected the servants to me more than they appeared. They moved and for a long moment they were left in a deafening silence. Kayaku realized he’d never seen the Ninja lord since he’d gone off as a young teenager on his mission.  
“May I have a cigarette?” He asked politely.  
“Certainly,” Godo said turning away to look at the falling cherry blossoms. The tiny white pedals fell disappearing into the snow or catching on their clothing.  
Kayaku pulled out his pack and shook one out lighting it with his old Shinra lighter.  
Godo looked back at him and noticed the lighter. “It’s been a long time since last I saw you.” He started, “And I believe I owe you an explanation.”  
Kayaku’s eyebrows rose. “My lord you don’t owe me anything of the sort.” He protested. Years away from Wutai and he still looked at and thought of this old man as his lord.   
“I do,” Godo insisted silencing him. “I know you’ve been though much since you left our county as a youth.” He looked up as a servant arrived with Kayaku’s tea pouring his cup for him. “And I know you’ve wondered why, why I never gave you and your brothers their orders to strike at the very heart of Shinra.”   
“Yuffie talked to you,” it wasn’t a question.  
“She did, but my answer to these is for you.” He told Kayaku as he took a sip of the earthy tea savoring its rich smoky flavor.   
“Do you… do you still have the blade?” he asked.  
Kayaku reached into his coat and produced the old blade. Gripping it he activated the release and it extended into the full-length katana. He leaned forward and presented the hilt to Godo.  
“I see… Shinra made some alterations to it.” He said noticing that it could now extend and shorten itself as it never could before.  
“Nanomachines fused to the steel to compress the molecules.” He explained to him as he looked over the engraved scorpions upon the blade.  
“It’s only fitting that you, the one this blade was given should return.” Godo said laying it down between them.   
“This sword was presented to your clan eight hundred years ago. Traditionally it was given to your clans master assassin and greatest swordsman, or in some cases of the Sasori clan’s history swordswoman.” He explained to him looking at the edge catch the golden light of the morning sun.  
“Every one of my brothers were given an ancestral weapon.” Kayaku said understanding this. “Izumi was given a wakizashi that belonged to Chika Sasori, one of those swordswomen who’d wielded this blade.”  
“Yes, your elder brothers were also given ancestral weapons.” Godo agreed staring at the steel scorpions that seemed to dance as the swaying branches of the cherry blossom trees played with the light. “But I don’t think you understand Kayaku. Traditionally this sword was given to the clan’s master assassins and swordsmen. Your father was a traditional man Kayaku… that blade wasn’t given to you lightly.”  
Kayaku looked down as the mirror surface of the steel. He remembered his father presenting it to him, his stern face and eyes. His many beating in the practice yard yelling at him about how he held his wooden sword. That didn’t sound like his father.  
“I was never a master swordsman,” Kayaku told him eyes fixed on the blade.   
“Perhaps not then,” Godo agreed, “But right now, I’ve heard of your skill. And from what Yuffie has told me I’m positive you’ve surpassed your father and many of your ancestors. But while you were not a master at the katana at the time, your father was convinced you were a master assassin.”  
“My father berated me,” He protested, “He beat lessons into me at the smallest infraction as I struggled to keep up with my older brothers.”  
“Your father was a difficult man,” Godo concurred. “He was particularly hard on you, so young but filled with potential. Do you think it’s a coincidence you’re alive after all your older brothers died?” he asked him. “Your father saw your potential, he trained your personally while your brothers trained together in a class. But more importantly, you possessed skills he never did.”  
Kayaku sipped his tea and puffed on his cigarette listening aptly. “Unlike your brothers, you had adapted skills with firearms, among other modern technologies. You were adapting to the modern world while many were struggling to adapt to rising of technology. You embraced the future and could adapt to the changing times. Your father was convinced you were the future of the Sasori clan, necessary for its survival.”  
Kayaku fixed Godo with a stare. “You were going to tell me why you never ordered me or my brothers to destroy Shinra.” Kayaku said trying to steer the conversation somewhat.  
“I was,” Godo agreed staring at the sparkling blade. “Your father was a beloved friend.” He sighed gaze turning back to Kayaku. “And a terrible enemy.”


	80. The Curse of the Sasori

Godo scratched his beard returning his gaze to the sword lying on the snow. The scorpions glittering in the sunlight, folded steel plated with platinum creating a beautiful masterpiece. But among the scorpions lay a white swan etched to take flight above the forest floor.  
“I trust you’re familiar with the story of the Scorpion and the Swan.” He began pointing to the graceful bird on the blade.   
“A fairy tale,” Kayaku said taking a puff from his cigarette. “It’s a tale that was told to Wutai’s ninja children to teach them the merits of stealth and role they play as protectors. For when bear and bore could not slay the hunter it was the tiny prick of the scorpion’s tale that succeeded.”  
“That’s all true,” Godo agreed turning to the koi swimming in the pond. “But it’s quite possible that the story is more than a simple fairy tale, but historical truth.”  
Kayaku raised an eyebrow getting a chuckle from the old man. “Not literally, metaphorically. It used to be that Wutai’s ruling military caste was ruled by samurai, not ninja. Ruled by the long dead Hakuchō clan Wutai found itself at the mercy of strange invaders known as the Hantā. Around this timeline, the ninja began to rise to power Wutai. Your clan, Sasori, the Scorpion likely played a vital role. I believe as the samurai clans failed time and time again the Sasori took matters into their own hands and using their dark trade drove back the Hantā invaders by assassinating their leaders and sabotaging their supply lines and ships.”  
Kayaku listened aptly wondering what this history lesson had to do with his father. He put out his cigarette and lit another.  
“The Sasori having defeated the invaders when all the clans failed protecting Wutai’s throne paved the way for the rise of ninja in our country and likely birthed that fairy tale. What few people know it that the Sasori clan didn’t merely stop at driving back the Hantā. They crossed the sea to the invaders homeland and proceeded to wreak vengeance on the Hantā. They destroyed their political leaders and emptied their throne manipulating their clans into feuds that lasted decades destroying a dynasty that’d stood a millennium and forcing the county into a hundred years of war.”  
“Your ancestors held an insatiable bloodlust for those they deemed enemies. It was believed that to wrong the Sasori was to curse themselves and their family.”  
Godo sighed and took a sip of tea. “Your father took after his ancestor well.” He explained to him as he smoked his cigarette.   
“Kakuzu Sasori was a brilliant spymaster,” Godo told him sadly looking glumly into his tea. “His network of spies learned of Shinra’s intentions to invade years before they did. I believe he viewed this as a repeat of history, the same as the Hantā invasion. And like the Hantā invasions he didn’t simply plan to stop at driving enemy off our island.”  
“He informed me of the invasion and proposed his plan.” He explained, “He estimated it’d take years before the invasion and that time gave us the opportunity. He proposed a deep cover mission to place agents close to the Shinra leadership. But only the most trusted and skilled agents could be placed that close to the President.”  
“My brothers,” Kayaku said knowing this part of the story.  
“Indeed,” Godo said. “Your family being the heirs of the Sasori clan he swore you and your brothers could be trusted with this sensitive of a task. We knew that working within Shinra you’d be forced to commit crimes against your countrymen, thrust into years of undercover work learning secrets and getting close to the president and his aides to strike. I agreed to the operation and allowed him to send you and your brothers into the SOLDIER waiting for years knowing Shinra would invade us. But soon your father was putting forth his plans for the future.”  
“Like the Sasori did with the Hantā centuries ago your father wanted to punish Shinra. He aided anti-Shinra terrorist groups and created contingences including the destruction of Midgar. He wasn’t going to simply stop with your brothers leaking secrets and assassinating the president, he wanted to assure that Shinra was annihilated and couldn’t recover. He wasn’t going to stop once the invasion was repelled, he was going to reduce Midgar to rubble.”   
“We were at war,” Kayaku said flicking ash off his cigarette. “We were invaded by a massive corporation and the rest of the world just watched as the world’s largest corporate power destroy us.” Kayaku kept his tone controlled but firm. “You’re telling me you blinked because you realized by father wouldn’t give Shinra a chance to return?”  
Godo looked sadly back to the blade. “Shinra is more than a corporate entity, they provided job and electricity to many, their military provided protection to millions of people globally. Destroying Shinra could have sparked a world conflict and left countless dead. I’d hoped to exhaust Shinra into giving up the invasion over years of hard fighting.”   
Kayaku felt sick, he’d been alone for years waiting to put the heads of Shinra to the sword. And Godo Kisaragi, who’s finger was on the trigger, didn’t have the stomach to squeeze it.  
“So, you didn’t order me and my brothers to destroy Shinra’s leadership because you believed if we cut the head off the snake, my father’s vengeance on the body could lead to widespread destruction and conflict.”  
“Your father would’ve watched the world burn from our island to ensure no one invaded ever again.” Godo explained to him watching the tobacco smoke swirl around. “  
“You were his lord,” Kayaku protested. “He drilled loyalty to you and your daughter into me and my family, he would have done anything for the Kisaragi family. He died telling the Scorpion protects the Swan, he told me before I killed him. He would have listened to you!”  
Godo chuckled, it was surprising to hear now of all moments but Godo was laughing. “I couldn’t control your father any more than I could control the wind and the rain, he was a force of nature. Kakuzu Sasori was my most loyal friend, so loyal he placed my and Wutai’s future far beyond my orders. If I ordered him to spare an enemy he’d draw his blade and remove his head to ensure that I wouldn’t live to regret my mercy.”  
“MERCY!” Kayaku spat clenching his fist crushing the burning cigarette in his hand. “AFTER ALL THE THINGS SHRINA DID TO US DURING THE WAR YOU WANTED TO SHOW MERCY?! YOU LED US TO YEARS OF WAR THAT ENDED IN SURRENDER AND SUBJUGATION! THEY MADE ME KILL MEN WOMEN AND CHILDREN! I KILLED MY OWN FAMILY, MY SISTER, MY LITTLE SISTER SMILED AS I STABBED HER HEART! AND THIS WAS ABOUT MERCY!? FUCK YOUR MERCY! THE WORLD ENDED UP BURNING ANYWAYS WHEN SEPHIROTH DECIDED TO TRY AND DESTROY IT AND WUTAI BURNED ALONG WITH IT AFTER SHINRA TOOK EVERYTHING THEY COULD!”  
Kayaku stood breathing the silence deafening. Angrily he threw his crushed cigarette into the koi pond as he took a deep breath glaring at Godo. “I’m not asking you to forgive me.” Godo admitted looking away. “I just wanted you to understand why.” He picked the sword off the snowy ground and held it out across his flat palms.  
“You’re your father’s son, I see you’ve taken after him and your ancestors. And I see you’ve been through much, I should have never sent you and your brothers to the jaws of Shinra and it formed a crucible that claimed the lives of your brothers and scarred you. You’ve earned this blade and honored your ancestors. But I’ve failed them, and for that I apologize.”  
Kayaku’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “Hello?” he asked turning away from Godo to answer.  
“Kayaku,” Reeve greeted on the other line. “Intel just came back from Dai Yoku’s laptop.” He explained,  
“We’ll leave right now.” Kayaku assured him hanging up the phone and returning it to his pocket.  
Kayaku said picking up the blade and returned to the scabbard in his jacket. “I have work to get to.” He told him stepping away reaching for another cigarette.  
“Have you returned home?” he asked him as he moved to leave.  
Kayaku stopped and silently turned.  
“Your family’s estate is still there, I made sure to keep it intact,” he explained, “It’s not twenty miles away from here, it’s yours now.”  
“Why’d you go through the trouble?” he asked the lighter clicking as he lit his smoke.   
“I thought it was the least I could do for a loyal clan that stood with Wutai for centuries.” He explained to him. But it’s rightfully yours now.”   
Kayaku took a long draw off his smoke and let out a cloud. “Thank you.” He said leaving to get Elena pondering their conversation.


	81. Home Sweet Home

“So, is this some kind of heavily armored spy car?” Yuffie asked from the back seat as Kayaku drove back to the city.   
“No, it’s a rental,” Kayaku told her his eyes fixed keenly on the windy mountain road. He looked over at Elena, eyes concealed by his darkened sunglasses hiding the faint glow of his grey mako infused eyes. “So, warn me if you’re getting motion sickness.”  
“Then keep me talking.” The princess told his trying to focus on the back of his seat and not the twists and turns of the highway making her stomach backflip. “Did you ever own a high-tech spy car?” she asked feeling Vincent put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Like the one Vincent wrecked?”  
“That was just a car I bought from a lot with money from my operations account.” He explained. “Back in my Shinra days I dove around Midgar in a humble economy car, I once had an old sedan fitted with interior armor plates making it bullet resistant, never got shot at once in thing.”  
“What about hidden machine guns?” She asked him struggling to keep her breakfast down, “Oil slick? Caltrops? An ejection seat?”  
Kayaku chuckled. “What would I need an ejection seat for?” he asked her.   
“Quickly escaping from your car before you crash or go into a river.” She said turning greener with every curve. “I don’t know you’re the super spy.”  
“The time it’d take for me to activate an ejection seat I could swerve or hit the brakes. And trust me crashing a car in a river is safer than an ejection seat being shot at ground level. As for that other stuff, I’d rather spend my money on bribes, ammo, and other essentials then blow an operations account building a rolling tank.”  
“It’d be handy,” Yuffie protested taking a deep breath, why’d these roads have to have so many back to back turns.   
“You could only use it once.” Elena added in looting back at the two of them in the back seat.   
“Why?” Yuffie asked clutching at her belly Vincent stayed close to her ready to help her.   
“Think about it,” Kayaku said pulling over for her completely sure she was going to hurl. “You speed through downtown dropping oil, caltrops, and firing your machine guns and then what?” he asked her pulling down a dirt road. “Are people going to forget what your license plate number is and that there was a black sports car tearing up the place. Even if you could outrun copters, drones, and everything else you’d have to ditch your expensive supercar just to disappear. It’s a waste of money.”  
“Point taken,” Yuffie groaned as they stopped. She rushed outside and into the edge of the forest to puke.   
“Thanks for stopping,” Vincent said opening the door to go help the young ninja as she tossed her breakfast.   
Kayaku killed the engine and stepped out walking away. “Where are you going?” Elena asked watching him stroll into the thick forest.  
“I need to see something,” He told her, “I won’t be long.”   
“Don’t be cryptic,” Elena scolded getting out herself and following him. She looked back at Vincent and Yuffie, “Stay with the car.”  
She followed him through the woods twigs and pine needles crunching beneath her feet as they walked. She caught up to him. He’d reached a clearing and stood stoically scanning the landscape. “Where are we?” She asked stepping beside him trying to see what he was seeing. She caught sight of a black building through the trees. Kayaku stepped forward and ran a hand over a tall post. It was gnarled and cracked and Elena could see it had taken many blows.   
“I’m home,” He told her looking nostalgically at the post.  
“Home?” She asked noticing his gaze surveying the grounds closer.   
“I used to kick this post every day,” He explained running a finger down one of the cracks in the wood, “Fifty strikes a day,” he explained to her tone calm and even. “It’d fracture my shin bones and toughen them up.”  
Elena listened to him unsure what to say to that, purposefully mutilating his legs to harden himself for hand to hand combat as a child. Was this place really his home? And why come back? Why now?  
He moved up a small path and she followed him following close behind before an arch greeted them. A small house bearing the seal of the scorpion, A courtyard and a rock garden kept well after all these years.   
“I used to practice swordsmanship here every morning with my father,” He explained kneeling down and grabbing a handful of dirt letting it pour through his fingers and onto the ground stirring up a cloud of dust. “I was to get five touches on my father before breakfast every day.” He explained to her standing up. “We woke with the sun and we spent the light of day training. That was my life… that was how I was raised, how I was bred, every day for as long as I could remember.”   
Elena wasn’t sure why he was showing her this. But something wasn’t write. “After the sun set I’d bathe in the hot springs just down the path there, and meditate in the cold stream before dinner.” He stared at the black scorpion burned into the wood of the door.   
His expression steeled and Elena knew he was troubled. “It was all a joke,” he said a sob escaping his stoic demeanor, “A stupid, pointless joke. And God’s the comedian.”  
Elena moved to him. “What’s wrong?” She asked him, Kayaku wasn’t a man who cried easily, seeing his stony disposition crack caught her off guard. “What happened?”  
“I talked to Godo.” He explained to her.  
“And what’d he tell you?” She asked carefully.  
“That everything I’ve done was pointless,” he whispered pulling his hands away. “It was completely meaningless. I was a trained spy and assassin when I was just a teenager and it didn’t do anything.”  
“You’re not making any sense.” Elena said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to understand. “Why was it pointless?”  
“Godo never planned to use me or my brothers to destroy Shinra,” he explained. “He was just keeping a leash on my father to keep him from doing something much worse.” He explained. “Godo feared my father wouldn’t stop at driving Shinra out of Wutai and would send the world into chaos.” Elena listened, trying to imagine how he felt.   
“I spent my whole life being forged into a weapon, only to be placed in hands of the someone unwilling to pull the trigger, unwilling to kill.” He went on looking at his callused hand.  
“You’ve know that,” Elena said quietly, “Why is this bothering you now?”   
“I don’t know,” Kayaku admitted, “I guess I thought that Godo had some grand reason this, I wanted to believe there was some wisdom to everything, that everything wasn’t a waste,” he motioned to the training yard with his hand, “That this wasn’t a waste.”  
“Damnit Kayaku don’t talk like that!” Elena said standing up to glare at him. “This isn’t like you, you’re talking about your damn life like it’s already over. Your training may not have been enough to stop Shinra but damn it you’re still the toughest son of a bitch I know.” She breathed clenching her fists at him. “Perhaps God played a joke with your life, but your life’s not over and maybe it’s more. Wutai, the world still needs you.”  
Kayaku pulled a cigarette and lit it with his old Shinra lighter. “Thank you,” he told her taking a long draw off his smoke. He quickly puffed down the cigarette tossing it away. “I just needed to see this place again,” he told her stepping on the smoking remains.   
She smirked at him. “Don’t mention it,” she said striding away, “Come on Rufus needs us, And I need you too.”  
Kayaku stood and followed her. Need me?   
“I’m driving by the way,” Elena announced holding the spare set of keys up jingling them. “You’re not taking it easy on those turns and I don’t want to stop every time Yuffie’s stomach does a somersault.”  
Kayaku chuckled following casually. “Fine, you’re driving.


	82. Next Step

Reeve laid his palms flat upon the briefing room table. Here in the middle of a room completely off the grid for an intelligence organization that technically doesn’t exist. “Decryption came back,” he explained with a growl. “Don Yoku’s been supplying Deepground,” he explained pulling up a chart on the projector showing charts and figures that were past Yuffie’s interest.   
“His company was developing weapons and equipment past their ordered figures and were sending it to Sheru island through their docks,” he explained clicking the projector showing several pictures of the drones they fought at Sheru island. “I believe you remember these, they seem like old Shinra made SD-101 aerial drones but they’re actually newly made off brands designed in Yoku factories.”  
“How were they building these off record without anyone knowing?” Cissnei asked sitting close to Barrett at the end of the table.   
“One piece at a time,” Reeve answered showing manifests for drone parts, “They built the parts and had Deepground assemble them on secret.”  
“Bastards,” Barrett grumbled grinding his teeth his mechanical hand clenching on the table, “Why are the rich corporate types always fucking up the world with this kind of shit.”   
“That’s a good question.” Reeve said clicking off the projector putting them in the dark. “There is no record of Deepground exchanging capital for these weapons. His reasoning for these illicit activities remain obscure.”  
Kayaku’s lighter clicked illuminating the as he lit a cigarette. “That’s why I can’t wait to ask him.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vincent tugged at the coveralls he was forced to wear as the maintenance elevator rose. The disguise he was given was hardly to his liking as he tucked his long raven hair away into a cap and covering his golden claw with a sturdy glove hidden as he passed himself off as a temp worker here to perform routine repairs. His pistol was in the toolbox he’d brought as he readied himself to step off onto the ninetieth floor where their target was located.   
Seeing the screen show him pass the sixtieth floor he kneeled and opened his tool box retrieving his Cerberus. He broke the top open to load the triple cylinders. “Hey Vince how’s it going on your end?” Yuffie’s voice crackled over the radio.  
“Fine,” He reported closing the revolver fully loaded, “You?”  
“You know,” she said in his earpiece, “Getting acquainted with the air-vents.”  
“How’s that going?” Vincent asked pulling a black ski-mask from his pocket and pulling it over his face leaving only his red eyes to reveal himself as he readied to step out onto the floor and get to work.   
“Well you know me, I can squeeze my tight little ass into anything.” She said with a chuckle. Vincent smiled behind his mask amused by her antics. They’d spoken little since their night together finding little time to be alone. But he looked back on that long night together making love fondly, soft and slow, firm and thrilling. He couldn’t help but smile to himself thinking about it.   
“So uh… Vince?” She asked tentatively into his ear.   
“Hmm?” he responded pulling out the det-cord, flash bangs and taser. He holstered his Cerberus and loaded the taser with several more shots ready to be reloaded.   
“I ah… enjoyed last night.” She said nervously, she was doubtlessly blushing on the other side.   
“Huh,” Vincent replied amused by her bashfulness over the radio, “So did I.”   
“Good,” she said with a chuckle, “I’m just wondering… where are we.”  
“I thought we were going into a relationship.” He answered her a little unsure on specifics himself, last night things just seemed to happen and they said few words to each other. At the time they didn’t need many words, just raw emotions and meaningful touches, but the time for words was here, the timing was simply unideal.  
“But what kind, I mean… I guess we’re girlfriend and boyfriend now but… where do we go… I’m not used to this.” She explained wearing her heart on her sleeve for him.   
“I’m new to this as well.” He admitted to her readying to step out and stun the first guard.  
“I suppose if we were a normal couple we’d be talking about dinner and a movie… but crawling around in this air vent makes me think we’re not a normal couple.”  
“Do you have any thoughts on what kind of couple we are?” Vincent asked watching the lights flash showing his floor steadily counting upwards.   
“I think, I think we need to stay close,” she said, “Geographically I mean, the two of us are always moving around away from each other, I want to see you almost every day Vincent… I’m tired of waiting to see you again every time we part ways.”  
“I’m sorry,” he said seeing he’d almost reached his floor, “I’m working for the WRO, traveling come with the job.”  
“That’s why I’ve decided to join you,” Yuffie said, “I’ll persuade Reeve to pair us on missions together.”  
“Traveling with me?” Vincent asked mulling over the idea feeling a little uncomfortable. The elevator doors opened and he leveled the taser squeezing on the laser sight as he stepped out onto a lobby. Spotting a guard reaching for his weapon he squeezed and fired. The prongs struck him trailing their wires sending thousands of volts to him making him collapse. Rushing over to him he grabbed a pair of flexicuffs and restraining him. “You mean like moving in with me? Isn’t that a little fast?”  
“If by moving in you mean sharing a hotel then sure,” Yuffie said as he reloaded the taser seeing a secretary flee from behind the desk running for the stairs. He fired again sending her down with another shot of the taser, “And you’re stupid if you think I’m going to let you travel around protecting the world without your girlfriend, if it’ll make you feel any better we don’t always have to share a room.”   
“How about we talk about this later?” He said moving to the door and grabbing his det-cord and tape laying out coil on the doorknob and the hinges preparing to breach in. Kayaku and his team should be getting into position about now.  
“Come on.” Yuffie protested, “What do you think? You and me on the road together fighting bad guys every day.”  
“Iris, Iris, Iris!” Kayaku’s voice broke onto the radio giving the signal to breach. Vincent grabbed the trigger ready to clear.   
“I think,” Vincent said drawing his Cerberus, “I think we won’t need to sleep in separate rooms,” He told her hitting the trigger. The det-cord exploded with a loud burst destroying the lock and hinges and falling flat onto the floor.   
“What about separate beds?” Yuffie asked smugly hearing him consent to her plan.  
“We’ll talk later.” He said stepping into the smoky room filled with gunfire.


	83. Chapter 83

Kayaku rolled down his ski-mask shielding his face from the chill of the high winds. He hung back on his harness feet planted on the building. He’d readied his Kriss Vector submachine gun and chambering a round.   
“You know I never really liked heights,” Elena told him into his earpiece. She was dressed in a set of window cleaner’s overalls like the rest of them getting up on their harnesses in disguise.  
“You should have mentioned that earlier.” Kayaku chuckled into his headset looking down at the cars bellows scurrying through the roads like ants.   
“And let you go off without your lucky charm?” She retorted with a nervous laugh.   
Kayaku looked back behind him were his sniper team was on the roof of the adjacent building. They’d managed to set themselves up in just twenty-four hours. Cissnei was down there with Barret readying themselves.   
Gripping his rope Kayaku and his team repelled downwards pretending to clean windows their weapons ready and fitted with suppressors. Gas masks and flash bangs hidden in their bags.  
“Kayaku, we got eyes on Vincent, he’s entered the target for and is readying to breach.” Cissnei explained to him over the radio. “And Yuffie just called in on her channel, she’s set the bomb and is working towards her extract point.”  
“Roger that,” Kayaku said continuing to repel down with his fireteam. “Anything else?”   
“Yeah don’t flirt over your radio.” Cissnei said with a giggle.   
“Who’s flirting?” Kayaku asked glancing over at Elena, he supposed she was right but this was hardly the moment to get flustered over a cheeky comment.  
“Looks like Vincent got the door ready,” Elena announced into his ear.   
“Copy that,” Kayaku said jumping off the wall to lower himself and his team just above the target window, his team grabbed and fitted on their gas masks. “Iris, Iris, Iris!” He cried on all necessary channels. From across the street one of the members of Cissnei’s fireteam raised a 40mm grenade launcher firing at the buildings window. The specialized breaching round struck below them and shattered the glass letting the massive thick shards fall to earth. With the window removed Kayaku and his team leapt off the side of the wall repelling down weapons raised. The teargas bomb they’d made Yuffie plant into the vents had gone off filling the area with white clouds. Security guards moved their weapons in hand as everything happened at once. Kayaku and his team fired their suppressors coughing as they silenced them. Vincent breached the door the det-cord blowing it off its hinges as he burst in Cerberus raised firing to kill several of his security.   
“Clear!” Kayaku cried seeing no more enemies.   
“Clear!” Elena repeated followed by everyone else in the building announcing that all hostiles in sight were dead on the floor. Elena slung her weapon grabbing her stun gun and silencing Don Yoku as he crawled upon the floor ears bleeding, eyes red and tearing. She shocked him as he flailed against her, she bound his hands with flexi cuffs and pulled a black bag over his head.   
“Target is tagged and bagged moving to extraction point.” He said moving to the breached door. He moved with his group towards the maintenance stairwell. Yuffie appeared from behind the door unlocking it for them. “Here you go.” She said with a cocky smile.   
“Kayaku, we got eyes on a security team with assault rifles heading your way up the stairs.” Cissnei reported her sniper and tech teams keeping an eye on them through their compromised security.   
“Well then get your boyfriend to put some rounds into them.” He said leading them up the stairs, Elena handling their captive CEO as his team checked their corners.   
“Can do!” Barret said not bothering to object to the boyfriend snipe.  
Even from inside Kayaku heard the tearing sound of his gun arm tearing out the side of a building cutting through the glass, concrete and drywall. Kayaku didn’t need to see the security teams being shredded by the armor piercing rounds raining in on them.  
“Well someone better call the janitor,” Barret laughed over the radio the sound of his arm gun silent now, “That’s got messy, they won’t be using that stairway anytime soon.”   
“Good work,” Kayaku complimented spotting a security guard up the stairwell. He fired a burst shooting through the steel railing and felling him. He slumped down on the railing bleeding down over the edge. They jogged up the steps heading for the roof.   
“We got police responders on the street.” Cissnei reported the crack of sniper rifles could be heard over the radios. “More security guards are trying to close in on your position, sniper teams are keeping their heads down, reported five kills.”  
“Copy that,” Kayaku said, “We’re almost too the roof.”   
“Roger that,” Cissnei said, “I got eyes on your ride.”  
They opened the door stepping onto the roof the thundering sound of rotors overhead. A Blackhawk helicopter hovered overhead lowering itself onto the roof landing pad.   
Shuffling into the chopper Kayaku grabbed Don Yoku shutting the doors he pulled off the black bag. “Alright Mr. Yoku… we have questions.”


	84. Chapter 84

Yuffie looked through the glass knowing Don Yoku couldn’t see her through the two-way mirror. Not that the concealment mattered to the blindfolded man. Lights shone on him and his expensive suit was ripped off as they hooked him to a variety of machines.   
Kayaku sat near the microphone smoking a cigarette. “Don Yoku!” he said the microphone distorting his voice into something deep and mechanical. “Do you know why you’re here?”  
“I want my lawyer.” The old man said defiantly, even strapped to a bolted steel chair the corporate CEO managed to hold his head high and speak defiantly at the strange dark voice as the hot blinding lights made him sweat.  
“People in hell want ice water.” Kayaku told him a light chuckle in his voice. “There are no lawyers here Don Yoku… there are no rights or laws to hide behind, there is simply us.” Kayaku took a drink of water the sight of the old man sweating made him thirsty. “We control your life now.”  
“Go to hell!” he spat at them struggling against his restraints. Kayaku responded to his defiance hitting a button on the console sending an electric shock straight to the chair. He twitched and winced as he recovered from the spark.   
“Don Yoku!” he said again turning the volume up making himself ever more imposing. “Do you know why you’re here?”  
The old man took a second to breath sweating under the heat lamps. “I’m here… because I traded weapons.”  
“To who?” Kayaku asked snubbing his cigarette out.   
“Former Shinra employees Heidegger and Scarlet,” he said, “They contacted me wishing to make a deal for weapons and equipment for some kind of personnel army.”  
“What did you trade the weapons for?” Kayaku asked him looking over at Yuffie she looked off put, Vincent held her hand to console her, this was hardly legal anywhere and the heat lamps and electric shots might be extreme to some but Kayaku didn’t want to hear about rights and humane treatment for a confirmed traitor, a little shock and some heat never killed anyone.  
“Money,” he said getting another shock the moment the word left his mouth. Kayaku left his finger on the button for a long moment before releasing it.  
“We know you haven’t been receiving financial compensation for the weapons.” Kayaku said his voice mechanically roaring through the microphone. “Why’d you trade the weapons?”  
“Because the WRO is weak,” He coughed, “This shattered world is holding on by a thread and I intend to survive it, Heidegger and Scarlet, Deepground, Neo-Shinra they have plans… they’re going to win this… and I’m going to be with them when they do.”  
Kayaku fought back the temptation to shock the man again. A man lusting after power in another new world order, a member of this Neo-Shinra living above the ashes as before. Disgusting.”  
“What are these plans?” Kayaku asked wanting a reason to shock the old man again and make him regret ever complying with terrorists.  
Yoku chuckled at the room. “Wouldn’t you like to know, you’re already too late.” Kayaku didn’t let him laugh for very long, he hit the button shocking him once more. After screaming in pain for a moment Kayaku let him recover only to hear him laugh again. “You think I’ll tell you anything else?” he laughed yelling at the empty room body shining with sweat under the heat lamps. “It’s over, you’ve lost and all I have to do is wait.”  
Kayaku moved to hit the button again and paused when he heard the door open. “Get down here!” Elena said leaning on the doorknob. “There’s been a development.”  
Kayaku stood up to follow her along with Yuffie. “Get another agent in the chair,” he told one of the observers. “Keep him talking.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kayaku stepped into the dark command center. The dark war room was illuminated by dozens of computer monitors and large screens. “What’s this situation?” Kayaku asked seeing the large screen displaying a map of Wutai.  
“We got several cruise missiles strikes,” Elena explained pointing to the red dots on the map. “Those submarines we missed seem to be just off the coast.”  
“What’d they shoot?” Yuffie asked trailing close behind, Vincent lurked quietly in the corner keeping an eye on the screen.   
“We lost one of our radar stations and an army base.” Takashi Hebi the head of the Wutai Central Intelligence Agency walked in leaning on a cane. “They also struck one of our hangars, that facility was supposed to be an agency secret.”  
“Sir radar station #6 was struck we’re tracking with civilian air traffic and we got reports of drones deploying off the coast.”   
“What about our drones?” Hebi asked turning to another technician.   
“They’re reaching the coast just now,” the woman working the controls explained brining the thermal visuals up on the main screen. They looked at the white visuals of submarines off the coast, but what carried their attention was the living fusion of metal and flesh swimming straight for the shore.”  
“Onyx WEAPON.” Kayaku looked over at the closest screen turned on revealing Reeve’s face. “It seems Neo-Shinra is moving past petty terrorism, they’re moving to open warfare.”  
“The Leviathan,” Vincent said from the corner remembering the sinking carrier. “They destroyed the carrier knowing it was Wutai’s greatest defense.”  
“Their concentrating their forces on Wutai,” Reeve said, “Onyx WEAPON is leading the assault, I’ve prepared several contingenc-,” Reeve’s video feed cut out suddenly with a burst of static and the room was thrown into darkness.”  
“What happened?” Yuffie asked as dim emergency lighting turned on.  
“We’ve lost power,” One of the technicians reported. “A cruise missile probably targeted the grid, generators should be kicking on any minute now.”  
A dull blast shook the building and the muffled sound of automatic fire caught their attention. “I think that was the generator.” Kayaku said reaching into his coat grabbing his revolver and a flashlight. “This facility is compromised, they’ve found us.”


	85. Chapter 85

“This is a covert facility.” Hebi exclaimed leaning on his cane as he listened to the sound of gunfire echoing through the halls. “How’d they find us… this building isn’t even supposed to officially exist.”  
“We’ll question that later,” Kayaku said cocking back the hammer of his revolver clicking on the flashlight as he turned to the doorway. He heard the distinct sound of combat boots outside.   
“Get down,” he ordered grabbing the Intelligence director by his shoulder and pulled him down behind a desk. “I trust it’s been awhile since you were in the field, but I’m assuming you’re still weapons qualified,” he reached into this concealed holster pulling out his stainless-steel Jericho 941B handing the compact pistol to the old man.  
“I still fit in weekly visits to the range.” He explained pulling the slide back for a brass check.   
“Good stay here,” he said moving to help defend the doorway keeping low as he listened to the gunfire just outside the door. He, Vincent and Elena waited behind cover their guns trained on the doorways. “I trust there’s an emergency exit.” He said looking over at an agent hiding under their desk. Aside from him, Elena, Yuffie and Vincent the rest of the agents in this room were technicians. Drone and communication operators that made field agents like himself effective. But right now, without power they were a blind, deaf, and dumb liability.   
“Please tell me there’s a hidden exit in here.” He asked knowing there was more than likely some form of concealed escape for such occasions.   
“We have three,” Hebi admitted, “One of which is only known to me.”  
“Then use that one.” He said voice low and quiet, their little mole problem was kicking their ass, they needed to use whatever the mole didn’t know. “Where’s it go?” He asked the intelligence director.  
“Server room,” he explained directing several agents to move a large desk. “Couple floors down, the parking garage is close by.”  
As the technicians moved the desk away the old man removed his phone calling a number. Part of the carpet lifted up and pulling a blade the old man cut out a square peeling back the carpet to open a trapdoor in the floor, a dark hole with a ladder plunged down.   
“Get everyone down there,” Elena ordered, “Director you go first and your staff can follow, wait for us in the server room.”   
The control room doors burst in blown off the hinges as the breaching charges detonated. They opened fire shooting through the smoke and debris. Vincent’s rounds cut through the walls and the soldier dropping him before he could throw the flashbang letting the stun grenade fall and detonate in the hallway blinding the rest of the stacked-up soldiers. Kayaku ducked behind his cover as the flashbang dropped through the other door.   
It burst and made his ears ring as more Deepground troops rushed in fanning out to clear the room. Kayaku rose revolver raised and fired dropping two. Yuffie burst from cover throwing several shuriken striking them down as she raised her bangle loaded with materia. Lighting shot forth the arcs of electricity zapping down the terrorists, she spun around and blasted the doorways with fire setting them ablaze. Men screamed and ran out burning only to be shot down.   
“Grab what you can.” Kayaku said moving towards one of the corpses grabbing their weapons. “M4A1s” he commented looking at the carbine tacked out with a under barrel shotgun and infrared laser. “Not the same shitty AKs as before.” He said tossing the rifle to Elena stripping the harness off taking as much of the ammo as he could and grabbing another M4 with a simple foregrip.   
Elena sling the harness over her shoulders and checked her weapon looking over to the technicians climbing down the escape ladder one at a time. Kayaku handed Elena a pair of night vision goggles securing them over his eyes illuminating the dark command room.   
“Alright down the ladder.” He said pulling the goggles up training his weapon on the doorways knowing those flames wouldn’t hold Deepground out forever.  
Vincent went first followed by Elena. Content no one else was going to try and storm the command room Yuffie and him descended the ladder. Kayaku pulled the hatch down locking as he moved down one rung at a time. He dropped into the darkness of the server room crowded with their technicians.   
“There’re outside,” Elena reported pointing to the steel vault door, “They’re trying to drill in and access our data”  
“What’s your destruct system on your servers?” Kayaku asked looking over at Hebi.  
“We have a thermite charge set to detonate on my command.” He explained holding his phone up. “I already set it to ten minutes… I’m not letting them get ahold of our data.”  
“Good… you have another way out of here?” he asked knowing if he had a secret way in there was more than likely a way out.  
Hebi nodded moving to the back wall and tapped in another code into his phone. A floor panel popped open and they pulled it open showing a small little tunnel running under the floor.   
“Elena with me,” Kayaku said slinging his M4 and grabbing his revolver and blade. “Everyone wait here.” He crawled into the little tunnel flat on his belly pulling himself through the narrow passage with Elena right behind him.  
Reaching the end of the tunnel he reached up opening the hatch and stepping out onto an office. Kayaku grabbed the M4 and moved to the door, he stepped out into the hallway and heard the power tools. He spotted the room leader to the servers where they were drilling through the vault door.   
He motioned to Elena to get ready silently grabbing a stolen flashbang. He approached the doorway and seeing a shadow move from behind the crack he readied his blade. He extended it into a katana and as he saw the door begin to open she thrust the blade through the center pulling it out slick with blood as a corpse fell forward opening it. He pulled the pin with his teeth and tossed it in moving to hug the corner as he heard it the detonate. Elena moved in firing the under mounted shotgun blasting them with buckshot.  
Kayaku moved in behind her weapon raised. Seeing that she’d properly dispatched the Deepground team he moved to the server room door knocking on it. “Open up, let’s move.”  
The vault swung open and the small crowd slowly shuffled out. “Where next,” Yuffie asked stepping out.  
“Get to the parking garage and get the fuck out.” Kayaku answered her moving to the door were plenty of the technicians were moving to get out. A burst of automatic fire ripped through the hallway. Blood sprayed Kayaku’s face as the rounds ripped through the technicians killing several. Others panicked and ran for cover. Kayaku took a knee and returned fire dropping two. He hit the magazine release and flicked his wrist tossing out the spent mag and feeding in another. He rose and began moving down the hallway firing as he saw more Deepground troops move with his night vison. Vincent and Elena moved to support him rifles at the ready as Yuffie make sure Hebi was close behind them.   
They moved together firing back at any resistance they found. They took cover seeing a group dug in down a hallway firing down at them with a light machine gun. They fired back keeping close to their cover as the machine gun suppressed them. Kayaku stood up weapon trained as he heard the sound of another machine gun seeing the Deepground team getting torn apart by a hail of gunfire. Kayaku stepped out. “That you Barret” he called seeing the black man step past the barricade with his smoking gun arm glowing a pale cherry red.  
“Hey man you know it.” He said moving down the hallway clasping his hand as he met. “These freaks got this place infested.”   
“Cissnei with you?” He asked looking behind the broad man to see the slim redhead.   
“Yeah we got each other’s backs.” He said, “we’re trying to get out… we just visited Don Yoku’s cell… they killed.”  
Kayaku cursed, “So much for his place in the new world order.”   
“Yeah fuck him,” Barret said moving with them towards the end of the hallway. Finding the stairwell, they moved downward towards the garage.   
“What vehicle?” Cissnei asked seeing the collection of vehicles lined up for them cradling her assault rifle in one arm.  
"My personal SUV is over here.” Hebi said moving with purpose on his cane. “It’s armored with run-flat tires,” he explained unlocking it.  
“Is there any hidden weapons or oil slicks?” Yuffie asked seeing the spymaster’s black vehicle.   
“No,” he said stepping into the back seat, “But I have some guns hidden in the back for security purposes.”  
Kayaku opened the rear and checking under the carpet revealed several submachineguns and a grenade launcher.  
Kayaku grabbed one of the compact submachine guns. “Cisseni, Barret,” he said loading the magazine, “Take go with Hebi with Vincent and Yuffie.” He said knowing the SUV wouldn’t hold them all.   
“You and Elena?” Yuffie asked raising an eyebrow.  
Kayaku turned spotting a little back bike. “We only need two wheels.”


End file.
